God, it burns
by Mako75
Summary: NaruxSasu YAOI AU Uchiha Sasuke met Uzumaki Naruto when he was ten years old. He realized he was in love with him when he turned fourteen and decided he would make him his when he was sixteen. And he would do whatever it took to make it come true.
1. Chapter 1

**New story from me and my beta Master of the Rebels! I wrote it and she edited it to make it flow better! Kiss her! This is the so called "Sasuke-in-a-skirt-fic." So it contains a very much uke Sasuke and a very much seme Naruto. Which means boyxboy. Which means that if you don't like yaoi you shouldn't read this. But if you do, please continue! You know youo can't resist Sauke in a short, short skirt! And leave a review when you leave! X3**

Uchiha Sasuke met the god Uzumaki Naruto when he was ten years old. The Uchiha's had just moved to Konoha and the whole house was filled with boxes waiting to be unpacked by the servants running around, making their way through the mess at the order of their mistress, Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, had taken his newfound friend home for the first time about that time, after the second day of school. Sasuke had always admired his three-years-older aniki because he was simply good at everything. No, great at everything! Nothing strange about him becoming a god's friend so soon.

Sasuke had run downstairs to greet his older brother home from school and drag him to the dojo to spar. Sasuke wanted to become just as good as Itachi in martial arts. He had stopped abruptly in the hall as he saw a blonde head next to his aniki's dark one. Had he brought a friend? But… he was supposed to spar with him today! He had promised! "I-Itachi!" The two older boys looked at him from down the hall.

"I'm back…" Itachi said slowly and calmly like usual and took off his shoes.

"Welcome home…" Sasuke whispered. He didn't look at his brother anymore though. He was busy looking at the blonde god taking his shoes off. He was the most beautiful person Sasuke had ever seen. And that was saying something. He was an Uchiha after all and had been around beautiful people all his life.

"Is this your little brother, Itachi? He's so cute!" the blonde god grinned. Sasuke felt his face turn red. A god thought he was cute?

"Hn." Itachi answered like a true Uchiha, making Sasuke blush even more for blushing in the first place. Itachi was so cool! "What do you want, Sasuke?" Sasuke tore his eyes from the blond god and looked at his brother.

"You promised me to spar with me today!" Sasuke said hopefully.

"Another day, little brother." Itachi walked past him.

"Big brother!" Itachi stopped and turned around. He bent down to Sasuke's level and flicked his forehead like he always did. Sasuke blushed even harder, feeling as if his face was on fire. Did he have to flick his forehead in front of that boy?

"Come on, Naruto." Itachi turned to leave again. "Let's go to my room."

"Itachi, if you promised him-" Naruto started but was cut off by Itachi.

"Come on." He said and went around the corner. Naruto smiled at Sasuke apologetically and followed Itachi. Was it bad of Sasuke to wish that Naruto would always smile at him?

Uchiha Sasuke realized he was in love with the god Uzumaki Naruto when he was fourteen years old. His mother had decided he should have a birthday party and had invited almost half the school. That was quite a lot of kids. Sarutobi Academy was no ordinary school. Here you started at the age of five and graduated at the age of twenty. All students were rich kids who would probably be doing a lot of business together when they grew up, just like their fathers and mothers did now. Here they studied all the subjects you all do in normal schools and then some. They were taught things such as how to run a company perfectly, how to be a perfect leader, perfect etiquette, how to converse perfectly, how to move perfectly, how to express yourself perfectly and the list went on and on. Yes, the boys and girls at Sarutobi Academy were supposed to be perfect. And they were. At least while the grown-ups were watching. But the parents probably wouldn't have said anything about how vicious the children could be towards each other. 'Children being children' they would say, and admire their sons and daughters for being just like them. Sasuke therefore became horrified the day he turned fourteen and got his first kiss stolen. Because even though the person taking it from him was perfect, the situation was not. Both Sasuke and Naruto were boys.

The party out by the pool was unsupervised by adults and Haruno Sakura had forced a group of people into the bedroom in the pool house. Among them were Sasuke and his best friends and partners-in-crime, Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Gaara. The other boys there were Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. The girls consisted of Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata. I can add that the last girl was as red as a tomato. Sakura had the awesome idea of a version of 'spin the bottle'.

"We spin the bottle and when the bottle stops, the person it points to gets to chose somebody in the circle to kiss!" she chirped. "And then we spin it again! And do it all over again!"

"You know that this is stupid, right?" Shikamaru yawned, bored.

"I have to say that I agree." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we do like it's normally done?" Kiba asked. "You spin the bottle and kiss the one it points to. Then it's the kissed one's turn to spin." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Because we have less girls than boys in here. It means that it's a big possibility a boy would have to kiss another boy. Do you want to kiss another boy, Kiba?" Ino smirked. Sakura snickered at her friend's comment and Hinata blushed harder.

"I don't think I'm the one having trouble kissing a boy here. Look at her!" Kiba laid his arm around Hinata's shoulder. "The poor thing is having an overload already!"

"That's not exactly helping." Shino muttered and fixed his dark glasses on his nose.

"Just shut up and let's do this my way." Sakura said and laid the empty bottle in the middle of the circle.

"I agree that this is stupid." Gaara said to Shikamaru who nodded and yawned again.

"Okay! I'm going spin this and the person it points to will be the first one to kiss somebody. Everybody ready?"

"I shouldn't be in here." Sasuke said and started to get up. "I should be with my guests."

"SIT!" Ino and Sakura pulled Sasuke down again.

"We're your guests as well!" Sakura argued and spun the bottle. It landed on Shikamaru.

"How troublesome…" He muttered and grabbed a hold of Ino's chin, sitting next to him and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You like Ino best, huh?" Kiba grinned.

"I don't like anybody 'best'. She was just the closest one." Shikamaru said, ignoring Ino's angry 'huff' and spun the bottle. It landed on Shino this time. Shino pushed his glasses further up his nose and got on all fours. He crawled across the circle to Hinata and kissed her softly.

"You like Hinata best, huh?" Kiba grinned exactly the same as before.

"Yes, I do." Shino said and backed into his place in the circle. "I know you do too." Hinata would faint at any second now. Sasuke was honestly very surprised she hadn't when Shino kissed her. Shino grabbed the bottle and spun it. It stopped, pointing in between Sakura and Ino.

"My turn!" Sakura grinned.

"No, forehead! It's pointing to me!" Ino said angrily. Sasuke sighed. He knew his first kiss would be a goner either way.

"Sorry ladies, it's pointing to me!" Everybody looked up to see the person standing behind the two girls, just in between.

"Naruto!" Sasuke blushed a little. He didn't like that Naruto saw him playing these childish games.

"What are you doing here, Naruto-senpai?" Ino asked and fluttered her eyelashes at the upperclassman. Sasuke couldn't really blame her. Naruto was looking incredibly good in his tight, black jeans, a white, tight t-shirt and his precious blue stone around his neck.

"Wishing Sasuke a happy birthday!" Naruto said and bowed to Sasuke, making him blush a little more. How come Naruto was the only one besides his older brother that could make him blush?

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled a little. He noticed the way the others were looking at him. It wasn't often Sasuke gave somebody a sincere smile.

"You really came for Sasuke's birthday party?" Sakura asked a bit flabbergasted. Sasuke was so cool! Naruto was one of the hottest guys in school and the star player of the basketball team! And he came for Sasuke's party!

"Well, I'm here to pick up Itachi. We're going to another party." He grinned that stupid, beautiful grin. "But I had to come a little early to make my appearance here! Now who's supposed to kiss me?" he asked and pointed at the bottle on the floor.

"Nobody. You're supposed to pick a person in the circle to kiss." Sakura said and fluttered her eyelashes as well, obviously trying to become the one kissed.

"I get to pick?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked over the little crowd. Sasuke turned his eyes away. He didn't want to see Naruto kiss one of the girls. He was therefore very surprised when he felt a hand on his chin turning his face towards him. Naruto was on his knees, leaning on one arm. He gave Sasuke a smirk, surely picked up after becoming a frequent guest at the Uchiha-manor. He never used to do it before.

Naruto's lips were incredibly soft. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed. There was no way of keeping them open. He had to close them. It was all too much to take in eyesight as well when so much emotion filled him. Naruto was kissing him. Not just a peck on the lips, even though that would have made Sasuke's knees buckle even though he was sitting down. No, Naruto was really kissing him! He sucked on Sasuke's bottom lip, sweeping his warm tongue over it. Massaging them, nibbling a little. Sasuke's first kiss was perfect. The god Uzumaki Naruto took his first kiss! Sasuke couldn't think. All he could hear was his heartbeat, which was trying to take a lifetime's heartbeats and push them together in one minute. The god Uzumaki Naruto was kissing him! He was doing the best he could to kiss Naruto back.

"When you're done molesting my brother, we can leave." Itachi said, leaning on the door frame. Naruto broke the kiss and Sasuke had to stop himself from throwing his arms around the blonde's neck and kissing him again. He couldn't take his eyes away from that beautifully tanned, scarred face, with pools of blue made to drown in. His heart refused to slow down.

"Okay. I'll let you know when I'm done." Naruto grinned. Sasuke's heart beat, if possible, even faster. Was he going to kiss him again? Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Let the kids play their games. I thought you were going to pick up TenTen tonight?"

"Sasuke is prettier." Naruto argued, but stood up. Sasuke couldn't breath properly. Naruto thought he was pretty! Prettier than TenTen! One of the prettiest girls in the entire school!

"Happy birthday, little brother." Itachi flicked his forehead, making him come back to reality.

"Happy birthday, baby!" Naruto winked. Sasuke thought he was going to pull a Hinata and faint.

'He called me baby!' Sasuke stared after the two older boys making their way out of the pool house. Sasuke touched his lips with his fingertips, his eyes still wide. When they disappeared around the corner, he looked at the rest of the circle. All of them stared at him.

"Something you've forgotten to tell us, Uchiha?" Shikamaru smirked. Kiba started to laugh. Shino seemed to smirk, but Sasuke wasn't sure since he turned his face away, hiding it behind his collar.

"He stole Sasuke's first kiss!" Ino shrieked.

"But I was supposed to do that!" Sakura whined. Hinata had already fainted.

Gaara leaned closer to Sasuke with a smirk and whispered into his ear. "You're going to turn into that man's bottom one day, _baby_."

"Shut up!" Sasuke pushed Gaara away and got up. "This was the worst game you could ever come up with, Haruno!" he sneered and went out. He hurried past his partying schoolmates into the house. He practically ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Being Naruto's uke? A picture flew through his head of a sweaty Naruto on top of him.

_'Baby…'_

Oh God…

"I'm in love with the god Uzumaki Naruto…" Sasuke whispered to himself, running his fingertips over his lips. Then he became horrified. A boy being in love with another boy? That was not perfect.

Uchiha Sasuke decided that he was going to become the god Uzumaki Naruto's boyfriend when he was sixteen years old. He made up his mind over the summer vacation. But the first time he tried, he failed miserably.

"Naruto." Itachi walked up to Naruto and dragged him away from Sakura and their make-out session against the wall. "Would you mind helping me out?" Itachi asked and kept a firm hold on his friend's wrist.

"Do I really have a choice?" Naruto asked and looked back at Sakura. She looked disapprovingly after them. "She's going to bite my head off for this, you know." Naruto informed.

"Sasuke is more important than Haruno."

"What about Sasuke? And you know, she's been my girlfriend for half a year now. How about calling her Sakura instead?"

"Sasuke is wasted, you need to take him to his room."

"Why me? You're the brother."

"Exactly. He doesn't listen to me." Naruto knew that was complete bullshit. "He listens to you though. There he is." Itachi pointed towards his younger brother standing together with his friend Gaara. Sasuke was leaning on the shorter boy for support. He was swaying a lot and Gaara had some trouble keeping him on his legs.

"God damn it, Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled and made his way over to the two younger boys. "Having fun, Sasuke?" Naruto asked smiling as Sasuke tried to focus his eyes on the blonde.

"Naruto…" Sasuke smiled, his eyes glazed from the alcohol. "Could you get me another drink? Gaara doesn't want to."

"Why don't you get one for yourself then?" Naruto asked. Gaara threw him a glare.

"Because he can't walk, that's why."

"Oh, Sasuke…" Naruto shook his head. "Come here." Sasuke's face turned red. Was it alcohol or something else that made him blush? Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms. "If you can't walk, that's a sign you shouldn't drink anymore. You hear that?" He pushed some hair out of Sasuke's face and looked him in the eyes. Sasuke swallowed and nodded, gripping tighter onto Naruto's shirt. "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

"U-upstairs?" Sasuke whispered.

"Party's over. You need to get to bed."

"You'll take me to bed?" Sasuke trembled in Naruto's arms.

"I'll take him." Gaara said and tried to get Sasuke back into his arms.

"No…" Sasuke pushed Gaara away.

"Sasuke, you're too drunk."

"You'll never get him up." Naruto shook his head. "You're to small, Gaara. Sasuke is bigger than you."

"I'll manage." Gaara growled.

"Take me to bed, Naruto…" Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. "And I don't want Gaara to follow."´

"I'll take him." Gaara said again.

"He doesn't want to. Stay here and enjoy yourself. Just because the party is over for this party animal, doesn't mean it has to be for you." Naruto laid one of Sasuke's arms around his neck and laid one of his own around the boys waist, holding him up and helping him walk towards the stairs. He managed to get him there, but then it got harder. Cursing under his breath, Naruto put his arm behind Sasuke's knees and hoisted him up bridal style, starting to walk up the stairs. Sasuke started to giggle. Naruto couldn't help but snort at the sound of it. Sasuke would be mortified if he remembered in the morning.

"Such strong arms, Naruto…" He whispered, quite loudly, against Naruto's ear.

"My, my, Sasuke. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were coming on to me." Naruto smirked. Sasuke stopped giggling.

"Who says I'm not?" Naruto's smirk faltered. He didn't say anything. He walked up to Sasuke's door and opened it. He walked inside and put Sasuke down on the bed.

"Go to sleep Sasuke." Naruto said and turned to leave.

"Who says I'm not?" he asked again looking at Naruto's back. Naruto stopped by the door.

"Stop saying stuff like that Sasuke. You're drunk."

"I know I am. Doesn't make what I'm saying less true."

"It don't make any sense."

"Of course it does." Sasuke sat up. "Of course it does! I've been in love with you for years! Are you so dense to not have noticed? Stupid moron…" Everything in the room spun and Sasuke held his head between his hands, as if that would make the room steady again.

"Go to sleep, Sasuke." Naruto started to walk again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke got out of bed and took two steps before falling to the floor. Naruto turned and looked at him. His face expressionless. He walked back and took Sasuke up in his arms again. Sasuke threw his arms around his neck and refused to let go as Naruto put him down on the bed.

"Let go of me. Stop acting childish."

"I'm not. I'm not a child."

"You're sixteen, Sasuke. It's too young for me."

"Bullshit!"

"I have a girlfriend, Sasuke."

"I don't care. And she's only one year older than me anyway!"

"Let go of me."

"No. No!" Sasuke pulled backwards, making Naruto lose his balance and fall on top of him.

"Sasuke…"

"I've dreamt about having you in my bed, Naruto. About you on top of me, whispering my name… I never thought it'd be like this though…" Sasuke buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"You have to let me go." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's elbows and pulled his arms away from him.

"How am I supposed to let you go?" Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. He swallowed. The cute little Sasuke from when the Uchiha's got to Konoha was gone. This Sasuke… This Sasuke was dangerous. "Tell me Naruto… How am I supposed to let you go? I've been in love with you for years. I've had no chance of forgetting you since you come here almost every single day… I've dreamt about you coming here to meet me instead of my brother. Of you wanting to come here for me. To come and lie in bed with me…"

Sasuke's face was all red now. From alcohol and blushing. Naruto swallowed. "You couldn't even walk up here yourself. You'll forget this until tomorrow. I'll forget it too." He tried to get up but Sasuke grabbed his shirt and gave him a rough kiss. Tears were falling from Sasuke's eyes now.

"Don't forget about me…" he whispered. "If you're going to forget about somebody, forget about that pink-haired bitch. I can make you feel so much better than her. Right, Naruto?" Sasuke pushed his hips up against Naruto's body. "I'll do anything you want me to do. Anything…"

"Don't call Sakura a bitch, Sasuke. I love her."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Why do you keep lying to me?" Sasuke cried out and tried to hold on more when Naruto pried his hands away. "I'll do anything for you Naruto! Does she do that?" Sasuke yelled as Naruto walked over to the door. "Does she?" Naruto didn't answer. He opened the door and was just about to walk out. "She only got together with you because you're the captain of the team!" Sasuke yelled. "Everybody knows that but you! You fucking moron! You idiot!"

Naruto stopped. His hand still on the handle. He smiled and turned around. "I do know that. I know she didn't love me at first but I know she's in love with me now."

"You should have somebody who loves you for you! Not because that you're the captain or that you'll inherit one of the major companies in Japan! If you walked down there with that smile on your face…Would she be able to see that it's fake?" Naruto didn't answer. "If she can't then she doesn't love you enough." Naruto turned again and walked out. "If I went down there and put a move on her, she'd dump you in a second! She's obsessed with me and you know that!" Sasuke yelled after him. The door slammed closed. Sasuke stared at it like it had betrayed him. He fell backwards on the pillow and cried himself to sleep. It didn't take long. He was wasted, after all…

The smile on Naruto's face didn't falter as he walked downstairs. He smiled at everybody and everybody smiled back. Had he gotten so good at acting? Or perhaps they saw but didn't care? He saw Sakura in her pretty red dress. She was talking to Itachi and Deidara by the bar. He walked over to them, smile still on.

"Hey, baby!" Sakura said and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto's smile twitched. She didn't see. Why did Sasuke see while she didn't?

"Naruto?" Deidara said.

"Hm?" Naruto turned his head to his two friends and looked at them. He looked at their worried faces. They saw.

"Something wrong, un?" Deidara asked and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, something he only did to Naruto and Sasori. Deidara was a very touchy-feely person but only to certain people. Naruto was amongst them.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Itachi said. Naruto looked at his best friend. He and his younger brother were so alike.

"I'm a little worried about Sasuke. He didn't feel too well."

"Sasuke is sick?" Sakura asked, obvious concern in her voice. Naruto turned to look at her. And he kept looking.

"Naruto…?" She frowned. "Sasuke's sick?"

"Yes." She put down her glass immediately.

"I should go and check on him." Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. Leave him alone."

"Are you jealous, Naruto?" She cooed. "Don't you know that you're the only one for me?"

"Is that why you have been throwing him glances all night? And for the last six years?" He asked. Sakura froze. "What? You thought you were discreet? And no, I'm not jealous. I just don't want you to go into his bedroom. He needs to sleep. Not that you know where he has his bedroom, now do you? Or maybe you do? Wouldn't surprise me." Sakura stared at him.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto had never spoken to her like this before. "Okay, no more alcohol for Naruto either, un." Deidara forced a laugh. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled his hand off Sakura's. "Let's go home, Naru. You can sleep in my apartment tonight. Your father won't be happy if you come home to wake him up again. Un."

"I'm only worried for Sasuke's health, Naruto." Sakura said and shook her head.

"He doesn't need your worries. He's better off without them. Maybe I am too." He put his arm around Deidara's waist and pulled him along, away from Sakura and Itachi.

"Wait, Naruto! Let go of me! Sasori won't like this, un!" Deidara said as they disappeared among the crowd.

"Don't worry. He's drunk." Itachi emptied his glass. "He's just worried about my brother. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal."

"I love him. You do know that, right?" Sakura looked at Itachi with pleading, teary eyes. Itachi looked back with cold, dark eyes.

"Are you referring to Naruto? Or Sasuke?" he turned and left, not awaiting the now crying girl's answer.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't cry out

_I was pretending  
Your secret kiss of confidence  
Was my escape  
The perfect game to play..._

_Shiny Toy Guns - Don't cry out_

When Sasuke woke up, he wasn't alone in bed. He panicked at first when he realized he was using somebody as a pillow. When his head snapped up and he saw who it was though, he relaxed and let his head fall back to Shikamaru's chest. A hand crept up and started to play with his hair. Sasuke blinked and realized Gaara was in bed with them as well. That man had a strange fetish for hair for some unknown reason. Well, Gaara probably knew but he refused to share it with his two best friends.

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open. He looked over at the two other boys in the bed with a yawn and closed his eyes again.

"How are my two favorite fairies doing today?" He muttered and stroke his hand over Sasuke's back.

"How many times have I told you not to call me a fairy, Shikamaru?" Gaara growled.

"You are a fairy."

"It's called bisexuality. If anyone's a fairy, it's Sasuke. He's a flaming homo."

"And you're just an asshole, Sabaku." Sasuke mumbled, his face being a bit mushed from lying on top of Shikamaru.

"You're an idiot too." Gaara's hand fell from Sasuke's hair. "Care to tell us about the fiasco yesterday?"

"I'd rather not…" Sasuke mumbled. "I have a killer headache. Give me some pain numbing meds. Or a gun to blow it off."

"That can be arranged."

"What did he say?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why do you think he said anything? What makes you think I said anything?"

"The fact that you refused to let me take you upstairs and that you looked at him like you were going to eat him alive?" Gaara asked.

"Jerk…"

"Drama queen."

"Sandman."

"Emo boy."

"Raccoon."

"Seme."

"Ouch. That was hurtful." Sasuke grunted sarcastically. "And stop using those yaoi-terms of yours. They sound ridiculous."

"You should read them. Maybe you could get some tips."

"My precious little uke boys." Shikamaru patted their heads. "Too bad nobody wants your asses. How troublesome…"

"We could always rape you, you know." Gaara said dead serious.

"I've only got my eyes on one Sabaku's ass and she's female."

"Ew, gross!" Sasuke's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Not only do you have to disgust me by talking about sex with my sister, but you have to make me think of her ass… You want to have gay sex with my sister. You're such a fag, Shikamaru…" Gaara concluded and gave a nod to make his statement clear.

"I think we have had some influence on him." Sasuke said.

"I agree."

"Sasuke still hasn't answered on what happened with Naruto." Shikamaru said to get the focus on somebody other than him and his infatuation with the oldest Sand-sibling. Sasuke sighed.

"I told him I'm in love with him."

"And what did he say?"

"That I'm a sixteen-year-old boy, that he loves Sakura and that I should forget about him."

"Ouch." Gaara frowned.

"Yeah…"

"And that was it?"

"No… I said that Sakura doesn't love him and that she'd dump him for me any second. He said he knew she didn't love him before but that she does now. Then he left."

"He had a fight with her after he came down." Shikamaru said.

"What?"

"Yeah. You probably got to him quite hard. He left with Deidara."

"Deidara? Great. Fucking great." Sasuke sat up.

"What?"

"They had sex."

"No they didn't."

"Yes they did!" Sasuke got out of bed and held his hands around his head.

"Why would they? Deidara is crazy about Sasori! He even calls him danna for fuck's sake!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"He's crazy about Naruto too! If he could choose, he'd have both of them! He's a slut as well…"

"Along with you?"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"Naruto wouldn't sleep with Deidara. They're friends." Gaara said and propped his head up on his elbow.

"I'm taking a shower." Sasuke said and headed for the bathroom.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru called after him but was only met with the slam of the bathroom door. Sasuke turned on the warm water knob and started to strip out of his clothes. He gave himself a look in the mirror. Turning away again, he stepped into the shower. He sighed and let the hot water soak his hair.  
So to throw himself at the blonde's feet wasn't the best idea. Had Sasuke not been so wasted, he would probably have realized that yesterday as well. Drinking wasn't smart. Not smart at all. If he was to succeed in this, he needed a plan. But how to do it? How to approach Naruto and make him his? Especially after last night's fiasco.

He slammed his fist into the wall. And right about now he would wake up in the arms of Deidara. They had sex together. Deidara didn't care enough about Sasori. If he got the chance to sleep with Naruto, he would do it. Hell, anybody in the school would! Naruto was a god! Not only Sasuke had realized that. It was just that nobody else was worthy of him. Only Sasuke. Or at least that was what the youngest Uchiha believed. So how to make Naruto fall for him? How to get Sakura out of the way?

---

Naruto woke up but refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to face this day which would only consist of being hung-over and depressed. He wanted to stay in bed with Deidara all day. He would easily have done it and forced Deidara to stay as well if it wasn't for Sasori who was currently sitting on a chair next to the bed, glaring at the two of them. Naruto opened one eye to meet the stare. "Go home." Naruto muttered and closed his eye again.

"You go home. What business do you have here?"

"Sleeping. You're ruining it."

"Shut up, un…" Deidara mumbled.

"Sasori is jealous again." Naruto said and turned over, exposing his back to the redhead on the chair, laying an arm casually around Deidara's waist.

"Then get your hands off of me." Deidara pushed Naruto's arm away.

"I'm cold."

"Stop pissing people off, Naru."

"Stop pissing _me_ off, _Deidara_!" Sasori growled.

"Relax, danna."

"Stop calling me that!" Sasori stood up abruptly, the chair falling back to the floor. "I'm sick and tired of this!" He hissed.

"Damn artists… That stupid temperament…" Naruto hid his head under a pillow.

"Look who's talking." Deidara gave Naruto a hit in the stomach, which was completely ignored. Deidara pushed the cover away and he went up to Sasori's side. He leaned down to give the shorter boy a peck on the lips but Sasori turned his head and the kiss landed on his cheek instead. "Come on… Danna…?"

"Don't touch me right after getting out of bed with another guy." He said and walked out of the bedroom into the hall.

"I told you he wouldn't like this." Deidara looked at Naruto in the bed.

"It's your own fault. You said I could sleep here. Go after him all ready." Naruto shifted again. "Let me sleep."

Deidara picked up a t-shirt from the floor and put it on. At least he had boxers on. Like he would put some on after he had sex with Naruto. Sasori would get that, right? He walked out only to find the apartment door open. He hurried over and looked down the hall with his one visible eye. Sasori was standing in front of the elevator, waiting for it to come up.

"Sasori no danna…" Deidara said. His only answer was Sasori pushing the button again. "Sasori."

"Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

"Leave you alone?" Deidara walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the redhead's frame. "How the hell am I supposed to be able to leave you alone? Un?" Sasori shook his head and laughed.

"You're unbelievable, Deidara."

"How so?"

"You're just like your art." Deidara sighed and let his arms fall.

"Why do you have to bring up my art every time? You always hated it so why are you so obsessed with it?"

"I'm not obsessed with it! You are! You're just like it! You take something and shape it to the way you want it! And then you blow it up! You blow it into smithereens! I'm through with that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have tried to take me and shape me into what you want me to be! And then you go and do something like this! You take some other guy home! I'm so sick and tired of it!"

"It's just Naruto-kun! You can't honestly think we had sex together!"

"You've tried to shape me into the one you want me to be! Somebody who would take all your crap! And then you detonate it by being with another guy. But this time it blew up in your face, Deidara! I didn't break! I'm still here! You didn't shape me! And the only thing you blew up was the thing we had between us."

"What are you saying?"

"That I'm through with this. I'm through with this game and I'm through with you." He turned back to the elevator doors. It was coming up a snail's pace.

"Sasori!"

"I'm not listening." Deidara grabbed Sasori's shoulders and pushed him up against the wall.

"You don't mean this." Deidara mumbled and stared into Sasori's eyes looking for something. Something… Anything! But he couldn't see it. In a desperate attempt, he smashed their lips together, trying to get Sasori to kiss him back. The redhead didn't move at all. The elevator pinged and the door opened. The young boy with the stupid uniform, maneuvering the elevator, looked at them with big eyes.

"Er… down?" he asked, blood filling his face.

"No!" Deidara growled, thinking the boy was the biggest traitor in the world.

"Yes." Sasori said calmly and pushed Deidara away.

"Sasori!" Deidara held a firm grip on Sasori's wrist. "Don't do this to me. Danna, don't."

"Do this to you? So it's you this is being done to? The fact that I had to walk in on the one I considered my boyfriend in bed with another guy…? Is that something being done to you?"

"It's just Naruto!"

"Yeah? And then there was the time it was just Hidan. And then it was Itachi. That one burned the most, did you know that? You're obsessed with having Itachi recognize you! So obsessed with having everybody recognize you! You used to be that way with me as well. But when I did, you got what you wanted and then I wasn't worth anything anymore."

"You're everything!"

"To you I'm nothing. Go back in there. Naruto was cold wasn't he?" Sasori yanked his wrist free and got into the elevator. "The lobby, please." The boy pressed the button and the door closed. Deidara lifted his eyes to the little arrow above the door and when the arrow stopped at the bottom floor he held his breath. But when the arrow started to move again his hope was soon crushed when it stopped on the third floor only to go back down. Sasori wasn't coming back. He had left. He had really left. Oh God… Deidara blinked. He turned and walked back into his apartment. He went into the bedroom and looked at the sleeping Naruto.

"Naru…" Deidara whispered. Naruto didn't move. "Naruto." Deidara said and crawled into bed. "Naruto!"

"Hm?"

"He left."

"Call him later when he has calmed down…"

"No, he really left. He left me." Naruto opened an eye and looked at Deidara. When he saw the crushed face of his friend, his head snapped up.

"What?"

"He really left me this time. He's… He's not coming back." Deidara laughed a little. "I never thought he'd actually do it. I never… I never thought he was strong enough." Naruto frowned. "It's all my fault." Deidara continued. "I never told him I loved him enough." Naruto reached out his hand and grabbed Deidara's neck, pulling him down onto the bed. He laid his arms around him.

"Call him later. Or talk to him tomorrow at school."

"He's determined this time… Every single time I would kiss him I'd hear this little breath. How he sucked air into his lungs. All 'cause I kissed him. Now it was nothing. Not a single… He's really gone!"

"You'll see him on Monday. Don't worry. You'll sort this out." Naruto hoped that was true. He really knew Deidara loved Sasori. But he also knew Sasori had been stabbed a few times too many by people in their crowd.

Naruto woke up a few hours later to his phone ringing. His head jerked up. Somehow he and Deidara had switched sides during their sleep. That happened sometimes. Neither of them had any clue as to how. Deidara leaned over the edge and grabbed Naruto's buzzing and annoying pants. He put his hand down the pocket and pulled out the phone.

"It's Sakura." He muttered. Naruto didn't know why none of his closest friends liked his girlfriend. He liked her. She was wonderful! If you saw past the whole thing about being in love with somebody else as well.

"Answer." Naruto said. Deidara flicked the phone open and put it to his ear.

"He's sleeping."

"Wake him up."

"He had a rough night."

"Don't imply things. Sasori will kick your ass."

"Don't worry your cotton candy head about Sasori. Un."

"Wake him up. I need to talk to him."

"He's not in the mood to talk to you right now."

"I need to talk to him and fix this! Stop being a bitch and wake him up!" Naruto grabbed the phone before Deidara could tell Sakura what he thought of her.

"Hey." He said and sat up, pulling the blue stone around his neck to the front.

"Hey, honey." He could hear her smile, but he picked up the nervous tone in her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A bit hung-over but… Listen, forget about what I said last night, okay? I was out of the line."

"It's okay."

"I was just worried about Sasuke. He had too much to drink and… Just forget about it. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. You don't have anything to apologize for." Naruto swallowed. Both heard the unsaid words hanging in the air.

'You don't have anything to apologize for 'cause it's true.'

"Are you coming over today?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm spending the day with Otousan."

"Okay. You're gonna do something fun?"

"I don't know. He got home yesterday. From China."

"Oh right! How did it go?"

"I don't know. I didn't have time to speak with him." Naruto watched as Deidara got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. "Hey, I gotta go.. But I'll pick you up before school tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, bye. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." He pressed the red button and placed the phone on the nightstand. He ran his hand through his hair and repressed a sigh. He threw a glance at the alarm clock. Sasuke would have to be awake right now. He wondered if he would remember anything. How he would look at him tomorrow at school?

---

Sasuke looked at himself in his full-figure mirror. He tilted his head forward a little, dark bangs covering most of his face. He was completely naked. He looked over his body with critical eyes. He was quite tall. Well, a little above average anyway. He was thin but not skinny. Quite lean actually. He bit his bottom lip. When he let it go it was swollen and red. His eyes were dark grey. In a dark room you would think they were entirely black.

He lifted his hand and ruffled up the spikes on the back of his head. He liked his hair. It looked cool. He looked cool. People told him that often enough. He thought so as well. When people told you something enough times, you started to believe it. He knew most people wanted him. That the one person he wanted for himself had rejected him, when he threw himself down to worship the ground he walked on, hurt. It hurt like a bitch. Why did the dobe love _her_?

Haruno Sakura. One year older than Sasuke. One year older and old enough to be Naruto's girlfriend. If Sasuke had been seventeen, would he have wanted to be with him then? Sasuke turned around and looked at his ass. He had a better looking butt then her! He bit his lip and went to his closet to put on some clothes. He was one of the best looking guys in the entire school. In all of Konoha actually. That Naruto would rather be together with one of Sasuke's fan girls rather than Sasuke himself was awful! To be beaten by a girl! With _pink_ hair!

Girls. They were nothing but a nuisance. Sasuke had never grown out of the stage where he thought girls were yucky. Never in his entire life had he had any sort of attraction to any woman. Never. Ever. Men on the other hand… Sasuke blushed a little as he pictured Naruto without a shirt during practice, commanding his team to do different workouts. To pull him down with that necklace of his…

Naruto was a man. Not a boy. He was a man with the most beautifully glowing skin, hair and eyes he had ever seen on a Japanese man. Well, half Japanese anyway… He had the best traits from both his inheritances. God, those muscles. He was tall. Taller then Sasuke. That long blond hair, just made to grab. That wonderful neck to kiss and to lay your arms around. The hips to wrap your legs around… Sasuke didn't have to worry about Naruto's sexuality. That the dobe was bisexual was a known secret. At least around the younger generation. If his parents knew was uncertain.

Parents… Sasuke scoffed. If his own parents found out he was gay, all hell would break loose. He'd be disowned in a heartbeat. Not that it mattered all that much. Itachi would never let him go without a hell of a fight. That much he knew with certainty. And if it ever came to that… If it ever came to his father kicking him out because of his sexuality, Naruto was supposed to be there.

He was supposed to be there and take care of him. To protect him. And love him. Sasuke knew that it was Naruto or nobody. He would only come out of the closet for Naruto. Because he knew that Naruto would never accept hiding in the shadows, outside of what the eyes of society could see. Naruto was strong. And Sasuke knew that if he had Naruto to stand behind him and catch him if necessary, he'd be strong as well. Sasuke would risk anything and everything for Naruto. Maybe he should let him know that? Maybe a little more tactful than how he had revealed his feelings to him.

Sasuke shook his head. He realized he was standing with a pair of boxers in his hand without having gotten further in his attempt to get dressed. He glanced at himself in the mirror again. If only he could get Naruto to fall in love with him as well. Who else was worthy of him? Who else was good enough? Who else would risk everything? Who else would give Naruto everything he demanded?

He would. He would do it without hesitation. Sasuke even hoped Naruto would demand things of him. Sasuke smirked a little. He knew Naruto would demand things of him. He had seen Naruto. Really _seen_ him. Having watched him for the last six years, two of complete devotion, he knew Naruto had a dominating side. Not only during practice when he ordered his team around, but also in _other_ areas.

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine. One time when he was fifteen, he had seen Naruto push a guy up against a wall. That was the first time Sasuke let himself believe the rumors that Naruto was bi. He pushed the guy up the wall and kissed him. Roughly. He had pinned his hands over his head, holding them there while jerking him off with the other. Fifteen year old Sasuke had never been so turned on in his entire life. He had heard the words Naruto whispered to the guy and had moaned himself, touched himself. When Naruto had ordered the him to cum, the guy came screaming and Sasuke had to bite into his fist not to do the same.

Afterwards he had felt miserable that he had seen Naruto have sex together with another guy. But the words of domination had haunted Sasuke's dreams after that. Every time he jerked off after that it was to Naruto's dominating side. He had felt miserable after that as well, knowing it was shameful to submit to another man. He had learned to accept it by now. That he liked being dominated. And never once had he thought seriously about topping Naruto. It just felt stupid. Sasuke was, as Gaara would say, a flaming uke. Stupid yaoi manga terms. But why was it so exciting to think of Naruto completely taking what he wanted? Completely using him?

Sasuke groaned. He was hard. Thinking about Naruto pushing Sasuke himself, up a wall and whispering those words… Fuck. Sasuke dropped the boxers on the floor and went over to his bed. He sat down and wrapped his hand around his erection. He ran his thumb over the slit and moaned.

'That's it, Sasuke. Touch yourself. Look at you, so hard all ready.'

Sasuke closed his eyes and pictured Naruto watching him. He bit his lip and started to move his hand.

'Does it feel good, baby?'

"Yes…" Sasuke breathed out.

'Good. Let me hear you, Sasuke. Let me hear how good it feels.' Sasuke whimpered as he pictured Naruto coming closer, looking intensely at him. 'That's it.' Sasuke fell back on the bed and he pictured Naruto crawling on top of him, hovering above him.

'Faster, baby.'

"Naruto…" Sasuke reached up and pinched his nipple with his free hand, letting out a high moan. He pictured Naruto's smirk.

'That's my boy.' Sasuke kept pinching and teasing his nipple, still moving his other hand at the pace his imaginary Naruto wanted him too.

'Fuck Sasuke… You look so hot like this.' Sasuke groaned. He lifted his hand from his nipple and let his fingertips move over his lips, pretending they were Naruto's fingers. 'Suck them.' Naruto commanded. Sasuke took the two fingers happily into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, sucking them. He imagined the way Naruto would look at him. Proud over his boy, who did what he told him too so eagerly. Sasuke pulled his fingers out with a wet pop, breathing hard.

'Put your legs up, baby.' Sasuke's eyes glowed as he looked into Naruto's eyes. 'Spread them.' Sasuke folded his legs and spread them for Naruto to lie in between. To be displayed like this to Naruto's eyes. For Naruto just to come and grab what he wanted. Sasuke groaned.

"Naruto…!"

'And I haven't even done anything to you yet.' He could hear the excitement in Naruto's voice.

"Na-Naruto!" Sasuke shook a little as his orgasm started to build up.

'You can't come yet, baby.' But Sasuke knew it was a lost cause. He couldn't stop moving his hand. It felt too good. And when he didn't have Naruto there to stop him for real he had no way to do so. He moved his hand faster and pictured Naruto grabbing his hips and push inside.

"A-ah! Ngnh!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and moved his hand as fast as he could. So good. So god damn wonderful! He grabbed his own hip with his free hand, picturing Naruto having a strong grip on him while fucking him. He imagined Naruto moving inside of him. Just the thought… Sasuke couldn't breath.

'Cum for me, baby.' Sasuke came screaming. His fingernails dug into his hip as he filled his hand. Panting, he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Wonder what Naruto would say if he knew what he did to Sasuke in his fantasy?

---

Naruto fidgeted in his chair. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. Usually he adored being put at the center of people's attention, but now… Too many people looked at him and too many looked at him in a way he couldn't decipher. Itachi, sitting right next to him, didn't look at him, but he knew he was in his friend's thoughts. Deidara, on the other side of him, was sad and tried to find comfort in him. That and trying to piss Sasori off. It seemed to be working.

Sasori would throw the two of them a glare every now and then. He was sitting at the other end of the table. That was one bad thing about getting together with your best friend. When it ended, you couldn't isolate yourself from him again. Not when you share the same friends.

Sakura was sitting together with her girlfriends at another table. He could feel her eyes on him as well. Looking, calculating. Both of them were wondering if they were okay. If everything was as it had been. Naruto didn't know. He didn't know. And it was Sasuke's fault.

He was sitting at his usual table together with his own friends. He felt his eyes often as well. He tried to ignore each and every one of them. He didn't know how to handle all of this. He didn't know how to fix things.

Sasori grabbed his tray and left the table, throwing the whole thing in a nearby dumpster, ignoring the teacher yelling at him for not putting the tray where it was supposed to be. Naruto saw Deidara flinch when the door slammed closed behind his now ex-boyfriend. Naruto sighed and got up as well.

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked carefully.

"Bathroom."

"Naruto." Itachi said without looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Naruto." He said again, with the same tone.

"I know! Fuck this!" Naruto walked out without taking his tray with him. He ran his hand through his hair. It had become a habit. He liked hands in his hair. Even if they were his own. Damn Itachi. Damn him and his mind reading! He headed for the bathroom but stopped when he saw Sasori by his locker, pulling out his bag. Screw Itachi. He needed to fix this. Even though Itachi thought it wasn't his problem to fix.

"Sasori!" Sasori looked up at the call of his name but didn't say anything when Naruto leaned onto the locker next to his. "You know we didn't sleep together, right?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is? I thought that was the reason." Sasori slammed the locker shut. It seemed he liked to slam things these days.

"The point is that not knowing whether he loves me or not, is not good enough." He said quietly. A school has many ears and some things are not supposed to be heard. Sasori and Deidara's relationship was a public secret. Everybody knew it was true but nobody had ever seen them actually do something. Not even kissing. They did it only when they were alone or with trusted friends. Well, not anymore. There was no relationship anymore.

"He loves you."

"So he says. But he doesn't love me enough. The way he constantly drags other guys into his bed doesn't really say: I love you!"

"I've never slept with Deidara."

"I know that. But others have."

"Like?"

"Itachi." Naruto blinked and then laughed.

"Itachi is asexual."

"He had to find out somehow if that was actually the case, no? They did sleep together."

"Impossible."

"You may tell Itachi everything, but he doesn't tell you everything. I saw the fucking condom on the floor! I still loved him like crazy then. I pretended I didn't see. But I did. Even if you two haven't slept together, he has slept with others. He has cheated on me far too many times. And I'm sick of being in a relationship where I'm not sure whether he loves me or not. If he's just with me because it's comfortable, it's not good enough for me. I don't know if I'm the one he wants to be with and that's not good enough. Not anymore." Sasori picked his bag up and headed for the exit, apparently cutting the school day short.

Naruto pushed himself off the locker with his shoulder and headed for the bathroom again. He stopped in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Sasori seemed to have been thinking about this for quite a while. Finding Naruto in Deidara's bed was just the final straw, even though they didn't sleep together.

Naruto leaned forward and looked himself dead in the eye. He didn't know either. Was Sakura with him because it was comfortable? Well, wouldn't surprise him. He knew she loved Sasuke more. Sasuke… Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke… Damn Uchihas. They were all bastards. They always seemed to mess things up, one way or another.

He opened his eyes again and looked at himself. He wouldn't say he wasn't flattered. That would be a lie. That one of the school's heartthrobs wanted him, quite desperately it seemed, made Naruto's stomach flutter. But it was Sasuke! Little kawaii Sasu-chan. When did he grow up? Well, this Saturday he had been very much grown-up. In an… immature way… Did that make sense? He had been sexy. Naruto didn't really want to admit it, but he was. And the way how he had laid himself on a silver platter just for Naruto to take… Fuck. He shouldn't be thinking like this. Sakura was his girlfriend. He loved her and she loved him. He knew that. She just… And Sasuke was Itachi's otouto. You don't touch friends' brothers or sisters. Too much drama.

The door behind him opened. He looked at Gaara in the mirror who looked back. Then, without a word, the redhead walked into one of the stalls and locked it. Naruto ran his hand through his hair once again before exiting the bathroom.  
When he came out, Itachi was leaning on the opposite wall, looking at him with judging eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Just leave them alone. Sasori and Deidara can fix their own problems."

"No they can't. They're too stubborn!"

"You're the most stubborn person I know. Don't judge them."

"Who's judging?" He walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. Itachi met them seemingly without any problems. But Naruto saw the irritation.

"Did you sleep with Deidara?" Itachi asked. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"No. Did you?"

"What?"

"Sasori said he found you in bed once."

"Sasori has a vivid imagination."

"So I've heard." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Had to try."

"Try lying or having sex?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about this in the hallway." He walked over into the bathroom and Naruto followed.

"Gaara's in here." Naruto commented and leaned towards the sink.

"He's not interested in our conversation."

"Fine. So what was it you had to try? Lying or sex?"

"Both I guess."

"Why did you sleep with Deidara?"

"He came on to me. And like I said, I had to try it. It was the worst thing I've ever done and I'll never do it again. But now that I say that I hate sex at least I know what I'm talking about."

"Why do you want them apart?"

"I'm just sick of the drama. If Sasori has finally decided to not take Deidara's crap anymore, isn't that good for him?"

"Deidara loves him!"

"And Sasori loves him right back. But if being with Deidara makes him unhappy, should they be together?"

"They love each other."

"Sometimes that's not enough."

"What do you know?"

"What do you? My parents stay together because of my brother, myself and that it would be quite a scandal if they got a divorce. They hate each other now but love the person the other once was. Your parents loved each other. And if your mother was still alive, they would probably still love each other. All you can see is that love equals something right. You can't see that love doesn't always turn out good."

"Are we still talking about Sasori and Deidara?"

"The fact that you realized we're not makes me wonder if you can see the problem I'm talking about now as well." Naruto didn't answer that. He just looked away. "Sasuke left quite soon after you. In the other direction." Naruto paled a little. Sasuke… "And Haruno-san left after that. Following him. Can't you see how she constantly chooses him over you?" Naruto swallowed and looked over at his best friend. Itachi looked him in the eyes. "Fix your own problems before taking the burden of somebody else's."

**One more chapter hunny-bunnies, the you will have to wait for the updates like everybody else on y! **


	3. Chapter 3: Umbrella

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella_

_Rihanna - Umbrella_

Sasuke got into position and raised his eyes to the target ahead of him. He lifted the bow and aimed. He heard some girls squealing from the benches but were soon hushed by his coach, Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke would never understand why they had open practices, but whenever he complained, the other boys and girls in the archery team protested. They liked showing off to their girlfriends and boyfriends. Sasuke just found it annoying that so many girls came to squeal every time he even looked their way. He had stopped doing that now.

Nobody he knew came to his practices. Gaara was with the art-club now, Shikamaru was tutoring, Itachi had kendo practice and Naruto was with the basketball team. Sasuke couldn't care less if anybody else showed up for his sake. And they did.

He let the arrow fly. Bull's-eye. Again. The girls made their annoying noises as Sasuke put the bow down. Seriously, what was that? Were they in constant heat or something?

"Well done, Uchiha-kun." Kakashi said, a bit bored. That Sasuke was a genius and the best in their club was nothing new. He had beaten the upperclassmen since he was thirteen. "Haruno-kun."

Sakura stepped up and lifted the bow, pulling the string back. She threw a glance towards Sasuke. He noticed it. He did everything to not glare at her. He was better than that.

Sakura let the arrow go. Not a bull's-eye, but still very good. Sakura was indeed the best girl in their club.

"Well done!" Kakashi smiled, a lot more impressed than he was with Sasuke's shot. Well, when he got one after the other, it soon became boring. "Good job today, minna!" Kakashi smiled. "See you all tomorrow!" Sasuke bowed to his sensei and hurried to put his things away.

"Sasuke-kun?"

'Damn it.' He turned and looked at Sakura who smiled nervously towards him. "Haruno-san." He said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, twirling a pink lock of hair around her finger.

"Fine." He said and turned away.  
"Naruto said you got sick this weekend." She blushed a little. She was cute. She was. And if it wasn't for the fact that she held the thing Sasuke craved in her hands and still wasn't happy with it, Sasuke would have considered being nice to her. Maybe even go as far as being her friend somewhat, but she was obsessed with him. He knew that. She always had been. She had followed him around like a love-sick puppy. Then Naruto, for God knows what reason, started to take interest in her. Sasuke never got an explanation why. Well, who was he to demand one? Itachi didn't know either. And Sasuke knew his brother didn't like the girl either.

"Hn." He simply answered and brushed past her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said and turned with him. He simply looked at her. "Ca-can I get a ride with you home? I don't have a ride."

"You always ride with Naruto." He said and turned again.

"He left early today."

"He's the captain of the team. He doesn't leave early."

"He did today. His Otou-san is leaving soon again."

"What?" Sasuke's head snapped back to her. "He just got home!"

"Well, he's leaving again. Germany this time." Sakura shrugged. She shrugged! Didn't she know how upset Naruto got whenever his father left for another business trip? Sasuke knew she wasn't able to see a lot of Naruto's real feelings, but was she that fucking blind?

"I can't promise you anything." He said and turned. "Nii-san is picking me up."

"Itachi-san? Oh… Maybe I should try to get somebody else to drive me home."

"How about calling somebody?" Sasuke said in an uncaring manner and left. He was glad she was intimidated by Itachi. A lot of people were. Itachi was different. Everybody respected him, but he was different. Some said in a good way. Others in a bad. Sasuke just knew he was different. Didn't matter. He was still his Nii-san. He managed to sneak away from the fan girls as someone from the basketball team walked by. Sasuke threw him a glare. The guy hadn't done anything. Sasuke just needed to take out his anger. He just knew that family dinner tonight would not be pleasant.

---

Itachi sat in his car with the window rolled down, waiting for his otouto to come. The archery team's practice always ended a little later than the kendo practice. He lifted the cigarette and took a drag. Two girls walked by and when he looked at them, they threw him flirty looks and giggled. Itachi merely looked away. He had no interest in them what so ever. They were cute, but what the hell did he need them for when he knew that without clothes on, he'd just find them repulsing?

He saw his brother walking out of the school and threw the cigarette out the window onto the pavement. He watched as Sasuke scanned over the cars parked in the parking lot and then headed his way when he saw the vehicle.

Was he really missing out on something? Itachi turned the key, starting the car. Wasn't it all just so much better like this? Not having any sexual interest in any girl or boy for that matter? He saw what all of it did to people. The way his father kept his whores in every city he visited. He didn't have one in Konoha though. Seems like he was satisfied with his wife the times he stayed at home.

Then it was Sasori and Deidara. Itachi had known that it would never last. They loved each other, sure, but Itachi knew it wasn't enough. They were too different to stand being around each other for too long. That they had lasted this long must have just been pure will. The last few days in school had been interesting though. After Sasori stormed out on Monday, they had been jabbering constantly, never cutting the other some slack.

Then it was Naruto. He scoffed. That stupid girl who had managed to snatch Naruto without even trying. What the hell did he see in her that Itachi didn't? Maybe she was a good lay or something. All Itachi could see about her was annoying.

"Hey." Sasuke said as he got into the car.

"Hey." Itachi answered and as soon as Sasuke slammed the door closed, he drove off. And then there was Sasuke… Itachi knew about Sasuke's devotion towards his best friend. It was quite obvious when you knew Sasuke enough and could see all the little things he did, that nobody else saw. How his mood seemed to shift after Naruto's visits and how he constantly threw glances his way, how he touched him whenever he got the chance, how he always did what Naruto asked him too. How he constantly did everything to make Naruto notice him. He really went all out. Well, at least in the Uchiha's way of seeing things. To normal people it would count as very little, he supposed. And in the Uzumaki's way of seeing things, it was probably nothing. The Uzumaki were very emotional people. And honestly, they were somewhat dense when it came to common sense.

"Is Naruto coming over tonight?" Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes firmly out the window.

"I guess."

"When does he leave?"

"The plane leaves at seven."

"So he's coming around then?"

"Hn."

"Since he refuses to wave him off anymore, I mean."

"Hn…" Itachi didn't bother to look at his baby brother. He knew what kind of expression there was on his face. No one knew Sasuke like he did. Not even those two friends of his, Gaara and Shikamaru. Sasuke should get some new friends. Some that weren't so… intense? No, that was the wrong word. At least when talking about that Shikamaru. He was nothing near intense. Just plain weird? Yeah, that was more like it. At least Gaara.

Itachi stopped at a red light and pulled out a new cigarette while waiting. He placed it between his lips, but had to drive before he could light it. Sasuke put his hand down his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it open and held it out for his brother, who put the tip into the flame.

"Got one for me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it was my last one." Itachi answered and took a drag before handing it over to Sasuke. "Make sure you take a shower before dinner. Mother is joining us tonight. Can't have you smelling like smoke then."

"Really? She's done with her fit for this time?"

"I'm expecting another on Thursday when she finds out he's leaving for Suna again. Then we won't see her until he comes back home."

"Hn. And when is that?"

"Three weeks from that."

"Three weeks? Boy, he's getting busy."

"He'll only work one week, Sasuke."

"Who said anything about working? I'm just glad I don't have to be there and see it. It's nasty. Glad he stopped having any of his whores here."

"It was awfully annoying when he had girls in my class. It was irritating that they thought I would want to fuck them just because he found them good enough."

"Hn. They never learn do they?"

"Poor girls. None of the Uchiha's want them. One isn't interested at all and you just want to suck cock." Sasuke choked on the cigarette and started coughing.

"Itachi!" He snarled before he started coughing again.

"What? It's true."

"It is not! I don't want to suck anything!"

"No? According to Naruto, it feels really good. I don't like it, but that's me. I didn't like it at all." Itachi scowled at the thought of his night together with Deidara. The longhaired blond had avoided him partly after that. Who could blame him? When you're used to being worshipped for your looks and when everybody wants to have sex with you, you can't get anything else but a bit… insulted when somebody doesn't get turned on during sex. Not that Itachi cared so much that Deidara avoided him. It was actually quite nice. A lot quieter. He already had one obnoxious blond hanging around him. Itachi would never admit that he knew his life would be quite boring if he didn't have Naruto around. Naruto was a sun. Everything circled around him and Itachi liked it that way. The more attention directed towards Naruto meant less directed towards himself.

"Itachi, I'm tired of hearing of your one time! Give it up already!"

"Just trying to help you along." Itachi smirked and took the cigarette from Sasuke.

"Yeah, because your one time, which was an utter failure, could help me with anything!"

"Fine, if you don't want to hear about it, I won't talk about it."

"Good! It's uncomfortable enough to think of you having sex as it is." Sasuke glared out the window. Itachi chuckled silently. It was always fun to make Sasuke embarrassed. Not that other people could see he was embarrassed now. His otouto sure was a mystery to many.

---

"Tadaima!" Naruto called out as he come through his front door. He bent down to take off his shoes as he listened after the answer. He froze halfway down when the answer never came.

"Tadaima!" He called again. Maybe he just didn't hear him. Still no answer. Naruto pulled his shoes off and hurried into the big apartment he shared with his father. He looked around the designer interior but it was empty of people. His heart grew colder and he ran into his father's room. He couldn't have left early! He just couldn't have! Naruto held his breath as he pushed the door open. The bags were standing neatly by the door, waiting to be taken out of there. His father's suit hung on the closet door and the door to the bathroom was closed. The sound of the shower running came to Naruto's ears.

He sighed in relief and plopped down on his father's bed. He threw his bag on the floor since he had been in too much of a hurry to take it off in the hall. He took off the uniform jacket and threw it on the floor as well. He pulled up the white shirt from his pants and unbuttoned the two first from his neck. Sighing, he lay down and waited for his father to come out. He threw the bags by the door a glare, as if it were their fault his father was leaving again.

Another business trip. Another promoting of those fucking shoes. If Naruto would be able to decide, people would walk around barefoot. Then his father would be home a lot more. No, he wouldn't. He would find something else to make a business of. Like gloves or something. Making every kid in America wear the Uzumaki gloves. Naruto pouted. Damn you, Uzumaki-shoes! And damn your comfort! The shower turned off and soon Minato stepped out with nothing on but the towel around his neck.

"Damn it, Dad!" Naruto said in English and shielded his eyes. "Keep the goods and stuff to yourself!"

"Hey! This is not the blonde I ordered! I need to call that escort-company and complain." Minato muttered, but then grinned that stupid American grin he had passed on to his son. "How was school today?" He asked as he put on some underwear and socks.

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"This thing with Sasori and Deidei is getting way out of hand."

"They're grown people now, Naruto. They can handle themselves."

"Grown? Oh please, dad! You've met Deidara! He's just about as grown up as I am."

"Right. But don't meddle in their business, Naruto. They can fix it themselves."

"Now you sound like Itachi."

"I've always liked him. I take it you're leaving for their house later?"

"Yeah. I'm not seeing you off again."

"Naruto, you know I must do this."

"Why don't you just move there like Mom did?"

"And make you leave Japan? Don't be ridiculous." Minato took down the shirt hanging on the door and pulled it on.

"Maybe we could see each other more if we actually lived in the country where you work." Naruto crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.

"My work moves all the time, Naruto. That's not a good argument. And what about all your friends? Could you really deal with leaving them all behind? What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto's pout faded and a serious expression spread over his face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Minato asked.

"I think I need to leave Japan for a while." Naruto said with a seriousness in his eyes that Minato couldn't ignore. Minato chewed on his bottom lip, studying his son.

"Why don't you visit your mother in France, then?" He proposed and turned, continuing to dress.

"She's in France again?"

"Yeah. Hasn't she called you?"

"Yeah, like two months ago." Minato froze in putting his pants on. His head whipped around to face his son.

"Two months ago? She hasn't called you in two months?"

"No." Naruto looked away, trying to hide his hurt from his father's eyes. He knew he saw anyway though. They were so alike. Not even a blind man could miss that Naruto was Minato's son. Minato knew every muscle and eyelash on Naruto's face, since he himself looked the same. The only difference between them were the scars marring Naruto's cheeks.

"I'll talk to her." Minato pulled up his pants and buttoned them, pulling out a belt from the closet.

"I don't want you to talk to her about me. She's not interested anyway."

"She's your mother."

"I know she is, but she's still not interested! Just leave it."

"How am I supposed to leave it when I know it hurts you?"

"Stop thinking about making her stop hurting me and focus on making yourself stop hurting me!" Naruto yelled and got out of bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I'm saying and exactly the thing that we were talking about before! I don't want you to leave! We hardly see each other anymore!"

"Don't start again. I have to work! You sound like a woman."

"I do not sound like a woman! It's her fucking company!"

"Which she gave to me! Your mother is sick! And she has no talent whatsoever in running a company! She designs shoes. That's what she does. She couldn't take over the company and as her husband, it fall on my shoulders to take care of it!"

"I can't believe you leave everything for her, over and over again! You get nothing in return for it! Sure, money, but you already had that before you took over the goddamn company! She doesn't love you anymore! She never loved me! She's dead to me! I've even told everybody that she is! You're the only family I've got and you just keep leaving me over and over and you always break your promises to me!"

"You've told people that Kushina is dead?" Minato stared at Naruto as if he was out of his mind. "Who have you told that to? She's sick! Not dead!"

"Do I look like I fucking care?" Naruto yelled. "She has never been my mother! What I'm worried about is you leaving all the time!"

"I'll be back. You know I always come back! Stop being such a child! Who have you told that she's dead?"

"You'll be back? You always promise that you'll come back. You always say we have one week together every month! We don't!"

"Sure we do!"

"Come on, dad! When did you come home this time?"

"Friday."

"No! Not when did you come back to Japan! When did you come home! As in here! Where we live!"

"Monday…"

"Yeah! And what day is it today?"

"Thursday… Naruto, you need to-"

"I don't need to do anything." Naruto picked up his jacket and bag. "You tell me to grow up, but you're at least as immature as me." He headed for the door.

"Naruto, come back and let us talk about this!"

"You don't have time. You have to leave in ten minutes for the airport. See you in a month." Naruto slammed the door shut. He went into his room and stripped out of his uniform. He threw on a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt. His favorite. He pulled on a black hoodie and grabbed his keys. Things always got fucked up, didn't they? Everything just came and bit him in the ass.

He left his room and headed for the hallway. As he put on those blasted Uzumaki-shoes, he heard his father move around in his room. He wasn't coming out after him. Naruto looked into the hallway mirror. He pulled on the fake grin and looked at himself. It looked real. Could his father see that it was fake? He let it fade into a little smile and headed out the door.

He and his father lived in the penthouse of one of the biggest buildings in Konoha. They were rich. Rich as hell. Minato had led the company to rocket heights. Everybody wanted Uzumaki shoes. Money was everything. Money above all. That was the way all children in Sarutobi Academy were raised. If he ever got married and had children, he'd never do as his father did and decide the company was more important than his son. If his son ever told him to stay home, he would. He knew what it felt like to be left alone all the time.

Naruto got into the elevator and pressed the button to go down.

Married? It wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed Naruto's mind. A lot of people he knew in school were engaged. Some of the older ones were even married already. At least a lot of the girls in their final year. All business, of course. Parents deciding that their families should unite with marriage between their children. Of course, the thought of marrying Sakura had crossed his mind. She would make a good wife.

Many people got married after they got out of school. Then they had a few years to start a family while they were waiting for the post of president in a company or whatever. Naruto was the heir of the shoes. He knew how to lead the company. He knew what shoes would make it in the market and what shoes would not. He had often helped his father to pick out the shoes they should make. He was, after all, representing a major market. Rich kids in their late teens. He could represent both teens from Japan and teens from the West. He left the elevator and headed for the garage.

Would he be able to live together with Sakura? The thought of them marrying had crossed her mind as well. How could it not have? Was she ready to take his name when they graduated? Was she ready to become fully his? Because if she were to marry him, he would not tolerate being second in her heart. He would not be after Sasuke in his wife's heart.

Sasuke… All thoughts just came back to him, didn't they? He had haunted Naruto's mind the entire week. He was everywhere he went. Well, now he was going were Sasuke was. He was practically throwing himself into the lion's den. He wouldn't be able to avoid Sasuke in his own house. But he had to go there. He needed Itachi damn it!

Naruto got into his car and slammed the door shut. He took a deep breath before putting the key into the ignition and turning it. It was a present from Jiraiya, that perverted old man who hung around his father all the time. Naruto never fully understood their twisted friendship, but he liked the perv. He was fun. Naruto had practically grown up with him as well and for a while when he was little, he had actually thought Jiraiya was his grandfather.

He drove off, heading for the Uchiha mansion.

---

Sasuke threw another angry glare at the watch on his wrist. He was late. Dammit. He was coming, right? He hadn't changed his mind and gone to Deidara or something, right? He was coming, right? Sasuke threw his book across the room the frustration. He couldn't go and ask Itachi either if he had heard something from him.

He had been way too obvious around his brother lately. He knew about Sasuke's emotions, he was sure of it. That was embarrassing enough. He could only hope that he didn't know about how he had acted. God, it had almost been a week already. Almost a week ago he had Naruto in his room alone with him and he had completely fucked up. Sasuke rolled over to his back in his bed and groaned.

He wanted Naruto to talk to him again. He had to apologize. And he had to do it tonight. He had long ago given up on talking to him in school. He was never alone there and he was absolutely not making a bigger fool out of himself in front of Naruto. He was not bringing that embarrassment up in front of so many people.

Sasuke sighed and threw a glance at his watch again. In that very moment he heard a car drive up in front of the house. He shot out of his bed and up to the window. He would have recognized that car anywhere. Naruto was here. He hurried up to the mirror and took a look at himself. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair a few times, ruffling up the spikes in the back. He glared at himself.

"Fuck, Sasuke. Stop being such a girl." He sneered at himself and went to his door. He opened it slowly and went down the stairs. Naruto was taking off his shoes in the hallway where Sasuke had seen him for the first time. The youngest Uchiha even got the same feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he had gotten that time.

'Please, look at me and smile.' Sasuke thought. Naruto looked up as he heard somebody come in. Expecting that it would be Itachi, he froze when he saw Sasuke. He looked down and took off his remaining shoe and placed it on the floor. Somebody would take care of them later. He straightened up and looked Sasuke deep in the eyes. He didn't say anything.

"Gomen nasai…" Sasuke said, sounding much weaker than he liked. He wasn't weak! But Naruto's gaze made him shiver.

"For what?" Naruto asked and put his keys in his pocket.

"For the way I acted. You were right. I acted like a child."

"It's okay. Don't worry. I've already forgotten about it." Naruto smiled. Sasuke scowled.

"Don't smile like that. That's the wrong smile." Naruto's smile faded and he simply looked at Sasuke, not revealing his feelings to the outside world. It didn't matter. Sasuke could see it anyway. "You haven't forgotten anything. And I don't want you to either. I shouldn't have said what I said like that. I shouldn't have acted the way I did but that doesn't mean that my words are less true."

"Sasuke…"

"She doesn't love you. She'd leave you for me any second. Why can't you just see that?" He asked, glaring at him. Fuck! He was not supposed to say that! Why did he have such an attitude problem?

"Sasuke, my relationship with Sakura-chan doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me very much. Do you know how horrible it is to see you two together and know that you'd be happier without her?"

"And who would make me happy, Sasuke? You?"

"More than her, I'm sure of it." Sasuke blushed. He was sure of it. Because he would be completely devoted to the blonde. He already was. He would never look at another the way he already looked at Naruto.

"What do you have that can make me happy, Sasuke?"

"I can see when you're faking a smile. And I would do everything I could to make you smile sincerely."

"Things are not fixed that easily."

"I know. But I would try to help you. I would try to help you because I love you. I wouldn't shrug when talking about it and go and try to pick somebody else up!" Sasuke was trying to keep his cool. Naruto had an ability to make him lose it in one way or the other. Naruto sighed and walked past him.

"Forget about me, Sasuke. I'm not good enough for you."

"If you're not, then who would be?"

"I don't know."

"You're not easily forgotten. Don't you think I've tried, dobe?"

"Try harder." Naruto walked up the stairs, heading for Itachi's room. He heard the front door slam and he guessed Sasuke had gone out. He didn't like this. It had been so much easier when Sasuke was just Itachi's little brother who he could mess around with. He had never had a brother of his own. Sasuke had been a substitute. How long had he been in love with him? Naruto knocked on Itachi's door but didn't wait for an answer before he went inside.

"You're late. I hate people being late." Itachi said from his place by his computer.

"What's that? Some imitation of Sasori?" Naruto asked and sat down by Itachi's low table.

"Did I succeed?"

"Not really."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You know I can see past your charades."

"You haven't even looked at me."

"I can hear it."

"What is it? 'Let's nag on Naruto's feelings' day?"

"What is it? 'Let's shut up to Itachi' day?" Itachi said in a mocking tone.

"Your impressions suck. It didn't sound like me at all."

"You never shut your trap about anything when around me. Why are you avoiding whatever it is now? Why are you saying it's nothing when we both know there's something?"

"Because there's people involved that I'm not comfortable talking with you about."

"Sasuke."

"I hate you."

"Has he confessed? Took a while."

"You knew!" Naruto slammed his left hand on the table and pointed accusingly at Itachi with his right in his usual obnoxious way. "How long have you've known?"

"It's been so obvious."

"Shut up! It has not been obvious!"

"You don't really know him, do you?"

"I do to know him!"

"He's been obsessed with you for the longest time. How can you have missed it? Why is it a problem anyway? You've got Haruno-san."

"Sakura! Her name is Sakura! Would it kill you to call her by her name?"

"Her name is Haruno as well, idiot."

"God! I can't speak with you people! You just don't listen to what I say!"

"We do listen. It's just you who doesn't speak properly." Itachi got up from his chair and sat down on the floor across the table from Naruto. He leaned on his elbows and laid his cheek towards his folded hands. "Why are Sasuke's feelings a problem? You already have a girlfriend and as far as I know, you're in love with her."

"I am in love with her!"

"Then what?" Naruto pouted and looked away. Refusing to answer his friend.

"She's in love with somebody else. That's what." Itachi finished.

"She loves me!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine, she loves you. But she loves another guy as well. Sasuke, who's in love with you. Nice little triangle you've gotten there."

"You're a bastard. All Uchiha are bastards. It's in your damn blood." Naruto glared.

"Sure. And it's a real Uzumaki-treat to be dense."

"Just tell me flat out what you think, Itachi. I prefer it that way, instead of that stupid political dance-crap you're pulling."

"I think you're an idiot."

"For not using your brother even though I'm not in love with him?"

"Forget about Sasuke's love for you. I think you're an idiot who puts up with your girl throwing herself after him every time he walks by."

"She does not!"

"Oh, come on! You're so fucking stupid! She would leave you in a heartbeat if Sasuke even winked at her!"

"She would not do that!" Naruto felt as if he was having a fit, waving his arms around like crazy. He usually felt as if he was having a fit when arguing with Itachi. The bastard was hardly raising his voice!

"Tomorrow is Friday. Spend the day looking at her. Look at her at all times. You will see how she acts. How her eyes always scan the crowd, looking for him. How when he walks by, she throws him those longing eyes that just scream for him to take her. How she always-"

"She does not do that!" Naruto was seriously pissed off now. Did all his friends really think like that about his girlfriend?

"Look at her and prove me wrong. All of us know she does that. And you still wonder why we don't like her."

"You're talking about my girl, Itachi!"

"Exactly! That's why I'm talking about it. Now are you going to tell me about your fight with your father?"

"Why the hell should I talk to you about anything?" Itachi smirked and leaned forward.

"Because you know you can't resist."

"You are a fucking bastard. Why the hell am I friends with you?"

"I don't know." Itachi shrugged and leaned back. "You were the one who grabbed me and refused to let go the first day of school."

"Yeah, you would have been attacked and eaten alive by thirteen-year-old girls if I didn't! Pretty boy!" Naruto huffed. He was angry. He was, but it was always hard to stay angry with Itachi. Mostly because it never got you anywhere with the oldest Uchiha-sibling. The younger though… Damn it! Now his thoughts were back at Sasuke again!

'Get out of my head!'

"Wow, I can practically see the wheels turning in there." Itachi smirked.

"Jerk."

"Guess we're done arguing for the day." Itachi looked out the window. "Seems like it's going to rain." Naruto turned his head and looked out. Grey clouds covered the sky.

'Wonder if Sasuke brought an umbrella? He's going to get wet…'

---

Sasuke looked up at the sky, rain falling down his face. He was wet and he was cold. He shouldn't have left like that. How childish of him. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to gain some warmth. He looked around to see where he was. He had just been walking around, not keeping track of where he was going. He saw the red top of Hokage Tower between the buildings, Konoha's biggest building. He headed that way and fished up his phone from his pocket.

Naruto was right. He was childish. Why the hell would a guy like him want to be with somebody so childish? He went through the numbers in his phonebook. Who should he call? He didn't want to be out here alone in the rain anymore. He wanted to go home, but Naruto was there. Naruto who was mad at him. Fuck…

"Damn it…" Why did it have to be Naruto? Why did he have to fall for the biggest dobe in the universe? Why did the dobe have to fall for the biggest bitch? He couldn't call Itachi. He'd bring Naruto. Shikamaru lived a long way from here. And he had been talking about another of his boring shogi-games. He probably wasn't at home and found it too bothersome to pick up his phone.

Sasuke stopped at Gaara's number and pressed the call button. He lifted the phone to his ear, shoving his wet spikes out of the way. He sneezed. Great, now he was going to get sick. Or maybe somebody was talking about him. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Hello?" Gaara's monotone voice answered on the other end.

"Hey, Gaara. Can you come and pick me up?" Sasuke asked and shivered.

"Pick you up? Where are you?"

"I'll be at the Hokage Tower soon."

"Hokage Tower? Are you walking?" Sasuke could hear the declaration of stupidity in Gaara's voice but decided to ignore it.

"Yeah."

"You walked all the way from your house to Hokage Tower?"

"Yes! Pick me up!" It was hard ignoring something when it came back.

"You're an idiot. It's raining." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I know that! I'm wet and I want to get the fuck out of here!"

"You don't have an umbrella?"

"No. it didn't rain when I left home." Sasuke sneezed again. "Can't you just pick me up?"

"I don't have a car. But I'll come meet you. Stay by the entrance."

"Okay. Can you bring me a jacket or something? I'm cold."

"Fine." Gaara hung up. Sasuke put down his phone in his pocket again and continued towards the tower. Stupid, stupid, idiotic day. Now he was going to become sick and he would have to stay at home. He hated to stay at home. His mother always got the idea that she should take care of her sick baby. He didn't want to be her baby. He wanted to be Naruto's baby. Those were two very different things.

When he reached the tower, he sat down on a bench. It was wet, even though it was under a roof, but it didn't matter. He was completely drenched anyway. His thoughts kept swirling around in his head. He didn't know what to do with himself. He looked up towards the sky. It didn't seem like it was quitting anytime soon. He didn't really care. It suited his feelings right now.

Why had things gotten complicated? Had they been this complicated when he was little? No, not really. Then he didn't know he was homosexual and then he didn't know that his obsession towards Naruto was any different from the one he held for his brother. Naruto had just been Naruto. A god, nonetheless, but still just Naruto. He hadn't had all these feelings swirling around. Then he hadn't understood his feelings at all, and that had been okay. Now he did understand them and he couldn't make them go away or get what he wanted to make them feel all right.

He sat there for what seemed like hours and minutes both at the same time. He snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of black shoes stepped into his sight. He didn't even know when he started to stare at the pavement. He followed the legs up and met Gaara's eyes underneath a horribly bright, yellow umbrella. It looked big enough to make the redhead go flying if a wind came. Gaara said nothing. He just held out a plastic bag. Sasuke took it and looked inside.

"Thanks."

"There's a gas station over there. If you flutter your eyelashes, I'm sure they'll let you borrow the bathroom." Gaara said. Sasuke had always wondered how he could say things like that without the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes. Sasuke had known him long enough though, to know that he was kidding.

"Or I can offer you as an exchange. They could put you among some stuffed animals or something." Sasuke said.

"Get moving." Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed for the gas station. Gaara waited outside and when Sasuke came back out, he wore a t-shirt that was his own that he probably had left at Gaara's sometime, a pair of pants he suspected were Temari's, since they were too big to be Gaara's and too small to be Kankuro's. The hoodie though, was definitely Kankuro's. The cat ears kind of gave it away.

Sasuke liked it. It was big and warm. It smelled a little of cologne and there was a little purple spot on the collar. Sasuke suspected Gaara had taken it off the floor. He didn't care. Gaara smirked as he saw him coming out. Sasuke just ignored him and got under the umbrella. They started to walk back to Gaara's house. Neither said anything. They didn't need to. Gaara knew he wouldn't get an answer until Sasuke was ready to tell him anyway.

Sasuke shifted the bag over to the other hand and looked back the way they came from. Fucking dobe…

"Hm, hm… Raining more than ever." Sasuke frowned and looked back at Gaara who seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"La, la, have each other…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his humming friend.

"Hm, hm, under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ella… God, just shoot me already." Gaara muttered and Sasuke laughed.

**I love Gaara. Gaara needs a sexy seme with looong brown hair... aherm moving on. This is as far I've gotten with this story. Now you gotta wait patiently. I'm writing a nice little SasuNaru x-mas oneshot for my beta. 3 Look forward to that! **


	4. Chapter 4: First Time

**Hiya mah babies! Naruto really ticks me off in this chapter. Really. Damn Narutard. Seriously. Read and understand my pain!**

Naruto glanced over at the girl half asleep next to him in the passenger seat. They were wrong! They had to be… He looked back onto the road. The rain from yesterday still hadn't stopped and the streets were flooded. He made the turn towards their school. One more day, then it was the weekend. Wonderful! He had missed it. And damn, did he need to get drunk! He was feeling way too depressed to have a sober night at the apartment, alone.

He reached out a hand and placed it on Sakura's thigh. She woke with a start and looked around confused. When she saw Naruto, she relaxed and smiled. He smiled back.

"We'll be there soon." She nodded and pulled up her bag from between her feet. She went through it and pulled out a pocket mirror. She checked her make-up as Naruto drove into the parking lot, looking for a spot to park. He found one and pulled in.

"Couldn't you park closer to the entrance?" Sakura pouted. "It's pouring! We're going to get wet."

"I wasn't the one who was late this morning. This is the closest one I could find." Naruto unbuckled his seatbelt and reached back to grab his bag in the backseat.

"Right. Gomen." Sakura sighed. She glared at the rain as if it would make it scared and stop.

"Your glare doesn't scare anyone." Naruto laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" Sakura laughed and hit him playfully.

"Stop that!" Naruto laughed and grabbed her arm. He placed a firm kiss on her lips, making her mewl. When he pulled away, she started to giggle.

"Lipgloss." She wiped it away with her thumb. She kept brushing her thumb over his lips, even though it had to be gone now. "I love you, Naruto." She smiled. He smiled too.

"I love you too, Sweets." He gave her another kiss before he opened the door and got out. She did the same. He grabbed her hand and they ran through the rain to the door. He pulled it open and let her in first, like the gentleman he was.

"Wet, honey?" Deidara asked, leaning on the lockers by the wall and flicked his hair out of the way from his covered eye.

"Soaking, hot stuff." Naruto grinned. Sakura merely looked away, scanning the crowd after her friends. Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He flinched a little when he saw the way her eyes lingered over at Gaara and Shikamaru, obviously looking for Sasuke. No! It didn't have to be like that!

"Naruto?" Deidara frowned. Naruto looked back at him but didn't say anything.

"I see TenTen." Sakura said and leaned up and kissed Naruto's cheek. "See you at lunch?" She asked.

"Sure." He kissed her forehead like he always did and watched as she walked away. She sure did have a nice ass.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go. Un." Deidara said and headed towards Naruto's locker.

"Is Itachi here yet?" Naruto asked him.

"Haven't seen him."

"Sasuke?"

"No." Deidara reached up and pulled out his hair band to fix his ponytail. "Why are you asking about him?"

"We sort of had an argument yesterday."

"You and Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah."

"About what?" Deidara asked with the ribbon between his teeth as he separated his hair into two parts.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." He glanced over at Gaara and Shikamaru to see if Sasuke was there, even though he knew he wasn't.

"You know, Sasuke-kun is kind of hot." Deidara said. Naruto froze at his friend's words. "Now that I'm not with Sasori no-" Deidara stopped himself and bit his lip. "Now that I'm not with Sasori-kun anymore maybe I should make a move at Sasuke-kun? He's probably easier to deal with. Un." He put the band around the ponytail and ruffled it a little to look the way he wanted it to.

"Don't touch Sasuke."

"What? Why not?"

"I can promise you that there's nothing easy when it comes to Sasuke. And he's Itachi's brother. You're not on his best side as it is." Naruto said darkly.

"What? Itachi couldn't care less if I started dating Sasuke-kun. He would just be happy Sasuke-kun would get some! Maybe he'll stop brooding all the time."

"Brooding is what the Uchiha do! Don't touch Sasuke! Promise me you won't!" Naruto grabbed Deidara's shirt and looked him deep in his eyes.

"Okay! Okay! I won't! What's your problem?"

"Nothing." Naruto let go of Deidara's shirt and tried to straighten it out. "Gomen."

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

"It's nothing."

"Of course it's something!"

"It's nothing! Just drop it!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Itachi-san!" Naruto looked around to see the two brothers walk into the building, their usual fans flocking around them. He clenched his fist as he saw them pulling their clothes, trying to get some attention. Naruto growled but waited for them to get rid of all the girls. The two of them had developed some tricks over the years. Naruto never knew how they did it. In one second they were surrounded and the next they were alone somewhere else. Naruto never understood why they thought it was so horrible either. He loved being in everybody's attention. But maybe it was explained by their sexuality? Itachi had no interest in the girls at all and apparently, neither did Sasuke. Naruto had never thought Sasuke would be gay. If he had, maybe he would have made a pass at him before? When he wasn't with Sakura? No, of course not! Sasuke was too young! And he was Itachi's brother! You don't mess with your friends' siblings.

"Ohayo." Itachi said bored as he stepped up to Naruto and Deidara.

"Ohayo!" Deidara smiled. Naruto didn't say anything, he just looked at his friend.

"Wake up, Naruto-kun." Itachi said and flicked his forehead. Naruto shook his head, waking up from his daze.

"Gomen." He said again and opened his locker. Itachi merely shook his head and went for his own locker. Deidara looked between the two of them, not understanding anything that was going on.

---

Gaara saw the way Sasuke looked in Naruto's direction as he made his way over to his two friends. In school, the three of them hardly talked. Not in front of other people like this, at least. Sasuke and Gaara because they didn't want people around. And people had a tendency to come up to you if you socialized. Especially so while laughing. They hardly ever laughed in school. Shikamaru was just lazy.

"You missed something." Gaara said as Sasuke came up to him and Shikamaru. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he opened his locker.

"Naruto and Deidara had a little feud."

"You like gossip, don't you?" Shikamaru said a little annoyed. Gaara glared at Shikamaru. He did not gossip! Gossip was for girls.

"Che… Troublesome…" Shikamaru turned his head away.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke sighed and checked his schedule to see what class he had. He knew he had math, but his obsessive compulsive thoughts made him watch again.

"Naruto grabbed Deidara and made him promise that he wouldn't touch you."

"What?" Sasuke pushed his bag into his locker and picked out his books for his first lesson. "Why?"

"How should I know? The only thing I heard was; 'Promise me to not touch Sasuke!'" Gaara said and unbuttoned his uniform jacket, it was too hot in this damn school. Sasuke's heart stopped for a second or two at Gaara's words. Was Naruto jealous over him? Then his heart started again. Deidara? What the hell had Naruto to be jealous over when it came to Deidara and him? They didn't even like each other! Well, Sasuke didn't like Deidara. Not after Itachi telling him over and over about their one time, just to pester his little brother.

"He doesn't have anything to be jealous about when it comes to me and Deidara. Why would he make him promise that?"

"I never said anything about being jealous."

"Hn." Sasuke said and closed the door.

"You made his hopes go up, stupid." Shikamaru said.

"You're pissing me off." Gaara glared at Shikamaru, who decided that would be enough. Sasuke looked over at Naruto standing together with his friends. He was looking a bit off. Not his usual cheerful self. He wasn't kidding around with the other boys and he didn't flirt innocently with the girls surrounding them. He was just standing there, as if looking into himself, thinking about things nobody could see.

Sasuke knew he was upset about something. He just wanted to go over there and put his hands over those whiskers, make him look into his eyes and tell him what was wrong. All his friends around him went on like they usually did. Sasuke could see the glances Itachi and Deidara threw the blonde, but they didn't say anything. They didn't do anything. Why? They saw something was wrong but they didn't do anything about it! What kind of best friends were they?

"Come on. Let's go." Shikamaru said and Gaara nodded. They walked down the hall towards their classroom. While passing Naruto and his friends, Sasori turned around, facing Gaara.

"Is Kankuro coming today?"

"He's already here somewhere. I take it you finished the new puppet?"

"Yes, I did." Sasori smiled proudly. The two cousins were deeply interested in Bunraku, Traditional Japanese puppet shows. Puppets that took years to master. The performing in itself, not just the puppets, was an art form.

"Call him. He'll be thrilled." Gaara couldn't help the little sarcastic tone. It was just the way he was. He looked over Sasori's shoulder and met Deidara's eyes. He had been watching him. Gaara frowned a little and turned too walk away. Sasori looked over his shoulder and saw Deidara look after his cousin, following Gaara's movements with calculating eyes. Sasori growled and turned the other way. Like hell he cared that Deidara was getting over him and checked other people out! But he was not going to use Gaara as his rebound-fuck! He didn't care that Deidara was checking other people out. He just didn't want his youngest cousin to be used! Right? Damn right!

Sasuke kept his eyes firmly locked onto Naruto, but the idiot didn't seem to notice anything. He was still into his own world and didn't see anything going on around him. It wasn't until Gaara and Shikamaru started to walk again that Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke. He didn't say anything. His expression showed nothing new. He kept the same as he had. Did that mean that it had been thoughts of Sasuke that had been bothering him? And when he saw Sasuke in front of him he wasn't surprised at all? Sasuke blinked and walked after his friends to class. The butterflies in his stomach didn't flutter this time. They didn't have a reason to if thoughts of Sasuke bothered Naruto. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to feel bothered by thoughts of him. He wanted them to make the butterflies in _Naruto's_ stomach flutter like crazy.

"Deidara-senpai!" Deidara groaned and several of the people around snickered.

"What, Tobi?" Deidara asked. It was way to early to handle that… thing! Deidara had no other way to describe him. Naruto thought he was fun. Itachi had even called him cute. Deidara was pretty sure that Itachi had said that just to irritate him.

"Some people stole your explosives from the studio! They're up on the roof using them!"

"They _what_?" Deidara said ice-cold.

"They're using your explosives!"

"My explosives? _My_ explosives in the _rain_? And you didn't stop them why?"

"Well, they-"

"Whatever!" Deidara pushed past him and headed towards the stairs to get to the roof.

"Senpai!" Tobi ran after him.

"I got to see this, man!" Hidan laughed and hurried after. "Come on Kakuzu!"

"Maybe I could videotape it and sell it over the internet?" Kakuzu mumbled to himself and followed. "Blonde gone wild!"

"People will think that's porn!" Hidan pointed out.

"And they will pay much more for it if they think so."

"Come on, 'tachi-kun. Let's get to class." Naruto said and they started walking.  
"What? You don't want to watch this, Naruto?" Kisame said and pointed after the group disappearing up the stairs.

"No."

"Are you sick or something?"

"Or something." Naruto said and went ahead.

"Leave him alone, Kisame." Itachi ordered. "Go, watch Deidara blow up like usual if that amuses you. We're going to class. Zetsu, Sasori, are you coming?"

"Yes." Sasori answered and walked together with Itachi. Kisame shrugged and headed for the stairs. Zetsu looked after him but turned and followed the others to class.

"I'm hungry…"

---

Naruto kept his eyes on the court outside of the classroom window. He leaned his chin in his hand and smiled as Sasuke jumped and scored a three pointer. He had taught him how to do that one summer. Three years ago maybe?  
Sasuke's class had gym and were playing basketball. Sasuke was good at it. He should try out for the basketball team, thought Naruto. He then shook his head. Sasuke was already in a club. And he was better at archery than basket. Itachi nudged his side and Naruto looked irritated at him.

"I'm not letting you use my notes." He said and turned his attention back to their sensei.

"Then I'll just borrow Deidara's."

"Congratulations."

"Fine, Sasori's. Or Zetsu's."

"Baka." Itachi mumbled and ignored him. Naruto would have bothered his friend the rest of the class, just to annoy, had it been any other time. Therefore, Itachi had to look back to the blonde when the bothering never came. He followed Naruto's gaze out the window and frowned when he saw his little brother. He glanced back to Naruto. Naruto wasn't looking at him, right? No, he was looking at the girls sitting by the side. He looked over the crowd and spotted the pink hair he had been looking for. Ah… No wonder Naruto was in a pissy mood.

Naruto bit his lip. He usually watched Sakura during this class. She was always outside his window now. She was always cheering together with her friends. On Sasuke's team of course. The girls squealed when Sasuke managed to dribble past a boy in the other team. Naruto snorted. Piece of cake. He didn't know if he could say anything though… The girls squealed when he did it to and he loved it then. He was a little jealous. So what? Wasn't he allowed to?

Now, the question was what he really was jealous about. Because the girls did it? Because they did it over Sasuke? Or because Sakura did it? Over Sasuke… Said boy looked up towards his window and stopped in his tracks. Naruto knew he saw him. Not many had blonde hair like his and he was easy to spot. Sasuke ran off, getting the big orange ball again. He made another shot, but this time he missed. Naruto smiled when he saw that little blush spread over the his cheeks. Sasuke wanted to impress him. Had he always done things like this to get Naruto to notice him? Perhaps… Sure had worked that that summer Naruto had taught him how to do that jump shot. Naruto turned his eyes to Sasuke's older brother and looked into dark eyes.

"How often does she come and watch you during gym?" Itachi asked.

"She has class when we're in gym. And don't complain about me not paying attention when you yourself are not either.

"Idiot."

"Bastard…" Naruto looked down at the court again. They were leaving. Heading back to the locker rooms. He looked as Sasuke and his friends disappeared out of sight. He scratched his head and looked at Sakura and her friends going to the other direction, into the school building. This was not normal. A girl shouldn't be fan-girling over another guy like that when she already had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who had his own fan girls as well! He should pay a little more attention to them and see what she thought about that. Ha! Naruto snorted and laid his head down on his folded arms, looking at the black board. He didn't read anything. He just pretended to. If it made Itachi lay of his back. Stupid Itachi. It's his fault. Naruto pouted and gave Itachi a kick under the table. He snorted amused this time, when Itachi jumped in his seat, but was a little disappointed when it didn't make him yelp. Itachi was funny when he yelped. And cute.

"Why aren't you cute?" He asked when Itachi glared at him.

"You kicked me because I'm not cute?" Itachi hissed.

"Yeah. Sasuke is cuter."

"Lucky him." Itachi said and gave Naruto a shove, almost making him fall of his chair.

"Uchiha-kun! Uzumaki-kun! You're not paying any attention!" The teacher barked.

"Gomen nasai." Itachi said and put his pen to the paper in front of him again. Fucking Naruto! He was the only one who could pull Itachi into such childish behavior!

"Gomen, gomen." Naruto smiled and the teacher turned back to the board. That made him feel a little better. Itachi had a way to make him feel better when nobody else could.

---

Naruto felt sick. He felt the bile rise up to his throat and he had to swallow several times to not throw up over the table. He should leave. He should go to the bathroom and calm down. But he couldn't leave. He couldn't look away from the scene in front of him. Sasuke had been standing in the line to buy something in the cafeteria together with Shikamaru. Naruto hadn't been able to take his eyes of the dark boy. When had Sasuke grown up? Naruto's hand had itched. He had wanted to touch him. He had wanted to grab Sasuke's hair and pull his head back. He had wanted to trail his fingertips over Sasuke's neck, to feel his pulse. He wasn't in love with Sasuke. He had just opened his eyes to what everybody else already saw. That Sasuke was hot as hell and had an ass just made to grab. He was… Fascinating…

Naruto had woken up from his reveries by his girlfriend. But it wasn't himself she had talked to. She and Ino had walked up to Sasuke and talked to him. She had fluttered her eyelashes and she had bit her lip playfully when he said something that apparently was funny. She smiled towards him. She touched him. And Sasuke merely gave Shikamaru a look, crying out for help to get rid of the nuisance that was Haruno Sakura, Naruto's girlfriend. Shikamaru had said something to Ino, making her mad. She had puffed up her cheeks like an angry hamster and she had grabbed Sakura, pulling her away. Sakura had waved a little to Sasuke as Ino pulled her away. So here Naruto was, looking as Ino dragged Sakura towards his table, but Sakura was still looking at Sasuke, thinking Sasuke was looking after her. But he wasn't. He was looking over her shoulder into Naruto's eyes. And all Naruto wanted to do, was to throw up.

Sakura turned her head towards Naruto. Her eyes sparkled, just the way a girl's could do when she was in love. You could see how her the butterflies in her stomach swirled around and how her heart beat like crazy. He saw how her eyes changed when she caught Naruto's. The green eyes softened. Not sparkling anymore but incredibly soft. Her smile softened as well. It wasn't the euphoria she got from Sasuke. It was a calm smile. She was happy to see him. She let go of Ino's hand and walked up to him. Calm as well. She hadn't… skipped up to him like she had to Sasuke. She sat down next to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Closing her eyes. A light dust of pink spread over her cheeks.

"Naruto…" She whispered in his ear and kissed his neck.

"What, Sweets?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say your name…" She said, still whispering and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The bile settled a little in his stomach. She did love him. He didn't doubt it. Not at all. But she loved him… differently than Sasuke. He looked up at him standing in the line. He looked hurt. He looked sad. Naruto wanted to touch him. Why? He wasn't in love with him. He wasn't in love with Sasuke and that was the truth. But he liked the way Sasuke had been looking at him before. And he liked that Sasuke was jealous now.

'Kami, Naruto. You're such a jerk.' He thought to himself. Sasuke turned away. He bought his coffee, tea, or whatever it was in that cup and walked away. Naruto looked down on the pink head on his shoulder. He lifted his hand and brushed a few strands out of her face. Pretty Sakura. Fuck, she meant so much to him. He loved her. He really did. So why couldn't he get Sasuke out of his head? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked and took his hand.

"Naruto?" Sasori asked and looked worried at him.

"I don't feel so good." Naruto said and shook Sakura's hand off him.

"Naruto?" She repeated.

"Do you feel sick?" Deidara stood up and put his hand on Naruto's forehead to check for a fever. Naruto slapped his hand away.

"I need to get out of here." He stood up, brushed past Deidara and hurried to the exit. Deidara looked after him and was about to walk after him but Sakura beat him to it. She ran out of the cafeteria and saw Naruto round a corner, keeping his balance with his hand on the wall. Was he feeling that ill? She ran after him.

"Naruto!" He looked over his shoulder and frowned when he saw her. Sakura grabbed his arm and looked at him. Had she done something wrong. "I'll drive you home."

"I'm fine." He said, but didn't shake her off.

"No, you're not. If you're sick you shouldn't drive. What if you faint?"

"I won't faint! I'm not a girl!"

"I know you're not. Guys can faint too." This time he did shake her off.

"Please, leave me alone Sakura."

"Naruto-kun?" They both looked around and saw Sasori. "Are you sick?" He asked with his usual expressionless face.

"He doesn't feel good." Sakura answered for him.

"Where are your keys?" Sasori asked and came up to them.

"In my pocket. Why?" Naruto asked, lifting a hand to his forehead, trying to stabilize the world around him.

"I'll drive you home." Sasori answered and put his hand down his pocket, pulling the keys up. He grabbed Naruto's other arm.

"Let me go. I can take care of myself! I've always done that!" The words were slurred. No, Naruto wouldn't be able to get himself home. He needed help. He wouldn't admit it though.  
Sasori and Sakura managed to get him out to the car and into the passenger seat.

"Thank you Haruno-san. Could you please inform the a teacher that I took him home?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"No…" Naruto groaned. "I don't-" he was cut of by Sasori slamming the door shut.

"Tell a teacher. Otherwise we'll be reported and our parents will be called. And I've heard you haven't been on your mother's good side for a while now, ne?" Sasori ignored the blush that dusted Sakura's cheeks and got into the driver's seat, driving off before Sakura could change her mind again and come into the car.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked and drank from a water bottle he always had in his car. "People will wait for you. Didn't you have to work on that science project Dei was bitching about?"

"Exactly. Thanks for letting me get away from Deidara and said bitching." Sasori blinked right and drove out of school campus. "And I really don't feel like watching him flirt with everything on legs just to get a none coming reaction from me."

"Glad I could be of help." Naruto snorted and then groaned. He really shouldn't snort. It made bad vibrations in his head.

"What's the matter with you nowadays? You're never sarcastic like this. Sick or not. You're not nearly as cheerful as you use to be. Has Itachi finally gotten to you?"

"Dei loves you."

"I know he does."

"He really loves you."

"That doesn't answer my question. If you're moody because Deidara is in love with me, you should be happy now that we're not together anymore." Sasori sped up and drove past another car that was way below speed limit.

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"He may have cheated on you on an occasion or two but he had always loved you and only you."

"Unlike Haruno-san?" Naruto decided not to answer that. "If she has cheated on you, you shouldn't be with her."

"She has not cheated on me!" Naruto snapped.

"But she loves Sasuke-kun." Sasori threw a glance in the rearview mirror.

"Why the fuck do you care all of a sudden?"

"I've always cared. Honestly, you're the one we all care about." He slowed down at a red light but it became green again before he stopped, so he just kept going.

"You're full of shit." Naruto said and gripped the water bottle tighter. Sasori didn't answer. They drove the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't until they stopped outside of Naruto's building that Sasori spoke again.

"Sometimes love is not enough, Naruto. I love Deidara. He loves me. But he treated me like crap and I won't take that. I'm too good for that. I just hope you're going to realize you are too, soon." He got out and tossed the key's to one of the boys standing by the doors of the building, so he could drive the car to the garage. Naruto opened the door and got up. He tried to look as normal as possible, walking up the stairs on his own. He was angry. He was sick and angry and he wanted to punch Sasori. He had hit a sore spot.

Not many knew it, but Naruto had been bullied when he was a kid. It was before he and his dad moved to Konoha. He still lived in Tokyo then, with both his parents. Naruto had been in a public school. The Uzumaki brand had been on the rising and suddenly Naruto didn't have anybody to play with anymore. They were all jealous. They all teased him, telling him he was worth nothing and that he was nothing special. It had been a chock for him when his father took him and moved to Konoha and he was put in Sarutobi Academy. His parents were still married but Kushina refused to leave Tokyo. In the Academy the kids wanted to be with him and Naruto didn't know how to behave anymore. The Uzumaki-name screamed new money, but the Namikaze name was old. Actually, Naruto's father had distant relations with the man that had founded the Academy around a hundred and fifty years ago. All the kids were told by their parents that they should be nice to him and play with him. It would be good in the future to be friends with him.

He had been suspicious, thinking it would all be a trick. He had soon however become friends with Deidara, a kid he had been really infatuated with since he thought the longhaired boy was a girl. He had never seen a boy with long hair before. That had ended in a fistfight were Deidara had initiated to 'prove his manly manliness, un', as he so nicely put it. At the end of the day they were almost best friends. Almost, because Deidara already had a best friend in Sasori. And having two was not possible. Naruto had settled for second. And that was fine. He was used to be put second. His mother put him second, his father put him second, Jiraiya put him second, Tsunade put him second. Why wouldn't Deidara put him second as well? And then, some years later, Itachi came. Naruto got a best friend of his own, but was again put second. Itachi's otouto came first. When Sakura put him second it hadn't mattered. He knew all his precious people loved him. And he was happy. Naruto rarely laughed without it being a true laugh.

Sasori pushed the button to the top floor and they rode up. He helped Naruto get inside the apartment and his bedroom, and then out of the uniform. Naruto's hands were shaking. He got him into bed and pulled the cover over him.

"I'll go make you some tea."

"Thanks…" Naruto whispered and closed his eyes. Sasori went into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. He was rummaging around the cupboards looking for tea when he heard Naruto's phone ring in the hallway. He picked it up from the little table in the hall where Naruto and Minato always put their keys and such when entering the apartment. He bit his lip as he read the name on the display. Deidara. He pressed the green button and lifted it to his ear, walking back into the kitchen.

"He's in bed. He can't talk now." The other end was quiet as Deidara processed what had been said and who said it.

"Sasori…" He whispered.

"He's fine. Well, he's got a fever but it's nothing I can't handle." Maybe he should try finding a thermometer?

"I can come over and help." Deidara offered. "I know that place as good as my own."

"I'm sure you do. I can handle it. If I needed help I would have brought Haruno-san." He heard Deidara snort at the mention of Sakura's name. He heard somebody mumble something.

"Hey!" Deidara yelled and Sasori frowned.

"How is he?" It was Itachi. He had taken the phone from Deidara. Sasori smirked a little.

"He's got a fever. I'm trying to find that tea to calm his naucheousa."

"He's probably hidden it somewhere. Can't blame him, it tastes like hell."

"I'll keep looking then."

"I'll be over after school."

"Sure." They hung up without saying good bye. They never did that. He put the phone down and continued to look through the cabinets. He finally found the herbal tea that Tsunade, Naruto's house doctor and the one he had chosen to be his baba, always forced him to drink when she was over. Sasori didn't really like Tsunade. A bit to righteous about everything, but she sure knew her medicine. The tea was hidden behind the ramen. Kind of smart actually since nobody but Naruto was eating ramen at this house and Tsunade forbade him to get close to it when she was there.

The teapot whistled and he pulled it of the stove. He frowned when the Naruto's phone started to ring again and he picked it up. Sasuke… He sighed. He really felt sorry for him. His interest in Naruto was painfully obvious to anybody who bothered to look. Not many did. The ones looking for love in Sasuke's eyes never wanted to see it directed towards someone else and simply refused to do so. He pressed the green button once more.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

"Who's this?" Sasori could hear the reservation in Sasuke's voice.

"It's Sasori."

"Ah, Sasori-senpai… How's Naruto?"

"He's got a fever. I'll handle it."

"I can come over. I can help you."

"Itachi and Deidara are coming here later. I don't think we need more people."

"Ah… But he'll be fine?"

"Of course he will. It's only a fever."

"Right…" There was a silence on the other end.

"Was it something else, Sasuke-kun?"

"No. Nothing at all. Good bye, Sasori-senpai."

"Good bye." He hung up and put the phone down on. Sasuke would be so much better for Naruto than Sakura. Now, if only Naruto himself could get that.

-----

Naruto kept staring at the same spot in his ceiling. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. Some of his thoughts were fuzzy around the edges and cut of in the middle sometimes. Others were really sharp and he should write them down so he could remember them later. But some thoughts… He would rather forget them.

He had a very painful knot in his stomach and he didn't know how to get rid of it. All he knew was that it had something to do with Sakura. Sakura… She loved him. She loved them both. The love she held for Sasuke was that of a girl, with the sparkly eyes and the tingling in the stomach. Her love for Naruto was different. A sense of security and trust. A warm feeling. And they went together so good! They knew each others likes and dislikes. They knew when the other needed support or when to leave them alone. Naruto was the one making Sakura a more happy person. He made her laugh. And Sakura made Naruto calm down when needed. The one putting some sense into his head. But her love was also a grown love. She didn't love him when they got together. She loved him now. But she still loved Sasuke. After all these years she still had the same girly crush on him. And it wouldn't fucking leave! It wouldn't fucking leave…

He was second. Sasuke was first. Sasuke was right. She'd dump him for the younger Uchiha any day. She'd be upset. She'd cry but she'd do it. Because Sasuke was her obsession. He had a way to bring that out in people. She didn't flirt with Sasuke like she did before. She didn't bring him presents. She didn't bring him lunch. She did those things to Naruto. Nobody could say anything about her talking to Sasuke. It was purely friendly. If you looked at the surface. But underneath. It was all still the same now as for several years ago. Naruto had heard that girls never stopped loving their first love. Was that good enough? Was it good enough to be loved like that by her? Could he even marry her? He had of course thought about it. Of course he had! He was nineteen years old. He would graduate in a year and he lived in a world when you usually got married after school. She would make a good wife. But would it be enough? Would it be enough? Would she still love Sasuke even after marriage? And in a year? What would happen when he had graduated? Sure, several of his friends would still be here, but did he want his friends to be on the lookout for him? To see if his girl did something that she shouldn't do? Sasuke would never touch her of course.

But that wouldn't change the problem. The problem was would Sakura try if Naruto wasn't around? Was it good enough? He was second to her. Maybe Sasori was right? Maybe he was too good for that? Maybe he should find somebody who would love him first? Maybe it was time to find somebody who would put him first?  
His thoughts were hazy, but they made perfect sense. They were fuzzy around the edges but clear. He needed somebody. Somebody to love him. He wanted to be put first for once. No, not somebody. He wanted Sakura to do it. But Sakura put Sasuke first. Sasuke. Sasuke… Ivory… Onyx… And then Naruto fell asleep.

**If you like this story feel very free to read my other stories. Posted a oneshot yesterday and another will come tomorrow. Now get in line and you will all get one kiss each!**


	5. Chapter 5: Roses

**Yes, it was a long ass time ago I updated. I know that. So I have a peace offering. :D This chapter is over 17 pages! Get it? my chapters are usually about 10. That's almost two chapter's down there! Enjoy it! XD**

Turn around, there's those eyes again  
Turn around, fake indifference and I  
Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.  
A hundred bodies fill this room  
And all their faces overdone.  
Pain is foreign, foreign to us.  
Meg & Dia - Roses

Naruto and Sasori were sitting by the kitchen table, drinking tea in silence. Naruto had woken up feeling a lot better. Maybe he had been exhausted and that had caused the fever? It wouldn't surprise him. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. That and he had been pushing the entire team too. Maybe this was a sign for him to slow down a little. If he, the captain, couldn't keep up, there was no way that the other guys would be able to take it. It would mean losing. That was out of the question.

Sasori lifted the teapot and held it out towards him in a silent question. Naruto nodded and held out his cup for the refill. Sasori put the pot down after refilling his own as well.

"Has Sakura called?" Naruto asked, hiding himself behind the cup.

"No." Sasori kept a close eye on Naruto to see a reaction. He didn't know whether he should be worried or relieved when he saw none whatsoever. "There is a text message for you though, but I didn't read it." He fished up Naruto's phone from his pocket. Naruto took it and flipped it open. It was from Sakura. He bit his lip and opened it.

'Hi, love. How are you feeling?' Naruto flipped the phone closed and put it on the table, not bothering to answer it. He was not good! She was his girlfriend! Couldn't she bother to call him instead of sending a god damn message?

"Deidara and Itachi did though." Sasori said and sipped his tea. Naruto merely grunted in response. "They'll be over later."

"Okay." Naruto followed the edge of his cup with his thumb, seemingly lost in thoughts. Sasori tilted his head to the side, locking his eyes on Naruto.

"Sasuke called too." Naruto stiffened and his hands tightened around his cup.

"Did he now…"

"He wanted to come here."

"And what did you answer him?"

"That Deidara and Itachi were coming. That we didn't need more people." Sasori crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto nodded and stood up.

"You can go home if you want to. Thanks for helping me." He said and headed for his room.

"If you're trying to get rid of me, it's not going to work!" Sasori called after him, calmly and sipped more on his tea.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. You've just never really seemed to like hanging around here before." Sasori simply didn't answer.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked as Gaara threw more and more of Sasuke's clothes out on the floor.

"What? I'm going to pick out your clothes." Gaara said in a monotone voice, not really expecting a continuation from the Uchiha.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere!" Sasuke picked up a shirt and threw it at Gaara, who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're going to the heiress' party." He said simply and inspected a pair of jeans.

"You need a new pair of pants."

"I have plenty of pants." Sasuke growled. "I'm not going."

"Yes."

"No!"

"You don't want to go because Naruto won't be there." It was obviously a statement. Not a question.

"Bastard. That's not why." Sasuke sighed and sat down on his computer chair. "Ask Shikamaru instead."

"He's at home sulking."

"Why?"

"My sister has a date tonight."

"Oh." Sasuke said. Shikamaru almost always said he was too tired to go to the parties being thrown every weekend. He really wasn't. He just didn't want to see Temari with some guy. Gaara and Sasuke had long ago given up on getting him out of the house when he knew Temari was on a date.

"Why are your clothes so useless? Gaara growled and threw a shirt on the floor. Sasuke's favorite shirt at that.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I can pick out my own clothes!"

"No, you can't. Not tonight."

"And why, pray tell, not?" Sasuke hissed. This was really starting to piss him off. What was up with Gaara? He had never seen him like this before.

"Because you can't look too good. And you can't look too shabby either. It'll look like I've overdressed then." Shabby? Since when the hell did Uchiha Sasuke ever look _shabby_? Sasuke knew how to dress! And he could do it perfectly fine on his own! And… Wait a minute…

"Why is it so important that you look just a tad bit better than me tonight?" Gaara pretended he hadn't heard him. "Gaara?" Gaara inspected another shirt with very critical eyes, before putting it in the maybe pile on his right. "Gaara!"

"What?" He turned like he just now had heard his friend.

"Oh, stop it!" Sasuke smirked. "Who is he?"

"Who is who? Really, Sasuke! You're really not making sense nowadays.

"If you tell me who he is, I'll go without anymore complaints."'

"It's nobody. And you're still going."

"You've never cared before who looks better! Tell me or I won't go." Sasuke leaned forward, locking their eyes. It was always a struggle. Both were equally strong. You never knew until afterwards who would win their glaring matches. Gaara sighed, almost unnoticeably, and looked away. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. That had gone way smoothly. He had won way too easily. What was going on?

"Who?" He asked again.

"He's…weird."

"Why?"

"He has come up to me in school every day this week. And he…"

"He?"

"He…"

"Damn it, Gaara! What does he do?"

"He… _talks_ to me!" Gaara looked really confused and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little.

"And that's bad?"

"No… It's weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"Since when has anybody approached us to talk to _me_?" Gaara looked at Sasuke. He was honestly really confused, Sasuke could tell. It was true. Gaara didn't have any other friends but Sasuke and Shikamaru. Not really. He was more of an acquaintance to everybody else. If somebody approached Gaara in school it was either Temari, Kankurou or occasionally Sasori.

"Who is he?"

"Naruto, I don't like this." Deidara looked over to Naruto, sitting next to him in the car. Sasori was driving and Itachi was next to him in the passenger's seat. Deidara and Naruto were in the back.

"Shut up, Deidara." Itachi said. Naruto was completely ignoring them all.

"What the hell! Naruto is sick! He should be home!"

"You're not his mother. He can do what he wants. He already knows we don't like this."

"You're such a bastard, Uchiha." Deidara grumbled, threw another look at Naruto, before turning his head to look out the tinted window.

Naruto didn't bother to talk to them. Yeah, Deidara was probably right. He didn't feel ill anymore and the fever was gone. He was always fast to recover. But he should be home. In front of the TV with that nasty tea. But he didn't want to. Tsunade baa-chan could rip his head off later if she wanted too. He had never been sick for more than a day anyway. There were too many thoughts in Naruto's head. Thoughts that shouldn't be there. Others that should have been there long ago. He needed to get drunk.  
Sakura still hadn't called. It had been nothing more than that one text message. He hadn't answered it. He didn't want to. If she couldn't fucking call, he didn't feel the need to tell her how he was. He was fine. He was always fine. Everything was always fine!

He was not fucking fine. He didn't have control over anything right now. And Naruto liked having control. He didn't have control over himself. He didn't have control over Sakura. He didn't have control over his god damn life. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just suck it up? Sasuke didn't love her. Naruto did. Be a god damn woman about it! He saw so many devoted women out there. Why couldn't his be devoted to him solely?

"I still think this is a bad idea." Deidara muttered.

"Oh, will you shut up already!" Sasori snapped and glared at his ex in the rearview mirror.

"Who the hell talked to you?" Deidara snapped back.

"Just be quiet. Maybe Hinata will get really drunk, confess and throw herself at Naruto. So that he finally can get a girlfriend who loves him." Sasori said. He didn't really think it would happen. He mostly said it to shut Deidara up. Because he did shut up. He too wanted Sakura gone. Why did they hate her so? Naruto was the one who had to put up with it all, but they really hated her. Naruto couldn't really understand that. But then again, they weren't in love with her. They didn't close their eyes when she looked in Sasuke's direction. They watched her like hawks when she did.

Naruto's thoughts wandered to the one who had gotten really drunk, confessed and threw himself at him. Sasuke… Would he be there? It would be really bothersome if he was. Naruto couldn't avoid him. Even if he wanted to. And that was a question in itself. Did he want to avoid Sasuke?

They pulled up the street where Hyuuga Hinata lived. Her parents were out of town. Her friends had immediately made her throw a party. Naruto had felt a little sorry for her when he saw her trying to protest when the invitations were being spread. But then she had invited him personally. Yeah, it would be mean to Hinata to not come. He had said he would after all.

Sasori parked quite far from the house. They were fashionably late, so the spots close to the house were already taken. Naruto wondered how many of the cars would still be there tomorrow. The designated driver probably got wasted too.  
He opened the door and stepped out of the car. He still didn't speak to his friends. Sasori and Deidara started to bicker again about something insignificant. Naruto and Itachi walked ahead of them.

"Is Sasuke here?" Naruto asked, without looking at his best friend. Itachi glanced over at him.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I guess. Gaara was arguing about it. Sasuke didn't want to go, but I think Gaara blackmailed him or something."

"Sasuke's got secrets?" Naruto smirked, but his eyes were still distant.

"He's an Uchiha." Itachi said, as if it would explain everything. But Naruto understood. All Uchiha's had skeletons in their closets. Naruto snorted. He himself had one too. Well, maybe more like a zombie considering that his mother was very much alive. She was only dead to him.

They walked up the porch, nodding to some people they knew.

"Hey Uchiha-san!" Neji pushed himself of the railing, walking away from TenTen who looked a little annoyed by it. "Hey Captain." He added to Naruto, smiling.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto smiled.

"Always been a fast healer." Neji laughed. Naruto looked his teammate up and down.

"Yes, I have. Looking good tonight, Neji." Neji only laughed more. "What's going on?" Naruto smirked. "You're laughing more than usual. Something good must have happened to you."

"I think so. Well, at least I hope so. That's why, uhm, I wanted to talk to you Uchiha-san." Neji turned to Itachi, who tilted his head slightly too the side, questionly.

"What?"

"Is Sasuke coming here tonight?" Neji asked, and a small blush crept up over his cheeks. Naruto's smile faded. Why was Neji asking about Sasuke?

"I believe so. He's not here yet, I take it." Itachi answered.

"No, he's not. I was just wondering… Do you know if Gaara is coming?" Why was Naruto feeling so relieved? Why was it so good to remember Neji's interest in one of Sasuke's best friends? Naruto really liked Gaara and never liked that he was so alone. Yeah, that was it. Naruto was glad somebody finally showed any interest in the redhead.

"Finally decided to make your move, huh?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. Sort of." Neji glanced over their shoulders. Both Naruto and Itachi turned around, seeing Deidara walk away from Sasori, ending their argument. Yeah, it was wise of Neji. He was not the only one who liked redheads. And Deidara had been looking at Gaara this week.

"Good luck. Just don't miss too many practices." Naruto said and patted Neji's shoulder, heading inside. He was followed by Itachi. Sasori and Deidara soon disappeared in the crowd.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Tobi came up to them, looking at Naruto with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, Tobi. Nothing to worry about." Naruto smiled.

"You sure?" Tobi asked still serious.

"I'm sure." Naruto said using his so called 'captain's voice'. Tobi looked thoughtful for a moment but then brightened up.

"Where's Deidara-senpai?" He asked, his eyes glittering.

"He's around here somewhere."

"I'll go look for him!" Tobi grinned and took off in the crowd.

"He-hello, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned his head and smiled at the hostess of the party. He eyed her up and down. She was also looking really good tonight. She wore a black dress and for once she had hair clips in her hair that made her actually show her face.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." He bent down and pecked her cheek, making the girl blush.

"You look really pretty tonight. Make sure nobody tries something inappropriate."

"Ha-hai! Na-Naruto-kun would like to da-dan-" She was cut off quite abruptly by another girl stepping in in front of her.

"Captain!" Naruto blinked at the blushing girl holding out a cup to him. Naruto looked down in it and raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what the hell was in that drink. "I made a drink for you." Naruto gave her one of his most dazzling smiles.

"Wouldn't want to take a drink from such a pretty girl, when she has none for herself."

"It's okay! I made it for you!"

"Take it yourself." Naruto smiled. Itachi groaned in frustration and pulled Naruto away from both of the girls.

"Just tell them fucking no!" He said, irritated.

"Unlike you, I don't like to make people sad."

"You smile too much."

"I've always been told that you can never smile too much."

"Whoever told you that was an idiot." Itachi walked around the bar and took two shot glasses that seemed clean. He lifted the half full bottle he had been carrying and filled the glasses up.

"In sickness and in health." Itachi smirked and threw his head back, swallowing the strong liquid. Naruto laughed and followed suit. He growled, shook his head a few times and blinked to clear his view.

"Another?" Itachi smirked, not waiting for the answer before filling the glass again.

"Is the pope a catholic?" Naruto said, not waiting for Itachi to fill his own glass, before taking the shot.

"God, you're so lame."

"So… Are you going to come anytime soon?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at Gaara. The Sabaku family's driver had driven them and Kankurou to the Hyuuga mansion. Kankurou had walked inside a long time ago and Sasuke had been on his way too, before he realized that Gaara hadn't followed him. The redhead was currently hiding behind a car Sasuke recognized as his brother's. Was Itachi here? But he hardly ever went to parties without Naruto… Was Naruto here? He swallowed and focused on Gaara again. Naruto was a later problem.

Gaara kept scratching his arms and neck. A clear sign that he was nervous. Sabaku no Gaara was nervous. All because of a party. And a guy.

"Gaara, stop that." Sasuke grabbed Gaara's arms. "Your making your skin red."

"It's all a joke." Gaara swallowed.

"What?"

"It's all a joke. He doesn't care about me. Somebody set him up to do it! He'll be laughing at me!"

"Neji won't be laughing at you. Neji never laughs at somebody's expense." Sasuke rolled down Gaara's shirtsleeves which were currently rolled up to his elbows. He pulled the collar closer to his neck so that the red skin wouldn't show as much. "Stop being a girl, Gaara." Sasuke smirked. "I thought you were tougher than that. And he doesn't need to know you came for his sake, right? We'll just do what we normally would do and it's fine. If he wants to talk to you, he'll talk to you. Not like he would expect you to turn into a chatterbox all of a sudden, right?"

"Right." Gaara took a deep breath.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Shut up." Gaara said and pushed past him, heading for the house.

Naruto had a buzz going. Now… All that was left was to determine if it was a good buzz or a bad one. He had been taking a shot or two, too many. So he was a little too drunk to have a good buzz. But he hadn't had enough to make it automatically into a bad one. The thoughts he had when he was in his bed and in the car on the way over were not gone. And they seemed to make even less sense. He had a hard time remembering why he was in love with Sakura. And at the same time having a hard time remembering why he was mad at her in the first place. So she hadn't called! Was that such a big deal? Something told him that there was more to it than a missed phone conversation. He scanned the room from where he stood, leaning against the wall. Somebody was talking to him but he didn't pay attention to her. He had something else to look at.

Sasuke was sitting by the bar, talking to his brother. Itachi hadn't moved from his place there, all night. That was not unusual. Naruto glanced to the corner where Neji had finally gotten Gaara to himself. It had been a bit of a struggle. Gaara had been keeping himself away. Staying close to Sasuke. But Neji was persistent. And now he was even allowed by Gaara to push the hair away from his eyes. That was an achievement.

His eyes traveled back to Sasuke. He was looking bored. Usually he would be busy fending off crushing girls, but with Itachi by his side, it all became more than they could handle, Naruto presumed. He knew first hand that one Uchiha on his own was a handful. The crushing girls didn't stand a chance against two glares at the same time.  
Speaking of crushing girls… He saw a pink-haired girl come in through the front door. Why was she here? She went here? And still without a call? Naruto snorted and glanced over at Sasuke. He was looking at him. Naruto looked back in Sakura's direction. She was heading his way. He saw how she sized up the girl that was still talking to him, and saw how she decided that she was not a threat. The girl let out a little 'eep' and dashed off, pretty quickly, as Sakura approached.

"Hi, love." She smiled warmly. "Shouldn't you be at home?" She reached out her hand to put it on his forehead but he moved away.

"I'm feeling better. Thanks for caring." He said, sarcastically. His eyes wandered in Sasuke's direction before he knew it. Both brother's were looking at them.

"Are you sure? You look warm." Sakura frowned.

"Of course I'm warm! It's boiling in here!" He snapped. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. "Why didn't you call me this afternoon?"

"What?"

"I was sick and you didn't call!"

"I sent a message." She frowned.

"Yeah! My girlfriend sent me a message! Itachi called! Dei called! Even Sasuke called! And all I got was a message from you!"

"Naruto! I was at the women's club with my mom! You knew I would have to go! Mom and I haven't been the perfect friends lately…"

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you!" He glanced over to Sasuke and met his eyes again. Naruto snarled and grabbed Sakura's upper arm, dragging her towards the kitchen. The back door was in there to the backyard. He did not want to be the public entertainment tonight. He didn't want Sasuke looking at him.

"Let me go! Naruto, you're hurting me!" Sakura said angrily, as he pushed her out the door. She managed to yank her arm away from Naruto's grip, stumbling a few steps with her high heels on the grass, but didn't fall. She glared at him and rubbed her arm to soothe the pain. She looked around. Nobody was back there other than them. Naruto looked at her. She wore his favorite dress. He had bought that one for her on her birthday. She looked really good in the tight, red strapless dress. Had she dressed up for him? Or for Sasuke?

"I don't get why you're so upset!" She said, still rubbing her arm. She would probably even get bruises. "You know that phones are strictly forbidden there! I took a huge risk even messaging you under the table!"

"What? You could follow me home from school, risking to anger your mom by ditching, but not call me at that stupid meeting?"

"Don't call it stupid. It's really important for my mother. And you were the one who didn't want me to go home with you! You and Sasori-san wouldn't let me!"

"Oh don't blame us! You should have called!"

"I would have if I had the chance! What is really the matter, Naruto? What is really making you this upset?" Her face softened, but still looked at him in concern. So now it was time to show him concern? He could have used it when he woke up!

"This is! You sent me a message! But last weekend you were willing to drop everything to go to Sasuke! He was just drunk! I had a fever!" Sakura's face hardened again. And really, she had every right. Naruto was behaving like a child!

"I dropped everything for you but you didn't want me to come! Don't be angry at me for not coming home with you when you wouldn't let me! You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"You're pissing me off!"

"Well, I'm not a ray of sunshine right now either and that's your fault! Idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"You are an idiot! You are so fucking blind! Wake up and see the world as it is! Wake up and see all the people that care! Not just the ones you want to! I care, okay? See the god damn people around you for what they are! Don't try to make them into something else."

"Like you are?" Naruto growled.

"What?"

"Sasuke. He doesn't love you." He hissed.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" She hissed back. "But I did wake up. And I saw you. You're far from perfect. Our relationship is far from perfect. But I love you anyway. I don't pretend that life is a fairytale. Life won't ever be as we dreamt it to be when we were five! Grow up for fuck's sake! Be a man about it!" She pushed by him and opened the door. "Oh! If you actually pick up your phone from the car, you'd see at least three missed calls from me from after I got home. And I called Sasori so he could tell me where you were. Asshole. Call me tomorrow when you're sober." She slammed the door shut leaving Naruto alone in the backyard.

Sasuke looked at the people around him. Why was he still there? He didn't want to be. He wasn't enjoying it at all. He never had all that much to talk to Itachi about, especially not in public. Shikamaru wasn't here and Gaara… He looked over at his friend in the corner with Neji. Gaara was blushing. It was hard to tell from the distance but he knew. He knew Gaara, so he knew. Gaara was busy. And Sasuke didn't want to ruin it for him. Gaara deserved it. And Neji was a good guy.

Why was he still there? He didn't want to. Naruto had left with Sakura. They had been talking about something. Naruto hadn't seemed happy with her. And she hadn't looked happy with him either. But they had still left together. Sasuke put his half empty cup down on the bar and got up from the bar chair. Naruto had ignored him. He had seemed indifferent about his existence.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"Home. I'm tired of this."

"Hn."

"You're staying I take it?"

"See you tomorrow, Otouto." Itachi nodded. Sasuke walked away without a reply. He started to go towards the main entrance, but soon changed his mind. There were so many people. Girls mostly, that would grab him. In inappropriate places. Why couldn't he give off the vibe Itachi did? The 'I'm gorgeous, but if you touch me you'll wither and die'-vibe? He would have to ask Itachi to teach him.

He turned and headed for the back door. Hopefully he'd be able to get out of there without anybody noticing. He made his way past the people in the hallway and walked through the door to the kitchens. The partying people were never in here. Nobody stepped a foot in there but servants and they were out for the night as well. He didn't bother to look around the most impressive kitchen. It was nothing new to people like him. He just had eyes for the door to the backyard.

He was out. Good job. He took up his phone and sent a quick message to Gaara, telling him he had gone home. Just so his friend wouldn't wonder where he was.  
He put the phone back in his pocket and looked up. He blinked at the figure sitting on the grass, leaning back on his arms propped up behind him, looking up at the sky.

Sasuke didn't move, but his breath got caught in his throat as Naruto turned his head and looked at him. He was so handsome… Naruto blinked with big, surprised eyes, before smiling. Was it bad of Sasuke to wish that Naruto would always smile at him? He frowned a little. He had thought the same thing the first time he met Naruto…

Sasuke licked his lips, trying to keep cool. He started to breath again, careful to not take a deep breath. He didn't want to give away that Naruto could make him stop breathing, just like that. Naruto was looking at him. Still smiling.

"You didn't enjoy the party?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke answered. "Hardly anyone I know are here."

"You know a lot of people." Naruto grinned.

"Fine. Hardly anybody I like are here." Naruto was drunk.

"Didn't you come with Gaara?"

"Gaara is busy." A faint smile spread over Sasuke's lips.

"Ah… Neji finally got him to himself?"

"You knew Neji likes him?"

"He's been talking about him for ages. I guess now that Deidara is looking for a rebound, he made his move. Dei has a thing for redheads after all."

"Hn." Sasuke's smile widened. Naruto was talking to him. He wasn't avoiding him. They were having a conversation and it wasn't all that awkward.

"Why do you love me?" Sasuke dropped his jaw. Okay, that made it awkward. There was an audible click when he snapped his mouth closed and a blush spread over his cheeks. Fuck, he hadn't expected something like this. He threw a glance around the area. Nobody was here. Nobody had heard. It was only the two of them. He looked back at Naruto. He was expecting an answer.

"Why?" He said, trying to gain some time to think.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto turned around so that they were facing each other completely. He was still sitting on the grass and Sasuke was still by the door. Sasuke looked to the side, trying to hide his blush. God, this was so fucking embarrassing! What had he done to deserve this? "Sasuke? Sasuke, look at me." He turned his head, looking into Naruto's serious blue eyes. "Tell me. Why do you love me?"

"I don't know… I just… I've always loved you." Sasuke started to walk toward him.

"That's it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke saw the disappointment in his eyes. Why was he disappointed? What was wrong?

"You want me to list reasons?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stopped in front of him. His feet were almost touching Naruto's.

"Yes. Tell me."

"You're such an idiot, Naruto." Sasuke shook his head.

"What?" Naruto looked surprised. "You love me because I'm an idiot?"

"Do you really want me to stand here and list things? Like how I love your laugh, your blue eyes and all that? Forget it." Sasuke shook his head and turned away.

"No. I want to hear your reasons. If those are not your reasons, don't say them."

"I don't know my reasons."

"If your love for me is so real, you've got to have at least one reason! What is it? Do you think I'm hot? Are you that shallow?"

"Don't accuse me of being shallow, when you defend Sakura for agreeing to go out with you because of your captain's badge! I won't list any reasons and I know that that's not what you want anyway!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Not what I want? Are you listening to what I'm saying at all?" Naruto glared back.

"I'm listening. And it's full of crap. You don't want to hear my reasons because you don't want anybody to have reasons, usuratonkachi!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I love who you are. The person you are and not what you are. If you would love me back, I would gain no extra advantages! Being with you would make me lose a lot instead! It would probably get me disowned! I'd be known as a fag and people who've claimed they love me and are my friends would turn their back on me, all because I'm in love with another man."

Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. He knew them so well. They were so like Itachi's, yet so different. Still, he could read them as easily as he could his best friend's eyes. Sasuke was saying what he thought was the truth. And it was really scary.

They just kept looking at each other. The tension was really thick. Both of them had trouble breathing because of it.

"The only thing I would gain from being with you, would be you yourself." Sasuke mumbled, not standing the silence anymore. "And I would do everything to give you what you want. Too bad you're too much of a coward."

"Coward?" Naruto growled.

"I'm laying what you want at your feet. I want to give you what I've denied everybody else. But you're too much of a coward to pick it up." Sasuke brushed his bangs out of his face and turned to walk away.

He was on the ground before he could understand what was happening. Naruto had grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Sasuke's eyes widened. He was kneeling on the grass, his legs entangled with Naruto's. The hand that wasn't being held on too, had grabbed a hold of Naruto's shirt.

"I am not a coward." Naruto hissed. Sasuke felt his breath over his face. He smelled like alcohol, cologne and sweat. He was mesmerized by the movement of Naruto's lips. They looked so soft. So good. He looked up and was met with blue eyes. They seemed to have a little trouble focusing properly on him. Naruto was drunk. But not terribly so. He should know what he was saying and doing. He swallowed. It should just loosen him up.

"Prove it." He taunted. He honestly didn't think Naruto would. He thought that he would be a coward again and leave. But he didn't.

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened before fluttering shut. It felt as good as he remembered. Better even. But this… This was so much more important. Back then, he had still been a kid. And it had all been a silly game for Naruto. This time it was serious. And this time it was really happening.

Sasuke's mind went blank. He kissed back carefully, but he didn't know what else to do. He needed to come up with something fast! But it was so hard to think! Naruto was kissing him. His nose was filled with the scent of him and damn it was hard to think of something that would seduce him. That would turn this into more than just a kiss.

Naruto pulled his wrist, making Sasuke move his knee forward to not fall flat on top of Naruto. Why was it a good idea to move his knee again? The kiss was deepened even more. Okay, so maybe he didn't need to seduce him. He was doing a pretty good job seducing himself, it would seem. Sasuke let go of Naruto's shirt and his hand slid up to Naruto's neck, running his fingers through the soft hair. Naruto's breath hitched. The hand that was not holding onto Sasuke's wrist, trailed down Sasuke's side, over to the small of his back, touching the skin he found there as Sasuke's t-shirt had ridden up. Sasuke's skin was burning. His whole body must be blushing. Naruto…

Naruto was kissing him. Touching him. The hand on his back went further back. Over his ass and down to his thigh. Naruto tried to pull him forward, not caring if Sasuke's jeans got grass stains.

"Closer…" He mumbled against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke swallowed and moved his legs towards Naruto, letting him direct them. Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist and put that hand over his other thigh, getting Sasuke to straddle him. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes. He liked the blush over his cheeks. He liked how he bit his own lip. He liked the confusion and the excitement in his eyes. But he didn't like the crease of his eyebrows. He reached up his hands and stroked them with his thumbs. Smoothening them out. This was nothing to frown about.

He couldn't understand what it was to frown about. He was there now, wasn't he? The thought about tomorrow didn't strike him.

He pulled Sasuke's head down for another kiss. The hand in the blond locks tightened. The other took a hold of his shoulder. Naruto smiled. He liked this. Their lips met and both pushed their bodies forward touch as much as possible. Yes, they both liked this.

The kiss turned more feverish. Sasuke started to move in his lap without even really noticing it. It was just natural. And it just felt so good. Naruto's arms encircled Sasuke's waist and pulled him even closer. Pressing their bodies together at the same time as he thrust upwards. It made Sasuke moan. Oh, what a beautiful moan. He trailed kisses over his cheek down to his neck. He wanted more moans. Unhindered moans. Sasuke leaned his head back, making it easier for Naruto to suck on his neck. He was panting and let out a mewl as one of Naruto's sucks felt extra good.

"Naruto…!" Sasuke moaned. Yes, like that. He wanted to hear his name like that from the other's lips. He grabbed Sasuke's hips and pushed him down as he thrust up. Making Sasuke feel his erection and feeling Sasuke's own. Sasuke moaned louder. Feeling a bit embarrassed about it, he bent forward, hiding his face against Naruto's shoulder. He bit him carefully, wetting the fabric with his tongue. Naruto thrust upwards again.

"Do you like this?" He asked, whispering into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded, not daring to open his mouth. He didn't want to embarrass himself more. "I like it too."  
Was this really happening? Was he really on top of Naruto like this? If this was a dream produced by the alcohol he had consumed, he didn't know what to do with himself. But it couldn't be a dream. It wasn't like any other of his fantasies. It was so much better.

He sought Naruto's mouth again. The kisses were so much better now. Naruto was really there with him.

Naruto moved to the side, rolling over, pushing Sasuke down on the grass and laid himself between his legs. He looked down on him with a strange glint in his eyes. Sasuke shuddered. That look. The look he had seen him give that boy he pushed up the wall. The look he had seen him give Sakura.

Naruto wanted him. Naruto wanted Sasuke. He bit his lip when Naruto pushed his shirt up, touching the pale skin underneath. His grip on Naruto's shoulders tightened.

"Don't do that." Naruto said, his eyes hardening a little. Sasuke's own widened and his grip loosened. "No." Naruto smiled. He rested his weight on his left underarm and raised his right hand towards Sasuke's face. "Hold on to me as much as you want to." He put the pad of his thumb over Sasuke's bottom lip and rolled it out from between the teeth biting it. "But don't bite your lip. Only I can bite your lip tonight." He leaned down and nibbled on it, still holding his thumb by the corner of Sasuke's mouth. The grip on his shoulders tightened again and he smiled. Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss but Naruto pulled back just slightly. Sasuke tried to get closer but the lips were again pulled away from just out his reach. Naruto laughed.

"Idiot." Sasuke grumbled and gave Naruto's thigh a halfhearted kick with his heel.

"Don't move away."

"I'm not moving away. I'm right here." He gave Sasuke's upper lip a flick with the tip of his tongue.

"Fucking tease. Just do something already!"

"Needy are we?" Naruto laughed and Sasuke glared.

"I'm not the one pushing somebody down on the ground, Dobe."

"True." Naruto grinned. "I just like watching you want me." Sasuke stiffened. He liked… watching him want him? Did he mean just now or all the time? Did he like to see Sasuke suffer? Did he like seeing that Sasuke was miserable whenever Naruto would kiss Sakura? Or was it simply him liking his bed partners needy? Sasuke's eyes widened and the blush deepened even more. Bed partner... Naruto laughed.

"Idiot!" Sasuke pushed and Naruto's shoulders, trying to get him away. This was beyond embarrassing.

"What? Trying to be hard to get all of a sudden?" Naruto grinned grabbing Sasuke's wrists and pinning them over his head. "I can work with that. But I already have you, don't I?" He asked huskily. Yes, this felt good. Naruto liked to pin the other boy's arms above his head. And to know the he wanted him. Somebody other than Sakura wanted him. Somebody claimed to love him and only him.

"Are you implying that I'm easy?" Sasuke hissed.

"I don't think people like you ever can be easy." Naruto shook his head. "Because you are giving me some serious trouble." He continued in a more serious tone.

"I think you need some trouble."

"So I need you?"

"Your words, not mine." Naruto's eyes widened a little at that. He seemed to get lost in thought. The grip on Sasuke's wrists tightened. Maybe that had been a bad thing to say? Maybe Naruto would leave now? Oh, it couldn't stop like this. He couldn't ruin his chance! Naruto had been the one pulling him down on the grass. Naruto had been the one kissing him. Naruto had been the one saying that he wanted to be closer. And the look in his eyes hadn't been lying. Naruto wanted him. After tonight, Sasuke would make sure that it was more than that. He would not let this chance go. Not without trying.

"Naruto?" Naruto's eyes focused slowly on Sasuke's face. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He shifted and a moan came from the lips beneath him. Sasuke pressed up against him, making Naruto moan in his turn. Because it felt good. It felt good to have a body beneath him like this. Somebody who… Who said his name willingly. Who wanted to be there with him and not somebody else. He would never ever have to worry about the possibility of hearing a name that wasn't his own.

It had never happened. Sakura had never said Sasuke's name when they had sex. But she never said Naruto's either. And Naruto wanted that reassurance. He was the kind of guy who loved hearing his name said in passion. And he hated the thought of her thinking about another while she was with him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed and the thighs over his hips tightened and released, turning into a rocking motion. Naruto thrust down, keeping his eyes on those lips, saying his name over and over again. Yes, he wanted this. Needed this. The reassurance of himself. That he was good enough for somebody. Sasuke's hands slid under his shirt. He could feel Sasuke's nails over his skin. Yes, he needed this. And Sakura couldn't give it to him. She couldn't…

He caught Sasuke's lips in yet another hungry kiss. Oh god, it felt so good! He released one of Sasuke's hands and put it over his belt buckle. He stroked the skin over the pants and then pulled the leather strap. Suddenly Sasuke's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" He looked up into Sasuke's eyes that looked as stunned as his own at what he had just said. Sasuke blinked. Wait? He had asked him to wait? What the fuck did he do that for? He had waited for this moment! He had fucking dreamt of it! And now he tells the man of his dreams to wait!

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm… We're sort of in a backyard. Idiot. It's really quite uncomfortable to lie on the grass like this." Good job, Sasuke! He mentally patted his back. Now he would get a little while longer to get used to the idea of reality, as they went somewhere else.

"You're right." Naruto let go of Sasuke's belt. "It's uncomfortable for you and somebody could come out." He pushed himself up. Sasuke was forced to let him go, but followed him, sitting up. Naruto smiled and stood up, stumbling a little. The alcohol was giving him some trouble with his balance. Sasuke's face turned beet red as he got face to face with the big bulge in Naruto's pants. Naruto laughed and held out a hand for Sasuke to take. He only hesitated for a second before taking the offered hand. He was pulled to his feet, but Naruto didn't let him go. He pulled him inside the door again.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked in horror. He did not want to go back out there with the obvious state in his pants. And he was not ready for letting everybody know who had put him in that state. Or more like which gender said person was. But Naruto didn't pull him towards that door, but another. Behind it was a small hallway. Sasuke had never been in this part of the house before. And none of the other guests were there either.

"I know where Neji hides the keys to the guest rooms." Naruto said, looking back at him with a smile.

"Keys?"

"They have keys to every bedroom door in this entire house. I know since I helped Neji collect them all once. They're usually in the doors, but since there are so many bedrooms… Yeah well, it's not the ultimate thing to have bedrooms with locks in a house full of horny teenagers." Naruto opened a door which led to a bedroom. It was obviously not a guest room with all the things. It was the bedroom of a young man. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and opened a drawer in the desk.

"Who's room is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji's." Naruto pulled out a key and closed the drawer again.

"I didn't know he lived here too."

"He lives both here and with his mother." Naruto said and walked over to the nightstand.

"Why not only with his mother?" Naruto threw a glance over at him.

"I'm not one to say really. But she's not really stable after Neji's dad died. How easy is Gaara?" Sasuke dropped his jaw at the sudden change of topic.

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering how badly Neji will need this tonight?" Naruto held up a bottle of lube. Sasuke blushed.

"Uhm… Not all that much. I guess…" He said and turned his head away. Naruto grinned and pulled out two condoms as well. He put them in his back pocket and closed the drawer.

"Here. Take this." He pushed the lube into Sasuke's one hand and grabbed the other, leading the way out of the room again. He closed the door behind him and headed down the hallway. Sasuke was holding the lube tightly in his hand. Fuck, was this really happening? Was he really going to go through with this? Was he really ready for this? He looked up at the back of Naruto's head. Yes. For him, anything.

Naruto stopped in front of a door and put the key into the keyhole twisting it around. He opened the door and led Sasuke inside. He closed the door and locked it again.  
Sasuke looked around the room. There was nothing special about it. It looked like most other guest rooms. Simple. A big bed, a small desk, and a closet. The curtains were light blue and the bedspread had flower patterns. This was it. This was the place he was going to have sex with Naruto. The man of his dreams. The one who was a god.

He almost jumped when he felt two strong arms encircle his waist. He felt warm breath over his neck. How could Naruto be so casual about this? Why was it so easy now, when last week it had been so hard and so wrong to him? Sasuke didn't want to ask. It would be bad. Naruto would change his mind and leave. Leaving him alone in a guest room with light blue curtains and a bed with a flowery bedspread.

Naruto looked at the back of the boy's head. Smelled his hair. It seemed familliar.  
Sasuke turned his face toward Naruto and his lips were claimed. He closed his eyes and let Naruto do what he wanted. He was turned around and the bottle of lube was taken from his hands, all while still being kissed. Naruto tossed it to the bed but didn't push Sasuke down on it. He lifted his hands and cupped Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into Naruto's. The look was back. The look of want. He stopped himself from gasping, but he lifted his own hands to grip Naruto's wrists. Not to pull his hands away, but more to hold them in place.

"Naruto…" He whispered.

"Take my shirt off." Naruto said against his lips. The command went straight to Sasuke's groin. He gasped, and let his hands follow Naruto's arms down. He fisted the fabric at Naruto's sides and lifted it up. Naruto raised his arms over his head and let Sasuke pull it off. He grinned when he saw the way Sasuke looked at his chest.

"Like what you see?" He asked and ran his lips over the pale neck of the other boy.

"Yes…" Sasuke put his palms over Naruto's stomach and licked his lips. He moved them up and put his arms around Naruto's neck, giving him a kiss. He was pulled flush against that chest and the kiss was brutally deepened. Naruto was practically ravaging his mouth. And fuck, did it feel good. It didn't matter that he had some trouble keeping up. Naruto wanted him. And he wanted him so bad! It was so fucking hot. Sasuke moaned and Naruto's arms tightened around him even more. He was pushed backwards toward the bed and almost fell backwards when the edge hit the back of his knees. Naruto's hold on him kept him on his feet. Naruto pulled his arms from his neck and lifted his shirt over his head. Their breathing was heavy and Sasuke shuddered as he saw the way Naruto looked at his own chest. Yes, Naruto liked what he saw too. He was suddenly pushed backwards and let out a very undignified squeak as he fell. He looked horrified by his own sound and put his hand over his mouth, disbelieving that it had come from there. Naruto only grinned and crawled up on the bed, on all fours on top of him.

"You're not allowed to bite your own lip and you're not allowed to cover your mouth." He said, pulling the hand away. "I want all your noises unhindered. I want to hear all of them." Sasuke let out a little whimper at the words. It was that voice. The voice he dreamt about. The voice, saying the words he masturbated too. "Yeah, that's it…" Naruto grinned. "Let me hear you…" He then put his palm over Sasuke's erection, making him let out a loud moan. He pushed himself up to that wonderful hand. Fuck, it felt so good. Naruto grinned and rubbed over the fabric. This time he let out a whimper mixed with pain and pleasure. His jeans were too tight. With him being so hard, it hurt.

"Naruto…!" The hand went upwards to his belt again. Sasuke hadn't closed it again after Naruto had opened it in the backyard, so he merely pushed the clasp out of the way and went straight for the button. Sasuke licked his lips and moaned as the button was opened and the zipper was pulled down. Yes, that felt so much better.

"Lift your hips." Naruto said and pulled down his pants and underwear in one go. He threw them on the floor and let his eyes wander over the body before him. Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable. He was being inspected and he usually didn't care what people thought of him. But Naruto's thoughts were important. He wanted Naruto to like his body . He wanted so badly for his body to turn Naruto on. The blonde laid his hands over Sasuke's knees and moved them upwards over his thighs.

"I can't wait until these legs are wrapped around me." Naruto said. His hands neared Sasuke's groin and his thumbs brushed over his balls. It made Sasuke gasp for his breath and fist the bedspread. Naruto was too far away to reach. The hands moved even higher, up over his abdomen. The pads of his thumbs along the erection. "I can't wait to see this leaking, begging for release." He looked up at Sasuke's face, grinning.

"And I can't wait until your mouth does the same."

"Fu-fuck you! I won't beg!" Sasuke said. But both of them knew, that there was a big possibility he would. Naruto backed up and stood up, having to hold out his arms a little before he steadied himself. The cocky grin was still there and he reached for his own belt. He was putting on a show. Unbuckling it slowly, pulling it out of all the belt loops in his jeans. He threw it on the floor. Sasuke sat up, put his legs over the end of the bed. He reached out and hooked a finger in one of the loops, looking up into Naruto's eyes as he pulled him closer. Naruto looked down on him, his head cocked to the side as if wondering what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke looked down again, licking his suddenly dry lips. Was he really going to do this? Did he want to do this? He unbuttoned the jeans and pulled down the zipper. Yes, for Naruto he could do this. Even though he didn't really want to. He wasn't really comfortable with the thought.

But… Itachi said Naruto liked that. He pushed down the jeans past Naruto's thighs. He stepped out of them on his own. Sasuke took a deep breath and swallowed. His eyes looking up when he felt Naruto's hand in his hair. He ran his fingers through the dark locks, scraping a nail under his hairline. It felt soothing. Maybe he could go through with this? To take him into his mouth? Of course he could! He felt fully alright with having Naruto fuck him, but not alright with giving him a blowjob? What kind of idiot was he?

He grabbed the waistline of Naruto's boxers and pulled them down too. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned as the fabric moved over his cock. He let his head fall forward and waited for Sasuke's tongue or lips. Maybe he would take it all in one go? But nothing came. Not even a hand. He opened his eyes and looked down on the boy sitting on the bed. He was only looking at it. Naruto blinked. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"Is something wrong?" He asked, running his hand through his hair again. Sasuke looked up on him. Naruto's eyes widened. That was not a look he wanted to see on anybody he was with. He was nervous. Scared even. But it was repressed. And Naruto could only assume it was for his sake.

"It's okay." He said, smiling, he tightened his grip on Sasuke's hair and tilted his head back more. He bent down and gave him a kiss. "If you don't want to do it, then you don't have too."

"You like it… When people do that." Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's lips.

"But if you don't enjoy it too, where's the fun in it?" He smiled. Sasuke swallowed. How could a smile against his lips feel so good?

"I want to make you feel good, Naruto. I would do anything for you."

"I don't want anybody to do anything they don't want to. But there are other ways to make me feel good. You just have to tell me when it stops being good for you. Can you do that for me?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto's smiled widened. "Lie down." He ordered and Sasuke did as he was told. He pushed himself back on the mattress until he was comfortable. Naruto pushed off his boxers which were around his knees. He crawled up on all fours over Sasuke. He smiled at the pretty blush over his cheeks.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said and pushed the bottle of lube into his hands. Naruto looked surprised at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just do it, idiot!" Sasuke hissed. He was so embarrassed. Naruto had said it was okay. That he wanted Sasuke to enjoy it too. But Sasuke couldn't understand that anybody would like to put a cock into their mouth. He was embarrassed because he had started something he didn't have the guts to finish. But this. This he would finish. He knew he would enjoy this. He had dreamt about this for years! And now it was finally happening.

"Pushy." Naruto grinned, and hooked his hands behind Sasuke's knees, pulling them up. He gave one of the knees a kiss before picking up the lube, squirting it out on his fingers, smearing it out with his thumb. He leaned over Sasuke on his other hand, looking down on him.

"Ready?" He asked, looking for the fear in his eyes, but saw none.

"Didn't I tell you to do it?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you sure did." Naruto leaned down and kissed him. Sasuke laid his arms around Naruto's torso. When he felt a finger against his ass, he did a sharp intake of breath through his nose. And when Naruto pushed it inside he had to turn his head and do the same thing with his mouth. Naruto moved his finger in and out a few times, kissing Sasuke's neck and enjoying the moans coming from his lips. He soon pushed in another finger and snickered.

"Wha-at's so damn funny?" Sasuke panted.

"Do you do this to yourself a lot?"

"What?" Sasuke gasped and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You loosen up around my fingers so easily. You could think you're used to this?"

"Mo-moron!" Sasuke panted. Naruto added a third finger.

"Do you finger yourself? Who do you think of when you do that?"

"Shut up!"

"No…" He snickered more, enjoying all the moans and gasps Sasuke let out as he fucked him with his fingers. "I want to hear it. Didn't you want to please me?"

"I said I wanted to make you feel good." Sasuke growled and his nails did long red marks down Naruto's back. "Not that I wanted to please you."

"But it would make me feel good to know. Especially if it's me you think about. Do you do that? Do you think of me?" He thrust his fingers in harder, deeper. "Do you?"

"Yes…" The admittance was barely a whisper but Naruto heard it. It made him give out a high moan and he bit down on Sasuke's neck. Somebody loved him. Somebody thought about him when he masturbated. Somebody fucking fingered his ass, thinking of Naruto!

Sasuke cried out when Naruto bit him. It only excited Naruto more. He sucked on the skin and licked soothingly over it.

"Naruto!" It was more than Naruto could take. He pulled his finger out of Sasuke and pushed himself up. Sasuke looked confused at him, wondering why the hell he had stopped! It had felt good damn it! But he didn't say anything as he saw Naruto reach out for the lube again. He just licked his lips again. Naruto was going to be inside of him. Naruto was going to fuck him. Naruto was going to-

"Damn it!" Naruto swore and backed off the bed picking his pants up from the floor. Sasuke's eyes widened and he sat up.

"If you're leaving now, I'll kill you!" Naruto's head snapped up , making him a little disorientated and stumble a step. He shook his head, clearing his view, then focused on Sasuke.

"Who the fuck is leaving?" He grinned and pulled up the condoms from his back pocket.

"What do we need those for?" Sasuke sneered. He didn't like to be on the bed alone.

"It's not like I'll get pregnant."

"Don't be stupid. There are other things to worry about. Besides…" Naruto grinned and got on the bed again, walking over to Sasuke on his knees. "Sex is messy." He put the edge of the wrapping between his teeth and tore it open. Like Sasuke didn't know sex was messy! Like he didn't know that sex between to guys would mean double the mess! He just… he never used condoms when he was jerking off… He shook his head a little, getting the thought out of his mind. This was different. Wasn't like it would feel less good. Right?

Naruto tilted Sasuke's head up and gave him another kiss. Sasuke moaned into his mouth as Naruto rolled on the condom for him. Naruto pulled back and quickly opened another, putting it on himself. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some directly on his cock. Sasuke swallowed hard as he smeared it out. Fuck, this was it. He closed his eyes and tried to take calming breaths. Why was he so nervous? He had been dreaming about it for so long! Why did he feel like everything was upside down? Inside out? He was so nervous… Because he had dreamt about it for so long.

"Look at me." Sasuke's eyes opened. Naruto was leaning over him. "Keep your eyes open." Sasuke nodded. "Put your legs around me." He nodded again and wrapped his legs around Naruto's hips, just like he had said he wanted them before. Still leaning over him, Naruto grabbed his own erection and put it against Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke's hands shot up and grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"It's alright." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's cheek before pushing the head in. "Just relax."

Relax? He wanted him to relax?

"Idiot!" Sasuke muttered. He knew he was supposed to relax! He felt how Naruto filled him more and more. It didn't really feel comfortable. But at least there was no pain. Naruto stopped. He was in all the way. He stayed like that for a while. Just feeling. His hot breath over Sasuke's neck.

"Move already… Usuratonka-!" He was cut off as Naruto pulled out and pushed in again. Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's shoulders.

"You were saying?"

"Usuratonka-chi!" The last syllable came out as a hiss as Naruto did the same thing again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He grinned and started to thrust. Thoughts of the week before, when Sasuke had been holding on to him, surfaced in his mind. He soon pressed them back. He couldn't think about that now. He had somebody beneath him that he had to take care of. Somebody to give and take pleasure from.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned. "Shit…" It felt good. It felt really good. It was different from what he was used to. More weird. But he liked it. He really liked it. Naruto moving above him, in him. His breath over his neck, his face. He still smelled like alcohol, cologne and sweat. Sasuke liked it. It was Naruto.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Naruto groaned. A shiver went down Sasuke's spine at those words and both moaned at the feeling. "So good…" Naruto thrust harder. Sasuke didn't mind. He too thought it felt good. His thighs tightened over Naruto's hips. He liked to feel him above him. He looked at Naruto's face. He had closed his own eyes. Furrowed his eyebrows, and even biting his own lip on occasions. What a bastard. Doing the things he had told Sasuke not to do.

Naruto pushed himself up, making Sasuke let his shoulders go. Naruto caressed his thighs, hooking his arms behind his knees again, lifting his lower body up. Oh shit, he could reach deeper like that!

"Yes!" Sasuke called out. Damn it felt good. Naruto moved faster, deeper. It felt better. Sasuke fisted his hands in the flowery bedspread again. He had to grab something.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto groaned. He was getting close. He had never been good at lasting long when he had been drinking. And it felt so god damn good right now. He and Sakura hadn't had sex this good in a long while.  
Sasuke grabbed his own erection, pumping himself in time with Naruto's thrusts.

"Oh god, Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, pressing his head into the pillow. His whole body was tense.

"Yes, that's it…" Naruto grinned. Sasuke watched his lips. That stupid smile. God, how he loved it! "Shit…" Naruto hissed. Sasuke was getting close. Could anybody blame him that he was coming so soon? He was with a walking, talking wet dream. He was with the love of his life for the first time. He was with the one he had wanted for years. It was overwhelming. And Sasuke was close.

"Naruto…!"

"I'm so close…. Fuck, you feel so good!" Naruto thrust more erratically. He came with a wordless scream, his head falling back, his chest pressing forward. The thrusting stilled, but Sasuke didn't stop the hand job he was giving himself. He had made Naruto come. He had given the man he loved that pleasure. Naruto had come inside of him. Because of him. And god, was Naruto beautiful when he came. The blond head lulled forward and light eyes locked with dark. Something about those dark eyes struck him, but he couldn't quite place the feeling, as though he'd seen those eyes before.

It was the eyes. Yes, the eyes pushed Sasuke that final step and he came. He came hard screaming out his beloved Naruto's name. He couldn't keep his eyes open. Even though he wanted to. Naruto had told him to look at him.

He felt Naruto pull out. He felt him rummaging around but he didn't open his eyes to see what he was doing. Not before he felt a hand on his cock did he open them. Naruto was pulling off the condom. He made a knot on it and went into the bathroom. He stumbled a little. He was still drunk. He heard the toilet flush and then Naruto came back out. He licked his lips at the sight of the tanned body. Naruto had such nice, lean muscles. He wanted to touch them again. He would never get enough of that body.

"Get up so I can remove the bedspread." Naruto said and tugged on the fabric.

"Why?"

"I want to sleep."

"Sleep here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, in question.

"Neji won't mind. Nobody needs to know." Naruto ensured. Sasuke stood up and Naruto jerked it off the bed.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Sasuke asked as Naruto pulled back the cover and crawled under it.

"It's fine. I've done it before. Nobody needs to know." He yawned and closed his eyes. He was tired. It had been a long day. The nap he had earlier didn't count. He had been sick then.

Sasuke swallowed and crawled undercover as well. He didn't want to sleep here. Not really. The thought of somebody finding them like this was unappealing. Embarrassing. What if his parents would hear of it? But the other option was to leave. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to be with Naruto. In all his dreams Naruto would whisper words into his ear after they had sex. Sometimes while he was still inside of him. Sasuke knew that this wouldn't be the case. Not tonight and maybe not ever. It was alright. It was a silly, girly thought anyway. He didn't need words like that.  
He turned his head looking at Naruto.

"Naruto?" He was met with light snoozing. Naruto had already fallen asleep. Sasuke smiled a little. "Usuratonkachi…" He crawled a little closer. When Naruto reached out his arm and pulled Sasuke closer, he blushed and smiled happily. Naruto was sleeping but he wanted him close. He liked that.

He fell asleep with the smell of alcohol, cologne, sweat and sex in his nose.

It was still early when Naruto woke up. He blinked a few times clearing his view. He furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't recognize the ceiling. He looked around the room. Ah, he was still at the Hyuuga's. In one of the guest rooms. Wonder if Neji would be mad at him for spending the night again? He rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand.

The day was way too bright. Couldn't it have some consideration for a poor, hungover guy? He turned his head, looking at the boy he was sharing the bed with. He let his hand fall to his lap. Sasuke was hardly moving. Just a slight movement in his chest, showing he was breathing. Naruto just looked at him for a while. Recalling the things that had happened the night before. He reached out his hand and brushed the dark hair out of Sasuke's face. Then he pulled back his hand as if he had been burnt.

"Oh my god… What the fuck have I done?"

**Yes, you're allowed to hurt Naruto if you want to. Be my guest. **

**Damn, I've turned him into the bastard of the two...**


	6. Chapter 6: With Every Heartbeat

**Wow. Another long wait, huh? Does it make you feel better that I had this all written out weeks ago? No? Maybe it's just me then.  
But there's good reasons! I sent it to mah lovely Brainz (Master of the Rebels) the week before I went there. She was busy that week with finals. Totally understandable. (Stay in school!) Then I came visiting. She was busy with me. I can be a handful. 83 And then of course a very exhited Sasuke... And a Random Karate Dog... XD (ACen was awesome! Link to see pictures on my profile!) And then last week she has been busy with work. But yay! Here it is! I love you, Brainz!**

_Maybe we could make it all right  
We could make it better sometime  
Maybe we could make it happen, baby  
We could keep trying_

_But things will never change  
So I don't look back  
Still I'm dying with every step I take  
But I don't look back_

_Just a little, little bit better  
Good enough to waste some time  
Tell me would it make you happy, baby_

_We could keep trying  
But things will never change  
So I don't look back  
Still I'm dying with every step I take  
But I don't look back_

_And it hurts with every heartbeat_

With Every Heartbeat - Robyn

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Naruto mumbled to himself, hiding his face in his hands. He was sitting on the edge of the bed he had shared with Sasuke. The other boy was still asleep. Naruto had pulled on his boxers, jeans and t-shirt, and was currently trying to figure out what the hell had happened the night before that had him ending up in bed with Sasuke.

'I'm such a horrible person. I'm awful.' He thought to himself. 'Not only do I cheat. No, I cheat on my girlfriend who I'm so horribly in love with. But not just that! I cheat on my girlfriend who I'm so horribly in love with, with my best friend's little brother! Who just happens to be horribly in love with me! Fuck, I'm awful! I will burn in the depths of hell! I just fucked my best friend's little brother. I just fucked Itachi's brother. God, I hate myself! I fucked Sasuke!' He ran his fingers trough his hair and looked over his shoulder at the very one. The sex hadn't even been good! He groaned and fisted his hair. No, Sasuke had been great. He had been wonderful! But Naruto himself hadn't been good. He was surprised that Sasuke had been able to get off at all. He must have been the worst sex partner Sasuke had ever had! He had been way too focused on his own pleasure. He hadn't care for Sasuke's at all! And he came way too fast! It was even embarrassing! He knew he was better than that!

What was he supposed to do now? What was he going to say? What was he going to do? He stroked his palms over his thighs nervously. Sasuke deserved way better than this. He had rejected his feelings last weekend! Why hadn't he this time? Because he himself had encouraged him. This was all Naruto's fault. Sasuke was not to blame at all. Naruto should have been stronger. He shouldn't have done this.

He had to wake him up. He had to face this. They couldn't stay here any longer. They had to leave the house. And he very well couldn't leave Sasuke alone here. He stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. With a deep breath he bent down and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke?" He shook him carefully. "Sasuke, wake up. We've got to go." Sasuke's long, dark lashes fluttered and Naruto was met with dark eyes. Sasuke glanced around the room quickly, seemingly locating himself. He looked back at Naruto and smiled a little, remembering last night. But Naruto didn't smile back. He looked guilty. He pulled back and looked around the room for Sasuke's pants.

"We've got to go. We can't stay here anymore." Naruto said, tossing Sasuke's shirt on the bed, not looking at him. Sasuke frowned and sat up. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Why not?"

"They don't like it when people spend the night like this." Naruto said and tossed him his pants.

"You said that it was fine last night." Sasuke said and pulled the shirt over his head.

"I did? Then I lied." Naruto said, biting his lip. Sasuke didn't say anything. He had sort of known that. He pulled his boxers on and got out of bed. He didn't like the tension in the room. What was wrong? Why was Naruto acting weird?

"Naruto-"

"Go to the bathroom and then we'll leave." Naruto practically ordered, sitting down on the bed, putting on his shoes. Sasuke's frown deepened but he went into the bathroom and locked the door anyway. He looked himself in the mirror. Well, he had looked worse. He could feel a dull ache in his ass but that was about it. He had always thought the first time would be really painful. He had been told girls' first times were painful. And he figured that if it was painful for them, why wouldn't it be for a boy? Girls had the right… thing for… Damn it, girls have vaginas! Made for this! A cock wasn't really supposed to go up the ass! He refused to blush and managed to stay as pale as he usually was.

He went to the toilet, washed his hands and face and put on his pants. He looked through the cabinets for a brush or a comb, so he could fix his hair. He always had horrible hair in the morning. And he wanted to look good for Naruto. He wanted Naruto to think he was… Handsome? Beautiful? He sighed as he didn't find anything to use and ran his finger trough the black strands instead. No, he didn't want to be beautiful. He wanted to look good. Plain and simple. He wanted Naruto to think he looked good. Great. Hot…

Naruto was obviously worried about something. That was impossible to miss. So now he had to calm him down. Was it how Sakura would take this? Because there was no way Naruto wouldn't tell her about it. It would eat his insides if he decided to stay quiet. Sasuke knew him. He couldn't lie. Now he had to make sure that Naruto would break up with her. He had to make sure that he himself was going to be the one Naruto wanted to be with. Which he would. But Sasuke didn't want to leave anything to fate. He flattened his bangs the best he could, pulling them forward a little to make them frame his face. He ruffled up the hair on the back of his head and pulled the neckline of his t-shirt a little, showing off more of the juncture of his neck on his left side, revealing the tattoo. He knew Naruto liked it. He had said so when he first got it. He licked his lips. Naruto had desired him when he first showed off his tattoo. He was very certain of that. And now maybe he could get Naruto to admit it?

He glanced at the door when he heard Naruto's muffled voice through it. Was he talking to himself? Well, what did it matter. He liked the idiot for his stupid little quirks.

Fuck, what if he didn't break up with Sakura? He pulled up his underwear a little and pulled down his jeans a little too, making them sit snugly over his hips and the white ribbon of his boxers peek over the edge. Yup. He looked good. He smirked at himself in the mirror. He had to make sure Naruto did break up with her. He couldn't regret anything they had done, right? Naruto wouldn't do that to him, right?

He opened the door, stepping out into the bedroom. The bedspread was thrown over the bed without any attempt to make it look made. His shoes were by the end of the bed. He looked through his bangs at Naruto by the window. He couldn't help but to let his small smirk widen. The look on Naruto's face! He loved it. His eyes were big and his mouth open. Yeah, he thought Sasuke looked hot. Mission accomplished. The only thing missing was the dribble of drool running down his chin. Now that would have been a conquest!

He bent down, picking up one of his shoes. He knew without looking at Naruto that he was checking out his ass. The dobe was so predictable. This would be easy! What had he been worried about? He sat down on the bed and put the shoe on his foot looking up at Naruto. Then blond turned away to the window at once, only making Sasuke smirk more.

"We got to go out through the window." Naruto said, with a small tint to his cheeks.

"The window?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the door?"

"We can't be seen by anybody. Don't worry. We're on the first floor. It's not far down." Sasuke put on his other shoe and walked up to the window as well. He stood a little closer to Naruto than was necessary, their arms brushing against each other. Looking down over the edge, he frowned but didn't say anything. It wasn't exactly far down, but still a bit further than on normal houses. Didn't matter much. He wasn't a wimp. He wouldn't whine about it like a girl.

Naruto took a step away from him and opened the window.

"We're just going to leave like this?" Sasuke asked. "Leaving the window open?"

"Sasuke, it's early morning. Nobody is going to break in! But we need to go now." He pushed the window wide open and jumped down on the grass.

"What time is it anyway?" Sasuke asked and jumped after him. He almost slipped on the wet grass but managed to stay on his feet. Everything was wet from dew and the air was chilly.

"Almost six." Naruto said and started walking over the lawn. Sasuke looked around. The only ones that seemed to be awake were the birds. The lights were off in all the neighboring mansions and nobody was out. He shivered a little and walked after Naruto. He was kind of cold. The sky was light but there was a strange calm over the street. The sort of calm that was only ever there on early mornings at the warmer half of the year.

"How are we getting home? You're not thinking of driving are you? You were pretty drunk last night." Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around his body.

"I used your phone to call a cab when you were in the bathroom. I hope you don't mind. I seem to have lost mine somewhere. I think I maybe left it at home."

"No, I don't mind. But I don't have my wallet. I don't have anything to pay with."

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay. We'll wait down the street. It should be here soon." Sasuke nodded and walked a few steps faster so that he could come up alongside Naruto. Naruto glanced over at him. He wanted to ask him if he was cold. But if he did that, he'd be a total bastard if he didn't offer to warm him up. And Sasuke would definitely take the offer. And he couldn't do that to him. Not when he had to do what he had to do. He didn't even have a sweater to offer him…

They stopped at the corner. Naruto kept scratching his arms and his face. Sasuke frowned. Naruto was nervous. Sasuke himself was nervous. He didn't like the tension between them. It wasn't a good tension. He rubbed his hands over his arms, trying to warm them up a little. He looked at Naruto and sighed.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto winced, closing his eyes. Yeah, what the hell was wrong? Couldn't Sasuke see what was wrong? "Naruto?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" He asked and cursed himself for being a coward. He couldn't avoid this. He knew he had to do it. He had to say it. But fuck what a coward he was! He was a worse person that he thought.

Sasuke merely looked away, towards the direction the cab would come from. He was trying to plot. He had to say something. He couldn't let Naruto just to leave it at this! Why would he want to leave it to this? What was wrong with him?

"We didn't do anything wrong, Naruto." He said, looking over at him again. Naruto looked so sad.

"Yes, we did." He mumbled.

"No!" Sasuke took a step closer to him and reached out his hands to touch him. Naruto took a step back and turned away. "You can't say that!" Sasuke said scared and somewhat angry.

"I did something very wrong, Sasuke. It's not fair to you or Sakura."

"She has nothing to do with this! She has nothing to do with you and me!" Sasuke hissed.

"Now that's stupid." Naruto said angry. "She's my girlfriend!"

"Even after this?" Sasuke was hurt. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't understand. And he didn't know what to say to make Naruto see it as he did. What the hell could he do? And what the hell was Naruto doing? What was he thinking? He really couldn't understand.

"She won't just fall out of my life because we had sex." Naruto sighed.

"Do you want her to?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. A defensive stance.

Naruto couldn't look at him. He was such an asshole. He was standing here breaking Sasuke's heart. And he knew it. And it was so much worse than last time. Only a few hours ago they had been having sex. He had slept with Sasuke. But he never really thought about him as Sasuke. He had seen somebody willing. He had seen somebody who wanted him. He hadn't seen the person within the body. He hadn't seen the person with the feelings. Just the feelings themselves. He had been such an asshole. It wasn't just anybody either. Somebody who would be happy with just one night. No, Sasuke wanted Naruto. Not a night. He wanted it all. Sasuke was in love with him. Sasuke was deeply in love and what had Naruto done? He had taken it, spat on it and stomped on it. He was such an asshole. He almost started to sob. How could he have done this?

"No… I don't want her to." He said, forcing himself to look at Sasuke who's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious! I thought you finally saw what she is doing!"

"She's not doing anything." Naruto said, even though he knew very well what she was doing. She was settling for less than she wanted.

"Naruto! How can you be so blind?" Sasuke growled. He was getting pissed off. This was not fucking happening!

"Stop saying that." Naruto put his hands in his pockets, to hide his shaking hands. "I know what's going on. I know what it is that you think she's doing. But she loves me. I know that."

"You're so stupid."

"Calling me stupid doesn't really help your cause, Sasuke." Naruto growled. He was tired of name calling. Even though he deserved much more from Sasuke…

"So what was this? What was it we did?" Sasuke growled. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. Nothing had changed in Naruto's mind. Nothing.

Naruto looked down the street and saw the cab coming towards them. He was relieved, even though he knew he would have to ride in that car with Sasuke. And he wouldn't let him get away without answers. And he didn't deserve to get away without answers. Everything was so messed up in his head. Nothing was the same. Everything had changed. And he didn't know how to fix it. Or if he wanted to fix it. Did he want things the way they were?

"Fucking answer me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Calm down, Sasuke. You're waking the neighborhood up."

"Does it look like I care?" He was on the verge of tears. Nobody had ever treated him as poorly as Naruto was. Nobody who had ever mattered had ever done anything to hurt him like this. His heart was bursting. He was angry, he was sad and he was so in love with him.

The car stopped by the sidewalk and Naruto opened the back door.

"Get in the car, Sasuke."

"Not until you answer me, you son of a bitch! What was this to you?" Why was he asking that question? Was he trying to torture himself more? He knew what this night had been to Naruto now. It didn't matter what they had done. It didn't matter that he almost got Naruto to drool over him when he got out of the bathroom. He was nothing more but a pretty face to him. A body to use. Naruto didn't care about Sasuke. Had he ever cared?

"It was a mistake!" Naruto yelled back. "It was a mistake and I regret it! Does that make you feel better? No? I didn't think so! Now get into the fucking car!" Naruto yelled and pointed to the backseat. Sasuke only stared at him. Then he shook his head and started to walk the other way. "Sasuke!"

"Sir, is he coming or not?" The cabdriver asked. He didn't want to stand there without getting any money for it. Naruto glared at him.

"He's coming. You wait right here." He left the door open and jogged up to Sasuke. Fuck, he didn't feel good. His head was hurting, his chest was hurting and his stomach didn't like the lack of food and it didn't like the amount of alcohol he had last night. In other words; Naruto was hung over. To deal with Sasuke was not what he wanted to do right now.

He grabbed Sasuke's arm but he wrenched his way out of the grip.

"Sasuke, get in the car."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Get in the car!"

"No!"

"I can't leave you out here without any money!"

"I can always call one of our drivers!"

"And let your father know you were out drinking and stayed out all night? He'd be furious! You know that! Get in the car!"

"What the fuck do you care!" Naruto's eyes darkened and he grabbed Sasuke around his waist and practically dragged him to the car. "What the fuck are you doing!" Sasuke yelled trying to get free. He cursed himself for actually liking it. Naruto's arm around him like this, strong enough to lift him off the ground and make him do what he wanted. Damn this! Fuck! He was such a girl!

"Get in!" Naruto growled and blocked the way for Sasuke to get away with one hand on the door and the other on the car. Sasuke wouldn't be able to get past him. Sasuke's protests died down. He glared at him for a few seconds, claiming with his eyes that he did not like this at all, before getting into the car. It didn't matter that that claim was a lie. He thought about going through the door on the other side but decided not to. He wanted to go home. And he didn't want to get dragged to the car again. It didn't matter that he had enjoyed it. He was still pissed off. He was still hurt and Naruto wouldn't leave without him, the idiot.

"Sir, are you alright?" The cabdriver asked, looking over his shoulder, concerned.

"No, I'm not fucking okay! I'm getting fucking kidnapped!" '

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto growled and got in. "You're not getting kidnapped. But you're acting like a princess in distress. What's up with that?" Sasuke pressed his lips together and looked out the window, ignoring the other two in the car as Naruto told the driver Sasuke's address.

Sasuke's eyes were burning. But he was not a girl. He wasn't going to cry. He refused to cry. He was stronger than that. He didn't look at the driver as he glanced at him in the rear view mirror before pulling off.

God, he was so stupid. How could he have expected this to mean anything? For him to mean anything? Naruto didn't care. He had argued with Sakura, but was horny so he found somebody else to have sex with. And he just happened to be the one who had walked out there. And he had played directly into Naruto's hands. How often had he done this? How often had he cheated on Sakura? How many people had he fucked while he was with her? Or was it just guys? Did he get tired of just sex with a girl and needed some gay sex? Was that it? How many got to hear the dominating words Naruto could say? The words Sasuke had wanted for so long. Did he ever care about the ones he slept with? How many had he slept with? Did he care about Sasuke at all?

"Don't accuse me about not caring about you, Sasuke…" Naruto said. Sasuke snapped his head around and glared at him. Hating him for answering his thoughts.

"You don't care. All you care about is her!"

"That's not true." Naruto looked at him with tired eyes. "I care about you. I care a lot about you. But not the way that you want me to. And I don't think I can ever do that."

"You're such a liar."

"I'm not lying. You're Itachi's little brother and-"

"Don't drag him into this! This is about you and me! Itachi has nothing to do with it and Sakura has nothing to do with it! At least they're not supposed to have!"

"Sasuke, the world is not in black and white! I love her!"

"No!"

"And she loves me! And what we did last night was a mistake!"

"Who's putting things in black and white now?" Sasuke sneered. Naruto sighed.

"I don't know what to say. Nothing I can say will make this alright again."

"This hasn't been alright for years." Sasuke hissed, grabbing a hold of the seat so he wouldn't hit him. Part of him wanted to hit him because of what he was saying and doing. Another part wanted to hit him so that he would grab him and force him to stay still. Sasuke was angry. Angry with Naruto and angry with himself for wanting things like that in a moment like this. And he didn't know what to do.

"You mean a lot to me. But I don't love you. And I can't make last night go away. But I can't let you think that something else will follow it! I don't even know why you want to have something follow it! Last night was a disaster!" Sasuke's blood ran cold. What? He looked at Naruto with big eyes. A disaster…?

"What?" He whispered.

"Don't pretend to think last night was good!" Naruto was deep red, out of embarrassment. Why did he bring that up? Fuck, Naruto you're such an idiot! He was relieved when he saw that they were turning into Sasuke's street. They would be there in seconds. Sasuke would leave and he could go home. He did not like the way Sasuke was looking at him right now. If before had been bad, this was hell. Oh fuck! Sasuke thought he meant it as an insult! That Sasuke was bad in bed! Fuck! He wanted to kick himself. Keep spitting on him, Naruto! Do it! Make sure there's nothing left of his self-esteem when you're done!

The car stopped outside the Uchiha mansion. Naruto looked up at it, begging it to take Sasuke away from him. He wouldn't stop hurting him.

"I don't think I've ever been that bad in bed ever. I'm surprised you could get any pleasure from it." He mumbled. Sasuke twitched. So this turned into a pity-party over Naruto's lack of abilities in bed? Even though Sasuke had been pleased with what he got? Even though Sasuke had loved every second of it?

"Yeah well, it's not like I have anything to compare it to. So don't feel so bad." He sneered and opened the door. Naruto's eyes shot up, looking horrified. "Yeah, congrats. You popped Uchiha Sasuke's cherry." Sasuke slammed the car door shut. The cabdriver winced, thinking that the window would break. Naruto looked after the retreating back as Sasuke walked up to his house.

His virginity. He had taken Sasuke's virginity. Wow, another thing to add on his list of assholeness. Cheating. Cheating with his best friend's little brother. Cheating with his best friend's little brother who was in love with him. Cheating with his best friend's little brother who was in love with him and was a virgin. If he was going to hell before, he was going to become the devil's little bitch now. He saw Sasuke open the door and close it. All he could hope for now, was that Sasuke wouldn't get in trouble with his parents for staying out all night.

Shit… Was he going to tell Itachi? Would he tell Itachi what they had done? What he had said? That he had used him? Fucking shit! He couldn't handle this! He couldn't keep himself together anymore. He had to get home. What if he lost both Sasuke and Itachi?

"Sir?" Naruto looked at the driver in the mirror. It took him a few seconds before recognizing the man and remembered what he was doing there. He leaned forwards and told him his own address.

* * *

Naruto was feeling miserable. He was feeling shitty. He was feeling like the biggest ass in the world. And rightly so. He was the biggest ass in the world. No, in the universe! How could he have done this! He was on the couch, in a pair of sweatpants and a dark hoodie, lying on his stomach. The hood was over his head and he was hiding his face in one of the big pillows.

He had to talk to Sakura. He hadn't called her. It was almost eight in the evening and he hadn't called her. She had asked him to call her when he had sobered up. Yeah, he had sobered up pretty good when he had realized what he had done. He sniffled. Shit, was he going to cry? He cursed. He didn't deserve to cry. He didn't deserve to feel better afterwards. He was a total son of a bitch. He had to call her. He had to tell her the truth. God, what was he supposed to say? He didn't have any idea. Not to her. Not to Itachi.

He was horrible at lying straight to somebody's face. And it would eat him from the inside. He knew that he would cave eventually. Better tell her straight away. It would only be worse if she found out later that he had been lying to her. He glared at his phone. He had left it at home. And Sakura had been right when she said she had called him several times last night. There was nothing wrong with her showing up at the party. He hadn't called Sasori, asking if he had told Sakura where he was, but he assumed it was right to. Sakura was a smart girl. Lying about something like that wasn't.

He picked up the phone, scrolling down to Sakura's name in the phonebook. His thumb hovered over the green button. He sighed and pushed the red instead and putting the phone back on the table. He had lost count on how many times he had done that today. He didn't know what to say to her. He should ask her to come over. So they could talk face to face. He hated to talk about serious things over the phone. He hated to talk over the phone in general but it was always worse when it was important.

He lifted his hand to take the phone again, but changed his mind. He let the hand fall, hanging off the couch. He glared at the phone. Maybe he should send her a message? No… He had thought about that an hour ago. He had a very good reason to not send her a message then. What was it again?

He lifted his head and glared at the door as he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't in any mood for visitors. And if whoever it was came to talk to his father, he would be pissed. Speaking of… Maybe he should call him tomorrow? Just to see how he was doing. He pushed himself up and walked to the door. He threw himself a glance in the hallway mirror and threw himself a disgusted glare. He didn't bother to look through the peephole in the door and just pushed it open. His eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan…" Fuck. This came a little sooner than expected. He didn't have a chance at preparing himself!

"Hello, Naruto." Sakura smiled. She was pretty. She hadn't dressed up but she really knew how to look good with just a little. Just jeans, a top and a jacket. But she was pretty. Damn, he loved her… He stepped to the side and let her in. She toed her ballerina shoes off and took off her jacket. Naruto held out his hand, offering to hang it up for her. "Thank you." She smiled again and let him take it. He walked ahead of her into the apartment.

"You want something? Tea?"

"Yes, please." She followed him into the kitchen. She sat down and watched him pick down the red tea he knew she liked and put the pot on the stove. She was happy. No, happy wasn't the right word… She was… Naruto didn't know. She seemed happy but there was a shadow in her eyes. He didn't understand it. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like shit."

"Such a rough night?" Naruto winced. If she only knew… "I thought you would have sobered up by now." Naruto bit his tongue thinking about the moment he sobered up again.

"Wasn't the most pleasant night, no…" At least not for Sasuke. His own had been very pleasurable. In between the first kiss and when he fell asleep. At least.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" He glanced over at her. "You're giving out a vibe or something. I can tell something is wrong." She smiled once more, but Naruto could see the nervousness in that smile. He walked over to a shelf and picked out two cups, placing them on the table.

"Yes, something is wrong." He said and went back to the stove.

"Well, what is it?" He didn't answer. He was thinking about how smart it was to give her a cup of hot water when he was going to tell her this. It would seriously hurt if she decided to throw it at him. Sakura didn't ask again. She turned her head and looked out over the city of Konoha. Naruto followed her gaze.

"You shouldn't be out this late alone." He said, waiting for the pot to whistle. She snorted softly.

"Don't be dumb. It will be light until late tonight. Nobody would dare do anything to any girl when it's light out."

"I still don't like it."

"So let me stay the night then?" She asked, glancing over at him. She noticed his flinch. So something was defiantly wrong. He didn't even answer. "I've been thinking, Naruto." She said, cradling her head between her hands, leaning on her elbows.

"About what?" He took the pot of the stove and walked over to the table. He poured tea in the cups, putting the pot on the table.

"About us. About what you said to me last night." Naruto ran cold. Was she here to break up with him? Was she breaking up with him so that she could go after Sasuke? Sasuke didn't want her!

She picked up the tea, blowing at it a few times before taking a sip. She gave herself a nod and put the cup back down, looking up at him. "I still think you acted very badly towards me last night. You know very well that phones are strictly forbidden at those meetings and that both me and my mother would go through utter embarrassment if I was caught. And it was you and Sasori-san that didn't allow me to come with you, even though I wanted to. Do you agree with me?"

"Yes…" Naruto bowed his head, ashamed. He knew that messaging him under the table was a risk for her. And she still did it.

"And I won't tolerate you getting forceful with me, get it? You don't grip me hard like that again!"

"I'm sorry." He said, getting red. He was embarrassed. Yeah, not only had he cheated and so forth. He had gripped her way too hard. Wasn't he a dream guy? He had done so many things he'd thought he'd never do in one night!

"Good." She reached out her hand taking Naruto's in hers. She bent down and gave it a kiss. "I forgive you for that." He looked at their joined hands. Hers was so soft… "And now I ask you for your forgiveness." She continued. He followed her arm up and looked her into the eyes.

"What do you have to ask forgiveness for?" He asked confused.

"You treated me bad last night. But as I thought about it after I left and today… I've treated you badly for a much longer time, haven't I?" She followed the veins on the back of Naruto's hand with her other fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"About Sasuke-kun." She said carefully. "You were right. I have been trying to make him into something he's not. I've been trying to find feelings in his heart for me, but they're not there. I've… I've really wanted him to love me. And that was stupid. Because I have you. And that's better." She looked him in the eyes. "And I love you. I love you so much. And I've treated that and you horribly. I've got everything I want right here. And I'm sorry for not letting go of something that was never mine to begin with. But I'm ready to do that now. If you still want me."

Naruto's eyes were burning again. He didn't want to say this. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to kiss her and he wanted everything to be alright. Even more than alright now that she wanted to love him and only him. She was doing what he wanted her too. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't lie to her.

"Last night…" He started. "Last night I did something bad… Something stupid." She frowned.

"What?" She said nervously.

"I did something very stupid. So I'm going to put the decision whether we stay together or not in your hands. Because I'm not sure you want to be with me anymore. "

"Try me…" She said. He could hear the suspicion in her voice. He took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"I had sex with somebody else." Sakura's eyes widened and she pulled her hands away from Naruto's.

"You what?"

"I feel horrible. I shouldn't have done that. I just… I was feeling lonely and… I don't have a good excuse. I was lonely and upset and I did it. And I regret it so much. Please Sakura…" He reached out his hands towards her again. She looked down on them and then back up into his eyes, letting her own hands stay in her lap. She was confused. A bit shocked even. This was really not going as planned. He was either supposed to forgive her for something he had known all along or break up with her. And then she was going to fight tooth and nail to get him back. Because Naruto meant so much. And now the one she loved said he had cheated on her? Fuck. This was not going as planned at all.

"Are you…" She started but stopped, frowning. She had to think about what it was she really wanted to ask. "Are you in love with her?"

"No…" Naruto said carefully. No, he wasn't in love with Sasuke. He cared for him and he was important. But he didn't love him.

"Are you going to meet her again?"

"No… Yes. But not like that."

"So she's in our school." Sakura looked around the room as if she was looking for an escape.

"Yes." Naruto licked his lips. Was she leaving now? Was he loosing her? Was what they had over now. Suddenly Sakura's eyes stopped wandering, and locked on the teapot. Her mouth shaped in a little o. She looked over at him.

"Is it even a her?" Naruto paled a little. Did she know?

"No." He said carefully.

"If it's Deidara, I'll kill both of you." Naruto let out an almost relieved little laugh. To him, that was a silly question.

"It's not Deidara." Sakura nodded. She pushed her hair behind her ears, scratching her neck.

"I don't know whether to be happy or upset that it's a boy. But then at least I know what he has that I don't." She laughed, but it wasn't genuine.

"I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you." Naruto said. "Last night was a moment of weakness. A horrible weakness. I never saw myself as a guy that could cheat. And I feel awful about it. I regret it so much. For all of our sakes." He shook his head, hiding his eyes from her.

"I don't want to know who he is. I don't think I can stand hating him. Or envy him… I don't know."

"Sakura-"

"No. I don't want to know who he is. And if you want to we can continue as before. But I'll stop talking to Sasuke-kun. You won't cheat on me again. We can call it even. All my thoughts about him, all my flirtations with him. That against your night. Do you think that's a fair deal?" She asked putting her hands on the table. Naruto reached out, taking both in his lifting them to his lips, kissing them, just the way she had done before.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke asked to be excused from the table. His mother didn't even look at him. She merely nodded. Their father was away again. Together with some new whore. Sasuke didn't care. It was awful to see them together and it was awful to see them apart. Another reason he had decided to love Naruto and only him. He would not become a man like his father. He swallowed and stood up. Once again his thoughts had gone back to Naruto. He avoided Itachi's looks on him and walked out of the dining room. He only wanted to get to his room. He didn't want to be near anybody. He hadn't wanted to come down to dinner but then his mother would burst into his room going on and on about how everybody left her. How her family let her down. He had had enough of it.

He didn't hear the steps behind him but he stopped when he heard his voice.

"Where were you last night? You weren't in your room when I got home."

"Checking up on me?" Sasuke asked, but didn't turn around.

"Where were you?" Itachi asked, and walked up to him.

"I spent the night at a friend's house." Not exactly a lie.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" He asked, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing." He answered and shrugged it off, heading towards his door once again.

"Sasuke!"

"What!" Sasuke snapped and looked back at his older brother with cold eyes.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, putting his hand in his pockets.

"Nothing." He couldn't say the truth. It was too humiliating. Itachi's best friend had fucked him. That was what had happened. He had totally used him. A means of release. Something to use once and toss away. Because he wasn't worth more than that. He turned away from his brother and headed for his room again. He didn't know what to say to him. He didn't have a story Itachi would be satisfied with. And he couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't be the cause of Naruto and Itachi falling out. He felt Itachi's eyes on him, but he didn't stop walking. He wouldn't be able to console him either way. He wouldn't be able to make him feel better.

He closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed. He looked at his phone by the bed. He had a missed call from Shikamaru. He wouldn't call him back. Not today. Not when he was feeling like this. Not when he was heartbroken. He wouldn't talk to either of them until he had defenses up around him again. He needed to hide the pieces. From them. From everybody. And he had until Monday morning to accomplish it. Because then he would be confronted by them. And because then he would meet Naruto again. Whether he wanted to or not.

**I'm too tired to leave a proper comment. Because it's soon 1 am here. But I wanted to get this out because you people are nightcreatures! (Or simply in other timezones... coughcough) Anyhow! Sasuke will get tougher! Tough enough to put on a short skirt! 83 The uberuke will become a more badass uke! XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Say it Right

**UPDATE! 8D Wonderfullness in a box! As some of you might know, my regular beta Master of the Rebels is a crazy busy lady. So her other little promoter of headaches, (besides me) IvvyMoon has done the beta works for me here! 83 So if you see errors here... It\s all her fault! D8 XD**

_In the day  
In the night  
Say it right  
Say it all  
You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_

Say it Right - Nelly Furtado

"Come on, Gaara. You know you want to go!" Sasuke said and sighed, irritated.

"Do I now?" Gaara said, uncaring as usual, and grabbed his things of the table.

"You like them!"

"How can I like them if I don't even know who they are?" he asked and headed for the classroom door.

Sasuke grabbed his bag and followed. He growled as he put the strap over his head. The bag was heavy.

"You know who they are! You just suck at remembering names."

"So, who are they?" Gaara asked, turning around to push the door open with his foot.

"We always listen to them when you're at my house. You know,the song that you really like that you can never remember the name of? As usual. I'm pretty surprised you know my name. Or your own for that matter."

Gaara ignored the insults. Sasuke had been prissy all day. More than usual. Shikamaru had ditched them long ago, claiming his attitude was too troublesome. He'd be back with them for lunch though. He could never stay away for too long. He got lonely.

"Oh, them." Gaara said and turned the corner, not caring to move out of the way as a group of girls almost crashed into him. He only gave them a blank stare, ignoring them, and continued towards his locker. He heard them try to talk to Sasuke, but the boy only hissed something mean and sped up his steps to catch up.

"So, are you coming?" he asked as he fell into step with him.

"What? Not even a please?"

"I'm not giving you a please!"

Sasuke glared at him. Gaara merely shook his head a little. He was not as sensitive to Sasuke's eyes as everybody else was. He could take it.

"When is it?"

"Not this weekend, but the next. I already told you that!"

"If you can get tickets, then sure. But I'm not lifting a finger."

"We don't need tickets. It's a club. And they're not really famous anyway."

"And how do you expect us to get in?"

"We've got money, Gaara. Lots of it. Why do you even ask?" Sasuke huffed and leaned against the locker next to Gaara's as the redhead shifted his books over to one arm and did the combination.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But you're paying." he said, opening the locker.

"You're a part of one of the richest families in all of Japan, and still you're making me pay?"

"Otherwise I'm not going." Gaara pushed the books into the organized mess inside.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke sighed and looked the other way, waiting for Gaara to finish so that they could go to lunch. He was hungry. He had skipped breakfast this morning in order to avoid Itachi. He was dead set on finding out what was bothering Sasuke. And he wouldn't tell him. He wasn't a hypocrite; he stood by his words. What went on between Naruto and him had nothing to do with his brother. Not that anything was going on. Not with the way Naruto was looking at things. The damn idiot.

He paled as he saw a very familiar group of guys coming towards them. Speak of the devil… He'd recognize that blond hair anywhere. He usually looked for it. Today, all he wanted to do was run the other way.

He had managed to put defenses up. He wasn't going to break down because of his broken heart, and he was very capable of being the same asshole he usually was.

But he doubted he would be able to talk to him. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

Would Naruto turn away? Would he look in another direction? He didn't want to see the shame on his face. Because of him.

Sasuke swallowed and pushed himself off the locker.

"I have to go," he mumbled to Gaara, turning and walking down the hall – away from them. Naruto would see him but that didn't matter. As long as he himself didn't have to look into those blue eyes.

Gaara looked up from his locker, confused at Sasuke's sudden departure. The dining hall was the other way. It wasn't like him.

He frowned and looked the other way. Oh…them. Or more like him.

Something had happened this weekend. He was sure of it. Sasuke wouldn't say anything, but Gaara had a feeling. And he had learned to trust his feelings. They were often correct. He just had to make sure he didn't panic. If he panicked nothing made sense anymore.

Next to Naruto, Itachi frowned at the sight of Sasuke's back moving away from them. He didn't like what was going on. Sasuke was clearly avoiding him. He wasn't even trying to hide it! It pissed him off.

Something had obviously happened this weekend, something bad. And it irked him like nothing else that nobody would tell him was what it was. Not only was Sasuke avoiding him, but Naruto was having a hard time looking him in the eyes.

He had a bad feeling that something had happened between the two. And he hated to not know what was going on, even though no one else seemed to think anything was wrong. Everyone carried on as usual. No one seemed to notice Naruto's change in behavior. Not even Deidara. He hadn't seen any weird looks directed towards him in his peripheral vision either – well, besides the regular glances he got from the girls. No one was looking at him, seeming to know something he didn't. Except for his best friend.

His best friend, who turned away as soon as Itachi tried to meet his eyes.

Something was very wrong.

He saw something bright red in the corner of his eye and turned his head to the side. Gaara. Sasuke's little freak of a friend. He sped up his steps and walked up to the younger boy. Maybe Sasuke had told him? Itachi didn't like that he and Shikamaru maybe knew things about Sasuke that he didn't. It wasn't unexpected really. They were his best friends, and he was his older brother. But he really cared for his brother, and he wanted to protect him from what was hurting him.

Even if the person hurting him was Naruto.

Gaara didn't twitch a muscle as the older Uchiha stopped in front of him. Neither spoke for a few seconds, Gaara obviously waiting for Itachi to make the first move. Gaara wouldn't talk until he did.

"Do you know what's up with Sasuke?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Gaara closed his locker and looked up at his best friend's older brother.

"He won't tell me," he answered. He was clearly as annoyed as Itachi was.

"Something must have happened."

"Of course. But we won't know what unless he tells us." Gaara looked over Itachi's shoulder. He met Naruto's eyes. He was looking at them with worried eyes, nibbling his lip.

The captain looked a bit sick, his complexion extremely pale.

"And he won't that easily," he continued,his eyes locked with blue. He was sure it had something to do with Uzumaki Naruto. He was the only one that could make Sasuke lose control of his feelings.

Itachi looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto's worried eyes. Naruto turned away and started walking again.

"Are you coming, Itachi?" he asked but didn't wait as he continued down the hall after their other friends who had walked ahead of them.

"Yeah." Itachi gave Naruto a glance before turning back to Gaara. "Do me a favor, and tell me if he tells you. I need to take care of him."

"I know." The two stoic, young men gave each other a nod and continued in separate directions.

Neither of them really liked the other, although they didn't hate each other either. They didn't really have a reason to harbor either emotion. But they didn't mix that well. They were both very closed-up persons, and neither wanted to try to make the other open up. They wouldn't give a damn about each other if it weren't for Sasuke.

Gaara didn't get far before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He almost jumped at the sudden intrusion of his personal space. Who dared touch Sabaku no Gaara in school? The only ones that didn't have a hard time touching him were Shikamaru and Sasuke. He turned around with a glare, but his eyes soon widened as he saw who it was. His throat suddenly became very dry, and he tried to swallow. It didn't help much. What was this weird feeling in his stomach?

"Hey." Neji let his hand fall from Gaara's shoulder and gave him a soft smile. The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched into a smile for a half a second. It made Neji's own widen just a tad bit. He had seen it. "How are you?" he asked and pushed a string of hair behind his ear.

"Fine." Gaara answered shortly like he usually did. He didn't know what to say. He rarely conversed with people. And even though he had actually talked a lot with Neji on Hinata's party, he had a hard time thinking of something good to say. It was always a little easier to talk when you've had a beer or two. And now he wanted to say something smart. He wanted to make himself look good in Neji's eyes.

"Ho-how are you?" he asked, pretending he hadn't choked on the words. Neji's eyes glimmered for a second.

"I'm good." he nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Did you have fun this weekend? At the party, I mean?" He continued to smile. Gaara couldn't understand what he was so happy about.

"Yeah, I had fun." he nodded.

"Neji-kun! We've got class soon!" Neji turned his head to see who was talking to him and repressed a sigh at seeing TenTen walking towards them. She looked a bit angry and confused. He wondered yet again when she would understand that he had no interest in her. It wasn't like he could tell her that he was gay. She'd tell the whole school. And he didn't want to be another of those public secrets. Not unless Gaara decided he wanted to be a public secret with him.

Gaara frowned. Who was she? She was obviously not pleased with Neji for some reason.

TenTen smiled sweetly. Gaara wanted to hit her and her cuteness. She grabbed Neji's arm and tugged at it gently. Any straight guy wouldn't have minded the attention at all from the pretty Chinese girl.

Neji didn't have anything against her really. She was nice. But she refused to take a hint. Gaara hated her instantly.

"I know," he said. He didn't like the way Gaara looked at them. Didn't he see that Neji wasn't interested in the girl? Apparently not. The redhead turned without another word and continued down the corridor.

"Gaara!" Neji called after him. A few people looked at him with funny eyes. Somebody other than his siblings or his two best friends called Gaara by his first name?

Gaara didn't respond and kept walking. Neji was busy anyway. It didn't matter. Why would he want to talk to Gaara for when he had that girl right there? It didn't matter. He was probably just trying to be polite or something. It didn't matter. Gaara didn't care. It didn't matter.

"Why are you always talking to him anyway? Haven't you heard about him?" TenTen tugged at his arm again.

"Haven't I heard what about him?" Neji looked down on her with a frown. TenTen looked around for nosy people, not caring that she could see a few.

"That's he's you know…?"

"He's what?" Neji sighed. He didn't like this sort of social play.

"You know! He's gay!" she said in a loud whisper. Nobody around missed her words.

"Is he now…" Neji smirked and let TenTen drag him towards their next class. He had long given up on making her stop with that. She wouldn't give up. He had of course heard it. He wouldn't have approached Gaara if he hadn't, just continued to admire him from a distance. Neji wasn't a coward. But hitting on Sabaku no Gaara without making sure he was interested in men was just asking for trouble. Neji wasn't a coward. but he wasn't suicidal either.

--

Naruto glanced over in Sasuke's direction another time. The young man was sitting alone in the dining hall. He had already had his lunch, but every Wednesday, he always had two hours of scheduled study time. But it was only the second one he used for studying. The first hour he usually spent in the dining hall or the cafeteria with his brother and his friends.

Naruto swallowed.

Today, Sasuke wasn't sitting with them. Naruto was of course the reason why. He hadn't last Wednesday either. And they had been avoiding each other all week.

Naruto bit his lip. Had he been the reason Sasuke came to sit with them? Or was it really Itachi? Sasuke rarely talked to anybody else in their group, even though some of them had tried to start a conversation But he had always talked to Naruto or Itachi.

Now that he though about it… He hardly ever came over when Sakura was sitting with them. Naruto had always assumed it was because of Sakura's fawning over him. But had it been Naruto's fawning over her?

He couldn't keep his eyes off him! Why was that? He had never really paid attention to the way Sasuke looked before.

Okay, well, recently he had. Ever since Sasuke's confession. That was the first time Naruto really looked at him and realized that Sasuke was so much more than he appeared to be.

He watched as Sasuke turned the page in the book in front of him. Why was he sitting there if he was studying? Shouldn't he be in the library as usual? Why was he sitting there all alone?

If things weren't the way they were, Naruto would have gone up to him and sat down. He didn't like seeing Sasuke alone like that. People always tried to come up and talk to him when he was alone. They could never get it into their heads that Sasuke didn't want to talk to people he didn't already know. He already had his friends. He didn't need anyone else but them. He didn't want a girlfriend. He didn't want a boyfriend! He wanted… Naruto.

He looked down and pushed around the vegetables in his bowl. He didn't have his usual appetite today. He pushed the bowl away and looked over at Sasuke again. How did he get his hair to look like that anyway?

"Eat." Itachi pushed the bowl back, towards him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Itachi ignored it and raised his own chopsticks towards his mouth.

"Since when did you become my mother?"

"Since when don't you stuff your face every chance you get?" Deidara asked, his mouth full of rice and meat, pointing with his chopsticks at Naruto's face.

"Stop being rude." Sasori frowned but didn't spare Deidara a glance. Naruto merely shook his head.

"I'm just not hungry today."

"Eat it. Otherwise you're just going to whine to me later," Itachi said, turning his attention back to his own plate.

"Wasting money on food that you're not going to eat…" Naruto glared over at Kakuzu who glared right back. The fucking cheap bastard. Zetsu reached out his hands to snatch Naruto's bowl for himself but Itachi pushed it out of his reach, which earned him a hiss. Zetsu didn't like to be denied food. Itachi looked bored at their always hungry friend, before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Maybe we should get Haruno-san over here? Maybe she'd feed you?" He nodded towards Sakura who was sitting with her girlfriends by a table further away. The young men around the table laughed except for Naruto and Itachi.

"Stop being a jerk, Itachi," Naruto said with a serious voice. He was not in the mood for his ways of showing his dissatisfaction.

"Stop keeping things from me." Itachi leaned over the table, his fist clenched tightly around the chopsticks. The laughter around the table started to die down. They all looked between the two best friends. What was going on?

"Maybe I don't want to tell you everything." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, annoyed.

"Maybe so. I just wonder when that happened. You used to tell me things whether I wanted to hear them or not."

"Well, things change." He answered and shook his head, getting the blond hair out of his eyes. "People change."

"Apparently. And they don't always change for the better." The boys around the table were dead quiet now. That looked at Naruto and Itachi with wide eyes. They had never seen them like this before. They had never talked to each other like this before. They had of course argued, but that was usually Naruto screaming and Itachi ignoring him.

And then there was the friendly banter. It could sound a lot like the way they were talking to each other now, but the tension was very different. Instead of a grin on Naruto's face and a playful smirk on Itachi's, there were deep scowls and down turned lips. The tension was thick, and tables around theirs started to quiet down as well, sensing it. The audience of the fight was becoming bigger.

"Maybe that's better than being stuck in the same rut all through life," Naruto hissed as an answer to Itachi's comment.

"Some people do what they have to do instead of playing around." Itachi slammed his utensils down on the table.

"You don't give a fuck anyway! You don't care when I tell you shit!"

"Of course I care! Don't be stupid! You and Sasuke have acted weird for days! I want to know what's going on!"

"Everything doesn't circle around Sasuke!" Naruto slammed his fists into the table and got up from his chair. "I'm sick and tired of this…" he said and headed for the exit of the dining hall.

Everything was about Sasuke! Itachi had always been focused on Sasuke. Sakura had always been focused on Sasuke. The whole fucking school was always focused on Sasuke! And now Naruto himself was focusing on him! It was driving him mad.

People always said he had a way of getting stuck on people's minds, that he was always the center of everybody's attention. And Naruto liked that. Naruto liked having their attention.

But Sasuke! Sasuke didn't want it. Still he got it. Why? What was so good about him? Oh, he knew Sasuke was more then beautiful. His face and body was perfection. But that couldn't be the only reason, could it? But he was always such a dick towards everybody. Well, almost…

He looked over towards the table Sasuke was sitting by before getting through the doors. Itachi had moved over to him and they were talking in whispers, both with scowls on their faces. They were obviously both upset. And that upset Naruto more. They meant so much to him. Why was he hurting them so much? Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura…Why was he hurting the ones he loved?

--

Sasuke tapped his pen on the notebook in front of him. He got a glare from the librarian as she walked past, and he glared back. She didn't like him much, not after he had forgotten to turn off his phone once, about a year ago. And of course he had gotten a call! From Naruto…

He had answered, which according to her, was just as bad as if he had gotten up on one of the tables and danced, singing on top of his lungs. She was an old bitch anyway. Sasuke didn't care about her.

It was Friday. His whole class was in the library to search for information. He was supposed be working on his assignment about the Roman gods, but he couldn't focus on Jupiter, Venus and the rest of them. He was way too focused on his own god.

He bit his lip and added the last whisker on the little portrait he had drawn in one of the corners of the page. It didn't look that shabby. He wasn't the best artist around, but he wasn't bad. Everybody would be able to tell who it was supposed to be.

Not that anybody would ever be allowed to see it. Like he'd let anybody know he was drawing portraits of the guy he was in love with! Or that he had written Uzumaki Sasuke a bit to the left of it…

He and Naruto had avoided each other the whole week. They were both too embarrassed to even go near each other.

Sasuke didn't like it. He didn't want Naruto to be embarrassed of him. He didn't want to be the reason Naruto and Itachi fought. Though he wasn't really sure he was. There was a lot of rumors going around concerning the two of them. One being that Naruto was jealous of Sasuke because he was Itachi's brother, because Naruto didn't have one of his own.

It could be true – if it didn't sound so stupid in Sasuke's ears.

Naruto had often said Itachi and Sasuke were like brothers to him. But brothers didn't have sex together. And Naruto had had sex with him. That he regretted it didn't matter in that context. He had slept with Sasuke. Therefore, he did not consider him as his brother. Sasuke was sure Naruto didn't have any incestuous fantasies. And that meant Sasuke still had a shot. Somewhat…

Should he give up? Should he let Naruto be with the girl he claimed to love? Who he claimed, loved him back? It was weird, because he had hardly seen Sakura around this week. She was still hanging with Naruto every chance she got, but she hadn't been in the groups of girls pestering Sasuke. It had been odd.

He missed him… He wanted to be near him again. He wanted…

A faint blush dusted over his cheeks, and he started to cross out the name, covering it so that he wouldn't have to look at it again. He was not going to give up! Uchihas didn't give up! And that was what he was! An Uchiha! And an Uchiha would always get what he wanted!

God, he was such a girl…

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke slammed the notebook closed and glared up at the person who had spoken to him. He was met with a wide grin, but it wasn't the one that would make him smile in return. No the owner of this one was quite annoying.

"Haven't I told you countless times not to call me by my first name only, Suigetsu-san?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Suigetsu pulled out the chair next to Sasuke and turned it around. He sat down, straddling it, and leaned his elbows on the back of it. Sasuke glared at him, wishing he would leave.

"Go away," he said, mostly because of his principles. He knew that no matter how many times he told him to leave, he wouldn't until he was done with his business. Which could take a minute or the whole fucking day.

Sasuke tried to ignore him and picked up one of the books on the table, flipping it open. He looked through the index to see on which pages he would find information concerning Pluto. Suigetsu just sat there, watching him. It was quite annoying.

Sasuke turned to the page starting the chapter about the death god. Suigetsu continued to look at him with that wide grin of his.

Sasuke tried. He really did. But Suigetsu was really fucking annoying!

"Go away."

"Do you know how hot you are when you're pissed?"

"So that's the reason you piss me off all the time?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Suigetsu winked, smirking playfully.

"Are you dense? I have no interest in you whatsoever, and you shouldn't have any in me, considering you have a girlfriend." Sasuke scowled.

"I'd leave her for you anytime. Just ask. Are you asking?" Suigetsu leaned forward a little more.

"I'm asking you to leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke leaned backwards, away from him.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Suigetsu let out a fake groan and laughed.

"I love it when you don't talk at all." Sasuke glared.

"Come to my house tonight." Suigetsu had long ago learned to shake his insults off.

"No." Sasuke snorted. The idea was idiotic. He wouldn't be caught dead in that house in a million years.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want anything to do with you." Seriously. This guy had to be stupid.

"My parents are out the entire weekend. Kisame too."

"So ask what's-her-name over."

"Karin will be busy as well. We've got the entire place to ourselves. Nobody will have to know." Suigetsu lifted his hand and ran his finger along Sasuke's jaw. "We won't have to hide from anybody." He whispered with a confident smirk.

Sasuke batted his hand away and gave his chair a kick. Suigetsu almost toppled over but caught his balance at the last second. Sasuke slammed his book shut.

"You will just have to keep on dreaming like everybody else does! Because there's no fucking way I'm coming home with you!" Sasuke hissed as he picked up his books and bag. He headed over to the checkout desks to borrow the books he needed. He was very close to hitting Suigetsu square in the face when he felt the man's presence behind him. Even more so when he felt his breath against his neck and the whispered words in his ear.

"We'll see."

Sasuke whipped around to tell him off, but Suigetsu, the fast bastard, was already far ahead. He was not an aspirant for the basketball team for nothing. Too bad he was the wrong player. Sasuke wanted another.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of Sakura by the other checkout desk. She grabbed her books, and as she turned around, she locked eyes with Sasuke. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds, Sakura with a surprised expression and a blush, Sasuke with an angry one. She frowned a little and started walking towards the exit.

Sasuke pressed his lips together. He had been sure she would come up and talk to him. He didn't like her behavior. Why had she suddenly changed her mind? She had all but declared her undying love for him last week! And now, nothing?

It was irritating. Not because he liked the attention, of course! He hated the attention. But he thought it was irritating how she decided to give him up now of all times! Now that he wanted to make a point about her chasing after him! He grabbed his own books, not bothering to thank the librarian, and headed to the same direction as Sakura had gone. All he wanted right now was to go home.

Was he really that forgettable to everybody?

--

Naruto looked around, before bouncing the basket ball a few times. It wouldn't be good if a teacher caught him bouncing it inside, but nobody seemed to be around. It wasn't like somebody would tell on him. People wanted to stay on his good side.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Deidara asked, looking over at his friend.

"I don't know. I don't have anything planned. I was supposed to hang with Itachi, but I guess that plan is ditched."

"I guess," Deidara nodded and pushed his hair out of his face.

"What about you?"

"Well, there's a party. But I don't think I'll go. I'm not in the mood."

"Party? What party? Naruto bounced the ball again.

"You've been invited plenty of times by plenty of people, but you've been too out of it this week to even notice." Deidara smirked. "It's nothing important anyway, un. Doesn't seem to be a good one."

"Oh." Naruto grabbed the ball as it came back up and tucked it away under his arm. "Yeah, I don't want to go to a party either. Maybe I'll have Sakura come over."

Deidara merely hummed as an answer. Naruto wasn't stupid. He understood what Deidara wanted. He wanted to spend the weekend with him. But he couldn't. Maybe he was a bad friend? But he couldn't listen to Deidara's problems right now. He had too much going on in his own head to listen to Deidara's sorrow over losing Sasori. He couldn't come up with good things to say. Not when Sasuke hated him, Itachi was mad at him and he and Sakura didn't trust each other.

It had been strained between Sakura and him for a few days now. Monday was fine, but then she started to be a little cold towards him. She sat with him. She spent a lot of time together with him, holding onto his arm, kissing him. But he could often see her look over the people around them. He could see in her eyes that she was wondering who it was. Who had he slept with? Who had gotten beneath his skin?

Still, she kept her promise. She didn't flirt with Sasuke. She barely talked to him. Never of her own choice anyway. And she never looked for him in school.

But the tension between the two of them was not enjoyable. Naruto didn't know what to do to make it better. They were both trying. But maybe that wasn't enough… He shook his head a little, clearing his thoughts. He pulled on a fake smile and looked up. It wouldn't do well for anybody to see the school's ball of sunshine walk around being moody. He grinned as he saw Tobi walking towards them, struggling with a heavy book bag.

"Hey Tobi! Catch!" He threw the ball towards his teammate and laughed as the other boy let out a squeak before indeed catching it. Right before it made a connection to his face. "Want to play?" he grinned, stepping in front of him. "We'll kick the kids off the court."

But Tobi didn't grin excitedly as he usually did as soon as Naruto even mentioned basketball. His eyes darted between the two blonds, frowning at Deidara, who avoided his eyes, before shaking his head.

"No thanks, Captain," He answered, before pushing the ball a little too roughly against Naruto's chest. Naruto huffed, surprised and grabbed the ball. Tobi pushed past them without another word or glance.

"What the hell? Now what did I do to him?" Naruto said, looking after the boy, rubbing his chest where the ball had hit him.

"You haven't done anything to him." Deidara said with an empty voice Naruto couldn't recognize as coming from him. He looked to the side at one of his best friends and frowned at the fake smile on his lips. He was not as good as Naruto at faking his feelings. Deidara looked back at him when Tobi turned a corner and was no longer visible. "It's me he's mad at, un."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Just a silly little argument." Deidara turned and started to walk in the direction they had first been heading in. Naruto's frown deepened but decided to let it go. Tobi and Deidara always argued. There was nothing new about that at all. Even though they both seemed more upset than usual. Well, it wasn't like they could discuss it in the middle of the hallway. They turned a corner and saw Sakura head out from the library, carrying a large stack of heavy books.

"Here. Take it." Naruto put the ball in Deidara's hands, who merely rolled his eyes as Naruto half ran to catch up to his girlfriend.

"Hey there, Sweets!" He smiled. She looked up at him surprised, awakening from her reveries. "Let me help you with that." He reached out and grabbed the books, but Sakura's grip tightened.

"It's fine, Naruto. I can take them myself."

"Come on, now. Let me take them." Naruto tugged a little at them, expecting her to let go.

"I can handle it myself!" she hissed with a jerk, making Naruto let go. He looked surprised at her. She looked around to see if anybody saw her little outburst, but nobody seemed to be interested.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked. He was obviously hurt.

"I don't need you to baby me! I can take care of this myself!"

"I'm not babying you! I just wanted to help you carry some heavy books! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not as delicate as you want me to be! I can take care of myself perfectly well." She walked past him heading for her locker further down the hall. Naruto eyes darkened, and he followed her. She opened her locker with the combination and shoved the books in. Naruto pushed it shut as soon as she had her fingers out of the way.

"Hey, what are you-" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, placing his hands on either side of her head.

"No, what are you doing?" he asked in a low voice. To all others there they were just a couple in love, giving each other loving words low enough for only them to hear. "I know perfectly well that you can take care of yourself. I know you're not delicate. I just want to do it because I like taking care of the one who belongs to me!"

"I don't belong to you!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're my girlfriend! Yes, you belong to me! And I belong to you!"

"We're not married!"

"You're still upset over what happened last weekend," he said, and Sakura pressed her lips together, seeming to think her words over. She sighed and seemed to relax a little.

"I can't stop wondering who it was," she mumbled.

"It doesn't matter who it was," Naruto said in a firm voice.

"Yes, it does! I want to know who it was that you thought was better for you than me!"

"He was not better than you! It was not about love! It was about frustrations! If it makes you feel better, I didn't say his name once, and the sex was horrible! Worst I've ever had!" he hissed.

Naruto hoped she couldn't tell he was lying. If she didn't see his fake smiles, she shouldn't be able to see his fake words either. Because that was what they were. He was flat out lying now. Well, at least parts of it. It wasn't about love. It was about frustrations. It was about how he didn't feel that he was enough. But to Sasuke he was everything, which made it even worse that he really had not said Sasuke's name once during their night together.

Naruto felt awful. Sasuke's first night should have been better than that. To be used like that… Even though the sex had been amazing, and in fact, the best sex he had ever had.

"Shut up! You're talking too loudly!" Sakura hissed back, her cheeks becoming a deep red. They both looked around for people listening in too them. Some people around them were looking at them with curious eyes, but nobody seemed to be horrified about what they had said. Or happy. Naruto turned back towards her.

"I said I was sorry."

"I know you did."

"Then what the hell?"

"Maybe I'm not sorry anymore," she said and pushed him away from her. He was about to reach out his hand to grab her, again but let it fall as he saw a very familiar back moving away from them. Sasuke was practically running towards the entrance to the school. Naruto's blood ran cold, and he didn't care about Sakura anymore. He could deal with her later. Right now, he was terribly scared that Sasuke had heard him.

--

Sasuke had a hard time breathing. He didn't know where he was going. He was just walking. He held the books tightly against him. He had to get away. His chest hurt. His heart felt like it was about to explode. He was so god damn furious.

Naruto's words rang in his ears. It had been horrible. The worst sex he had ever had. Horrible, horrible, horrible. And he hadn't said Sasuke's name once. Not once.

Sasuke knew it was true. He couldn't remember it. He couldn't recall one whisper of his name over Naruto's lips that night. He couldn't. Because there hadn't been any. Naruto hadn't cared at all. Just a form of release. Just a way to get his frustrations about Sakura out. It had nothing to do with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't matter. Sasuke was insignificant to Naruto.

Oh god… Sasuke put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep himself together, to keep himself from throwing up.

How could this be true? Sasuke loved him. He really did. He loved Naruto. Naruto was everything to him. He wanted to be with him so badly, to just be around him.

But he was nothing to Naruto. He had always thought that he was something, something special to him. Naruto claimed to care about him after all. But he didn't. It was all lies. It was not true. It was all lies.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't stop at the call of his name. He couldn't stop yet. He had to get away. He couldn't stay. He'd probably hit whoever it was if he stopped. He was so angry. So upset. So fucking hurt.

"Hey! Sasuke, wait!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He was met with concerned eyes. He didn't want to see them. He didn't want them to see him like this.

"Are you okay?" Suigetsu frowned. He kept his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. If Sasuke didn't swat it away, he was going to enjoy it, even though Sasuke seemed very weird right now. Sasuke held his breath. His eyes were empty and cold. Nothing new about that. But somehow… He seemed very delicate right now. And it was very weird, because Sasuke was usually anything but delicate.

Sasuke put his hands on Suigetsu's chest and pushed him back.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled and turned away. "I have to get away from here," he muttered, but before he had a chance to start walking, Suigetsu grabbed his shoulder again. He didn't turn him around this time.

"I have a car!" he said before Sasuke had a chance to hit him. "I'll drive you anywhere you want me to," Suigetsu continued, looking at Sasuke's tense back. His head turned to the side, looking at him with calculating eyes. Suigetsu couldn't help but to feel a bit weak in his knees. He liked those mysterious dark eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about all the times he had fantasized about them.

"Alright," Sasuke said and turned to face him completely. Suigetsu's hand fell off his shoulder, his eyes widening and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "So where is it?"

Suigetsu's face broke out in a wide grin.

"It's over here! Just follow me!" he grinned. He reached out to grab Sasuke's arm, but Sasuke sidestepped him with a glare. Touching was out of the picture. For now. He was still fuming with anger and humiliation as he followed Suigetsu towards his car.

So he was a lousy lay? He sucked at sex? He was not worthy of Naruto's attention? Fuck that! Really! Fuck that! If he was so horrible at sex he knew what to do to get better.

Practice.

--

Naruto stood looking over the city lights. He was alone in the apartment. He was arguing with Itachi. He was arguing with Sakura. He had tried to call his dad but he couldn't get a hold of him. Even Deidara hadn't pick up. Maybe he had gone to that party after all. Naruto tapped on the window glass, leaving fingerprints on it. The cleaning lady was coming on Monday anyway. It wasn't like he himself cared if the windows were a bit messy. He pulled the hood up over his head. He liked that. He felt safer somehow. It felt better.

Everything was screwed up. Everything was falling apart. It was Sasuke's fault. It had all been good before his confession. Now everything was on its head. And Sasuke was always on his mind. And he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He was sure it was Sasuke he had seen walking out of the school. He was sure he had been upset about something. But he didn't know if it was about what he had said or something else. He hoped it was something else. He had hurt Sasuke enough. He had tried to catch up to him, but when he got outside, he couldn't find him. He had gotten away so fast.

His phone started buzzing on the living room table. He looked over at it, thinking about answering or not. It was too late to meet up with anybody anyway. He didn't have the energy to go get dressed in something better than his sweatpants and hoodie and meet a friend who was drunk off his ass anyway.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the table. It wouldn't hurt to just check who it was. He picked it up and frowned. Shit…

It was Itachi. Why was he calling? Now of all times? Maybe Sasuke had said something? Maybe Itachi was calling to say that their friendship was over forever, because Naruto had fucked his little brother and didn't give a shit? But Naruto did… He really did. Was he going to be a coward this time? Was he going to put the phone back down again?

He took a deep breath. No. It was time to grow up a notch. He pressed the answering button and held it to his ear.

"It's late," he said, not bothering with greetings.

"I'm still mad at you," Itachi answered.

"Then why are you calling?" It was quiet on the other end for a few seconds before Itachi let out his breath, making a decision.

"I need your help."

"If you want me to suck up to you to get your forgiveness you can forget about it." Alright. Maybe not that big of a notch.

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"I don't know who else to call." Naruto frowned at this. Itachi didn't know who to call? What was so bad that it had Itachi sounding like this? That made Itachi need his help like this?

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sasuke." Naruto's blood ran cold.

"What about him?"

"He's missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Naruto shrieked. Thousands of scenarios featureing a missing and kidnapped Sasuke played through his head.

"Meaning nobody know where he is," Itachi hissed. He was not in the mood for stupid questions. He was worried about his brother, damn it!

"How can you not know?"

"He never came home after school. I thought he went home with one of his friends, but he's not with either of them. And he's not picking up his phone. I don't know where he is. I'm worried."

Naruto was already heading towards the door, grabbing his keys on the way.

"I'll find him."

**So I have heard there might be people screaming at me after this. This is nothing new at all for me, since I do have a thing for ending my chapters in a way that makes you go bananas on me! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Snälla Förklara

**Yeah, I was supposed to write Toys. I know. But Ivvy and Hao kept begging me and threatening me... And it's hard to write Super-Seme-Sasuke right after having seen him sitting in Naruto's lap with a purple bra... XD **

**My beloved Master of the Rebels thought it was a fair reason! Follow her strong leadership! 83**

_Snälla förklara,_

_att solen trots moln alltid går upp._

_Jag vill höra en saga,_

_jag vill tro på ditt ord,_

_andas din luft._

_Och jag vill finnas där för dej,_

_när du faller._

_I fallet och fånga upp dej._

Snälla Förklara - Charta 77

Sasuke swirled the liquid in his glass around. He didn't know what was in it. Suigetsu had mixed it for him. He knew it was dangerous to drink things he had been given like that, but Suigetsu wouldn't dare to do anything. Wasn't like Sasuke cared anyway. He couldn't be sober if he was going to go through with this.

He was sitting on the floor in Suigetsu's living room. He was leaning back against a big armchair. He had been sitting in it before, but had decided it was too soft. Sasuke didn't like to sit in armchairs that were too soft. So now he was on the floor instead.

He had spent the remainder of the day in Suigetsu's house. Only the two of them. Suigetsu's parents were, as he said, out for the entire weekend and Kisame was off with some chick with long, dark hair in her beach house.

Suigetsu had known better than to talk to him while they were driving. Sasuke had done his best to calm down. He had dark, half moons imprinted in his palms from when he had pressed his nails into them trying to keep his cool.

When they got to Suigetsu's house, they had decided on ordering takeout. Chinese. From Suigetsu's favorite restaurant. They had watched two movies. Sasuke had a hard time remembering what they were about and he kept mixing them up with one another. He didn't tell Suigetsu that though. He kept quiet most of the time and let Suigetsu do the talking. He just answered with his usual short hums.

He heard something made of glass fall to the floor in the next room and Suigetsu swearing. Sasuke only snorted and took another sip out of whatever was in his glass.

The bar was in the other room and it seemed like Suigetsu had either dropped a glass or a bottle. Sasuke didn't care. That wasn't his concern. He looked around the room and had a hard time focusing on any special object. He was drunk. He had to be if he was going to be able to go through with this. It was the dobe's fault anyway. If it wasn't for him Sasuke wouldn't be in this situation. If Sasuke got to decide, he would be sitting in Naruto's living room while the idiot dropped bottles in the next room instead.

Maybe Sasuke had had enough alcohol? Maybe this was enough?

He snickered. This was quite ironic really. This was pretty close to a fantasy he had. Well, the fantasy in itself was quite simple. He would be in Naruto's living room and he would tease him. He would act in a way he would know Naruto couldn't resist. Not when it came to him. He would say innocent things that could easily be interpreted as something naughty. He would lick his lips. He would show off skin, completely innocent as he reached for something. All until Naruto had enough, pushed him over the back of the couch. He would take him from behind while whispering dirty things in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's smirk went away slowly. Now he was pulling those tricks on Suigetsu instead. He knocked back the rest of the liquid in his glass. Not enough alcohol.

Could he really go through with this?

"Wow, Sasuke! Isn't it time to cool down a bit?" Suigetsu put down his own glass on the table, as he came into the room and took Sasuke's from him. Sasuke wanted to glare at him for the little reprimand and the fact he called him by his first name only, but that wouldn't do. He couldn't be a bastard towards Suigetsu if he wanted to be fucked by him. And Suigetsu had called him by his first name only all day. Instead he just smirked and reached for Suigetsu's glass.

"But you always go on about how hot I am." He looked up into Suigetsu's eyes and took a sip from the glass. "Decide Suigetsu-san. You want me to be hot or cool?" He asked and licked his lips. Suigetsu took the glass from his hand and placed it back on the table after drinking some himself.

"Are you going to tell me what had you so upset?" He sat down next to Sasuke, leaning back against the chair, ignoring Sasuke's question. He was sitting a little too close for Sasuke's liking. But he didn't say anything. They were going to be a lot closer and naked soon if everything went according to plan.

"No." Sasuke scowled. Like he was going to tell Suigetsu that Naruto thought he was a lousy lay. Like he would want to fuck him then. Sasuke wanted to laugh at Suigetsu's attempt at making him open up. It was true that he didn't hold as hard on his boundaries when he was drunk. But he was not going to tell him that. No, never.

"Come on tell me." Suigetsu said and pushed the glass further away as Sasuke reached for it again.

"I don't want to talk." Sasuke turned away a little. He really hoped that Suigetsu would drop it. Otherwise he might get all emotional again. And Sasuke didn't like to be emotional. Especially so in front of people he didn't trust.

"Then what do you want to do?" Suigetsu asked.

"I can think of a thing or two." Sasuke smirked and looked through his bangs at Suigetsu's surprised face. Sasuke was ready to turn on all the charm he had if it got him what he wanted.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at Suigetsu's question, as if asking 'What the hell do you think?' Suigetsu took another gulp from his glass. "Why are you even here, Sasuke?" He asked and put the half empty glass on the table. "You don't even like me!" Sasuke was just about to open his mouth and answer when his cell phone on the floor next to him started to vibrate again. He growled and picked it up, expecting it to be Itachi calling again. He knew it was late already! But he was not a kid and Itachi didn't need to check up on him! If he wanted to spend the night away from home, he was more than allowed to do so. With or without his big brother's consent. But it wasn't Itachi calling. Sasuke stopped breathing at the name on the screen. Naruto… Why was he calling? Why was he calling now? Of all times, why now?

"Is it the one you're angry at?" Suigetsu asked and leaned forwards trying to read. He had seen Sasuke's expression at the name of whoever it was. But Sasuke moved the phone out of Suigetsu's sight.

"Let it ring. I don't give a damn."

"Don't you think I can see that-"

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to talk?" Sasuke asked. He tried to stay calm. He looked over at Suigetsu and his eyes focused on his lips. He didn't want to look into his eyes. He wasn't Naruto. He didn't want to look into his eyes while doing what he was going to do.

"If you don't want me to talk, do something about it." Suigetsu whispered. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Suigetsu opened his mouth and his tongue flicked over Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke had a panicky feeling for a second but suppressed it and opened his mouth, meeting Suigetsu's tongue with his own.

Suigetsu's hand crept up over his arm and shoulder. It stopped over the nape of his neck. His fingers in the dark hair. He pulled Sasuke even closer and pushed his tongue deeper into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke laid his hand over Suigetsu's shoulder. His body was not in a comfortable position. He felt oddly twisted. It would be better if they were in front of each other rather then next to each other.

Without breaking the kiss Sasuke pushed himself up a bit and put his leg over at the other side of Suigetsu's body. Suigetsu's free hand grabbed a hold over Sasuke's hip and guided his body as he straddled him. When Sasuke lowered himself down, they both grasped for their breath. Sasuke could already feel the other's erection against him. Sasuke knew that his own body would need more convincing than that, but it was alright. They had all night.

He pressed himself down against Suigetsu's body. The hand over his neck went down his body and to his other hip. He moaned into Suigetsu's mouth as the hands gripped harder and started to move Sasuke in a rhythm matching Suigetsu's own. Sasuke liked it. It felt good. The hands moved back and squeezed his ass. It made him break the kiss as he threw his head back with a moan.

"Ah fuck, Sasuke…" Suigetsu groaned and started to kiss his neck instead. Sasuke kept his eyes on the roof. He kept the pace Suigetsu had set. He didn't dare to speak. He was afraid a name that didn't belong to the person under him would come out.

He thought of him. Of Naruto. How he looked… His hair, his smile, his eyes. How his skin tasted. How strong his arms were.

He didn't feel so good. The swirling in his stomach was probably not only from all his emotions. Maybe he had too much to drink? A shudder went through his body as a thrust from Suigetsu felt extra good.

"Sasuke…!" Suigetsu bit down at the juncture of his neck and it made Sasuke let out a little scream. Oh, fuck… That felt good. Suigetsu sucked on the spot, no doubt leaving a big hickey. Oh, that felt really good.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he heard the vibrations of his phone again. When had he closed them? He couldn't see who was calling, but he guessed it was Itachi again. Maybe Gaara or Shikamaru. Naruto wouldn't be calling again. He had probably called the wrong number anyway.

Suigetsu lifted his head from Sasuke's neck and looked over to the phone. He was just about to say something when Sasuke cut him off with another kiss.

"Let's move to the couch." Sasuke said and climbed off him. Suigetsu nodded and seemed to forget about the phone in the same moment as it stopped ringing. He stood up and went up to the couch to fix the pillows.

Sasuke pushed himself off the floor and almost stumbled right into the living room table. He felt dizzy and his legs felt weak. Maybe he had too much to drink. He tried to steady himself but he probably swayed anyway. When he was on the floor he hadn't felt this drunk. When he was on the floor he had perfect control over his balance. Now it was all over the place. He really tried to walk steadily over to the couch when Suigetsu looked over at him.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" He asked and reached out his hand towards him.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke snapped and ignored the outstretched hand until he was seated on the soft furniture. He grabbed Suigetsu's wrist and dragged him down on top of him. He felt like he needed to throw up when the larger body landed on him. But Suigetsu didn't seem to notice. He only laughed and kissed Sasuke's jaw.

"Eager are we?" He chuckled and pushed Sasuke's legs apart so that he could settle in between them.

"What did I say about talking?" Sasuke grabbed the hem of the other boy's t-shirt and pushed it upwards. Suigetsu grabbed it and pulled it over his head. Sasuke wondered what Suigetsu's skin would taste like. And if this awful feeling inside of him would ever disappear. He couldn't help but to feel as if he was betraying Naruto when he met Suigetsu's kiss as he bent down again. As if he was betraying himself when he ran his hands over Suigetsu's naked back.

He wanted this! Why did it feel wrong? Naruto said he was bad at sex! Practice made perfect sense! And it wasn't like Suigetsu was ugly! He had something strange about him but he was handsome!

Sasuke kept his eyes on the roof as Suigetsu started to work on another hickey. This time on the other side and further up on his throat. He should tell him to stop. He didn't want to carry his marks. The only good thing about it would be Naruto's jealousy. But it wouldn't be there. Naruto wouldn't care. Naruto would only be happy Sasuke had someone else. That he had given up on his childish crush. It wasn't childish! Sasuke's love was true!

He felt like he was going to throw up when Suigetsu pushed his tongue into his mouth again. He felt like was going to throw up as he unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt. Suigetsu had changed into more comfortable clothes when they had gotten to the house this afternoon. He had offered to lend clothes to Sasuke as well, but he had declined. Like he wanted to walk around in Suigetsu's clothes!

He moaned as Suigetsu pushed the shirt of his shoulders and kissed his way down to one of Sasuke's hard nipples. He kissed and licked one and gave the other a pinch with his fingers. Sasuke cried out and bucked up against Suigetsu's body.

Everything felt so strange. His body was reacting and liking what Suigetsu was doing to him. His mind argued over whether to keep going or to stop. His heart was screaming at him to get the fuck away from this guy. To run as far as his feet could carry him.

His eyes widened as he felt Suigetsu's hand on the button of his pants. He swallowed as it was undone. His nails dug into the smooth back as Suigetsu moaned his name. His body went rigid when the zipper was pulled down. He panicked when Suigetsu's hand went inside of his boxers and grabbed his cock.

"Stop!" Sasuke's hands went from Suigetsu's back to his shoulders and he did his best to push him off. Suigetsu blinked confused before the word Sasuke had said registered in his brain.

"Sasuke?" He said, pulling his hand out from Sasuke's pants.

"Get off me!" Sasuke demanded and tried to weasel his way out from under Suigetsu's body, pushing at his shoulders. Suigetsu sat back on his legs, but grabbed Sasuke's wrists so that he couldn't get away .

"Sasuke, baby, what's wrong? What did I do?" He asked concerned. But Sasuke saw red at those words.

"I'm not your baby!" He yelled, trying to make Suigetsu let go of him with both his arms and his legs.

"Sasuke, what-" Sasuke managed to land a particularly hard kick to Suigetsu's side so that he lost his breath. He let go of Sasuke's wrists and held onto the spot he hit. "What the fuck is wrong with you! That fucking hurt!" Suigetsu yelled. Sasuke didn't care. All he needed was to get away. To get away from this guy. He scrambled off the couch and onto the floor.

"I'm not your baby!" He yelled again. He didn't care at all that he had hurt Suigetsu. The whole room was spinning. He didn't really know what was up and what was down. "I'm not your baby, I'm Naruto's baby!" He said, trying to regain his grip on gravity. He scrambled to his feet. "I'm- Naruto…!" He let out a sob as he stumbled. He managed to get a grip on the back of the armchair he had been leaning against before. "I… God…" He clamped his hand over his mouth. He felt sick. He needed to throw up. He had almost forgotten that Suigetsu was still in the room.

He had sworn to himself. Naruto or no one. He loved Naruto. It was supposed to be him and him only that got to touch Sasuke like that. He had never kissed anymore then one person before tonight. He was supposed to be pure for him. Naruto was worth something pure. Something that was for him only. He deserved to have the love of a person completely. He wanted- Sasuke needed him to- Naruto had destroyed everything!

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu moved from the couch. Sasuke's eyes flickered over to him but he didn't seem to register him completely. He suppressed a heave, his hand still over his mouth, and stumbled towards the bathroom in the hall. He slammed the door shut and fell to his knees on the hard stone floor. He pushed the toilet lid up and threw up.

Suigetsu stared after Sasuke in complete confusion. What the fuck had just happened? He didn't understand at all what was going on. He heard Sasuke throw up and frowned. How much had he had to drink anyway? He knew how much he himself had given him. He shouldn't be throwing up because of it. Had he been taking some on his own when Suigetsu didn't see?

Sasuke's phone on the floor started once more to vibrate. He glared at it. Who was calling him all the fucking time? He walked over to it and picked it up. His frown deepened at the name. Naruto. He had the urge to throw the phone into the wall. He refrained and put the phone on the table instead. Sasuke probably wouldn't appreciate a smashed phone. He went to grab his t-shirt. He wasn't going to answer the call.

Naruto. Sasuke was Naruto's baby. He had said so himself. Fuck. He pulled the shirt over his head with a sigh. What was going on? Naruto had a girlfriend. Did he have Sasuke on the side? Was Sasuke Naruto's lover? Was that the reason Sasuke had been so upset? Because of Naruto? He rubbed his palm over the spot Sasuke had hit. He was stronger than he looked.

The phone stopped it's blinking and humming. Suigetsu picked it up again. 24 missed calls. Was that shit for real? He opened the list and started to read through them. It wasn't really right to go through another person's phone like this, but at the moment Suigetsu didn't care. He had been brutally led on and his prize had been yanked out of his hands at the last second.

The first five calls came from Itachi. Then one from Gaara. One from Shikamaru. Another from Gaara. The list went on with those three names varying, Itachi making the most calls. But the last seven came from Naruto. Suigetsu gnawed on his lip. These were not even all the calls of today! The list went on and on with calls from the same people. Suigetsu couldn't even count them all. The only thing he noticed was that Naruto hadn't started to call until pretty late.

Sasuke was Naruto's lover. Naruto cheated on Sakura with the guy she was in love with. Wasn't that a winner? Suigetsu respected Naruto. Both as the captain of the team Suigetsu hoped to be a part of next year as the seniors graduated, and as a person. Naruto was a good guy. At least he hoped he wasn't such a bad judge of character. He looked towards the door, in the direction to the bathroom. But Sasuke was obviously in love with Naruto. He wouldn't have reacted that badly, drunk or not, about Suigetsu calling him baby if he wasn't. He walked towards the bathroom. He was about to lift his hand and knock when he heard the sobs. His hand hovered over the door before he dropped it to his side. Sasuke was a proud person. He wouldn't want Suigetsu to see him cry.

He walked back to the living room. What should he do? He cared for Sasuke. He actually did. It wasn't just that Sasuke was a fucking hot person. He liked him. He wasn't kidding when he had said he'd break up with Karin for him.

He snorted. Here he was standing, thinking that Naruto was an idiot for having Sasuke on the side when he was doing the same thing! Well, sort of. He had Karin. Even if she was a pain in the ass most of the time. But he liked her as well. It wasn't all that bad to have her as a girlfriend.

The phone stared buzzing yet again. He walked up to it and picked it up. Naruto. Again. He was either worried or pissed off. Why else would he be calling so many times with so little time in between?

It wasn't easy to be gay with the lives they lived. They were brought up to live up to all the expectations that the adult people put on them. Being gay was most certainly not one of them. All the children in the academy were supposed to be perfect. Being gay, was not perfect. They were all supposed to live the perfect family life as they grew up. Most of them taking over the family business. Their lives were chosen for them before they were born.

Suigetsu's dad had suspected him to be a 'faggot' as he so nicely put it. Suigetsu had promptly denied it and Kisame had quickly diverted their father's attention towards something else. Kisame's performance in the big basketball game against the archenemies of Oto Academy, if Suigetsu recalled correctly. He started dating Karin the next week.

Yes, being gay was not easy. And Suigetsu really felt sorry for Sasuke. Someone like him shouldn't be hidden in the shadows. Especially not in the shadow of Haruno Sakura. Suigetsu had known Sasuke hated her with a passion. It wasn't hard to tell even though he never really understood why. Now he did.

Suigetsu thought over his options. There clearly wouldn't be anything going on between Sasuke and him tonight. Probably never. Well, it had been a nice afternoon and evening. And at least he didn't get kicked in the balls when Sasuke tried to get away. Could have been worse.

Sasuke wouldn't want to stay now. He was too drunk to get home on his own. Suigetsu had had too many drinks to drive him. So it was either call a cab, or tell Naruto to come and pick his Sasuke up. Suigetsu chose the latter.

--

Naruto was having a small panic attack. Why small? Because he wouldn't allow himself to have a full one. He would be useless if he did. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. His jaw was clenched so hard that it made his head hurt. His eyes were burning because he was hardly blinking making his eyes hurt.

He was parked in the parking lot of a big shopping mall. His car was almost the only vehicle there. It was late after all. The mall had closed several hours ago. He didn't really know why he was there to begin with. Sasuke couldn't be there. And if he had been, he had of course left when the stores closed.

Naruto had been driving around aimlessly for hours. None of them could find Sasuke anywhere. He had kept close contact with Itachi. He said that besides the two of them, Shikamaru and Gaara were out looking for Sasuke as well. He wouldn't answer any of their phone calls. And none of them could find him in the few possible places that he would go to. Which pretty much meant he was in a place where he wouldn't normally go. Which meant the rest of city. And that contained a lot of places.

Naruto couldn't stop thinking about all the stories he had heard. Kidnapping was not a common occurrence, even though the families around Naruto's part of town were rich and famous, but it was not unheard of. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if Sasuke had been kidnapped. Maybe there would be a ransom note in the Uchiha family's mail the next morning?

Or maybe Sasuke had been mugged? Naruto's imagination was a vivid one and he had no trouble at all seeing Sasuke bleeding to death in an alley. What scared him the most was that if Sasuke had been mugged and stabbed, he would have been dead by now. Unless somebody found him and took him to the hospital. But then a nurse or something would call the Uchiha household. Itachi had already visited all the hospitals in the city anyway.

Naruto hoped Sasuke had just followed a friend home from school. Put his phone in his bag and forgot about calling home. Even though he very well knew Sasuke didn't socialize willingly with any other than Shikamaru and Gaara.

Naruto couldn't stop blaming himself. Sasuke had heard him. He had heard what he had told Sakura. Which was utter bullshit. He had been lying dammit! Sasuke shouldn't be hurt by him anymore! Naruto took a deep breath and reached for his phone. His fingers ached as he moved his muscles. He pressed redial and held the phone to his ear. He held his breath when the tone rang and muttered 'pick up' in between.

Sasuke didn't answer this time either. Naruto swallowed as the perky, recorded voice of a woman told him the person he wanted to talk to was not reachable. Fuck.

"Where are you?" He yelled and hit the steering wheel hard. He cursed and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, groaning. He didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know where to go. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke was missing. And it was all his fault. He had no idea where he was. He was worried. He was pissed off. Itachi, Gaara and Shikamaru were as worried as he was and they didn't know that it was Naruto's fault. He wasn't planning on telling them. He'd be lynched for sure. He wouldn't tell them until he had Sasuke back home. Safe. But how was he supposed to be able to bring him home if he didn't know where he was?

"Sasuke…" He whispered. Where was he?

He jerked back and almost hit his head as his phone started to ring. He swallowed as he picked it up. It was probably Itachi calling to check up. To hear if he had found him. Found any leads about where he could be.

Naruto almost choked on his own spit as he saw who was calling. It was Sasuke. Sasuke was calling. Sasuke was calling him. Sasuke was on the other end of the line. Okay. Okay. Take it easy now, Naruto. Don't screw this up. Make sure to get him to tell you where he is. Okay? Okay. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Where the fuck are you?" He growled. Smooth, Naruto. Real smooth. He was sure he'd hear a click and the dial tone soon as Sasuke hung up.

"Ah… Hello, Captain." Naruto frowned and gripped the phone harder. That was not Sasuke's voice. And Sasuke never called him captain. Oh, hell it was his kidnappers!

"Who is this?" He asked. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Ah, it's Suigetsu, Captain." The other voice said.

"Suigetsu-san?" Naruto said genuinely surprised. Why had Suigetsu kidnapped Sasuke? It didn't make sense!

"Yeah. Uhm, I think you should get over here. Sasuke's here and he's… Quite upset really."

"Where is here? Is he alright? Let me talk to him!"

"He can't come to the phone right now. He's… He's not feeling well." Suigetsu let out a nervous laugh.

"He's sick? What's wrong? Does he have a fever? Dammit, Suigetsu! Talk to me for fuck's sake! Tell me what's going on!" Naruto demanded, not realizing it was hard for anybody to talk to him when he himself was talking constantly.

"He doesn't have a fever. He just had too much to drink. We're at my house. Just come get him will you? I think he really needs you right now." Naruto's brain came to an abrupt halt. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't be sitting here in panic. Sasuke needed him. This was about him. Not Naruto. It wasn't about whether he'd be killed by two crazy fuckers while a lazy one watched. This was about getting Sasuke safe. To know where Sasuke was. This was about Sasuke.

"I'll be right there."

--

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he was this embarrassed if he had ever been. He ran over all the strange things that had been happening lately. All the situations with Naruto. As horrible as they had been, none of them had been as embarrassing as this.

He was sitting on the cold tile floor in one of the Hoshikage resident's bathrooms. His shirt was open, as were his pants. He had tears and snot running down his face. Probably puke as well. He was gripping the toilet bowl so hard that his fingers were white and stiff. He couldn't think properly and all his brain was capable off in this moment was to think about how horribly embarrassed he felt, about Naruto and about how what had been inside his stomach really looked like a cat.

He tried to laugh but it came out as a sob. He really was pathetic. No wonder Naruto didn't want him. He was not worthy of him. Naruto didn't want him. The only thing he was good for was to look at. The only thing Sasuke had, was being pretty. And Naruto didn't care about that. Naruto didn't care about him. No matter what he was saying. He was lying. Naruto wasn't a god. He was a demon and Sasuke didn't want anything but to hate him. It was his fault Sasuke felt like this. It was his fault he was sitting on the floor, throwing up cats and crying in one of the Hoshikage resident's bathrooms. With Suigetsu right outside. Talking to someone. Sasuke wanted to snort but didn't. It wouldn't feel good if he did that after having thrown up.

Suigetsu was talking to someone. Probably about how Sasuke the slut had offered his ass on a silver platter and then started crying about the captain of the basketball team. Then gone and thrown up in cat patterns.

That voice… Sasuke shook his head slowly. He must be hearing things. It really sounded like Naruto. It couldn't be. Why would he be here? Kisame wasn't around. It must be someone else. Suigetsu had called someone over to show the pathetic young Uchiha on his bathroom floor. Shirt and pants undone.

He didn't know if he cared or not as he saw the handle being pushed down. He didn't know if he cared that the door was unlocked. He didn't know if he cared as the door opened. But he did care as he saw who it was opening it.

His eyes widened as he met blue concerned ones. When he saw the deep frown on his forehead. As he saw Naruto's mouth become a thin line.

'Please, don't be mad at me…' Sasuke thought but didn't have time to say anything. Naruto turned around and grabbed Suigetsu, who was standing behind him, trying to look over his shoulder. Suigetsu had barely time enough to blink as he was suddenly slammed up against the wall across the hall from the bathroom door..

"What the fuck have you done to him, you son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled and pulled him back, only to slam him back up against the wall again.

"I haven't done anything to him! Nothing that he didn't ask for!" Suigetsu yelled back when he regained his breath.

"Like he asked for this!" Naruto said between gritted teeth.

"I didn't do that to him!" Suigetsu hissed and pointed to Sasuke on the floor. The dark haired boy could do nothing but stare at the scene in front of him. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know if he would be able to stand up.

"Like hell you didn't!" Naruto's grip tightened and he pushed Suigetsu further up the wall.

"I didn't!" Suigetsu glared. "You did." Naruto's eyes widened. He seemed to think it over and realization dawned upon him. He let Suigetsu down slowly and released his grip on his shirt. He turned towards Sasuke sitting on the floor with wide, dark eyes. Naruto himself had done this to Sasuke. Fuck, it was true. He turned his back on Suigetsu. He wasn't in his world right now. Only Sasuke was. He walked forward into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said carefully. Neither of them liked how small his voice sounded. Naruto gave him a weak smile.

"It's alright, Sasuke." He said in a comforting voice. He grabbed a towel from the rack and put a corner under the tap, wetting it.

Sasuke's feelings were in a turmoil. He was still feeling sick, his mortification at having Naruto of all people see him like this was still there. He didn't know what to feel or what to do. All he wanted was to grab Naruto and hold him close at the same time as he wanted to kick him out. Naruto knelt down on the floor, next to him. He grabbed Sasuke's chin gently and started to clean his face with the wet end of the towel.

"It's alright, Sasuke." He said again. "It's alright." But Sasuke only started to cry more.

"It's not alright." He answered and tried to bat Naruto's hands away from him. He didn't want to be touched. He didn't want Naruto to feel disgusted by touching him when he was like this.

"Stop fussing." Naruto ordered and grabbed his chin tighter.

"I'm not fussing!" Sasuke argued, still trying to make Naruto let go.

"Then be still and let me clean you up!" Naruto said with a no nonsense tone of voice. Sasuke couldn't do anything but comply. He liked it when Naruto used that tone. And he felt even more embarrassed because of it.

Naruto kept his hold on Sasuke's chin. He put down the towel in his lap and grabbed the still dry end instead, using it to wipe Sasuke's face of spare water.

"There. All better." Naruto said and smiled a little. He reached out his other hand and flushed the toilet. Sasuke wished he was allowed to hug him. Hide his face in Naruto's neck and cry. He wanted to kiss him too, but he had just thrown up after all. He just wanted to be held for once.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pushing Sasuke's bangs out of his face. He seemed to be examining them. To see if they had gotten in the way when he threw up perhaps.

"Like shit." Sasuke answered. His voice wasn't steady. Naruto nodded. He let his hand wander from Sasuke's chin to his neck. It felt comforting. Sasuke liked Naruto's hand there better than Suigetsu's.

Naruto seemed a bit at a loss as to what to do. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle this situation either.

"Do you think you need to throw up again?" He asked, running his thumb along the line of dark hair.

"I don't know." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded.

"Can you stand?" He continued. Sasuke couldn't take the concern he saw in his eyes. He didn't understand what was going on! First Naruto cared, then he didn't. Then he wanted Sasuke and then he was a lousy lay. And now he was taking care of him. He came when Sasuke needed him too. And Sasuke hadn't even called for him!

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. He hoped he sounded calm but was pretty sure his voice was unsteady.

"Suigetsu called me. He said you needed me. So I came."

"Why?" Sasuke said, disbelieving.

"Because it's my fault isn't it? You heard what I said to Sakura today at school, didn't you?"

"I don't give a fuck about what you said to Sakura!" Sasuke hissed and pushed Naruto's arm away. He missed the feeling of Naruto's hand against his neck instantly. The skin felt cold without it there.

"Then what is this about?" Naruto's voice hardened. "Leaving school without telling anybody where you were going? Not answering any of our calls? Getting wasted at a guy's house that you don't even like? And then this!" Naruto motioned his hand towards Sasuke and his appearance. "Look at you!" Naruto reached out his hands and started to button Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke started sobbing again. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" Naruto's cheeks seemed to become a bit dusted with pink as he even buttoned Sasuke's pants and zipped them up for him.

"You said I was bad at sex. That I was a lousy lay. That I was nothing to remember. That the sex was horrible! I just thought that if I… That I should get some practice." Sasuke said between sobs. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

"You what? But… Sasuke…" He sighed and winded his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. He pulled him closer and then directed Sasuke's legs to either side of him. "Come here…" He grabbed Sasuke's arms and put them around his own neck. He let his hands follow his body down to his waist and pulled Sasuke's body flush against his own. Sasuke buried his face against the tan neck and breathed in his scent. He couldn't believe it. The thing he had wanted so bad right now was happening. He was being held. He was allowed to hug him. He was allowed to cry onto his shoulder.

Naruto felt Sasuke's breath against his skin and how tears ran down his neck into his hoodie.

"You don't need to practice! That's stupid! I mean, you can have as much sex as you want, of course! But don't… Damn it." His hand reached up and started playing with the dark locks by Sasuke's neck. He felt a shudder go through the body in his lap. He rather liked that. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. It seems like everything I do hurts you these days."

"Dobe." came the muffled reply. A sad smile came over Naruto's lips. "I was lying to her, Sasuke." He kept petting Sasuke's hair, twirling it between his fingers. "I only said that it was horrible because I don't want her to continue trying to figure out who it was I cheated with. Neither of you deserve that." Sasuke shifted and leaned his forehead on Naruto's shoulder instead. "I was lying. The sex was great. You were great."

"Not great enough." Sasuke sniffled. He didn't believe what Naruto was saying. He was lying now. Not when he talked to Sakura. He had been telling her the truth and was lying to him now. Sasuke was not good enough. Sasuke was only a pretty face. He was not good enough for anything else. Not even fucking. He was useless. "I feel sick." He whispered.

"Do you need to throw up again?" Naruto asked and rubbed the other hand over his back. Sasuke shook his head carefully and Naruto felt it. "Sasuke, look at me." He tugged gently at his hair, trying to get him to raise his head. Sasuke didn't move. He didn't want to move away from the little comfort he could find in resting his head on Naruto's strong shoulder. "I said, look at me!" Naruto commanded this time and tugged a little harder. Not enough to hurt him but enough for Sasuke to raise his head and look into Naruto's eyes.

"I'm not good enough for you, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke could feel his breath on his face. He licked his lips, feeling the salty taste from his tears. They wouldn't stop. Naruto raised his hand and wiped some of them away with his thumb. "Don't cry, baby. Don't cry."

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to register the words. That they were real. Not something from his imagination. They were not a fantasy. His eyes widened. He looked at Naruto disbelievingly. Naruto had really said it. That word. He had said it. For real. He was sitting in Naruto's lap on the bathroom floor. He was drunk off his ass. Naruto, his god, had just told him he wasn't good enough for Sasuke, but then had called him that word.

"What?" Naruto asked. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. What had he done to make Sasuke look like that all of a sudden? What had he done wrong now?

"You called me baby." Sasuke whispered. Naruto's eyes widened if possible even more. A mere shadow of his usual carefree grins flickered over his face. Then it widened and he scratched the back of his head, like he always did when he had been caught doing something not all that clever.

"Ah, guess I did." He swallowed. He didn't know himself, where that had come from. He had heard Suigetsu mutter something about 'baby' as he was showing him the way to the bathroom. But it just… Sort of fitted. Just like 'Sweets' fitted Sakura. 'Baby' seemed to be right for Sasuke. And that was really fucking inappropriate right now.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something. But instead a queasy expression fell over his face. He turned towards the toilet and threw up again.

--

Suigetsu was waiting in the living room with Sasuke's things when the bathroom door opened. Sasuke had his arm over Naruto's shoulders and Naruto had a steady grip around his waist.

He led Sasuke directly towards the front door, ignoring Suigetsu. He was obviously still upset with him. Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke's things and half ran for the door, so that he could open it. Naruto should keep his grip on Sasuke. His balance was obviously still messed up. He pushed it open and Naruto gave him a quick glance. He assumed it was a thank you. At least he decided to interpret it that way. Naruto took Sasuke carefully down the driveway to his car. Suigetsu walking behind them.

"Could you open the car door too, please." Naruto asked. Suigetsu noticed that it was more a demand than a question, but did as he was told. Right now, all that mattered was to get Sasuke home.

Naruto helped Sasuke into the passenger seat. He even buckled his belt for him. Suigetsu could hear him say something to the dark haired boy, but not the words. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair before closing the door. Suigetsu could see Sasuke's lips parting and a most delicious blush over his face. He felt a rush of jealousy that he hadn't been able to make Sasuke look like that.

Naruto turned towards him and glared. Yeah, he was still upset with him. Suigetsu held out Sasuke's bag and jacket. Naruto took them and headed for the backseat.

"Go get his shoes." He said, obviously being sure that Suigetsu would follow his orders. Suigetsu nodded and walked back towards the house. Yeah, there might be some problems between them if Suigetsu made the team next year. He supposed he would have to take it. Naruto was the captain after all. He was in charge. Both on and off the court. He grabbed Sasuke's shoes and headed back towards the car. He bent down to look at Sasuke through the window as he passed. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was asleep or not. Damn, he didn't want to be on Naruto's bad side. He might not get to join the team at all! And he would obviously give up his pursuing of Sasuke now. It was obvious that Sasuke loved Naruto. Suigetsu had nothing to put up against Naruto.

The shoes were snatched from his hands and he looked up to see Naruto put them on the floor behind Sasuke's seat before slamming the door shut. Sasuke didn't move an inch.

"Was that all his things? His phone?"

"I put it in his bag." Naruto nodded and started to walk around the car to the drivers' side. He pulled the keys up from his pocket.

"Sasuke deserves better than this you know." Suigetsu said. Naruto looked up at him and he was all of a sudden very happy that there was a car in between them. Naruto looked like he wanted to kill him. "From both of us." Suigetsu continued. "But I want you to know that I stopped when he told me too. I didn't do anything to him that he didn't say he wanted. Even though he might not have wanted it for real."

"Good." Naruto snapped and opened his door.

"And I wouldn't have touched him at all if I knew that he belonged to you." Naruto froze. He didn't look at him. "I don't understand why you hide him." Suigetsu continued. "Why he's only your lover on the side when he should be your boyfriend. Because he really loves you. And it seems like you really love him too."

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about." Naruto said in a low voice, still not looking at him.

"I won't tell anybody. It's not my business. I won't out either of you. But you're not nearly the guy I thought you were if you keep hurting him like this." Naruto didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He got into the car and buckled up. He looked over at Sasuke who turned his head and looked back through half lidded eyes. Naruto had to swallow hard. He turned the ignition and backed the car out of the drive way. He could see Suigetsu look after them in the rearview mirror as they drove off.

"Just let me know it you're going to get sick again so I can pull over, alright?" He asked, putting a hand over Sasuke's arm. Sasuke blinked slowly and then nodded. "Are you alright?" Naruto's eyes flickered over to him and the grip on his arm tightened.

"I'm tired…" Sasuke mumbled, his head dipping low. The alcohol had made him drowsy and all his energy was gone after all that embarrassing crying.

"Then sleep. It's alright." Naruto let his fingers trail over the fabric covering Sasuke's arm and then reached out to his phone on the dashboard. He grabbed it and went through the list of recent numbers he had called. He pressed the green button when he got to Itachi's number. The tone was only heard once before Itachi answered.

"Have you heard anything?" Itachi was really stressed out. Naruto could tell by his voice only. Itachi always spoke with a calm tone of voice. Now it sounded upset. Even more so than the first time Itachi had called him tonight.

"I've got him. He's here with me." Naruto answered, glancing over at the sleeping boy. He had put his arms around himself. Was he cold? Or did he feel that he needed to protect himself?

"You found him? Is he alright? Let me talk to him!" Itachi's voice sounded uncharacteristically high pitched. Naruto was sure his friend gripped the phone too hard.

"He's sleeping." Naruto slowed down and stopped by a red light.

"He's sleeping?"

"He's really drunk. Just let him sleep. He's here with me. He's safe." Naruto had the urge to reach out his hand and touch him. But he decided not too. It might wake him up.

"Drunk? Where was he?"

"He was with Suigetsu. They have been drinking all night." Naruto was not about to tell Itachi about what state he had found Sasuke in. He shifted into first gear as the light turned yellow and drove off when it turned green.

"Suigetsu?" Itachi sounded puzzled.

"Kisame's brother?"

"He hates him! What was he doing with him?" Yeah, he wasn't about to tell him how Sasuke got into that state either.

"Itachi, can we take this some other time? It's late. I'm on my way over. I shouldn't be talking on the phone while driving anyway."

"You can't come here." Itachi said quickly. Naruto blinked a few times, not really comprehending.

"Say what now?"

"Mother started asking questions. Can you imagine what she would have done if she found out I lost Sasuke?" Naruto resisted the urge to tell Itachi that Sasuke was sixteen and not six years old. But he swallowed the words. If Itachi was as worried as he had been it was not a laughing matter. "I told her he was visiting Gaara. So you have to take him there."

"To Gaara? You want me to drive a drunk Sasuke to Gaara's house in the middle of the night? What do you think their father will do to us? No way, I'm not doing it!" Naruto shook his head even though Itachi couldn't see.

"You don't have a choice! It's not like you have a better idea!"

"The hell I have!" Naruto exclaimed and did a quick turn to the right, instead of to the left that lead towards the Uchiha manor, when he reached a crossroad. "Dad's out of the country. I'm taking him to my place."

**Oh to the noes! D8 Sasuke will rape him while he's sleeeeping! **


	9. Chapter 9: I Caught Myself

**SHE STRIKES BACK WHEN YOU'RE LEAST SUSPECTING IT! BITCH SMACKING YOU IN THE FAAAAAACE!! 8D**

**Hi guys! Long time no see! ....Very long time no see. Sorry about that. I'm not going to rant about why. I have done that a lot of times to different people since a LOT of people have been asking me. Really. A LOT of people. Not that I don't understand why. People want to know what happens. I understand. But really people. Yelling at me doesn't help. At all. To the people who have been sending me anonymous reviews and PM's yelling at me and demanding I update and the reasons to why I haven't; go fuck yourselves, you cowards! 8D To the people who sent me both anonymous and signed reviews and PM's telling me that you like my story and hope I was doing okay; thank you. It meant something. 83 There. Now I feel better. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my little fandom family**

**Master of the Rebels, IvvyMoon, michelerene, darkalbino, Jelp, Allys, The Cereal Killer and Gwyllion.**

**Without Master asking me what the fuck I was doing when I was writing crap, Jelp being Daddy's girl and flailing on me when I told her I was writing and the rest for reminding me that even incredibly talented people like them like my stories, I would still be staring at an empty paper. So yeah. This is Daddy Mako being awkward and embarrased and shooing you off to read.  
**

_You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness_

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

I Caught Myself - Paramore

Sasuke didn't know who woke up first. It might have been him. It might have been Naruto. He didn't really care at the moment. He was in Naruto's room, in his bed. But the best part was that Naruto was in it as well. And Naruto had his arm wrapped around Sasuke's waist. His chest pressed up against Sasuke's back. They were in Naruto's bed, spooning. It was worth staying in bed even though his bladder screamed at him to go to the bathroom. It was even starting to get painful. But he couldn't let this moment go. He knew that Naruto was awake. He knew that Naruto knew that Sasuke was awake. Yet they stayed like that.

He had no clue what time it was. The clock on the wall had obviously run out of batteries because it wasn't moving. He had doubted it was three in the morning or afternoon. He had a feeling that it had been standing still for a long time. Naruto was the kind of person thinking that it would take too much effort to change the batteries. Or simply forgetting. The blinds were closed so he couldn't look outside and he wasn't about to turn his head to look at Naruto's nightstand behind their backs. It would break the spell they were in. He didn't want to move. He felt safe. In this moment everything was alright. He knew that if he moved he would have to face the consequences of what he had done. And Naruto would move away.

His eyes fluttered closed when Naruto's thumb twitched and rubbed across his stomach. Even through the fabric of the t-shirt Naruto obviously had put on him, it felt nice. Intimate. He had to hold his breath to not make a sound when Naruto started to rub back and forth with purpose. His eyes widened slightly when he felt Naruto's arm tighten around him just a tad bit more.

"You want to shower?" Damn idiot. Why couldn't he just have stayed quiet?

"Is that your subtle hint to let me know I smell?" Sasuke muttered.

"It's not bad." Naruto smiled, looking at the back of Sasuke's head. "I just know that after a night of getting drunk and puking all over the place, I always feel better after a shower." He sat up and let out a yawn while ruffling his hair around.

"Yeah, it would be nice." Sasuke said, hoping he really hadn't thrown up all over the place, as Naruto phrased it. I would be so humiliating. He had already put himself through so much crap. Last night had been… A complete disaster. Never had he put himself into such a position. Never had he had such a breakdown. Never had he shown himself so vulnerably.

He looked over at Naruto who was scratched his cheek and yawned. At least he didn't get himself alcohol poisoning. That could have very well happened if everything had gone in the same direction as it did in the beginning. He couldn't remember how much Suigetsu had given him. And definitely not how much he had taken himself.

He sat up and pushed the bangs out of his face. He kept looking at Naruto who didn't seem to notice his stares. Probably did, but just pretended that he didn't. Sasuke didn't know how to handle this. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He pressed his lips together in a firm line. He didn't know how to regain his dignity. And that pissed him off.

"Damn, I'm still so tired." Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" Sasuke let his hand fall into his lap, wrinkling his nose at the bad taste in his mouth. Naruto leaned over towards his nightstand and grabbed his alarm clock.

"9:15!" He groaned and fell back against his pillows. "So early!" He whined and pulled the cover over his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the cover off himself.

"Dobe." He shuddered when his feet hit the floor. It was so much colder in the room than in the bed together with Naruto.

"Don't call me that! I didn't get into bed until like four! Maybe even five in the morning!"

"Why were you up that long?" Sasuke stood up and stretched his arms high above his head. Damn, his head was spinning. He felt awful.

"Well, it took quite some time to get you ready for bed. You're a lot heavier than you look!" Naruto whined.

"What? You think I'm fat?" Sasuke smirked, trying to act like it didn't matter that he had passed out on Naruto last night and looked down on the cover over Naruto's face.

"I'm sure it's all muscle." The cover moved. It seemed like Naruto was nodding. Sasuke rolled his eyes, fighting down the smile threatening to come over his lips. He heard another groan and Naruto pushed the cover off and got out of bed in one move. He walked over to his bathroom door while rubbing his eyes again.

Sasuke couldn't help but to think that Naruto looked kind of cute when newly awakened. He wouldn't mind seeing him like that more often. He let out a soft snort and looked around for his own clothes. Naruto had come for him and taken care of him last night. But he had done things much worse than that before. Sleeping with him and then calling it nothing for instance. Sasuke would have growled if he didn't know that it would make Naruto start asking questions. Questions he didn't want to answer.

When Naruto didn't close the door after himself but started to rummage through a drawer under the sink instead, Sasuke walked up to him and leaned against the doorpost. He threw a glance at the toilet. It really did look inviting right about now. It would feel weird just to leave the room and go searching for another bathroom in the apartment. He didn't know where it could be and he didn't want to go around opening random doors. What if he opened one to Naruto's father's bedroom? He doubted he had gotten home yet. But still… And he was most definitely not asking Naruto where it was. Even though they were already standing in one, he didn't want to bring up the subject of a bathroom.

"You need to throw up again?" Sasuke's eyes snapped up from the toilet and saw Naruto looking at him. He felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm not going to throw up!" Sasuke hissed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, alright!" Naruto turned his attention back to the drawer. "Where is it?" He grumbled and let out some curses under his breath. He slammed the drawer shut and crouched down, opening another by the bottom. Sasuke tilted his head to the side at the sight of the caramel skin that showed where his t-shirt rode up. "Aha!" Naruto slammed the drawer shut and held up a new toothbrush, still in it's packaging, to his guest. It was bright red.

"I guess your mouth doesn't taste all that good right now." Sasuke snatched it from his hand, making sure not to touch him.

Naruto straightened up and opened the door to a closet and pulled out a big fluffy towel. Orange. Of course.

"You can use my toothpaste." He smiled and pointed to the tube standing together with an orange toothbrush in an orange cup on the sink.

"Thanks."

"I'll get a change of clothes for you."

"Where are my own?"

"Oh they're in the hamper. I'm planning on washing them for you. Your shirt was… a little messy." Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up. Had he thrown up on himself?

Naruto walked back into his room and up to his closet. He rummaged around a little and pulled out a clean t-shirt.

"I don't think I have any other pants that will actually fit you. Is it alright to wear the ones you already are? Even though you slept in them?"

Sasuke looked down on the pair of sweats he was wearing.

"Dobe, it's fine." He turned his head so that Naruto wouldn't see the way he flushed. Naruto had taken his clothes off. He had dressed him in the sweats and t-shirt he was currently wearing. What kind of thoughts had he been thinking while he was doing that?

"Alright. Here's a t-shirt though." He got up and reached out his hand giving it to him. Sasuke snatched it out of his hand and closed the door, locking it behind him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Trying to make his face go back to it's normal color.

"Damn it…" He muttered to himself and dropped the things in his hands to the floor without caring. He pushed down the sweats and his boxers and lifted the lid to the toilet. He let out a sigh of relieve at finally getting to pee. His head was still spinning. But he didn't need to throw up. He guessed it was mainly because he didn't have anything left in his stomach. He guessed he would feel a lot worse if he hadn't thrown up. It was obvious he was still intoxicated from the alcohol he had from last night but in that case he probably still would have been drunk. He was happy he had gotten some sleep. He just didn't know how to handle the situation he was currently in. What was he going to say to Naruto? And what was Naruto going to say himself?

He took a deep breath and tucked himself back in. He didn't know what to do. Everything was so fucked up. He went over to the sink and washed his hands before taking the toothbrush off the floor. He opened the packaging and squeezed out some toothpaste from the tube in the cup on it. Getting a clean mouth was absolutely wonderful. He looked himself in the mirror and frowned at the way he looked. His skin was pale and gleamish and his eyes were red. No, last night had most definitely not been a good night. He looked back down into the sink and started to brush.

He really had had too much to drink. There were clearly some things that he couldn't remember. He didn't know how he had ended up at Naruto's house. He had a faint memory of being in the car with him but he couldn't remember how he got into it.

He wasn't sure about everything that had happened in the bathroom either. He thought he remembered everything but some things seemed a bit fuzzy. He tried to think the nights events through. He spat in the sink and rinsed his mouth a few times before putting the brush under the water.

Naruto obviously cared. He had to care. He called him baby. He had come to get him home. His eyes widened and his hands stopped. Naruto had shoved Suigetsu up the wall. He had been really pissed off. And then Suigetsu had said… That it was Naruto's fault.

He grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed out some more on the brush. The bad taste wouldn't really go away. One more time might do it.

Sasuke was the one responsible for his own actions. And he knew they were stupid. He knew yesterday that what he was about to do was stupid. But he had refused to listen to that part of his mind. He didn't want to listen to it. He wanted to get drunk. He wanted to have sex with Suigetsu. He wanted to hurt himself. Why? Practice made sense, right? If you're bad at something you practice until you're good at it. The only problem was just that it contradicted everything he had ever felt when it came to Naruto. He was supposed to be something just for him. To practice with somebody else didn't make sense.

He spat again and watched himself in the mirror. A drop of white foam ran down his chin. What a fucking teen drama his life had become.

It wasn't about practice. It was about hurting. He heard what Naruto said to Sakura. And he became very hurt by it. So he wanted to hurt him back. To get revenge. But what kind of stupid revenge was that? Naruto didn't care who Sasuke slept with. He wouldn't be hurt if he fucked the entire school. It would only hurt Sasuke. Naruto simply didn't care about Sasuke that way.

He rinsed his mouth and put the toothbrush at the end of the sink after cleaning it. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He pushed the sweats and boxers off in one go and picked up the towel he had been given. He put it back on the floor closer to the shower so that he would reach it when he was done without getting the entire bathroom floor wet.

Everything couldn't be just a figment of his imagination. He knew Naruto cared for him. And it couldn't be brotherly love. His relationship with Naruto was nothing like the one he had with Itachi. And not only from his point of view. Naruto didn't have any siblings. He didn't know what it was like. As much as it pained Sasuke to think about it, maybe Naruto didn't love him in a romantic way. But the way he actually did love him was not the same love as Sasuke and Itachi held for each other. Sasuke grimaced at the thought of doing the same things with Itachi as he had done with Naruto. Wanted to do with Naruto. He closed his eyes and forced the sickening images away. No, if Naruto felt the same way for Sasuke as Itachi did, he was a genuinely sick freak and should be locked up somewhere. Brotherly love shouldn't take that direction.

He opened the glass door and went inside the stall. He was a bit surprised over the size of it. It was much bigger than Sasuke's own shower back at his own home. And this was in an apartment! One or two people more would easily fit in there!

He looked through the bottles of soap standing on the shelf made of stainless steel, and bad images filled his head again. But this time they were different. This time they were of Naruto together with Sakura. Because amongst the commercial brands of shower crème and shampoo for men, there were very expensive looking bottles with pictures of tropical flowers and fruits. Even a lady shave! Sakura showered here frequently. Probably after they had sex.

They had sex in this shower. They must have had. At least once. He shuddered at the bad images floating through his mind. He turned his back to the bottles and ignored the petty little voice in his head that wanted him to pour it all out. He focused instead on the shower knobs. He thanked whoever was listening that it wasn't some complicated thing he wouldn't have been able to get on without having Naruto show him. He turned them, making sure that the water had a nice temperature before stepping in under the showerhead. He turned his head upwards enjoying the feeling of hot water running down his face and body. It felt really good. It made his muscles relax and some of his nausea started to go away. That was good. Very good. Because he needed to think. He needed to plan.

What was he going to do? He couldn't get away from talking to Naruto. Not after what happened last night. He was just outside that door. But what was there to say anyway? Sasuke didn't owe him any explanation! With the way things were Sasuke could do whatever he wanted and Naruto didn't have anything to do with that!

He turned the water off, picked up Naruto's shampoo and poured some out into his hand.

Why did he come if he didn't care? He kept saying that he loved Sasuke but not in a romantic fashion. But they had slept together! Sasuke may have been a lousy lay but Naruto didn't know that before they got into bed with each other!

He put the bottle back and put his hands in his hair, lathering it.

He had pulled him into his lap. Who the fuck pulled another man into his lap like that if he didn't feel something? Who called another man 'baby' if he wasn't precious a person?

He had been so worried. And he had been so relived when he found Sasuke. And he had taken care of him. Naruto had changed his clothes for him. Taken him into his bed. They had woken up together. They had been spooning for God's sake! And Naruto hadn't moved away even though he knew Sasuke was awake. He started the shower again and rinsed his hair.

What would it have been like if he had gone through with it? If he had let Suigetsu fuck him? If he had let this guy that he barely even liked take him there on the couch? What if he had been in Suigetsu's shower right now instead? What if he had tainted himself? Given something that was supposed to be Naruto's only, to somebody else? And why did he keep thinking like that, when Naruto kept saying that he just simply didn't care?

He picked up the bottle of conditioner and repeated the procedure from before.

Because this was different. He might be blind. Everyone else but himself thought so. But it was different. He was supposed to be with Naruto. And they were supposed to have something special together. Why couldn't anyone else see that? Why couldn't Naruto see that? And why couldn't Sasuke just give up? He let the conditioner stay in his hair while he picked up the shower crème and washed his body.

Naruto wasn't honest. Not to Sasuke and not to himself. Sasuke knew he was a very touchy feely person. He touched his friends a lot. He had watched Naruto long enough to see the way he touched Itachi and Deidara especially. He had seen the hugs and the way he would even play with their hair at times. It was different. Not many guys would do that to their male friends. Not many male friends would let a guy do that. So what was the difference between the way he pulled Sasuke into his lap when he needed comforting and the way he'd throw his arm around Itachi's neck? What was the difference with the way his thumb had rubbed over Sasuke's stomach and the way he'd put his arm around Deidara's waist when they slept?

It was different because Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke felt. Naruto knew that those touches were not the same thing to Sasuke as they were to Itachi and Deidara. Because they didn't love him. They didn't get nervous. Their hands didn't sweat and the adrenaline didn't run through their veins. Their hearts didn't start to beat at a frantic pace. They didn't want to kiss him. They didn't love him. Sasuke did.

He swallowed and washed the soap off his body. He ran his hands through his hair, getting rid of the conditioner. He stood under the hot water, watching it go down the drain. He just needed a good way to show Naruto that. Something not many people would do for him. He needed something good. He'd gladly get down on his knees and serenade him if that would help. He rolled his eyes. He needed something to show Naruto the lengths he'd go for him.

He turned the shower off and stepped out. He dried himself off quickly before wrapped the orange towel around his waist and walked onto the fluffy bathroom carpet to get off the cold floor. He looked himself in the mirror.

Could he go on with this? Could he continue getting hurt like this? Could he allow Naruto to keep breaking his heart? He scoffed and rolled his eyes at himself. Yes, he could. He would. If it was necessary. He was too stubborn. He didn't have a choice anyway. Naruto or nobody. That was that. Even though he was quite an antisocial person, he was somewhat afraid to be alone. Nobody didn't sound all that appealing.

He cringed, remembering Suigetsu's touches. They had felt good. He couldn't deny that. But they had been wrong. When they came from the wrong person, it didn't mean anything. And Sasuke didn't want to be that close to somebody unless it was important.

He sighed and pulled the towel off so that he could dry his hair with it. He needed a blow-dryer. If he let his hair dry on it's own, it had tendencies to curl in the most weird ways. And they wouldn't disappear until he got his hair wet again.

He glanced towards the door but with a huff he decided to look for one himself. He didn't think Naruto would mind him borrowing it, since lending him clothes had been so easy. He opened one of the drawers under the sink. His eyes hardened and he gritted his teeth. Among razors, hairgel and wax were eyeshadows, nailpolish and mascara. Didn't she have a place of her own? They didn't live together! Why were so many of her things in there! He slammed the drawer shut, not caring if Naruto heard the bang. He wouldn't answer the door if he knocked.

He moved his hand over to the next drawer and pulled it open. His eyes widened and he choked on his own saliva at the sight. He slammed that drawer shut as well and stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He had never seen himself so stunned. He shut his open mouth with an audible clack He glanced down at the drawer again and put his hand on the handle. He pulled it open slowly, tilting his head to the side as more and more was revealed. Sasuke was a smart guy. Of course he knew that Naruto masturbated. Even though he had a girlfriend, he had to let out some steam. Fantasize about things he couldn't do with his girl. He was a teenage guy after all. Sasuke even had a fantasy or two about it, himself. But it really hadn't involved anything like this!

The young man on the cover of the magazine looked at Sasuke with a sultry 'come hither' look in his dark, grey eyes. He was sitting on top of a school desk. His dark short hair was well combed. His tie was undone and he was on his way to unbutton the his white, shortsleeved shirt, revealing very pale smooth skin. None of this would have made Sasuke blink twice finding among Naruto's things. He was bisexual after all. For him to have a porno magazine with men in it was sort of expected actually. However… Sasuke tilted his head to the other side. The model was wearing a skirt. A miniskirt. A barely covering miniskirt. And thigh high stockings. That was unexpected.

He glanced towards the door as if Naruto would open it anytime. He snorted at himself. Of course he wouldn't open the door. It was locked. He turned his eyes towards the magazine again. This was …interesting. He picked it up and flipped it open, tilting his head curiously to the side at the crude way the boy was bent over the desk. His face was against the wood, his hand clawing at the various school supplies. The skirt was flipped over to reveal his pale ass. Free for the taking. It sent a tingle down Sasuke's spine. Was that normal? For Naruto to like this kind of stuff wasn't all that shocking. He had been sexually active for years now. For him to want to spice some things up wasn't all that strange. But Sasuke? He had just recently lost his virginity. A guy who couldn't even think about giving someone a blowjob without blushing and feeling sick. Was the thought of him bent over like that for Naruto supposed to be so exciting? Shouldn't that feel wrong? Shouldn't that make him feel dirty or something? Okay, so maybe it still felt dirty. But it was in a good way. It got him hot.

He liked the thought of Naruto wanting him so much to just take it. He always did in Sasuke's best fantasies. He swallowed and glanced down in the drawer again. The top one was another issue of the same magazine. But the model wasn't the same one. He reached out a hand and flipped through them. There were three more. None held the same model but they all contained pretty boys in some kind of crossdressing. None of them seemed as used as the copy in his hands. Not that there were any questionable stains or pages sticking together. But when flipping it open with the intention on coming to a random page, the one with the boy bent over the desk would come up. The pages were softer and more wrinkled than the rest in the magazine. Obviously they had been fingered on more. This was the image Naruto used the most when jacking off. This was what Naruto liked. Obviously more so than the one with the implied blowjob. With the model sitting on his knees on the floor, looking up, holding a pencil to his mouth, licking the tip. Maybe Naruto wasn't as much for oral sex as Itachi had implied that one time? This was what Naruto liked. This was his fantasy.

Sasuke looked up at his own reflection in the mirror. They looked a bit alike actually. His skin wasn't as pale and his eyes were maybe a bit darker than the model's. Their hair was almost the same color but his own was a bit longer. Naruto found his type attractive. There was no doubt about that.

Sasuke put the magazine back into the drawer and shut it. He walked over to the closet where Naruto had pulled out the towel earlier to continue his search for the blow drier.

Had Sasuke found what he was looking for? That one thing that he could do so that Naruto would understand the lengths he would go through for him? Would he be able to do that?

Sasuke could see himself in that position. He could see himself bent over like that. He could see himself enjoying it. It made him feel excited and hot. The question was… could he see himself bent over like that while wearing thigh high stockings and a short skirt?

---

Naruto heard the blow-dryer start in the bathroom. Sasuke was almost done then. He didn't care that Sasuke had borrowed it. It didn't bother him that he had searched his closet for it. Naruto didn't think about it for a second. He had other things running through his mind.

He was half asleep. He had pulled the cover over his head to shut out as much light as possible. He had gone back to bed right after going to the bathroom in the hall and fetching a big glass of water and painkillers for Sasuke in the kitchen. They were on the bedside table. He hoped Sasuke didn't feel too hung over. He wrinkled his nose at remembering his worst hangovers.

He jerked when a loud beeping shrieked in his ears. He looked around confused for a second before realizing that it was his phone making such ghastly sounds so early in the morning. He groaned and reached out for it next to Sasuke's glass. One new message. He flipped it open and pressed the button to read it. Surprisingly, it was from Deidara. He had thought it would be from Itachi, checking in.

'_I hate Tobi._' He raised an eyebrow at the words before rolling his eyes and pressing the reply button.

'_Go to bed already._' He knew Deidara. If he was sending messages like that, he was cranky. And he only got cranky when he hadn't slept. He was like a child like that. Damn baby. He sent it and put the phone under his pillow. He didn't have the energy to put it back on the table. He was too comfortable. If he forgot where he put it, he'd just call it from the house phone.

The blow-dryer turned off in the bathroom. How did Sasuke manage to listen to that? He must have a killer headache right? Or was he one of those damn bastards who didn't get hung over? Even after a night like that?

Naruto put his arms around himself. He hated being alone in bed. He wanted to be together with somebody. He was a hardcore snuggler and the only time he got a real good night sleep was when he was hugging someone. Whether they liked it or not. He doubted Sasuke minded. He probably loved it.

Sasuke… To see him like that. Strong Uchiha Sasuke. Strong, icecold, non-caring Sasuke so vulnerable. In such desperate need for another person. To see him so upset. It was damn painful to think about. And it made him feel like shit to know that he was the person to blame for it. He had done that to him. Sasuke had dared to venture outside of his protective walls and Naruto had ripped him to pieces. Everything Naruto touched turned to shit. Why was he so determined to be a part of that? He just couldn't understand it. Why was Sasuke in love with him?

"Naruto?" Naruto cranked one eye open and pushed the cover down, raising his head so that he could see Sasuke by the bathroom door. He hadn't heard it open. Sasuke didn't look too good. The bastard probably wouldn't even admit to himself that the blow-dryer killed his head.

"I've decided to not get out of bed until noon." He proclaimed and let his head fall back down on the pillow, closing his eyes.

Sasuke gaped at him, quite stunned. He clenched his fist and walked up to the bed in a few long steps and grabbed the cover, pulling it halfway down of Naruto's body. The blond let out a whine and reached for it, tugging to get it over his head again, but Sasuke kept it in place.

"And what are you expecting me to do for over two hours while you sleep? I can't go home at this hour and there's no way I'm going to wake Gaara up. He'll skin me alive!"

"Don't you feel hung over?" Naruto asked with a halfhearted glare and tugged on the cover once more. "Don't you have a headache?"

"As a matter of fact I do. What's it to you?" Sasuke asked, tightening his grip on the covers.

"I got you some painkillers, bastard!" Naruto nodded towards the table next to him. Sasuke looked over and his face softened. He let go of the covers, letting Naruto pull them up to his chin.

"Thanks." He said quiet enough that Naruto probably didn't hear him and took a sidestep around the edge of the bed, going for the table. He watched in the corner of his eyes how Naruto snuggled into his pillow and let out a blissful sigh. Sasuke let out a light huff but couldn't help to think that Naruto looked kind of cute like that. The idiot. He reached past the glass of water, raising an eyebrow at how huge it was before picking up the two small white pills. There was no way he was going to drink all that. He put one of the pills into his mouth but his fingers fumbled and the other fell to the floor. He sighed irritated, picking up the glass and took a gulp so that he could swallow the pill in his mouth. He took another sip before putting the glass down and dropped to his knees in search for the other pill.

He couldn't find it among the mess on the floor. He leaned forward to look under the bed. And there it was. On top of the very same crossdressing model's penis in another magazine. This time he was dressed as a nurse. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up at once. He reached out and snagged the pill before getting off the floor as fast as he could. He threw it into his mouth as he sat down on the edge of the bed, away from Naruto. He grabbed the glass of cold water and started to drink, continuing even after he swallowed the damn medication. He hoped it would help him cool down and focus on that instead of the images of the guy in the skirt. He didn't want his fantasies to start up again. He really, really didn't want to get an erection right now.

Naruto cracked an eye open when he felt Sasuke sit down on the bed and his eyes widened comically when he saw Sasuke chug down the entire glass.

"Woah, take it easy there!" He said, sitting up watching Sasuke warily. He didn't want him to choke! Sasuke just held up his hand, indicating that he was fine. He pulled the empty glass away from him with a loud gasp, breathing heavily. "You okay?" Naruto reached out his hand and started to rub it over Sasuke's back. Sasuke took another few deep breaths before calming down.

"I'm fine."

"Thirsty, huh?"

"Apparently." Sasuke looked over his shoulder, frowning a little at the expression on Naruto's face. "What?"

"You know we have to talk, Sasuke." The hand over Sasuke's back moved over his shoulder and down his arm to his hand.

"What good has it done us so far?" Sasuke asked defensively, watching the bigger, tan hand over his own pale one and the way Naruto gripped it.

"That's exactly it. We really need to talk this through and actually try to listen to each other for a change." He tugged gently on Sasuke's hand, making him turn around, facing him. Naruto scooted down a little and laid back down, still not letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"You really want to talk about this in bed?" Sasuke said, disbelieving.

"I don't want to get up." Naruto smiled and patted the spot next to him. "Come lie down." Sasuke eyed the spot, then looked back into Naruto's eyes. Was he serious?

"No thanks, I'd rather sit." He would have loved to lie next to Naruto again. To feel his body against his own. But not if they were going to talk about what happened the night before. Not if they were going to get into another argument about why Naruto should break up with Sakura and start dating Sasuke instead. Sasuke didn't want this conversation. He didn't want to get it thrown into his face that he wasn't good enough. That Naruto loved her instead. But he didn't know where else to go.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Idiot." Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. Naruto only pouted before letting his eyes fall to their joined hands. He started to play with Sasuke's fingers while organizing the thoughts in his head. Trying to figure out a way to start. He didn't notice the scowl deepening in Sasuke's face.

"I don't know how to begin." Naruto admitted, laughing a little. Sasuke didn't answer. He was definitely not going to be the one to start this conversation. He was not going to make this easier on him. "Look, Sasuke…" Naruto stopped again and tried to search for the words. "Suigetsu-san said something last night that bothers me." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "He was under the impression that you and I are together."

Sasuke wanted to say something about how it maybe would seem that from what Suigetsu had seen. And who wouldn't think so if they saw the way Naruto acted towards him now. His hand under Naruto's twitched. The touch didn't mean the same thing to Naruto as it did to him. Was Naruto so stupid not to realize that he shouldn't be doing that? Even if it comforted Naruto, it hurt Sasuke. This kind of touch… It just wasn't okay. He pulled his hand away. He felt Naruto's hand tightening around it, trying to keep it in his but Sasuke didn't want it. It wasn't okay. He could see how Naruto clenched his jaw.

"Do you know why he thought that? Because I don't know why." Naruto asked. His voice had an harsher tone than before.

"I don't know. I was quite upset. I don't remember all the things I said."

"Are there more people that think you're my lover?" Sasuke threw Naruto the nastiest glare he could.

"I don't flaunt that I'm gay and that I was used by you once as an easy fuck, you asshole! Is that what you think of me?"

He could see the hurt expression in Naruto's eyes. The jerk! He had no right to be hurt! Sasuke got up from the bed and started to look around for his things. Naruto had said that his uniform was in the laundry but he would easily leave that behind. He had several at home. But he needed his bag. He had his phone and wallet in there. He would need them to get anywhere.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Naruto said, sitting up. "I know I deserved that. I know I've treated you so fucking badly. But I don't think I've been as afraid in my entire life as I was last night."

Sasuke stopped his search for his things and turned towards the young man on the bed. Was he serious? Was he fucking serious?

"Oh, so you know that do you? And being scared last night is enough to make up for it all?"

"I didn't say that!" Naruto growled. The words rumbling deep in his throat. He was about to say something else but stopped himself and took a deep breath through his nose instead, still glaring at him. Sasuke just shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

"There's no point in having this discussion, Naruto."

"You're seriously hurting yourself because of me and I have to put an end to that!"

"I will keep getting hurt until you break up with her!"

"Don't bring Sakura into this!"

"She's the cause of this!"

"I say the cause is that you just don't know what's good for you, Uchiha!"

"You would be very good to me, I'm sure. You would give me exactly what I want and crave! I know more about you than you think!" He needed to show Naruto that he wasn't some little boy. Even though he had never done anything before Naruto, he wasn't completely innocent. Not with the things he fantasized about. Not with how he had been unable to look away when Naruto had jerked that one guy off before he got together with Sakura. Not with how hard that had made him come.

"This isn't just about you and me, Sasuke. You can't be with a man. It's as simple as that. Being homosexual isn't accepted in our world! Especially not by your father! He's the biggest homophobe I have ever heard of!"

"This is supposed to be about just you and me! I know we can get past all that together!"

"When he found out about my sexuality he took me aside and asked me what my intentions with Itachi were! He was very clear that if I ever as much as touched him in his presence I would never be welcome in your house ever again! Never see Itachi or you ever again! Imagine what he would do if he found out about what's happening between us!"

"He can't do anything to keep Itachi and myself separated from you."

"You need to grow up, Sasuke. He could do a lot." Naruto threw the cover off him and got out of the bed.

"I'm already fighting so hard to get you. Do you really think he scares me?" Sasuke watched as Naruto picked up a hoodie from the floor.

"You should be scared of him." Naruto said, pulling out a sleeve from inside the sweater.

"Do you think it's right? That it shouldn't be accepted?"

"Of course not! It's fucked up!"

"Then how do you expect things to change if you don't dare to take the step and do something about it?"

"So I should get together with you just because I want homosexuality to be accepted?" Naruto jerked the hoodie over his head and his arms trough the sleeves.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?" Sasuke took a step to the side and blocked Naruto from walking past him when he was heading towards the door.

"That using my father as an excuse is not a valid argument. Everybody knows you're bisexual because you decided that you wanted to be true to yourself! You're strong enough to make things change!"

"I liked things the way they were before you decided to confess to me. I didn't want any change in that department." Naruto tried to sidestep him but Sasuke followed with him.

"Liar."

"For fuck's sake!" Naruto reached out and put his hand over Sasuke's neck, as if trying to hold him in place. "Baby, you need to-"

"Do not call me that!" Sasuke yelled, and slapped Naruto's hand away from him. Naruto looked very stunned. He looked like Sasuke had grown a second head. "You can't call me your baby when you don't want anything to do with me! You're not allowed to touch me the way you have until you're serious about it! No brushing hair from my face! No pulling me into your lap! No playing with my fingers! No fucking spooning!" Naruto groaned and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

"I can't be who you want me to be, Sasuke." Naruto muttered, but the words were clear enough to hear. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. He looked Naruto straight into the eyes. The idiot had to fucking see! To god damn understand!

"I don't want you to be anything, Naruto." Sasuke's voice was calm but firm. "I just want you. I want who and what you are. I want it to be mine. I want to be yours. I want the love I have for you to stop being something painful."

"I don't think you know who I am." Naruto didn't back down. He met Sasuke's stare without any hint of being the first to move away.

"I don't?"

"No, you don't." Naruto jerked himself free from Sasuke's grip, who let him, with a sigh. He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when a strange humming and a muffled beep was heard in the room. Naruto walked back to his bed, putting his hand under the pillow and pulled out his phone.

"Who keeps his phone under the pillow?" Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't like this interruption at all.

"Me obviously." Naruto said annoyed and only flipped it open to check who the message was from. When he saw that the sender was Deidara he shut it without reading it. He didn't have the energy to deal with his friend's annoyance over his fan boy right now. He had a more current problem to deal with. He threw it down to the foot of the bed with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He should just have gone back to sleep.

"You chew on things when you're nervous. "

"What?" He let his hands fall to his sides and looked over at Sasuke, a bit taken aback by the random comment.

"You can completely destroy a pencil with your teeth because you're nervous during a test. You failed the first test you took in high school and were so nervous during the second one that you forgot you were using a ballpoint pen. You bit it too hard and got black ink in your mouth and over your lips. It took several days to wash it all off."

"What are you on about?"

"You consider my brother your best friend because he's the one you can talk to. The one who listens. You consider Deidara your other best friend because he's the one you go out to have fun with. Itachi is too calm."

"Are you listing things you know about me?"

"Your favorite color is of course orange," Sasuke nodded towards Naruto who looked down on the orange hoodie he had put on. The same from last night. "But you have a severe weak point for green as well."

"Everybody knows that." Naruto looked up again.

"So you want deep stuff then?" The younger boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, give me deep stuff! Come on!" Naruto challenged. "What kind of person am I, oh so deep, inside? You who knows everything?"

"Fine. I'll tell you who you are." Sasuke snorted. "What to start with? Hm, what to start with?" His words were dripping of sarcasm as he tapped his finger three times over his chin while looking out through the window. "Oh, I know!"

"Oh brother…" Naruto rolled his eyes, but were still willing to listen when Sasuke turned his dark eyes back to him.

"You're happy that you look nothing like your mother because it would hurt to much when you look into the mirror." Naruto's eyes widened and it felt like his heart stopped beating.

"This was supposed to be about me. Don't talk about my mother." He didn't want anybody to talk about her. The woman who was supposed to love him but didn't. The woman who had crushed his heart so many times. He didn't want words about her to be in Sasuke's mouth. He didn't want thoughts of her to be in Sasuke's head.

"You're not sad that she died. You're angry. Angry because she left you."

"I told you not to talk about her!" Naruto's voice was so cold that Sasuke did stop. He didn't move. Naruto sounded really angry and actually dangerous.

"Then I'll talk about your father instead."

"You are so fucking stubborn."

"You're the most stubborn person I know. Idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot."

"You get angry at your dad because he keeps breaking his promises. You don't follow him to the airport anymore because it hurts you so much when a person leaves you. And you come over to our house to be with Itachi since you don't want to be alone but everybody else would try to cheer you up. But all you want to is to be allowed to be sad on the outside for a while."

Naruto didn't say anything. He just sat there watching Sasuke, his eyes widening slightly with every sentence.

"You feel an intense need to take care of everybody. And when there's trouble among the people around you, you always try to fix it. Even if it's none of your business and probably would be solved anyway. People think it's because you're such a happy person and can't handle the anger and sadness argument brings. But it's not because of that. It's because if people aren't friends anymore, they sometimes leave. And you can't handle being left behind. You can't handle being disposable."

"Sasuke…!" It felt like he couldn't move. He wanted Sasuke to stop but he didn't know how. He wanted to go up to him and just make him stop but it was as if his feet were glued to the floor.

"Which is why I can't understand at all why you're still dating Haruno Sakura. Because she doesn't understand that and constantly goes after other things and people when you need her. She thinks that you'll be okay. But you won't be. She's a different kind of person. She doesn't understand you. And you'll never be able to change her."

"You don't know her." Naruto didn't like how his voice didn't sound as convinced on the outside as on the inside.

"I know her enough."

"You can't judge a person you don't know!"

"Sakura can't read people, Naruto. She doesn't see when you need her. She doesn't see when you need to be left alone. She doesn't fucking see that I have no interest in her whatsoever, yet still she hangs around me! And it pisses me off that she has the very person that I want and doesn't appreciate him as much as he deserves! She's the one who can't be what you want her to be. And I think that I am the one who is perfect for you. Because I love you so damn much."

"I still don't deserve you." Naruto couldn't help but to feel a bit afraid when Sasuke didn't answer right away. He could see how thoughts were running through his head but he couldn't decipher the stoic face at all."

"You know what?" Sasuke nodded. "You're right. You don't deserve me." Naruto eyes widened. His entire body felt heavy. Something was hurting inside. What hurt so badly?

"Then what are we doing here?" He asked with a confused frown.

"You would though. You would deserve me if you got to know me. If you gave me a chance. Because before I did my stupid confession to you, you didn't know me much more than all the others. You might have gone past the hard shell I have around me. But not any further than that. You know that I'm more than what I let everybody else see. And I know that I showed you too much too soon. But I really didn't think you'd turn your back on me at once."

"I didn't turn my back on you!" He was Uzumaki Naruto! He didn't turn away from anybody! Especially not his friends!

"Yes, you did." Sasuke's voice was hard and cold. It was cutting through Naruto and it was painful. "You threw my feelings back into my face. Said I was too young to understand the meaning behind my words. And then you used them and used me. You fucked me. You took my virginity, threw it to the ground and spat on it. And last night was the first time since then that you turned the slightest bit towards me again." Naruto didn't answer. He simply sunk down on his bed, looking at Sasuke with pained disbelief. He had really done that. Such horrible things. He had turned his back on him. To one of the important people in his life. Simply because things didn't go the way he wanted them to. Because things kept falling apart around him. He was such a bad person. He was ashamed of himself. He shouldn't be allowed to look into those beautiful black eyes.

"How can you forgive me for something like that?" Naruto asked, his hands twitching. He wanted to reach out. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to put his hand on Sasuke's head. He wanted to feel the smooth hair. He wanted to run his hand down to his cheek and cup it in his palm. But he couldn't. Sasuke didn't want him to touch him.

"I haven't. But I will as soon as you're mine." Naruto would have laughed if t wasn't for the seriousness across his face. Sasuke meant it.

"How can you love me?"

"You're very easy to love. It's hating you that's hard. No matter what you do. No matter how long and hard I god damn try."

How long? How long had Sasuke loved him? Been tormented like this? How long had Naruto unknowingly caused him pain? For how long had a person as wonderful and fantastic like Sasuke loved him? Looked at him wherever he went? For how long had Sasuke been watching for him to know all those things? The things nobody else knew?

"When did you…" Naruto started, leaning forward a little to hide his eyes behind his bangs. "When did you fall in love with me?" Sasuke swallowed and felt his cheeks heat up.

"You'll think it's stupid." He looked out the window, trying to pretend that it didn't bother him.

"No, I won't." The blond locks fell into his face as he shook his head.

"Yes, you will." Sasuke hissed.

"Just tell me." Naruto commanded. Sasuke kept his eyes locked on the window. He didn't even really see what was outside of it. He was too embarrassed to look him straight in the face when saying something so pathetic like he was going to.

"The first time you walked through our front door." He mumbled. "That first day we met. I've wanted to be close to you ever since."

"You were just a kid, Sasuke." Naruto sighed, feeling a mixture of pain and relief. He dared to look at the young Uchiha again. "There's no way that you could have been in love with me back then."

"I was! I told you, you'd think it was stupid." Sasuke grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. " I just never realized it until… Until my birthday party. When your stupid girlfriend and her stupid friend made us play spin the bottle. When you took my first kiss."

"That was your first kiss?" Naruto's mouth fell open. Wow, he really hadn't seen that one coming. Uchiha Sasuke's first kiss? That was… That was really something. And he had just…

"I thought you noticed with all the fuss the girls made over it." Sasuke forced himself to look up again. He knew he probably looked pathetic with his entire face flushed. But he had to try to regain some dignity. Whatever dignity there was to get back when you were putting yourself out there like this.

"I didn't think it was your first." Naruto said and Sasuke could actually see that he was sorry about it. Sasuke didn't want him to feel sorry. He wanted him to like the idea. And wanting to kiss him again.

"It was." He confirmed and scratched his arm. Just to have something to do with his hands. "I've known since then. I tried to forget about it. Tried to make everything be like normal. To stop feeling what I was feeling. You really don't realize what you do to me. I've tried to not love you. I really have. But it won't go away. And I don't want to pretend for the rest of my life. I don't want to end up miserable because my father doesn't approve of it."

Naruto was at a loss of what to say. He had to say something. Sasuke had just poured his heart out. And it was all different now. After what he had seen last night… Things were different. He couldn't expect that Sasuke would be fine. That he would get over it. It was crystal clear now that he wouldn't. No matter what Naruto did. No matter how he treated him. How could Sasuke constantly call him an idiot when he himself acted so moronic? He let his eyes sweep over the young man in front of him. He was stunning. How a person could be stunning while hung over and upset was beyond Naruto's comprehension. But… Fuck. He was gorgeous. It felt like something snapped inside of him. A rubber band around the bag with everything he had tried to keep away. And what Naruto really wanted to do was to touch him. But he couldn't do that right now. He really wanted to take care of him. To touch him. To hold him. But he couldn't allow himself to do that. It would be so cruel.

Naruto's eyes were burning as they looked into Sasuke's. The emotions were too much. He couldn't handle everything that was going on inside of his head and his heart. There was so much tension between them. So thick. He could feel it vibrating in the room.

One touch. One. It couldn't be all that bad could it. No! Naruto bit his tongue to prevent himself from moving. Bad idea! It could be that bad. He really shouldn't. Dammit, it was so hard not to touch him. Over his neck. To walk up to him and run his fingers over that pale neck. To play with the soft short hairs…

They both jumped high when a seemingly screeching sound filled the apartment. They had been so quiet that when the house phone rang it seemed to echo all over the place. Both groaned when they realized what they had been interrupted by. Naruto quickly made his way out of the bed. Salvation! Something to take his mind of his stupid urges to be close to Sasuke.

"I have to take that." He said apologetically, taking the longest way around Sasuke so that he didn't have to closer to him than necessary.

"What?" Sasuke said in a cold disbelieving voice, following Naruto with his eyes.

"It might be my dad. I have to answer." Naruto fumbled with the doorknob, cursing himself before finally getting it open.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sasuke glared at him, not believing him for a second.

"Sorry." Naruto closed the door behind him with a little too much force. Fucking hell, what was he doing? He was letting himself be seduced that was what! He was letting Sasuke under his skin and he could not god damn do that! So what if Sasuke seemed to be everything he had always wanted in a person! He could not hurt Sasuke like that again. He deserved so much more. He deserved someone to love him as much as he claimed to love Naruto. But Naruto couldn't be the one. He just couldn't. Because! Just because! It would destroy everything if he let Sasuke under his skin again. No matter how hot he looked when he was angry. No matter how tempting that neck was. Those dark eyes…

He reached out for the phone on the little table in the hall.

"Hello?"

"_Naruto? Is that you_?" The voice on the other end sounded surprised.

"Yes, it is. Who's this?" Naruto frowned. The woman's voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. His frown deepened when he heard angry stomps coming down the hall and turned just in time to have the phone wrenched from his hand.

"Hey!" He reached out after it but Sasuke sidestepped him way too easily for Naruto's liking, giving him a terrifying glare as he lifted the phone to his own ear.

"Naruto is busy right now. Call back later." He didn't wait for a reply before slamming the phone down on the receiver. "We're not done talking. You're not walking away from me like that again."

"You're insane! That could have been important!"

"It obviously wasn't your dad and even if it was I don't care! I pour my heart out to you and you just run away! I know you're a bigger man than that!"

"I'm not running!" Naruto objected even though he knew that was exactly what he had done. And he felt fucking lousy. Lousy and scared over how his heart pounded.

"You are! The conversation was not going in the direction you wanted it to so you ran. You hate it when things don't go your way! You hate it when you feel like you're not in charge! That's why you're the captain of the basketball team! So that you can make everything your way!"

"You're so damn infuriating!"

"I'm finally stepping up for myself when it comes to you! I am not letting you stomp all over me anymore!"

"Then what the hell are you still here for?" Naruto pointed to the front door just a few feet away. "Get out and find a nice girl to fall in love with! A girl that can make you happy! That you can have tons of babies with and-"

"I'm gay! To even think about sleeping with a woman repulses me! There will be no baby making when it comes to me because I like it up the ass!"

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

"I'm in love with a man! I'm in love with you! You will not have your way in this because I'm going to have mine!"

"Just stop it already, Sasuke! I'm really losing my patience!"

"Do you think I give a damn about your fucking patience?" Sasuke yelled and pushed Naruto hard, causing the older boy to take a step back and disbelief crossed his features. "Do you think I'm going to fucking 'stop it!'" Sasuke raised his hand and hit Naruto's shoulder. He heard the low guttural sound coming from Naruto's throat but he wasn't fast enough to make a move when Naruto grabbed his wrists. His breath was forced out of his lungs when Naruto pushed him up hard against the wall, using his own body to pin him there. Sasuke looked startled into Naruto's eyes. He had even more trouble breathing with the close proximity of Naruto's face and his own. He felt his knees weaken a little when Naruto growled.

"You do not fucking hit me."

"Let go of me." Sasuke commanded, his eyes narrowing, trying to stare Naruto down again. He knew he was failing miserably.

"Never. Is that clear?" Naruto's grip on his wrists tightened and he leaned further down. He wasn't intimidated at all. His tone of voice was so low. His eyes so clear and harsh. Sasuke felt goosebumps spread all over his body. It was almost painful when all the hair on his body stood right out. His fingers jerked in the air. He wanted to grab him so badly.

"I told you not to touch me."

"You said I wasn't allowed to touch you unless I meant it." The tension from before rolled over them just as thick as before. If not more. Would Naruto ever stop playing with his head? "I really mean this. Nobody hits me. Not even you."

Sasuke kept eyecontact. Not wavering at all. He didn't want to show Naruto that the position they were in actually excited him.

"Fine." He snapped, expecting Naruto to let go and take a step back. But he didn't. He didn't move. A shiver went down Sasuke's body at the fleeting thought to why Naruto wasn't releasing him. He couldn't help but close his eyes then, forcing the thought away. It wasn't true. That wasn't it.

"Let me go now."

"No." The blond mumbled. Sasuke opened his eyes, looking into the deep blue. It felt like there was no oxygen in the air. The tension between them was so thick that you could cut through it with a knife.

Sasuke moved his head slightly forward, tilting it a bit to the side. Naruto's face was so close.

He could feel the way Naruto breathed. It was slow and calm. It only made him more aware of how ragged his own was.

"Naruto…" Sasuke repeated, his eyes falling to Naruto's lips. "I really want to kiss you." He had been sure that it would make Naruto move. To back off and tell him that he was a stupid little kid who didn't know what he wanted. But the blond still didn't move.

Naruto felt like he was burning. A vision of the future when he was going to hell perhaps. Because he was definitely going to hell.

A part of his mind was dazed. Lost in the way Sasuke's body felt against his own. How alive and tormented the almost black eyes could become. He shouldn't be doing this. He was hurting so many people with doing this. Another part of his head was screaming at him for not moving away. For leading Sasuke on again. For hurting him. But was that really what he was doing? Was he only leading him on?

It shouldn't feel so good, holding Sasuke like this. His lips shouldn't look so inviting. Naruto wasn't supposed to want them to kiss. But he did. He wanted it badly.

He hadn't felt tension like this in a really long time. He couldn't remember when he had last felt desire like this. He couldn't remember when he last had let this side of him show through. He didn't doubt that Sakura loved him. She did. He was sure. But there were things that she wouldn't say. Things she wouldn't do. Things she wouldn't let Naruto do. Things he really liked and really wanted to do.

Sasuke. Sasuke would let him. Sasuke would let him do almost anything he wanted and there was something that told Naruto that he would also enjoy it. Something currently pressed against Naruto's thigh.

Uchiha Sasuke. The school's heartthrob. All the girls' wet dream. Even Naruto's own girlfriend's. He wanted Naruto. He was in love with Naruto. Sasuke who was such an infuriating boy and just wouldn't take no for an answer. Who knew what Naruto felt even though nobody else did. Who would go to the end of the world for him. Who was leaning his head closer. His mouth so close to Naruto's own.

"I'm going to kiss you." He whispered. And Naruto still didn't move away. Sasuke was under his skin again. Sasuke was seducing him once more. And Naruto didn't seriously try to stop it.

His lips were soft. Warm. It was a sweet kiss. Just lips against lips. As if Sasuke was afraid he'd scare Naruto off if he was more aggressive.

Naruto didn't move. He was hardly blinking. His lips were not responding but he didn't move away either. Sasuke pulled back. Resting his head against the wall, watching Naruto's face.

"What are you doing, Naruto? What are you thinking?" The grip on the pale wrists loosened and Naruto followed his arms down to his elbows before putting his hands on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke frowned and lowered his arms, resting them by his sides. He could feel the back of Naruto's hands against his skin just below his elbows. He could feel the warmth of his palms seeping through the fabric of his pants.

"I don't know." Naruto looked down at his hands on Sasuke's hips. His fingers twitched a little. Sasuke leaned forward a little again, brushing his lips over Naruto's, making blue eyes look up into his dark ones once more.

"I'm going to kiss you again." He said, lifting his hand and running his fingertips over Naruto's jaw before pressing their lips together again.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto's mouth was ripped from his own and they both stared in shock at the equally stunned Deidara in the doorway. Comprehension dawned on his face and his eyes went comically wide.

"Oh no you did not!" He pointed to his friend who took a step away from Sasuke. "Naruto! What the hell!" Deidara shrieked, jabbing his finger in the air. Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't deny it. But he didn't confirm anything either.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked carefully. Naruto turned his back towards him. He couldn't see anything but confusion in them. Great. Fucking great.

"That's Sasuke, un!" Deidara yelled out into the hallway as he reached for the front door and slammed it shut. "That's Itachi's little brother!"

"I am very aware of that." Naruto closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. This was going to be a major pain in the ass. "What the heck are you doing here anyway?" And how the hell had he opened the front door without either Sasuke or him hearing it?

"What do you mean, you jerk face? I sent you a text, un! I said I was coming here!" Deidara ripped his phone out of his pocket waving it in Naruto's face as if it was evidence.

Naruto let his head fall back with a groan. The stupid text he didn't read. This was just perfect!

"You should leave." He said. Deidara straightened up and glared at them.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers!"

"Good luck with that." Both blonds turned towards Sasuke who walked past Naruto to pick up his bag sitting by the closet. He opened it to make sure his phone and wallet were in there. "He doesn't have any to give me so he shouldn't have any to give you either."

"What the fuck does that even mean!" Deidara yelled, waving his arms around. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself.

"Sasuke-" Naruto started but he was immediately cut off.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he brushed past Deidara and grabbed his shoes, starting to put them on. "I can't handle anymore right now." He said tying one of them.

"Oi!" Deidara stomped his foot.

"So I'm leaving." He repeated, moving on the other.

"Don't ignore me, god dammit, un!"

Sasuke stood up and wrinkled his nose at how stupid it looked with dress shoes to sweatpants. His heart skipped a beat when Naruto took his hand in his, holding it. He looked up, focusing on Naruto, completely ignoring Deidara who was still demanding his answers.

"Don't hate me." Naruto pleaded, his hand squeezing the smaller one carefully.

"I already told you." Sasuke resisted the urge to give him another kiss. He settled for squeezing back, before releasing it. "I can't hate you." He put the bag over his shoulder and left the apartment. He really didn't like how heartbroken Naruto looked.

What was going through his head?'

**And there we have it. Chapter 9 of God, it burns... And oh dear God, PLEASE do me a favor? Don't write "Update soon" in your reviews? XD Please? I might start to cry. Seriously.**

**And I'll say it here so a few less might ask. I'm not going to go back to Playing With The Toys just yet. I've just gotten back into the groove of writing NaruSasu, a couple that I love. SasuNaru is harder for me these days. I'M NOT GIVING UP ON IT! But I kind of want to focus on GIB, right now. **

**Thanks to the people who have been patient with me! 8D Damn, it feels good to be back amongst the rebels again!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Only this moment

**Sooo... My darling Jelp told me it was 7 months since I last updated this story. My, do the time fly by. Not going to make any excuses. I've lost count on how many times I've rewritten this chapter. Hopefully I'll never have to do the same thing again. ****I'm just hoping that the next chapter will be easier to write. So far it is. I have started it.**

**I've received some criticism about me asking you guys to not say "Update soon!" Most of you have been really wonderful about this and have respected my wish and not said it. Thank you. It really does mean something to me and I'm not just saying that. It took away some of my guilt because I knew I wouldn't be able to fulfill it. I wouldn't be able to update soon. I don't want to go into some big discussion about this, but there is one thing I want to say. If you don't, for whatever reason, want to leave a long review that is, of course, fine. It's not like I'm forcing you to! But instead of "Update soon!" Say "I liked it!" Or maybe even "I loved it!" if I'm lucky and that was the case. Those words hold much more meaning to me as a writer. It makes me think that maybe, just maybe, you want quality over quantity. Even though I am aware that I've pushed the limit way to far with my extreme lack of updates.  
**

**Anyway. I hope you'll enjoy!**

_Only this moment  
Holds us together  
Lost in confusion  
Feelings are out there  
Scared of devotion  
Doubting intentions  
Deep down inside I know our love will die_

_Stay or forever go  
Play or you'll never know  
What heaven decided  
You can't deny it's  
All you've been waiting for_

_Stay or forever go  
Play or you'll never know  
Your spirit's divided  
You will decide if I'm  
All you've been waiting for_

_Clouds in my head have been parted with grace  
By the voice of an angel revealing her face  
And her words they make sense and I do understand  
Falling in love isn't part of a plan_

_Forces within me mix reason with lust, but  
I'll try to accept it and not make it worse  
'Cause I know I might lose it by taking the chance,  
But love without pain isn't really romance_

Røyksopp - Only this moment

---

"So you're fucking Uchiha Sasuke?" Both blonds' were standing in the middle of Naruto's living room, their arms crossed over their chests and their jaws clenched shut.

"I'm not fucking him." Neither was showing any signs of backing down.

"You're fucking Itachi's little brother!" Deidara hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes dark in anger.

"I said that I'm not fucking him!" Naruto growled dangerously, his eyes even darker.

"I should punch you in the face! I saw what you were doing!" Deidara's grip on his own arms tightened, digging into the flesh.

"I was pinning him to the wall. If you call that fucking, you really need to get laid more." Naruto sneered, refusing to break eye contact with him.

"But he was the one you cheated on Haruno with, right?" Deidara asked tilting his head backwards, daring him to deny it. Naruto's eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know I cheated on her?"

"What?!" Deidara yelled, making Naruto wince because of the high tone. "Are you serious? You and Haruno weren't exactly discreet yesterday in the hallway! By lunch on Monday every single person in the entire school will know!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Uzumaki Naruto cheated on his girlfriend Haruno Sakura with a guy! Oh my god! When it comes out that it was Sasuke you fucked, you'll get slaughtered by all the girls!"

"Shut up, Deidara! You don't know anything about Sasuke and me!" Naruto yelled back, pointing his finger at him and taking a step forward.

"Exactly!" Naruto snapped his mouth shut at Deidara's tone. "I'm your best friend, and I know nothing! What is up with that?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly. Deidara was hurt. Fuck. He really was on a roll, wasn't he? He just kept hurting people wherever he went. What the hell was up with this week? Everything he did seemed to turn out wrong.

"Damn it!" he groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. This was such a mess. Everything kept blowing up in his face! And now everybody would know. Everyone would know that he was nothing but a lousy cheater and tear him to pieces when they found out just who he had used for his own sick pleasure. Because what else had it been? What other reason could he possibly have had that night? He hadn't thought one second about what it had meant to Sasuke. What was wrong with him? How could he hurt people he cared for like that? Sasuke was special. A special person and special to him. And he had used him and his feelings. And he hadn't even thought twice about it while doing it. He was sickened by himself.

"Does anybody else know that it was him?" Naruto let his hands fall back to his sides.

"Hello?" Deidara jerked his thumb towards the front door. "Did you see my face when I walked in? If I didn't know, how am I supposed to know if other people know? And why are you denying that you're with him, anyway?"

"I'm not denying anything because there's nothing to deny." Naruto sighed. "I'm not with him. We're not together."

"But you like him right? You've got to like him!"

An icy feeling spread through his body. He wanted to deny it. He wanted to say that it wasn't true. But the mere thought of doing so hurt. What was he really feeling? What did Sasuke mean to him if it felt like this to think about saying that he didn't like him? Could it really be more than attraction? He knew he was attracted to him. Sasuke was amazingly hot, and Naruto knew he wanted that. But there was so much more to think about. Fuck, this was so much more than just attraction, wasn't it?

"Admit it." A smirk started to spread over Deidara's lips. Naruto hated it. He wanted to wipe it off his face and shove it down his throat. "Admit it you pedophile, you!" The smirk grew into a full out grin and Deidara hit Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't call me a fucking pedophile, or I'll kick you in the balls." Naruto smacked Deidara's hand away from him and walked past him towards the kitchen.

"Admit it! What's the problem? You like the kid!" Deidara followed Naruto too close for comfort.

"That! That is exactly the problem! He's a kid! And get the hell away from me!" Naruto complained and pushed Deidara away from him.

"What are you? Insane?" Deidara didn't care about the shove, merely regaining his balance and following him again. "That, my friend, is not a kid!" Deidara jerked his thumb towards the front door and sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen island.

"What?! I don't believe this! You just called him a kid! And me a pedophile!"

"I was just dicking around with you," Deidara reached for the bowl of grapes in front of him. "Sasuke's not a kid," he chuckled. Naruto didn't like it. It was like Deidara knew something he didn't.

"Yes, he is," Naruto opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"No, he isn't," Deidara snorted, tossed a grape into the air and caught it with his mouth. "Well, a border case really," he looked up into the ceiling with a calculating look on his face. "But if he was like… fourteen I think I might have to kick you in the balls," he laughed and took another grape. "Sixteen is not that bad."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto twisted the cap of the bottle but didn't drink any.

"With me? Nothing!"

"Not even a minute ago you were pissed at me for not telling you about this."

"Well that was before I realized you like him! And you know I can never stay angry with you. Five minutes is the longest I've ever been able to. I'm just happy you've decided to dump the bitch." Deidara popped another grape into his mouth.

"Hey! Don't call Sakura a bitch, asshole!" Naruto threw the cap at his friend who easily dodged it.

"You're not gonna dump her?" The happy face fell at once. "Dating both at the same time? Damn, Naruto! I didn't know you had it in you! You know both of them will maim you for it, don't you? Itachi too."

"I'm not dating both at once! I'm only dating Sakura." Naruto took a sip from the bottle.

"I'd say you're dating both right now. So dump Haruno and start dating Sasuke only! Yes! Brilliant plan!" Deidara's face shined once again.

"How the hell is that anywhere near brilliant?" Naruto grumbled, putting the bottle on the island.

"Because Sasuke is sexier! You know in that broody type of way that's just so damn hot!" Deidara licked his lips. "Fuck, I love guys like that." He blinked a few times, obviously having thought of something. Realization dawned on his face, and he pointed towards Naruto's face. "Hey! This is why you got so damn angry when I said I would ask Sasuke out after Sasori and I broke up! How long have you two been screwing anyway?"

"We're not screwing." Naruto rolled his eyes, drinking more from the bottle.

"Ha! If I had walked in oh, right about now instead, I would have been met with a much more naked sight. Perhaps Sasuke would have been facing the other way, and you'd be screwing him into the wall!" Deidara wrinkled his nose, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Oh man, that mental image! It's so contradicting with the hotness that is Uchiha Sasuke and your hairy ass," he shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself as if he wanted to protect himself form the thoughts.

"My ass is not hairy!"

"Oh, that part you deny! Not the one where you'd be screwing him!" Deidara laughed again, tilting his head to the side, examining Naruto's face. "Is that a blush I see? You liked that mental image, didn't you? I love my dirty imagination." He jumped in his seat when Naruto slammed his fist down onto the countertop. The blue eyes in front of him had darkened with rage. Naruto almost looked dangerous.

"Would you fucking stop it you asshole! This is serious! I don't know what to do!"

"Naruto, relax!" Deidara laughed nervously. This was not really what he had been expecting.

"How the fuck am I supposed to relax?! This is tearing me apart! Don't tell me to god damn relax! Shit!" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. This was not fucking happening. He was freaking out! And he couldn't stop himself! He was right! Deidara was right! Had he not walked in on them who knew what position they would have been in right now? Was he really such a bad person? He couldn't even convince himself otherwise. He had wanted Sasuke so much. He had wanted to touch him so badly. This was insane!

"I've never seen you like this," Deidara said carefully, all humor gone from his voice.

"Then take it seriously! It's all so messed up. I don't know what to do!" Naruto tugged at his hair before letting it fall back to his sides. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It didn't feel like it was working.

"Naruto, what the hell is it that you've gotten yourself into?" Deidara asked, leaning back a little. "Give me the back story here."

"It's all Sasuke's fault!" Naruto groaned and sat down on the other side of the island. "If he just would have listened to me and forgotten about the whole thing everything would be alright. Everything would have been normal! Like it should be!"

"Forgotten about what thing?" Deidara asked calmly, intent on really trying to listen this time.

"He's in love with me. Or so he claims." Naruto watched the bottle as he rolled it between his hands.

"And you just want to be fuck buddies, or what?" Deidara put his elbow on the counter and his chin in his palm. Naruto's eyes snapped out to him, giving him a dark glare.

"Don't talk about him like that," Naruto growled. "I'll kick your ass."

"Well what do want me to think? We've been telling you for a long time to break up with Haruno, and you've always gone on and on about how much you love her! Is it so strange that I'm a bit surprised that you've been with Sasuke as well?"

"I'm not with him, we're just… I don't know what we are. I just…care for him a lot. He means a lot to me, but he's in love with me. It complicates things so much."

"Naruto, it kind of sounds like you're in love with him as well." Deidara pushed his bangs out of his face, putting it behind his ear.

"No, I'm not." Naruto shook his head, pressing his lips together.

"Are you sure?" Deidara asked carefully, eyeing his hands around the water bottle. The knuckles were white with how hard Naruto was holding onto it.

"I think I…" Naruto sighed. "No, I know I want him." His cheeks flushed lightly with the admission. "He does and says these things that just go straight into me, you know? But it doesn't matter. And he refuses to listen to me. He refuses to realize that he can't be together with another guy. He simply can't."

"Why not? If you want him, I don't see the problem."

"Because!" Naruto leaned back, releasing the bottle, putting his hands in his lap, looking at his friend. "He would be kicked out of his family! And neither he nor I can handle losing Itachi."

"Itachi would never turn his back on either of you." Deidara said his voice filled with determination. "You two are the most important people in his life. He'd go through hell and back for you without batting an eyelash."

"Not when he finds out that I fucked his brother. Then I'm off that list." Naruto licked his lips nervously before fisting his hair once more. "Fuck, he's going to kill me! It's going to be all over the school! What the fuck am I supposed to do? They're both going to hate me. I'm gonna lose both of them! I just don't know what to do!" He groaned and fisted his hair in his hands. "Shit… Sakura. She's going to murder me. How could I do this to her?"

"Okay, I know you're going to get angry because you do every time but," Deidara leaned forward, looking Naruto in the eyes. Trying to make him see how serious he was. "You wouldn't have cheated on her if you were happy with her." As expected Naruto's eyes hardened and the corner of his lips jutted downwards. He was such a stubborn ass.

"You cheated on Sasori and you were happy with him," Naruto sniffed. Deidara's mouth fell open looking at him in disbelief. Naruto started to fidget in his seat. That had not been a nice thing to say. Was he hurt? Of course he was! They were friends and he had said something like that! He opened his mouth prepared to apologize when Deidara snorted and started to laugh. Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly, looking very confused. Deidara waved his hand in the air, trying to compose himself.

"I'm amazed by your view of relationships! I don't know where you've gotten it from!" he chuckled, reaching out for another grape. He tossed it into the air, catching it in his mouth, an amused grin still on his face.

"Don't laugh at me," Naruto grumbled, his bottom lip jutting out just slightly.

"I love Sasori." Deidara nodded, still with a smile on his face. "I really do. He might be the love of my life with the way I've been obsessing over him for years. But we were definitely not happy, Naruto." The smile seemed to tense in his face. A sadness filling it that Naruto wasn't sure he understood. "Did you honestly think that?" Deidara asked carefully, resting his cheek in his hand on the countertop. "Things were great in the beginning. They were good when we were alone. But we just see things differently. And I…fuck, Naruto. I always felt like he was embarrassed to be seen with me. Ashamed even. So I gave him something to be ashamed of. I guess if you couldn't see that, then it's not strange that you're still with her."

"When the hell are you people going to stop talking about her like she's the most horrible thing that has ever happened to me?"

"You really need to listen to this Naruto. And really listen because this is what I honestly think." Deidara said, straightening his back and looking Naruto right in the eye. "I know you love Sakura. I get it, okay? And I know she's not really a bad girl. The reason we don't like her is because she's in love with another guy at the same time as she's with you. We're your friends, Naruto. Itachi and I are your best friends! Do you get that?" He searched Naruto's eyes trying to see what the blond was thinking. He was so fucking stubborn. Deidara threw his hands in the air and groaned. "Damn it, Naruto! If I had a boyfriend, and he was running around after another guy, would you just kick back and not care? No! The thing you'd kick would be his ass!" He slammed his fisted hand into the counter to make his point clearer. Naruto didn't look away from his face. "And there's another thing," Deidara leaned forward over the marble on his underarms. "She's the kind of girl who can take care of herself. She doesn't need you. And you're the kind of guy that needs to be needed, you know? And don't deny that either because you know it's true! You feel the most loved when people come to you when they need something. Sakura doesn't need you. She's a modern girl. She takes care of business herself."

"And you don't think Sasuke can take care of himself?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "He's Uchiha fucking Sasuke! Whatever he wants, he gets! They're all like that! His entire family! It's in their blood or something."

"I know the way they are! I've been going to school with Itachi for my entire life. And I'm not saying that Sasuke can't take care of himself. He can take care of himself just fine. But with the way he looked at you when I walked in? Man, he'd let you do just about anything to him, un! That's special!"

"So I'm supposed to end it with the girl I've been with for years because he'd let me do anything to him?" Naruto shook his head, looking away. He grabbed the bottle and took several mouthfuls.

"You've told me yourself that she doesn't compromise. She wants the sweet sex. All the girly stuff with lit candles and all that nasty shit. And you've done that for her even though you hate scented candles. Has she ever put on something of the naughty stuff you like? Like the short skirts? Stockings? Boots? In all the time you've been together?"

"She's not that type of girl, okay?"

"You're not the scented candles type of guy!"

"There's a difference."

"How?"

"There's more to a relationship than sex!"

"Look, just because you and Sakura break up doesn't make you automatically in a relationship with Sasuke. You don't have to be together with anybody. You can just be you for a while. And find someone new. Or maybe Sasuke is the guy for you. You know you care for him."

"Of course I care for him." Naruto groaned and fisted his hair in his hands.

"Then why is it such a bad thing? Because their father will disapprove?" Naruto didn't answer him. Deidara lifted an eyebrow and pursed his lips annoyed. He leaned back a little before reaching forward to grab another grape. "How did you end up sleeping with him in the first place?" Naruto looked up at him through the blond bangs. Deidara couldn't help but to see how completely miserable his friend looked. This was really eating him up from the inside. If he only could stop being so damn hardheaded and see a good thing when it was dangled in front of his nose.

"It was that time Sakura and I argued. At Neji's house, you know? I took him to one of the guestrooms and I had sex with him."

"Why?"

"I was so fucking angry with her. I don't think I've been so angry with her ever. With anybody ever." A flash of his mother's face flashed through his mind, but he ignored it. She was not a part of his life. If only his subconscious would catch up on it sometime soon. Deidara rested his chin in his hand waiting for Naruto to continue. When he seemed completely lost in his thoughts Deidara couldn't help but to roll his eyes slightly.

"And?" he prompted, making Naruto wake up from his reveries and look at him.

"Sasuke came and talked to me. And all I could think about was that this person loved me. Me. Wanted me."

"Unlike Sakura who loves Sasuke?" Deidara asked carefully, hoping that Naruto wouldn't blow up in his face. He noticed the broad shoulders tense, but Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't glare at him or pout. He just looked sad.

"I didn't think. I went solely on instincts or something. I just knew I wanted to have that love all for myself. To feel what it was like. I wasn't fair to either of them." Deidara wanted to yell at him. It wasn't fair to Naruto himself that he didn't have it all the time. He deserved to have unconditional love. He deserved to have someone who was completely crazy for him without it being a concern for anybody.

"I don't think I realized just who I was actually with. The next day I told him that it didn't mean anything. That it was a mistake." This made Deidara want to bang his head against the kitchen island. Hard.

"Please tell me you didn't," he groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I did." Deidara left his hand over his eyes and waved at Naruto with his other hand to go on with the story. Naruto held his breath. Deidara peeked between his fingers at the nervous looking face across from him. This wouldn't be pretty.

"I told Sakura."

"You what?!" Deidara yelled and dropped his hand to the table, his mouth open in shock "But I thought she didn't know?"

"I told her I slept with someone else. Not with whom. And then we made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" he asked suspiciously.

"That I'd forgive her for going after Sasuke, and she'd forgive me for cheating. It didn't last long though. She couldn't let it go. We argued. And Sasuke overheard us. Along with several others apparently." Naruto's voice quieted down, obviously ashamed of the whole thing.

"Shit…"

"You know Suigetsu?" Naruto asked. "Kisame's little brother?" Deidara raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic, but guessed it did hold some importance.

"Yeah. Annoying piece of shit that one," he grumbled, thinking back on the little 'accidents' with his explosives on the roof of the school.

"Sasuke went home with him. Without telling anyone where he was going. Freaked all of us out when he didn't come home."

"I thought Sasuke didn't like him?"

"He doesn't." Naruto thought about telling Deidara what had happened while Sasuke was at the Hoshigaki residence. He knew Deidara wouldn't tell anyone. He knew he could trust him. But it didn't feel right to tell him just how he had found Sasuke. What had been going on. What happened on the bathroom floor. He knew Sasuke was ashamed over it. Of course he was. He wouldn't want people to know. He probably wouldn't even tell his close friends. So Naruto kept quiet. He didn't say anything about why Sasuke had gone home with Suigetsu. He didn't say anything about what he himself had felt when he had seen Sasuke so utterly destroyed over what he had told Sakura. Over his lies. So instead he just skipped that part. He said that when he had found Sasuke and was about to get him home, Itachi had called to say he couldn't do that. Because their mother would freak out on all of them. Which still wouldn't have been so bad. But Sasuke had been so drunk. But Naruto left that part out.

"I let him sleep in my bed."

"Why?" Deidara said, annoyed. "I know you always let people sleep in your bed when they stay over. But you know how clingy you can be. And this was Sasuke!"

"I was holding him when we woke up," Naruto admitted, wetting his lips.

"Naruto. Why would you do that to him if it didn't mean anything to you?" Deidara asked. He didn't like the way Naruto had been handling things. He didn't like seeing this side of his friend. He was the one who always took care of other people. He was the one who liked taking care of other people. Loved it even. How could he treat Sasuke like that when he knew he cared for him? Even though Naruto was too stubborn to admit just how much he cared, he knew Sasuke was important. Why would he do things that were flat out mean towards him?

"It felt nice. Really nice." Naruto answered quietly. His voice little and not at all befitting the usually loud man. Deidara frowned, jutting out his bottom lip slightly. How could he be so god damn blind?

"But of course we started to argue. We both said things we…"

"Things you what?

"He said things I might… I might have needed to hear." Deidara didn't know what to make of it. It was almost as if Naruto wasn't talking to him anymore. It was more like he was talking to himself out loud.

"And then?" Deidara asked carefully, leaning over the kitchen island. He didn't want to wake Naruto out of the state of mind. Maybe he'd finally see? Maybe he'd finally understand? When it wasn't words from other people. When he heard himself saying them, maybe he would listen? Listen to how much he actually wanted and needed Sasuke.

"He said he wanted to kiss me." Naruto mumbled. "I couldn't help myself." Deidara almost stopped breathing, not wanting to make anther sound that might snap Naruto back. "He… I wanted…" Naruto was pale. His eyes were wide, and it seemed like he was finally understanding. Like he finally listened to the advice of the people who cared about him. He had to say the words himself to hear them. Naruto turned his head and looked out the window. His mouth slightly open, his eyes clouded over in deep thought. Deidara kept quiet.

---

Sasuke was let into the Sabaku household by a nervous looking maid. It wasn't really unusual. Even the calmest of people would become nervous and skittish after working with this particular family. One could think it was because of the youngest sibling in the house, but that was not the case.

"Where is it?!" The maid practically jerked his jacket and bag away from him, scurrying off to place them in the closet, before running down the hallway to take cover. Sasuke could hear the slamming of drawers and doors in the next room. He wasn't surprised. The Sabaku house was always loud and noisy. Thanks to Temari. He walked through the door taking the scene in. Gaara was standing in the stairs to the second floor, leaning against the railing clicking away on his cell phone. Kankuro was sitting in a chair by the wall beneath his brother, one leg thrown carelessly over the armrest. Temari was standing by a dresser, tossing things out over her shoulders.

"Where the hell is it?!" she practically screamed, slamming the drawer shut without caring to put the stuff she had thrown all over the floor back. "You're not helping!" she hissed at her younger brothers, pulling the next drawer open.

"No," Gaara simply said not looking up form the phone in his hands.

"Sure I'm helping," Kankuro drawled bored. "I'm actually looking at the stuff you throw out. Because I doubt you do."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, carefully walking around the pile of random stuff on the floor, making sure not to be hit in the head by the things flying through the air.

"She lost her wallet," Gaara replied, still not taking his eyes from his phone.

"Again?" Sasuke snorted, amused. Temari would always misplace her things. Wallet, keys, phone, her entire purse, everything she owned. Though she always claimed it was someone else who moved them from where she put them. Because really, why would she put her laptop in her underwear drawer? It didn't make any sense!

"Don't be a smartass, Uchiha!" Temari hissed, spinning around. She opened her mouth to say something else, but she stopped, her eyes widening, and a horrified sound erupted from her throat. "Sasuke!" she said, disapprovingly and put her hands over her hips. "I'm highly disappointed in your fashion statement!" Sasuke frowned, looking down on his outfit. Kankuro tilted his head to the side and looked him up and down calculating. Temari's comment even made Gaara take his eyes from the screen of his phone to look at him.

Okay, so Naruto's sweats that were too big for him weren't the best pair of pants Sasuke had ever worn. But he was really not in the mood to get insulted for it! Not after the shitty days he had had that week. Not after his awful morning at Naruto's apartment.

"I'm pretty sure he's disappointed in your face, but you don't hear him saying anything about it," Kankuro said, looking bored at his sister. She merely threw him a glance before looking back at Sasuke.

"Come on! Look at him!" she said, holding her hands out towards him. "He looks like a hobo!"

"Fuck off, Temari!" Sasuke groaned, walking over to the stairs to his friend. "I've had the worst few weeks of my life. I don't give a shit if I look bad in clothes that aren't mine." He continued past Gaara up the steps. Gaara threw him a quick glance before hitting 'send' and walking after him.

"Gaara! You're supposed to help me look!" Temari said in a dangerous voice.

"I'll look in my room." Gaara said. It was obvious he wouldn't do anything to help in her search for her wallet. They could hear Temari curse and throw more things around her as the two friends walked down the hall towards Gaara's bedroom. They could also hear Kankuro's sigh of desperation and boredom.

Sasuke opened the door to the bedroom, flicking on the lights as he entered. He heard a loud groan from the bed and the cover was tugged higher to cover Shikamaru's head from the light.

"Damn it, Gaara…" The lazy curse was muffled.

"Wasn't me." Gaara kicked the door closed and walked over to his huge, beloved armchair standing by the window. He sat down, reached out for the string hanging by the side of the window, pulling the blinds up.

Shikamaru pushed the cover down and looked through half lidded eyes at Sasuke as he flicked the light switch again. There was enough light from the window. He sat down by Gaara's computer, moving the mouse to make it come alive. He heard Shikamaru yawn and the rustle of bed sheets. He opened an internet window to check his email, giving Gaara a quick glance as he heard him once again clicking away on his phone.

"Who're you texting?" he asked, typing in the address.

"Who do you think?" Shikamaru yawned again, sitting up. "He's been sitting there, keeping Neji up all night. He seems to have forgotten other people sleep."

"Shut up." Gaara looked up at them with a dark glare, his thumbs continued to move over the phone, typing. "If he wanted to sleep he could have told me so. Or simply not responded until morning."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered and pulled the cover up to his chin.

"You're not even dating him yet, and you have him wrapped around you finger." Sasuke smirked as he entered his email and password.

"I don't have him wrapped around my finger," Gaara grumbled, reading the text over. "He's just trying to get into my pants," he said and sent it. Sasuke turned to look at his friend. Gaara was looking out the window, his mind clearly elsewhere than in his bedroom. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru who merely shrugged. To him, Gaara's words were nothing to worry about.

"All that romantic homoerotica," Shikamaru said, jerking his thumb over to Gaara's huge bookshelf filled to the brim with books. "And you don't believe in love. Such a shame."

"I'm just a realist." Gaara sighed "Life isn't a fairytale."

"You don't have to tell me that." Shikamaru snorted. "Tell Sasuke."

"Fuck off," Sasuke growled. He could see where this was going straight away. This was not the reason he had called Shikamaru after leaving Naruto's apartment. He couldn't possibly go home. His mother would be up, and she would of course start asking him questions as to where he had been. She always would ask him and his brother about their whereabouts even if they had told her in advance where they were going. He had looked through the list of people calling his phone the night before and neither the house phone nor her cell phone had been among the numbers. He wanted to keep her out of the whole thing if it was possible. She wouldn't be able to do anything but contribute with more hard words and guilt trips.

He hadn't wanted to call Itachi because he knew of the lecture he would receive for not letting him know where he was. Itachi took on the role of bringing him up too seriously sometimes. All too often it seemed like he forgot he was his brother. Not his father.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew he would have to face Itachi sooner or later, but in this case he'd rather do it later. He had been defending his feelings for Naruto all morning. He didn't want to go from one argument to another.

He had wanted to call Gaara. He, unlike Shikamaru, wouldn't try to be his conscience. But Sasuke knew the weekends were the only time Gaara could possibly get more than three or four hours sleep in a row. The redhead also had a temper in the morning that could rival his own. So he had decided to call Shikamaru instead, asking if he could spend a few hours at his place before going home.

Shikamaru had told him that he was at Gaara's and had spent the night there. Gaara was awake, so it was safe to come over. He also told him about Itachi's lie to their mother. If she asked, he had spent the night at the Sabaku family's house as well. She knew nothing about Sasuke's little disappearance act the day before. It was with those words Sasuke knew that Shikamaru wouldn't let it go. And he had been right.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"No," he answered, not breaking eye contact with him.

"We already know you were at Suigetsu's house. Itachi told us," Gaara said, his eyes shifting between his two friends. He didn't like the tension between them. This could get ugly quickly.

"So?"

"You don't like him," Gaara answered, tilting his head slightly, focusing on Sasuke. "So we're guessing that it had something to do with the argument Naruto and Sakura had in school yesterday."

"What do you know of their argument?" Sasuke's glare turned toward the redhead instead. Gaara didn't move. He hardly blinked. He had been on the receiving end of that glare so many times. It didn't faze him.

"So you know about it? Were you there as well?" Gaara asked, but Shikamaru didn't give Sasuke time to answer.

"Ino was there. She heard it all and told me about it. Naruto cheated on Sakura with another guy."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"You have to, Sasuke."

"I don't have to do anything! I'm not under any obligation to tell you two everything that's going on with me and my life!"

"Naruto fucked another guy! He has a girlfriend! You've told him you're in love with him! And he still goes and fucks another guy! What does that say about him?" Sasuke didn't want them to talk shit about Naruto. He didn't want to hear about his flaws. He knew all about them already. He had been faced with them first hand. And he knew they'd find out eventually about what had happened. Some way or another. They always did.

"It says that he wants me. That's what it's saying."

"So I was right. You're the guy he cheated with."

"Yes. I am. Does it make you feel good? That you figured it all out?"

"Sasuke, that's not the reason. I'm your friend and-"

"Go fuck yourself, Shikamaru! It's not like Temari is going to do it for you." Sasuke kind of felt bad with the way Shikamaru's eyes widened just slightly out of hurt. But he shook it off quickly when the disinterested and bored expression he usually had on his face returned.

"Fine. You don't want to listen to me. Fine." He pushed the cover off the bed away from his body and got out of bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at Gaara that pulled his legs up under him in the chair.

"Maybe he'll listen to you."

"I doubt it," Gaara said, picking his phone up as it buzzed on the table.

"I'm going to use your shower." Shikamaru walked towards Gaara's bathroom. "I'm supposed to fuck myself after all," he looked at Sasuke with something akin to pity. It pissed Sasuke off. He really wanted to go up and punch Shikamaru in the face. He tightened his grip on the chair. He wanted to wipe that look off his face and shove it down his throat. He didn't need the genius's fucking pity.

The door closed calmly after Shikamaru, and it irritated Sasuke that he hadn't used at least a little more force. Though he couldn't remember he had ever seen Shikamaru slam a door shut.

Sasuke looked over at Gaara, hearing the clicking of buttons on the phone.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He had had enough arguing over the subject about him and Naruto and whatever relationship they had for the day. He didn't want to go over everything that had happened with his friends. They didn't understand either. Their opinions were clear. Nobody understood what he felt. Why was it so hard to understand? Was what he feeling really something so bad? Something so unwanted? That everybody other than himself saw it as somehow disgusting and wrong? He turned back to the computer, not bothering to say anything.

"What was it like?" Sasuke didn't take his eyes away from his inbox. Looking through offers from online stores he had shopped from, recent videos posted from people he watched, a few emails from people he knew. Including his father.

"What was what like?" he muttered, the little arrow hovering over the email. He decided not to open it. He doubted it was something other than the usual talk about how Sasuke needed to become more like his brother to uphold the honor of their family. Their family didn't have honor. He didn't care one bit about what his father thought of him anymore. He hadn't since he was thirteen and realized that whatever happened, he would always like boys. He would always love Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sex. What was it like?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. He turned his head to see whether Gaara was mocking him or if he was serious with his question. The redhead merely tilted his head curiously, honesty in his eyes. Sasuke considered not answering. But what was the point? He searched Gaara's face. Where others wouldn't have seen anything, he could see a lot. Gaara had always been different. Not just the way he was, but the way he would act towards Sasuke. Where Shikamaru would often try to be his conscience, Gaara was just someone who would listen. Gaara wasn't the friend he listened to when needing advice because Gaara couldn't give advice when it came to interaction with other people. He would try sometimes, but it wasn't always the best. But even though he wouldn't always understand, he would listen. He would ask questions, because he was simply curious about the answer. Like now.

"It was awkward," Sasuke snorted, thinking back on the night he and Naruto had shared together. "I've never done anything like that with anybody before, so it was a bit weird. I didn't know what to do." He thought back at the failed attempt of giving Naruto a blowjob. He wrinkled his nose slightly. He didn't want to think about that part. Even though Naruto had been kind to him. He hadn't laughed at him when he couldn't do it. He had just moved on. He had just kissed him, taking most of his worries away, ensuring him that it was alright. Naruto had been a caring lover. Even though he said some things to embarrass him, he had also said things out of care. Out of want.

"So it was bad?" Sasuke looked back at Gaara. Blinking a few times as if to remind himself that he wasn't alone in the room with his thoughts.

"I loved it," he said, his lips twitching up a little. "It was awkward, but it felt really nice. It was so different. To do something like that with another person…I can't wait until I get to do it with him again."

"Are you really sure there will be another time?" Sasuke didn't fool himself into thinking Gaara was okay with any of this. Because it was clear he wasn't. But in all, Sasuke knew that if he ever were to get someone on his side, that person was Gaara.

"Yesterday I thought everything was over," Sasuke admitted. "I thought there was no way Naruto would ever do something like that with me again. That he would ever like me again at all. But from what happened last night…from what happened this morning…" He looked down on his hands, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips when he remembered the way Naruto had looked at him. Before he had kissed him. Before he left.

"What happened this morning?" Gaara asked, a curious tone clear in his voice.

"We argued. Of course." Sasuke snorted at the thought of something else. "But last night he came for me. I needed him and he came and got me. He searched the entire city for me and when he found me, he took care of me when I couldn't do it myself. And then I woke up in his bed. And he was holding me. And he tried to deny it all meant anything." He considered telling Gaara about the kiss. It wouldn't reach Shikamaru if he asked Gaara to be quiet about it. But Gaara would definitely not like it. "But then he let me kiss him."

"He let you kiss him?" Gaara's eyes widened slightly, his lips parting in surprise.

"Yeah. I told him I was going to kiss him, and he didn't move away. So I did." He watched Gaara's mouth snap shut and his eyes harden. The phone buzzed, signaling that he had gotten another message, but he didn't even look down on it. He kept his eyes locked with his friend across the room.

"I don't like him anymore," he said. His voice dark and almost scary.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said even though he knew the answer.

"I thought he was a better person than to have sex with someone else. He's the reason you've been the way you've been. He's the reason to why you're unhappy." Sasuke knew it was true. Of course it was. He had been so miserable. Still was really. Though now he had seen another glimpse of hope. Naruto had let him kiss him. It had to mean something. He knew it did. He knew.

"He could be the one to make me really happy," Sasuke said. Gaara sighed and blinked a few times before turning his attention to his phone. He picked it up and read the message he had gotten from Neji.

"He could be," he said quietly, and Sasuke couldn't tell if he was still talking about Naruto. Or if he was referring to Neji being the one who could make Gaara himself, happy.

"I was almost ready to give up," Sasuke admitted. "But now I think I'm more determined than ever." An image of the boy in the skirt flashed through his mind. Gaara looked up at him, his eyes narrowing.

"You're planning something."

"Don't worry about it."

"I am worrying about it. What are you going to do?"

"Just drop it, Gaara."

"I won't be able too. What are you going to do? What haven't you done already to prove yourself to him?"

"He knows I love him. He's still refusing to accept it, but he knows. It's time to show him the lengths I would go for him."

"And how will you do that?" Sasuke didn't answer. He kept Gaara's gaze with determination and pure stubbornness. Gaara sighed, frustrated. He glanced down on the screen before throwing the phone over on his bed. It bounced once almost falling over the edge to the floor. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question to Gaara's unexpected behavior. His head was tilted forward, his green eyes were dark and his mouth tense. Gaara was getting angry. Sasuke didn't doubt that a few years ago, he would have smashed the phone against the wall, reducing it to smithereens.

"Don't you trust me?" The face was hard but Sasuke heard the slight fluctuation in the tone. Gaara was hurt. He had very few friends. And he had always valued Sasuke's trust.

"I trust you. But you're going to try to stop me," Sasuke answered, hoping that Gaara would let it go. He shouldn't have said anything at all. Gaara was loyal, but was loyal in a way he thought was best for his friends. He wouldn't tell if he had promised not too. But he could do other things.

"If you know that, why do you want to do it?" Gaara asked, gripping the arms of the chair hard.

"The same reason as always." Sasuke sighed. "I love him. And you just told me that you don't like him. Of course you're going to try to stop all this."

"I can't promise I won't try and stop you. But if you tell me, I'll promise that I'll only attempt to do so with words. And only to you. I won't tell anybody. Not even Shikamaru, should he ask." Sasuke still didn't say anything. But Gaara didn't push him further. Not yet anyway.

Sasuke was torn. The whole thing was pretty embarrassing. It wasn't something small that he was planning to do. It could very well blow up in his face. He knew that Naruto liked cross-dressing. But he knew how stubborn the moron was. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of their night together. Or more like the morning after.

"It's something sexual isn't it?" Gaara asked. Sasuke threw a glance towards the bathroom door. He didn't want Shikamaru to hear anything of this. He could still hear the water running, so he guessed Shikamaru was still in the shower.

"Yeah." Sasuke looked back at Gaara in time so see the tension in his face shift a little. He was still angry. But at the same time glad Sasuke had given him at least something. Even though he didn't like the kind of thing Sasuke had in mind.

"Has he asked this of you?"

"No," Sasuke snorted, his lips twitching upwards a little. "I found a magazine in his bathroom."

"An erotic one?" Gaara frowned, and Sasuke's lips spread further over his face in amusement. Hearing a word like 'erotic' coming from Gaara sounded kind of funny in his own ears. He thought over whether it was a good idea to tell Gaara again, the smile fading slowly. One thing he would never be accused of was being a coward.

"Not a word to anyone about this, Gaara. I don't want anybody to know."

"I swear." Gaara leaned forward a little, eager to hear what Sasuke was planning. Sasuke watched him carefully for a few seconds more, his eyes darting towards the bathroom door once more before opening his mouth.

"It had boys dressed up in female clothing." Gaara's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Much further this time than when Sasuke had told him about the kisses.

"Like what?" he asked, sounding really mesmerized.

"Short skirts. Short dresses. Different kinds of outfits. You know, schoolgirl, nurse, police." Sasuke could feel the skin on his neck heat up in embarrassment.

"And you're planning to put on a costume like that?"

"No!" Sasuke protested, a bit embarrassed. "Not a costume. Just a skirt…" Gaara leaned back in his chair, blinking a few times slowly. Sasuke almost felt the need to squirm under his gaze. It was hard to see what he was thinking. He had never really seen him so stunned before.

"Would you enjoy it? Wearing that?" Gaara asked, after a while longer of silence.

"No! I mean it's not like I would mind. It has never been a fantasy of mine, but the things I think he would do to me because of me wearing it…Yeah, I think I would enjoy that a lot." He could see the tint in Gaara's face. Sex wasn't something they discussed often. Other boys in their teens seemed to talk about it all the time. But the three friends didn't do much talking at all, usually. Sure, sex had been the topic of discussion a few times. Like before, when Gaara asked him what it was like. But never had it involved something like this. Never had they discussed kinks before.

Suddenly Gaara stood up. He walked across the room without a word.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, frowning when he didn't receive an answer. Gaara closed the door behind him as he left. "Tch." Sasuke turned towards the computer again, gripping the mouse hard. Well that went well. Fucking Gaara. He gritted his teeth, not really looking at the screen. Couldn't he at least have said something about his dislike of the idea? Instead of just making him tell him about his plan and then just walk away! Fucking Gaara…

Sasuke couldn't help but to feel hurt. Why would Gaara of all people do something like that? It had felt like he had taken it fairly well. Sasuke had felt like he might actually be able to talk this through with his friend. Obviously not.

He kept seething and brooding, tensing a little more when he heard footsteps outside the door, walking towards the bedroom. He turned to tell Gaara off when the redhead walked back in, but words got caught in his throat when Gaara threw something at his face. He grabbed the fabric and glared at him.

"What was that for?!" he yelled, lifting the piece of clothing to look at it. His eyes widened comically, and his face turned whiter than it usually was.

"If you can wear and fit into Temari's pants, then I figured you can wear her skirt," Gaara said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking pretty smug at the look on Sasuke's face. "So? Aren't you going to try it on?"

** My regular beta Master of the Rebels is one busy woman. hopefully I'll have her back soon, very soon. I love you. XD Hope you don't want to hurt me for having someone else help me. *makes shifty eyes*That person is Jelp! You know you can't resist the puppy eyes either!  
**

**I want to thank you, Jelp. For all the help you've given me, like looking over the chapter, giving me advice on it and doing the beta work for me once it was finished. But mostly for being a very, very good friend. Not giving up on me, listening to me when I'm sad, emotional and generally emo, and for confiding things to me in return. I love you, my beloved kiddo. Pappa älskar dig! **

**And your sisters need to stop looking at me that way.... What?! You know I love you guys too! D8  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Someone New

**OMGWTFBBQ! I'm quite surprised myself. Maybe I died and got to heaven? 8D This chapter was very easy to write. Thank you Godess of Yaoi! I'm very proud of myself that I managed to get this out. You should all thank Jelp really. Again. XD Every time she gets online I want to write just to make her happy. She's so cute when she's flailing. XD She didn't beta for me this time though, Master of the Rebels did, as it should be. X3 Gawd, I've missed that woman. 8D**

**Enjoy u gaiz! **

_So is it goodbye?  
Is it time to set you free?  
Is it time to let it fly?  
Is it time to let it bleed_

_We used to take turns  
To cover up the pain  
Deep below it burns  
And the feelin' still remains_

_You're gonna find someone new  
I really hope you do  
'Cause I love you  
And the sun will come on through,  
It's gonna shine for you  
'Cause I adore you_

_Yes we gave it a try  
But maybe for too long  
Out of every sorrow  
Another day will dawn_

_You're gonna find someone new  
I really hope you do  
'Cause I love you  
And the sun will come on through,  
It's gonna shine for you  
'Cause I adore you_

Someone New - Eskobar feat. Heather Nova

"You're mocking me." Sasuke said, looking up from the skirt in his hands to glare at his friend. He didn't like his smug face. Gaara merely chuckled low in his throat before shaking his head.

"I admit I'm a bit… amused by this whole idea, now that it has settled a little in my mind. But I'm not mocking you."

Sasuke looked at the short skirt again. It was a plaid pattern with a dark purple at the bottom and lighter hues crossing it. He swallowed before throwing it back to Gaara who caught it easily. "You don't want to try it on?"

"Are you insane? Shikamaru will come out any minute and see it! I'm not putting it on!" Gaara turned and walked up to the bathroom door, banging quite hard to make sure Shikamaru heard him. The water turned off and a muffled 'yeah' was heard from inside the shower.

"Are you going to be done soon?" he yelled.

"No!" The muffled voice answered, irritated.

"How long?"

"Stop being troublesome! Give me fifteen more minutes!" Shikamaru complained and the sound of the water was turned on once again.

"You have fifteen minutes to try it on." Gaara said, moving over to the bed to pick up the phone he had thrown on it earlier. "You know you need to actually try it before you do it for him. What if you feel ridiculous in it?" He walked over to Sasuke, still sitting in the desk chair, holding the skirt out. "Just try it on. I'll return it to her later."

Sasuke hesitated. It made sense to try one on before wearing something like it for Naruto. But it felt strange and a bit wrong to do it here. Not because of Gaara. If he could tell him about it, he could surely wear it in front of him. It was Shikamaru he was worried about. And it didn't feel right that it was Temari's skirt either. He watched Gaara's expectant face. Oh, fuck it. He clenched his jaw in determination and stood up. He took the skirt from Gaara's hand and placed it on the chair he had just been on. Gaara smirked as Sasuke slipped his hands under the hem of the sweats and pushed them down. The redhead walked over to his armchair and sat down to see Sasuke pull down the small zipper on the side of the skirt and step into it. He pulled it up and closed it again, adjusting the fabric to fall right over his hips.

"It's too big." He muttered, moving over to Gaara's full figure mirror on the wall. He swallowed hard when he saw himself. He looked absolutely… Ridiculous. It was awful. How could he ever think he would be able to pull it off. He looked nothing like the boy in the magazine. Had he been at home in the sanctuary of his own bedroom, he might have tried to reconstruct some of the boy's faces and poses. He was absolutely not doing anything of the sort in Gaara's room with an audience. He felt heat rise over his neck and cheeks at the mere thought. Not to mention how horrible the skirt made him look.

"Hot." Gaara said, and Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet Gaara's through the mirror.

"You're mocking me!" Sasuke hissed and turned around to glare at him. "You cannot tell me that this looks remotely hot!" He motioned down towards the piece of clothing. Gaara sighed a little and stood up again. He tossed his phone onto the armchair, moving over to Sasuke and grabbing his shoulders.

"You're not thinking right." he said, making him turn around to face the mirror once more.

"What do you mean, 'right?'" Sasuke said, glaring at their reflections.

"Of course it looks a little strange with a big t-shirt and white socks." Gaara answered and put his hands over Sasuke's back. He grabbed the fabric and pulled a little, twisting the fabric around so that it would tighten around Sasuke's chest. "Think a short skirt like this. A tight-fitted shirt." Gaara smirked, taking a step closer to Sasuke's back, looking at him over his shoulder. "You'll fix your hair properly. Make your hair fall into your face in that way, you know? Towards your eyes." Sasuke's lips tightened as he looked at himself, eyeing himself up and down critically. It did look a little better with the t-shirt pulled tight around his chest. With a proper shirt, it would of course look even better. And obviously he wouldn't be able to wear white sport socks with the outfit. "Maybe a little make-up…" Gaara said, more to himself than to Sasuke, tilting his head, thinking. Sasuke blanched.

"I'm not wearing make-up!"

"Just a little eyeliner." Gaara waved his hand in the air as if what he was saying was nothing.

"I'm supposed to wear a skirt! Not turn into a full-out girl!" Sasuke protested.

"It'll look good. Trust me. And a pair of boots, of course. You don't have a pair, do you?"

"No."

"We should get a unisex pair."

"Unisex pair?"

"Yeah. No high heels or anything. Like you said, you're not supposed to turn into a girl. But not any army standard issues either."

"I think you might be having a bit too much fun with this." Sasuke swallowed, envisioning himself in the attire Gaara wanted him to wear. He couldn't help but agree that he quite liked what he saw in his mind. With the picture Gaara had painted in his head, Sasuke definitely would look more like the type of Naruto's favorite boy in the magazine.

"When I'm done, you will have a lot of fun yourself." Gaara's smirk and the glint in his eyes showed exactly what kind of fun he thought Sasuke would be having. He tugged a little on Sasuke's t-shirt, making the other boy take a small step backwards to keep his balance. He felt the left side of his back pressing up against Gaara's chest.

"You think it will work?" He asked carefully, watching Gaara's free hand finger carefully on the hem of the skirt.

"If he likes boys in skirts, like you say he does, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Gaara chuckled darkly before the smirk slipped slowly from his face. "Just make sure it stays that way after you put pants on again." Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet Gaara's eyes in the mirror. "Be completely sure that he wants to be with you before letting him sleep with you again. Don't let him think for one minute that he can use you like that ever again."

Sasuke thought back to the argument he and Naruto had that morning. How Naruto kept saying how he didn't want to be with Sasuke that way. How Sasuke should be with someone else. With a girl. Their kiss… He saw the worry in Gaara's eyes. His friend was right. He couldn't, wouldn't, let Naruto be with him again before hearing him say that he wanted Sasuke. Wanted to be with him in more ways than just that. He had to hear Naruto say that Sasuke was it.

He gave Gaara a short nod, just as good as any promise said out loud. Gaara's mouth twitched upwards and he took a step backwards, releasing Sasuke's t-shirt and smoothing it out.

He didn't say anything but Sasuke could see that he was pleased. He couldn't help but to be a bit amused himself. He walked over to his pants, discarded on the floor and picked them up. He put them on and pulled them up underneath the skirt.

"Nice." Gaara snorted and Sasuke smirked at the boy who had moved back into his armchair once again. He pulled down the zipper on the skirt and stepped out of it. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words got caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he saw Gaara's bedroom door being pushed open. His mind flashed with the absolute shame he would have gone through if someone had come in just a few seconds earlier.

"Gaara, I still can't find my wallet." Temari whined as she walked in.

"And you still can't learn how to knock. It's not hard, you know." Gaara's dark glare almost made Temari take a step back. She watched him with wide eyes before looking over to Sasuke to see if he had an answer for her brother's anger. She frowned a little at the expression he had on his face. He was glaring but seemed a little red over the cheeks. Her eyes wandered down to the fabric clutched hard in his hand. She couldn't help thinking she recognized it. She looked up at Sasuke's face and indeed, his face had darkened a little more.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Gaara said, but he was promptly ignored as Temari pointed towards the item in Sasuke's hand.

"Is that my skirt?"

"You should learn to not spread your things all around." Sasuke sneered and held it out for Temari to take. He was tempted to throw it in her face like Gaara had done to him, but he didn't. He wanted her out. Now. She was looking at the two of them with such suspicion. He knew Temari was a smart girl. She would be able to piece the things together easily, even if she didn't know the reason as to why Sasuke would want to wear a skirt. She took it carefully out of his hand and held it up in front of her.

"Really, Sasuke!" she said, inspecting the skirt carefully. She laughed, tilting her head to the side as she turned the skirt over, inspecting its back. "I know I said I was disappointed in your fashion statement, but this was surely not what I had in mind!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Gaara snarled dangerously at his sister.

"Don't insult me!" Sasuke tilted his head back, glaring at her, daring Temari to say something else. He would never admit to her that she was right. They had the skirt for Sasuke to wear.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your little gay fest," she giggled, amused, hiding her smile behind well-manicured fingers. "What's the deal, Uchiha?"

"You're not funny, Temari." Sasuke hissed. "Get out."

"Or you'll what? Sorry, but this is mine, is it not? Should I have it dry-cleaned? Any cum stains on it? Or did you not get that far?" Both Sasuke and Gaara's faces twisted in disgust at the thought of having sex with one another.

"Don't make me sick." Gaara growled, gripping his phone hard.

"I know for a fact that this was in my room. I had a hard time deciding whether to wear it or this one," she said, motioning towards the short black skirt she was currently wearing. "So someone must have moved it from there to your hand, Sasuke. And it wasn't me." She wore a very irritating, smug expression on her face. She looked him up and down as if seeing him in a new light. It pissed Sasuke off. She wasn't the one who was supposed to look at him differently. Nobody else was supposed to know!

"I didn't take it from your room." Sasuke said. And it was the truth.

"Then he did." Temari countered, nodding towards her little brother.

"You're ridiculous." Gaara hissed.

"That's not denial." Temari smirked, looking over her shoulder at her brother. "Ohh…" A wicked grin spread over her face and she looked back to Sasuke with a glint in her eyes that he couldn't quite label. "This has something to do with that juicy piece of gossip Ino was so gracious to tell me, am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." On the outside, he was irritated but calm. On the inside, he was panicking.

"Oh, I think you do. The rumor about Naruto's infidelity is spreading like wildfire. When school starts on Monday, everybody will know about it. Ino, if anybody, will make sure about that. I asked Sakura herself about it, I'll have you know. And she confirmed it. Naruto had sex. And it was with another boy. Now, are you sure you don't want to tell me just what you were doing with this?"

"You have a wild imagination." Sasuke wanted to tell Temari that she was an idiot for even thinking about something that preposterous. But she was right. He didn't really want to deny that he was the one Naruto had been with, but he would lie if it was necessary.

"That's not denial either." She licked her lips, looking at Sasuke like some kind of hungry tiger. Like always when a girl looked at him like that, it made Sasuke uncomfortable. "I know something about Naruto that most people don't," she mused, waving the skirt in her hand towards Sasuke's face, just to annoy him. "And I think you know it too."

"You know nothing." Sasuke hissed. Why would she know? How could she of all people know? There was no doubt what she was referring to. Why did she know? Had she been together with Naruto? Had she worn things like that for him? Did she want to? Did he have competition for Naruto's affection in Temari as well? Was there something going on between the two of them that Sasuke didn't know about?

He felt his heart clench inside his body at the thought of Naruto wanting to be with someone other than himself, if he ever broke up with Sakura. That couldn't possibly happen. What if someone else tried to catch Naruto's heart, right under his nose?

Never. He would never allow it. Naruto was going to break up with Sakura and get together with Sasuke. There was no other option. That was the way things were supposed to be. Sasuke would do anything. Everything. It would all be worth it. He would do it for Naruto.

His frantic thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Shikamaru came out the door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his wet hair hanging over his shoulders. He stopped abruptly at the sight of the three people that had turned to look at him. His face deepened in a flush when seeing the girl he was in love with looking at him wearing nothing but a wet towel. He gripped it tighter, praying to god or whoever would listen that she wouldn't see anything he didn't want her to see. And that she wouldn't think something he didn't want her to think. He cursed himself for not getting dressed before coming out of the bathroom.

"You!" Temari said, and Shikamaru straightened slightly at the tone of her voice. "Turn around!" she demanded and twirled her finger in the air. Shikamaru scowled, looking between his two friends to see if they knew what she was up to. He could sense the tension in the air, but they looked as perplexed as he knew he himself did.

"Why?"

"Because I have a rule about not taking my clothes off in front of straight men unless they have at least taken me out to a nice dinner. Or at least asked. You've done neither yet, so turn around!"

"Why would you take your clothes off?" Shikamaru sputtered, his face darkening in a deep flush. And what did she mean by yet?

"Because Sasuke would fit so much better in a black skirt," she said before turning to Sasuke. "Lavender isn't really your color." She motioned towards the pattern on the skirt in her hands. Shikamaru looked horrified. Sasuke buried his face in his hands. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

---

Naruto ran his hands over the pale thighs spread before him. He let his fingertips go under the plaid skirt, feeling the fabric brush over the back of his fingers. He reached the round buttocks and followed the line of the globes. The boy bent over his desk whimpered unhappily and pushed backwards, towards Naruto's hands.

"What a pitiful sound." Naruto's lips spread over his face. "Is there something you want?" He put his hands over the bottom of the skirt, pushing it up, rubbing the fabric over the sensitive skin. He licked his lips as more and more of it came into view. He couldn't wait until it shone red.

The narrow hips rolled and a gasp was heard. Naruto palmed the flesh in his hands, squeezing it tightly, spreading the boy's ass.

"You've been bad." Naruto said, leaning forward in his seat and giving the left ass cheek a kiss. The boy bent over his desk moaned. "Bad students must be punished." He gave the right cheek a light slap with his hand. The boy jerked and moaned louder. "But you've been misbehaving a lot lately." Naruto rolled his chair a little closer. "One would think you actually like being punished." He grabbed his ass harder, digging his blunt nails into the soft flesh. The boy pushed back more, whimpering. Moaning. "Yeah, just like that." Naruto's voice was dark and husky. His grin was wicked. "So dirty…" He leaned forward and gave the hole a swipe with his tongue. The boy shuddered and jerked. "Stand still!" Naruto gave the left cheek a harder slap than the one before. The boy whimpered unhappily, forcing himself not to move. Naruto flicked the tip of his tongue over the tight ring. This boy would always tease him. Always talk back. Always cause disruptions in his class. And now, on top of everything, he had the nerve to show up, wearing a girl's uniform! He needed to teach this boy some manners!

He pushed his tongue inside of him. The boy cried out as the muscle invaded him. He'd make his student cry out more. Moan louder. Scream. He licked it, sucked it. Thinking about how he'd push inside of him, spreading him wider. Going deeper inside of him than anybody would ever go. He moved further down, giving one of his balls a press of his lips before licking it. The little tease groaned. Naruto pushed a finger inside of him. The boy cried out once more and pushed his hips towards him. Naruto pulled his finger out quickly, moved back and gave him a slap that echoed through the almost empty classroom.

"I told you to stay still!" Naruto stood up from his chair, tugging at the tie around his neck. His student tried to push himself up from the desk. Naruto put his hand over the slender neck and pushed him down again. The dark hair covered most of his face. All Naruto could see were the wet, glistening lips.

"You never do as I tell you." Naruto growled dangerously. The boy's fingers clawed at the desk but he kept his body still. "Good." Naruto said, taking a step back, letting go of his neck.

He watched the younger boy spread over his desk. The curve of his back. The pale thighs. The ass, a bit pink from taking his punishment. Naruto started to unbuckle his belt. It wasn't over.

"You're going to be sorry for teasing me in class. Spreading your legs in the back so I could see that you weren't wearing any underwear. You're going to pay for making me sit here, by my desk, my cock rock hard as I was trying to teach my class." The boy made a sound that just might have been 'Yes, Sensei.' Naruto tugged the belt from the belt loops. The leather snapped in the air. The boy jerked again at the sound, but Naruto decided to let it go this once. He dropped the belt to the floor. He undid the button and pulled his zipper down. His students breath quickened. He took a step forward again, placing his hand over the narrow hips. He tugged the boy back, pressing his cock against his ass. He rubbed the head over the hole, spreading his precum over the skin, making it glisten. He loved the boy's moans. It turned him on to be so desired. And he loved seeing the plaid skirt bundled up around his waist.

"You want it, don't you?" Naruto leaned over the boy, brushing his lips over the hair that covered his ear. "You want me, don't you?"

The boy's answer was a nod and a slight whimper. It annoyed Naruto a little that he wouldn't speak. But it was alright. The boy had probably never done something like this before, young as he was.

"Don't worry," Naruto kissed the dark locks carefully. "I'll take care of you, baby." A shudder went through the boy. Naruto smirked and straightened up. He started to push inside, reveling in the gasps and the way the boy clawed at the desk in his pleasure.

It was heaven. Naruto loved it. The boy was tight around him. Warm. Perfect. It was wonderful. He thrust gently at first, then going a little faster, a little harder. His grip on the boy's hips under the skirt was hard. Perhaps even bruising. Naruto had no doubt that the boy loved the grip. And he would love the marks after they were done.

He watched himself move in and out of the body beneath him. He had been so hard to resist. The boy had done anything to rile Naruto up. Had done everything to get to this point. Naruto was nothing but human. And every human had their limits.

He watched what he could see of the boy's face. Most of it was covered by his black hair. Only the tip of his nose and the open, panting mouth was shown. Red lips, wet and swollen. Naruto released his grip on the boy's hips. He put his left hand by the side of the boy's head for leverage. He didn't stop thrusting. He could feel his orgasm building up. He had waited for this for too long. He had wanted him for too long. He reached up his right hand to brush the hair away from the boy's face. The passion in the dark eyes that were revealed to him made his heart clench together. He had never felt so wanted before by just the look in a person's eyes. He gripped the dark hair gently, tugging at it carefully, making the boy moan more. He tugged a little harder, making the boy push himself up, his hands still planted on the desk. With Naruto's chest pressed firmly to his back, the boy turned his head to look over his shoulder. Naruto brushed his lips over the corner of the tempting mouth.

"Sasuke…"

The bell rang.

---

Naruto woke awoke quite disoriented, looking around for whatever it was that made that horrible sound. He found it, and smashed his hand down over the snooze button on top of his alarm clock. He looked at the time in confusion, before seeing the small letters beneath the digital numbers. Monday. Fuck.

He groaned and rolled over to his back, cursing the night for being too short. Or maybe he should have just gone to bed earlier. It wouldn't have mattered much. He wouldn't have been able to go to sleep before making a decision anyway. He had spent the entire weekend thinking. Not one of his favorite pastimes, but it had to be done. And he had finally come to a decision.

The images of the dream still lingered in his head. His erection rubbed against the cover. He could feel his boxers pushed down to his thighs.

"I'm going to hell…" he muttered, stretching a little before putting his hands underneath the cover and pulling his underwear up. His knuckles brushed against something and he grabbed it, pulling it out of his sheets to see what it was. It was one of his favorite magazines. The one he had been looking through while attempting to relax a little. The dark-haired model was sitting in a school desk, dressed in a girl's uniform, his legs slightly parted to see that he wore nothing underneath. Naruto wrinkled his nose and threw the magazine to the floor.

"Traitor…" he mumbled, thinking how it had been impossible for him to get excited last night, while flipping through the pages. The small frustrating smiles that he had often dreamt about wiping off the model's face had done nothing to him. He had tried so desperately to think of someone other than the one person who had been in his thoughts all weekend. It didn't work. Even in his dreams, his favorite model had been replaced. The skin a little darker, the hair a little longer and a different hue, the small smiles replaced by infuriating smirks. He rolled over to his stomach with a groan, feeling his erection press against the mattress.

"Definitely going to hell…"

---

Naruto drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. He bent down a little to see Sakura's door properly through the window. She wasn't out yet. He threw a glance at the digital clock on the dashboard. He had only been waiting for a minute. It seemed like a lot longer. He took a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel hard. Was this what he wanted? Was this really the right thing to do? He nodded a little to himself, trying to relax his tense muscles. He had been thinking about it a lot over the weekend. His talk with Deidara had helped him see things a bit differently. He just hoped he wouldn't end up hurting too many people in the process.

He heard a door slam and looked out the window to see Sakura walking down the tiled path towards him where he was parked on the street. She smiled towards him as she rounded the car and opened the passenger door.

"Good morning," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips after she had gotten inside.

"Good morning, Sweets," he smiled, trying to sound like usual. He could see the slight suspicion in her eyes at his tone. He was also sure she could see that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. She didn't say anything and Naruto waited until she had buckled herself in before taking off down the street. He didn't talk, and that made Sakura more suspicious. She pushed a few strands of loose hair behind her ear, watching Naruto warily. Naruto mentally steeled himself when he noticed the way she turned her words over in her head.

"I thought you wouldn't come and pick me up today," she said carefully. Naruto threw her a quick glance before fixing his eyes on the road again.

"I always pick you up."

"Yeah. But we haven't talked. Not since… Well, not since Friday."

"I would have let you know in that case, " he said, glancing in the rearview mirror. She didn't say anything more. She hated the tension in the car. Something was wrong but she didn't know what. Naruto was in a weird mood and she didn't quite understand it. He was obviously still upset. She couldn't blame him in the least. They had made an agreement. And she had been the one to break it. He had the right to still be angry with her. She swallowed and looked out the window, watching the familiar buildings as they drove by. It wasn't far to the school from her house. But it was a detour for Naruto to pick her up. He had insisted on picking her up every morning when they got together. She hadn't minded. To arrive at the school with him every day was a clear statement of her status. She was Naruto's girlfriend. In a school like the Sarutobi Academy, that really meant something. Because of his very successful family business with the Uzumaki brand, he had high status. Because of his friendships with other people in the same situation, it skyrocketed. His place on the school basketball team and the captainship were just the cherries on top.

She bit her lip, not minding the pain. Those things had been important to her. But she remembered the time when they stopped. She remembered their first real kiss. And how none of that had meant a thing. It had only been Naruto. She wondered when they had started to matter again. She wondered why Sasuke had never stopped.

She had wanted him since she was little and saw him for the first time. Never mind the fact that he was younger than her. She had been able to see herself by his side since then. She had dreamt about being his girlfriend. Later on, his lover. She was still dreaming about being his wife. There was no doubt that Sasuke would become a powerful man once graduating from school and taking a place in the Uchiha's family business. He would be brilliant. The idea of being a part of that still made her feel butterflies in her stomach. But she had been together with Naruto for so long now. They were practically engaged in the eyes of her family. They approved of Naruto. He might not always have been on his best behavior when meeting her parents but she knew that they would not object, should he propose to her when they graduated. And that was what pretty much everyone was expecting him to do. Sakura was not so sure. Not anymore.

She would have accepted. She would have been thrilled. She loved Naruto. She hated it when anyone said otherwise. She did love him. But perhaps not with the same passion as she loved Sasuke. It hurt to know that. It hurt that Naruto knew that. It hurt to know that somehow that had driven Naruto to take another person to bed. Another man. It hurt, thinking about whoever it was that had taken her Naruto away from her that one night. She wanted to know who he was at the same time as she never wanted to know. If she did, she would never stop comparing herself to him. She hated herself for putting Naruto in a position where he must have constantly compared himself with Sasuke. Especially because she knew how much Itachi's little brother meant to him. And Naruto had suffered through it for a really long time.

She frowned a little as they neared the exit towards the school but Naruto didn't slow down. She looked at him and to the road before back to him again.

"Naruto?" she asked carefully. Naruto looked at her but didn't slow down. She looked out the window to see the exit zoom by and she looked back at him. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused. "You missed our exit." Naruto looked at her, a little amused for stating the obvious.

"We're not going to school today," he explained calmly, looking into the mirrors before shifting lanes.

"What do you mean, we're not going to school? Where are we going then?"

"We're going to get some ice cream," he smiled. But it was the wrong kind of smile. Not the one he always made when about to do some mischief. Like skipping school. Like whisking her away on a surprise date without any warning. Just because he wanted to. This was something different. And she didn't like it.

"Ice cream? Naruto, it's Monday morning! No ice cream shops will be open at this hour!"

"It will be once we get there."

"Get there? Where are we going?" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in surprise because of the thought that crossed her mind. "You can't mean…?"

"I do mean that. What was the name of the place again? I've forgotten," he smiled, but Sakura wasn't buying it. He was only trying to steer the subject away from her trying to talk him out of it.

"Naruto, stop being silly. It's over an hour ride! Just for ice cream?"

"Just for ice cream." he nodded.

"We're in our uniforms! They'll call the school or something!" she protested.

"I have clothes for both of us," Naruto said with a forced smile. Sakura frowned and turned around as much was possible to see the back of the car. There was a cardboard box and a big paper bag in the backseat. The box was open. She bit her lip as she saw that all of the things in it were her possessions. Things she had left in Naruto's room. Her shampoo, some make-up, a book, several movies, a pair of high heeled shoes that she had been looking for and should have known were still at Naruto's place. Her scented candles… She guessed the paper bag held her clothes. There was only one explanation for all of this.

She leaned back in her seat, locking her eyes on the road. She couldn't look at him. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes. He was doing it. He was really doing it this time.

"Isn't this a little hasty?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as pathetic as it seemed. One quick glance at his face, told her it did.

"You know it's actually overdue, Sweets. We should have done this long ago." Sakura tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She wanted to tell him to fuck off. That he was an idiot that didn't know how good he had it. But she knew she had been the one to fuck this up. Naruto had been nothing but loyal to her until she pushed the limit too far by never letting go of her feelings for Sasuke. Naruto would never have done something like he had if she had been the kind of girlfriend he deserved. He was right. This was long overdue.

"Is this because of that guy?" she asked, looking over at Naruto with a smile, the tears slipping down her face. Naruto looked at her, quite miserable.

"Don't cry, Sweets." He almost choked on his breath at the memory that flashed through his head.

_"Don't cry, baby. Don't cry."_

"I hate it when people cry because of me," he muttered and held out his hand towards her. He didn't dare touch her on his own. She grabbed it and raised it to her lips. She gave his fingers a sweet kiss before letting him have it back. She would have held on to it if he wasn't driving.

"Did he cry?"

"He's got nothing to do with this."

"Yes, he does. I'm not stupid."

"I'm doing this for you and me."

"Are you going to get together with him? Are you dumping me for him?"

"No and no." Sakura watched his face but couldn't see anything that indicated that he was lying to her. She looked around at the cars and buildings, trying to get herself together. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away with her fingers and dried it off on the skirt, not caring that her mascara would leave stains. She grabbed the ribbon holding her hair together in a ponytail and pulled it out. She ran her fingers through the pink hair a few times, pulling down the sun visor to look at herself in the mirror. She wrinkled her nose and put her hands in her hair again, messing it up completely, making the strands stand in every direction possible in true rock fashion. She smiled when hearing Naruto's laugh and pulled up her schoolbag from between her feet. She rummaged through it a while cursing softly under her breath before founding what she was looking for. She pulled off the cap of the lipstick and in a few swift motions her lips were dark pink. She turned towards Naruto who looked at her appreciatively and ran her tongue over her teeth.

"Let's have the best break up date the world ever saw," she grinned and turned on the radio, turning the volume up.

---

"I can't believe you ate the whole thing." She smiled at Naruto sitting across from her in a booth in the ice cream shop. He merely grinned and put his spoon on the table, leaning back, rubbing his stomach.

"Of course I ate the whole thing! Have you so little faith in me?" he laughed. Sakura shook her head in amusement and handed him a napkin.

"You've got chocolate sauce all over. You look like a little kid." Naruto took the napkin and wiped his mouth, still grinning. She pushed her small bowl towards the center of the table so she had room to place her arms in front of her on the table. It looked so small next to Naruto's enormous bowl. He had ordered the Monster Dessert. The biggest thing the shop had to offer. Usually it was split between several people eating from the same bowl. He had finished it all in almost the same time it had taken Sakura to finish her two scoops of chocolate ice cream.

"I think I'm happy not being in school today," she said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I'm happy any day I'm not in school," Naruto grinned. ´

"Of course you are," she snorted. "I mean I'm happy not having to listen to all the questions about what happened last Friday. Ino already questioned me of course. Everyone probably knows already. I think this was a good day to do this. Then I won't be humiliated since I've not told anyone that everything is fine. Only to have you break up with me the next day." Naruto winced a little but otherwise said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He knew that she would feel a bit humiliated anyway. He couldn't imagine the things people would say about them as soon as it became clear that they were no longer an item.

"I have a hard time deciding whether to be angry that you brought me here to all places to dump me," she said, looking around at the interior. "Even sitting in the same booth," she sighed and watched the grin fall from Naruto's lips.

"I just wanted us both to remember a time when we were happy. When this was what we really wanted," he explained quietly, playing with the napkin still in his hand.

"I know. It was the best first date I've ever been to. I really fell for you that day." Naruto didn't answer her. He didn't need to. She knew he had already been in love with her then.

"I hope we can still be friends," he said instead, looking at her through his eyelashes. He didn't want to lose her completely. He still loved her. He knew she would always hold a special place in his heart. But that place wasn't the same as it had been. He loved her. But he didn't think he was in love with her. Not anymore. He didn't really know when it had changed. Probably over a long period of time. And he had finally opened his eyes that this break up was long overdue. It didn't mean it didn't hurt. It didn't feel good when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'd like that too," she smiled and reached out her hand to him across the table. He reached out his own and took it. "Maybe it's fitting. We started here and ended it here." She rubbed her thumb over the back of Naruto's hand. They had been sitting in the same booth on their first date. Naruto had kidnapped her, pretty much like he had today and taken her to one of his favorite places in the world. They had been there a few times after as well. But today was very different. From the moment she had gotten into the car, she had felt the air of finality. She didn't fight to keep it away. Naruto was right. It was time. But she was not letting go without getting the answer to her questions.

"Are you sure you're not doing this for him?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he pulled his hand back, placing it in his lap.

"I told you. This has nothing to do with him."

"And I told you. I'm not stupid."

"Don't turn this into an argument now," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We were having a perfectly good time."

"I'm not trying to turn it into an argument!" she sighed. "I just want to know the truth."

"It is the truth! I have no intention of getting together with him!" He wasn't lying. He didn't plan to get together with Sasuke. He still thought it was a bad idea. Sasuke had enough trouble in his family as it was. He didn't want Fugaku's wrath to come down on Sasuke because of him. He doubted very much that it would be any different from the threats Naruto had been on the receiving end of when Fugaku suspected him of being after Itachi.

He looked out the window, watching the cars in the parking lot. Was it stupid of him? To worry over something like that? Sasuke seemed so strong. He was so determined. Naruto couldn't understand it. How could Sasuke be so ready to tear his family apart? Over someone like Naruto? He knew that Fugaku would never be able to accept something like this. That his son would want another man so badly. It wouldn't surprise Naruto if Sasuke was kicked out of the house. How would he be able to live with himself if he had torn another family apart? It was bad enough his mother had left the country because of him. It was bad enough that she couldn't stand him for just being born. That he was the reason his father was so miserable. Minato had never been able to give up on Kushina. It was Naruto's fault they weren't living together. How would he be able to live with himself if he took Sasuke away from his family? No matter how much he had occupied his mind lately. No matter how much he had wanted those kisses. No matter how good it had felt having Sasuke in his arms…

"You care for him," Sakura said, making Naruto look at her. "It's clear as day."

"It's not that easy," he groaned irritated.

"Why not?"

"Why are you pushing this? Do you want me to get together with someone else right away?" he snapped, glaring at her. She was ruining everything. He didn't want to think about Sasuke right now.

"I don't know…" She pulled her bowl towards her again, picking up the spoon, scraping together the last of the melted ice cream, just to have something to do with her hands. "I don't know what I want. Both maybe. I want you to get together with him because then our breakup has nothing to do with me really. It doesn't mean that there's something wrong with me. You just want him instead. And at the same time I don't want you to get together with him. Because that would mean that he's better than me. More desirable. More lovable."

"You are very desirable. And lovable. It's just that we don't fit together anymore. I keep telling you that this is for us. Not for him. You know how things have been… We're simply not happy together anymore."

"Alright. I won't talk about it. Just think about it. If he cares for you, what do you have to lose?" Naruto wanted to tell her that he wasn't the one with something to lose. Nothing would really change in his life if he got together with Sasuke. He would still have his friends. His father would say nothing about it. His status and reputation would possibly change. But he was sure that with confidence and the backup of his close friends it was nothing he wouldn't be able to regain. Still standing side to side with Sasuke. Still being together with him. He closed his eyes, willing the images away. They were nothing. It wouldn't happen. He had been so determined over the weekend after he had made up his mind. He didn't like that the mere thought of Sasuke as his boyfriend put such images in his head.

"You're going to find someone, Naruto." He opened his eyes and looked at the girl he had been together with for a long time now. The woman everybody had expected him to marry. That he himself had expected to marry. "I love you. And you're going to find someone that is perfect for you. If not him, someone else." Naruto couldn't help thinking about Sasuke. He couldn't stop the images in his head. The memories. The way Sasuke always looked at him. Like he was everything. Like he would give anything to have him. The way he had held on to him. The way his lips felt. The way Naruto's heart had beaten.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"What?" She smiled.

"Don't go after Sasuke." The smile fell from her lips in an instant and she leaned back in her seat, looking at him a bit defensively.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Just don't."

"This isn't really the right time for your possessiveness, Naruto," she sighed.

"This isn't about that! He doesn't care for you."

"I don't know about that…" A hopeful gleam flickered in her eyes. "He has been looking at me a lot lately." The words made Naruto's insides twist. If Sasuke had been looking at her, he doubted it was with the kind of passion she wished for.

"Sakura, he told me who he wants."

"Who?" Sakura leaned forward, her eyes wide with anticipation. "If it's Ino, I swear I will go mental!"

"I'm not going to tell you who it is." Naruto couldn't imagine just how mental she would get if he told her the truth. Unless she started to laugh at him for pulling such a lame joke.

"Oh, come on! You tease! Tell me!"

"No, he told me in confidence. But it's not Ino. And it's not you. I want you to find that special person, just for you. But believe me when I say that he's not it."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see," she smiled again. "I'm used to competition. May the best woman win!" Naruto almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. Almost.

**A long ass fucking time ago in a town called youtuuuuube, there lived an awesome person called Tyyny78. Back in May she made me a trailer for this story. It was kindly pointed out to me (I was more like verbally abusedd) by the Cerealkiller that I never told you guys. I'm sooo sorry! DX I was totally flailspazzing about this when she first showed it to me. And I know I made a journal about it at Y-gal telling people. But I never told the rest of you! So you should all go type in "God, it burns trailer" in the search bar and see it! It was pretty awesome to get a trailer for my story! XD Thanks again Tyyny78! You're awesome!  
**

**Oh, P to the S. I DO NOT promise to get the next chapter out as fast as I did this one. XD That would really be pushing the little luck I have at the moment! I have already started though! Hopefully the boys won't give me too much trouble. See you next time! I'm out! 8D  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Paparazzi

**Hai gaiz! **

**Hope you are all well! Today is a happy day for many reasons! But I'm not gonna list them! XD For you though, this should be a happy day because God, it burns finally gets updated! XD This chapter I'm going to dedicate to a lot of you guys! A lot of you have been really sweet towards me. I guess my words have gone through. XD Asking kindly for updates is so much better than demanding them. I know it still took a long time, but you get a really long chapter for it! And a lot of you have asked about my health and life, wondering if everything is fine. Even though I know only a very few of you, it feels nice to hear that you're thinking about me. Not only my stories. XD Even though it's kind of sad people think I might be sick because of my lack of updates. Sorry about that. I'm not sick. Not anyone of my loves ones either. But life is life, you know? But today is happy day! So let's keep it that way! **

**Onwards! To someone who's not as happy about this day as me. XD**

_I'm your biggest fan_  
_I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_  
_Baby, there's no other superstar_  
_You know I'll be your_  
_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_  
_but I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby, you'll be famous_  
_Chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_

Paparazzi - Lady GaGa_  
_

Itachi was having bad day. No, more like a bad couple of weeks. Or maybe his entire life was bad and he just hadn't really noticed until now. He glared fiercely at one girl who looked like she was going to approach him, and she shied away at once.

He hoisted his bag higher up on his shoulder and slammed his locker shut. He blamed Naruto and Sasuke for his mood. He had called Naruto on Saturday but no one picked up. He called his brother right after and found out he had gone to Gaara's house after waking up at Naruto's. Which was fine really. It was just easier to avoid questions from their parents that way. When his little brother had finally come home, he'd seemed tired and irritated. Not that either kept Itachi from asking what had happened. Why had Sasuke left school without telling anyone where he was going? Why had he gone with Suigetsu of all people? Why had he been drinking so much with him? And why the hell wouldn't he tell Itachi what was wrong? He felt that it was really insulting. He had always thought he and Sasuke could share everything. He felt betrayed and even a bit hurt that his little brother didn't want to let him know. Sasuke had dodged all his questions or just simply refused to answer. It was infuriating.

He had decided to ask Naruto what had been going on. In what state he had really found Sasuke in. He knew that Sasuke had been drunk. So drunk he had fallen asleep in Naruto's car. But that didn't mean Sasuke had been sleeping when Naruto found him. And of course, Sasuke had to be woken up so that he could get inside Naruto's apartment.

He didn't trust Sasuke's judgment when he had been drinking. It wouldn't surprise him at all if he had done something stupid. Said something stupid. Itachi wanted answers. And when Naruto didn't show up on Monday, his phone turned off, Itachi almost felt like he would snap. It didn't help at all that it was lunch time now and Naruto had been avoiding him all day.

He knew they weren't on good terms at the moment but it was driving him nuts! Itachi was used to being in the middle of things, pulling the strings. To be completely left out of the loop and have no idea what was going on around him simply because nobody would tell him made him feel like he would snap!

He walked into the cafeteria and looked around as he continued on towards the regular table. He scanned the faces there: Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, and Kisame. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. How surprising. He looked over to the table Sasuke used to sit by when he wasn't sitting together with Itachi and his friends. Neither he or his friends were anywhere to be seen. Itachi scoffed and sat down in an empty chair next to Kisame, turning his attention to his friends.

"I'm just happy it finally happened," Sasori said, putting his cutlery down to take a sip from his glass of water. Itachi looked around at the people while sitting down and putting his bag on the floor.

"Just drop it already," Deidara said, slapping Tobi's finger's away from his hair with a disgusted sneer. Itachi noticed the worry in the quick glance Deidara threw him, as he combed his fingers through the blond strands to undo the knots Tobi had caused.

"No way!" Kisame's loud laughter could probably be heard over the entire cafeteria even though the volume of the students was quite loud. "This is too good of a subject!"

"I don't get why you're so interested!" Deidara complained. "Come up with something better to talk about!" Itachi frowned a little. The blond really did look worried. And now he was doing everything to keep himself from looking at Itachi. He could see it in his body language. What exactly was the subject of this conversation? He opened his mouth to ask, but didn't even get one syllable out before Hidan let out one of his characteristic, impatient sounds. Hidan called them groans. Itachi called them whines.

"Where the fuck is he anyway?" Hidan twisted his head to look around the cafeteria. "He should stop being such a bitch and be here to tell us the whole story!"

"Who are you talking about?" Itachi asked, looking around at his friends.

"No one!" Deidara said quickly. Itachi eyed him suspiciously. What was he hiding?

"Naruto," Sasori answered instead and then winced when Deidara hit him hard in the arm. "What did you do that for!" he glared and rubbed the spot.

"What about him?" Itachi asked.

"What do you mean 'what about him?'" Kisame laughed, not believing that Itachi didn't understand what they were talking about. When met with Itachi's raised eyebrow, he tilted his head and the grin slipped a little off his face. "The thing with Haruno, of course!"

"What thing?" Itachi snapped, getting really impatient that they all knew something about Naruto that he didn't.

"What the fuck?" Hidan laughed loudly enough to make most of the people sitting by the table wince.

"It's nothing!" Deidara reached across the table and hit Hidan's arm this time. It didn't shut him up, but it did make him sputter the most crude curses he knew.

"The break up," Tobi said calmly, grabbing Deidara's can of soda and taking a sip.

"Tobi!" Deidara reached for the can, but Tobi held him off and took another swig. Itachi's lips parted and he looked around the table to see if any of them would object to Tobi's words.

"They broke up?" Itachi looked back at Tobi with widening eyes.

"How the fuck have you missed that, you genius?" Hidan asked. "It's all over the damn school. Everybody knows. Doesn't Naruto tell you just about every little fucking detail in his life?"

"Why?" Itachi didn't even bother to give Hidan a glance. He kept his eyes on Tobi. "We've been telling him to break up with her forever but he had never listened before."

"Tobi, you should really shut up now," Deidara growled dangerously. Tobi gave him a surprised look. "I'm serious," Deidara continued, looking into his eyes.

"Why?" Itachi snapped.

"Yes, why?" Tobi asked. He turned a little towards Deidara, his eyes narrowing. "Was it you?" The table grew silent. Itachi felt like he would go crazy at any second. Tobi's hand darted out and grabbed a hold of Deidara's wrist. "Was it you that he fucked? Was it!"

Itachi's mouth fell open in surprise. Fucked? Naruto had slept with someone else? Had he slept with Deidara?

Something was nagging the back of his head. Something about this didn't add up. No, Naruto wouldn't have had sex with Deidara. Not after all the crap he was spouting after Sasori dumped Deidara. Naruto seemed to think Deidara and Sasori were made to be together. No, this didn't make sense. But if Naruto had sex with someone other than Haruno, who was it?

"He fucked someone else?" Itachi looked at Kisame sitting beside him.

"Not just that," Kisame explained, "he fucked another guy." Itachi blinked slowly and turned his eyes towards the table.

"Was it you?" Tobi asked Deidara again, his grip tightening.

"No, it wasn't me, you idiot!" Deidara snarled, and twisted his wrist out of Tobi's grip. He looked around at the other people around the table. "And I can't believe you guys! Naruto is our friend! And you're gossiping about him like some fucking girls! He's hurting and you're celebrating!" He started to gather his things quickly. "And of course the conclusion is that I'm the one he slept with." He shook his head as he stuffed his things into his bag. "Thanks a lot." He stood up so fast that his chair toppled over. He looked around at the cafeteria that had grown very silent and still. Everybody was looking at their table. Deidara's face grew red. Not out of embarrassment. But out of pure anger.

"What the hell are you all looking at! Go back to your own pathetic lives!" He gave his chair a kick so that it crashed into Tobi's. He looked over the cafeteria once more before he turned and stalked out.

Itachi kept looking at the door long after Deidara had left their sight. He didn't like the feeling he had. The nagging wouldn't go away from inside his head.. He heard the sound of Kisame's voice, but he couldn't make out the words. He turned his head, but not to look at his friend. He searched the cafeteria for a familiar face. He couldn't see his brother or his friends anywhere.

He knew his brother. He knew him well and had a good idea about how far he was willing to go to get what he wanted. But he surely couldn't have been that stupid? He turned to look again, just to make sure, but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Surely he was smarter than that? He must have thought of the consequences?

He hadn't noticed Kisame put his hand on his shoulder. But he looked at him as Kisame shook it. He saw the concern in those dark eyes but he couldn't be bothered to sooth his friend's worry at that moment. He shrugged off the hand and grabbed his bag. He hurried out of the cafeteria, ignoring a teacher's call of no running in the hallways. He pulled out his phone and called his brother. There was no answer. He had to be in class.

He could be wrong. It could be someone else. Maybe it was Deidara after all. It didn't have to be Sasuke. He hoped it wasn't. He hoped Sasuke was smarter than that. He had to be smarter than that.

He knew where Deidara would have gone. Naruto had a lot of hiding places all over the school. Deidara just had one. The roof. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Deidara knew the answers. Deidara knew the truth. He could tell him that he was the one. He wouldn't want to admit it in front of everybody in their group and most certainly not in front of the rest of the student body. That was why he didn't want the others to talk about it all. It could be him. It didn't have to be Sasuke. He grit his teeth as he hurried up the steps two at a time.

The way Naruto had been avoiding him. The way Sasuke had. And how his baby brother had refused to tell him where he had been and what he had been doing. How he clearly didn't want Itachi to know anything. Why? If Naruto had broken up with Haruno for Sasuke's sake, why was he still sad? There had been no change in his mood this morning. If Sasuke had been the one and Naruto had broken up with Haruno for him, shouldn't Sasuke be happy? He should have been thrilled! And Naruto would be around!

Sasuke could be upset that Naruto had slept with someone other than Haruno and that someone hadn't been him. That could be it. It could have happened! It didn't have to have been Sasuke.

Itachi hated the feeling he had in his stomach and the little voice in the back of his head.

He reached the top of the stairs and slammed the door open. Deidara was just a few steps ahead of him and was just turning to see who had come after him. His angry expression fell into surprise and a bit of fear. No doubt he had thought it was Tobi running after him in the stairs. Itachi stopped in front of him, breathing heavily.

"Tell me that what I'm thinking isn't the truth," he demanded, his bag falling off his shoulder. "Tell me!"

"Itachi-"

"Tell me that I'm wrong when I'm thinking that my best friend used my little brother! My little brother who's so fucking in love with him!"

Deidara said nothing. Of course, that only made things worse. Itachi grabbed the front of Deidara's uniform and spun them around, throwing the blond up against the door. Deidara let out a pained sound when he hit the metal and the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"You asshole!" Itachi yelled.

"Let go of me!" Deidara yelled back and grabbed Itachi's wrists, trying to get him off like he had done with Tobi.

"Tell me it was you!" Something in Itachi's voice made Deidara stop and look at him. He could see it in his face and eyes as well. It was worry. It was fear. Deidara had known Itachi for a long time and it was very rare for him to openly show emotions like this. But it wasn't like somebody could blame him for it. Not now. It was well known that Sasuke and Naruto was the most important people to him. Deidara couldn't fathom what it would feel like to suspect what Itachi was right now. And it was true. "Tell me it was you! Or somebody else, I don't care! As long as it wasn't him!"

"I can't tell you that," Deidara said quietly. Itachi's eyes widened slightly and his grip loosened. Deidara wished he would have kept his mouth shut. But he knew that it wouldn't have done any good. Itachi would have forced it out of him eventually. And Itachi already knew it was true. He had just wanted a confirmation. Or it was his last hope of being wrong.

Itachi's eyes fell to the ground and he took a step back, letting go of Deidara's collar. He took a step back, getting out of Deidara's personal space. Once again, his mask of stone was back on his face. No one would be able to tell something was wrong.

"Does he have any intention of making it up to him? Does he want to be with Sasuke?"

"I don't know," Deidara answered, thinking back on the conversation he had with Naruto that weekend right after he had walked in on him and Sasuke. Naruto had been so confused. In the end, he had decided to end things with Haruno, but he had never said anything about getting together with Sasuke after that. In fact, Deidara had gotten the impression he still didn't want to. There was no question that Naruto cared for him a lot and that he was most definitely attracted to him, but that was no guarantee.

"I don't think he does." The flash of anger in Itachi's eyes almost made Deidara want to run down the stairs as quickly as he could. Itachi really knew how to be intimidating.

"I mean, he's really confused and-" Deidara sputtered but he was soon cut off.

"Get out of my way," Itachi growled and walked towards him. Had Deidara not done as he said and jumped to the side, away from the door, he was sure Itachi would have thrown him away. The door banged closed after Itachi's departure, and Deidara took a deep breath of relief that he was out of harm's way. But he was getting worried for Naruto. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed his friend. He had to be prepared if he was going to have to deal with an enraged Itachi.

Naruto was chewing his fingernails. Sakura had told him it was a disgusting, horrible habit. It didn't stop him from doing it when he was nervous. He chewed everything when he was nervous. He jerked his hand away from his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest. How did everything in his mind relate back to Sasuke now? How Sasuke had listed things he knew about him. Like the time Naruto broke the ballpoint pen with his teeth during a test and got ink in his mouth.

He looked away from his team doing laps around the gym, towards the door. He had been avoiding Itachi all day. The thing was that after lunch, the oldest brother was nowhere to be seen. And then in class he had gotten yelled at by Deidara because he wasn't answering his phone. His eyes moved from the door to the bleachers behind him. Deidara was sitting in the middle of the crowd, looking quite worried himself. There were a lot more people there to watch their practice today. Naruto hated to think that they probably were there because of his and Sakura's break up. But he knew that most of the girls were. He had gotten more love confessions and love letters in his locker today than any other time before. It was a bit scary with how they were looking at him.

A boy who was in his year but he didn't know, caught his eye. He noticed how the boy's eyes lit up and he straightened his back a little. Oh great. He looked over the crowd again, but this time not looking at the girls who were waving and smiling towards him. He was looking at the boys. He recognized a lot of them as the guys who were genuinely interested in basketball. Quite a few of them dreaming of making the team sometime during their years at Sarutobi Academy. His eyes darted quickly to Suigetsu sitting at the team's bench at the bottom of the bleachers. He looked back at the crowd. He didn't want anything to do with Kisame's younger brother anymore.

There were a lot of boys on the bleacher that he had never really seen before. And a lot of them were looking at him, trying to get his attention but not daring to be as obvious as the girls. Wasn't this just wonderful? The fact that his relationship with Sakura had ended because of another guy was all over the school. And it seemed like all the gay boys in the academy had decided to try their luck at being the next one. He wondered how many of the anonymous letters in his locker had been from these boys.

Naruto lifted his hand towards his mouth and started to bite the nail on his thumb without even realizing it. He turned his attention back to the team when their coach, Gai, called out for a few minutes break. Tobi was the only one who didn't drop down to sit on the floor where he was standing. He ran even faster than he had during the laps to sit next to Deidara. Naruto could hear Deidara complain about him reeking of sweat.

"What do you think, Naruto?" Gai asked, excited. "How much do you think we will be crushing Kumo with?" he laughed and pumped his fist in the air.

"A thousand points, coach!" Lee shouted excitedly and jumped up to his feet, hands in the air.

"That's the spirit!" Gai posed with his thumb up. Naruto just chuckled at their antics and the faces of the rest of the team members. Usually he would join in and boast about how awesome they would be in their upcoming game. Today he was just not feeling it. He wasn't confident in himself at all at the moment. He was scared he was going to let it inflict with his ability to play. He didn't want to be a reason for their team to lose.

A load bang was heard as the door to the gym was slammed open. A feeling of dread washed over him before he even saw who had come in. The chatter on the bleachers quieted down as Itachi walked with long, determined steps across the floor. Naruto swallowed nervously and went to meet him. Maybe he could get him out into the locker rooms or something before he started yelling at him.

"Itachi-" He wasn't prepared for what came. He had never seen Itachi do anything of the kind in all the years they had been friends. The punch took him completely by surprise. He staggered backwards with wide eyes, taken off balance. He raised his hand to touch his eye but Itachi was on him in a second. A push to his chest sent him flying to the ground. The wind was knocked out of his lungs. He looked up to see Itachi practically throwing himself down on him, grabbing the front of his t-shirt and raising his other hand for another punch.

"You son of a bitch!" Itachi yelled and the only thing Naruto could think in that moment was how much Itachi smelled of cigarette smoke. Something he knew Itachi only did when he was distressed. Then he realized just what was about to happen. He raised his arms to shield his face as the second punch fell. Then he grabbed Itachi's uniform jacket, trying to throw him off to get the upper hand.

"Get the fuck off me!" Naruto yelled as Itachi tried to hold him down. He felt the weight of Itachi's body being lifted off of him and saw Kisame with his arms around his waist, holding his body easily in the air as Itachi did his best to get free. Naruto shot to his feet and almost reached Itachi when he felt two arms hook themselves around his shoulders, yanking him back and out of reach from Itachi. He jerked his head around to see who was holding him and was met with Kakuzu's serious face. It didn't stop him from trying to break lose.

"Let go of me!" Itachi yelled and fought as hard as he could against Kisame's hold. "I'm going to kill the fucking bastard!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Naruto yelled back. "You hit me!"

"You won't be recognizable when I'm through with you, you piece of shit! How could you do that? It could have been the best thing that had ever happened to you and you go and fuck things up!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he stilled in Kakuzu's hold, staring at his best friend. Itachi met his eyes and stopped trying to break loose. His chest was heaving as he took deep breaths, glaring his worst into blue eyes.

The best thing that ever happened? Naruto swallowed. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't mean what Naruto's imagination told him he was saying. He couldn't possibly have approved of the thought of Naruto being together with Sasuke. After Sasuke's first confession, hadn't Itachi told him to forget about Sasuke's love for him? He couldn't think that it was a good idea for them to get together when their father clearly disapproved of gay people? He had never said anything that indicated that he thought it was a good idea for Naruto to get together with his little brother. It had always been about him breaking up with Sakura…

"It could have been the best thing that ever happened to you," Itachi repeated. "But you can't stand being happy, can you? " Naruto blinked. This was not about his happiness! It was about doing the right thing! To do what was the best thing for everybody! And the right and best thing to do was to not be with Sasuke. …Wasn't it?

"You stay away from Sasuke and me from now on." Itachi continued. "We're no longer friends." Naruto watched as Itachi looked over his shoulder and said something he couldn't hear to Kisame. The much larger man looked at Naruto before slowly letting Itachi go. The oldest Uchiha brother straightened out his school uniform and without another glance at Naruto, walked towards the door.

Naruto swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he watched his best friend of many years walked away from him. No longer friends? He felt Kakuzu take a step back, releasing him from the vice grip. Naruto wanted to run after Itachi but his feet were rooted to the spot. He couldn't get them to move. He could see Kisame look back and forth between the two of them. It wasn't until Itachi pushed the door open and walked through that Kisame started to walk after him with one last look at Naruto.

"Are you alright?" Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Tobi before swallowing again. The pain wouldn't go away.

"No." He felt his knees shaking and he let himself slowly sit down on the wooden floor. "No, I'm not alright." He could hear Gai bellow out how the practice was no longer open and everybody who was not directly involved with the team had to leave. He could hear the people start gathering their things and move on out. He could hear them mumbling, but it wasn't until the last people were walking through the door that some words floated to his ears.

"I can't believe that Itachi was the one he slept with!"

Sasuke wasn't really listening to what Kakashi was saying. It was probably nothing of importance anyway. It usually never was at the end of practice. Just some blabbing to take up the students' time when all they really wanted was to go home instead of listening to him. Sasuke had learned how to tune him out a long time ago. His head was filled with other thoughts, though he didn't let it show. From what everyone else saw, Sasuke was listening to every word his teacher and coach was telling them. In his head, he was thinking of the different clothes and boots Temari had shown him from her favorite internet shops. He wouldn't be able to order from there as there was a chance he wouldn't get the items in time. Not if he wanted to go through with this the upcoming weekend. They did serve the purpose of inspiration. And some of them had real stores in the city. Temari had pretty much forced him to promise that he'd let her take him to her favorite shops after school on Thursday. He hadn't particularly liked the idea of shopping for those kinds of things in person. She had promised him to pull some strings to let them come shop after hours, alone in the store with just the few managers she trusted. He didn't want to ask how she could have possibly managed to get those types of connections. He was scared to find out just what she had been shopping for to gain the experience.

"Good work today, everybody!" Sasuke focused on Kakashi as he heard the familiar words. Kakashi would always end their practice with the same praise. "You all did great! Now get out of my sight!" With this, Kakashi left the dojo, waving his hand over his shoulder. The students started to rise from where they were kneeling on the floor. Sasuke lingered for a few seconds before rising. There was a girl who had been watching their practice. Actually, there had been a lot more spectators than usual today. All of them had whispered a lot until Kakashi kindly told them to shut the fuck up. There were moments when Sasuke really liked his teacher. But the girl that he was mostly irritated over, had sat quietly watching his every little move. He wasn't sure she had even blinked. She had claimed that she had been there to watch her friend who was part of the club but Sasuke knew that she was there for him. She had been watching him all day and the day before with an envelope in her hands. He was sure it was a love letter. He was hoping that she would chicken out once more and leave with her friend. He didn't want to go through the door, only to have her shove the letter at him before dashing off. Or doing something stupid like confessing her undying love in front of the entire club. It would be embarrassing for the both of them. Sasuke didn't like to turn them down. He couldn't say he particularly cared about their feelings and it wasn't that he felt sorry for them. It was just that when pretty girls confessed to him in front of a crowd, the other boys usually got a bit angry with him. They were, of course, jealous of the attention he got and they felt sorry for the girls for always being turned down without any kind words. If one of the boys were interested themselves in the girl confessing, Sasuke would have to endure days of the boys talking behind his back, just loudly enough for him to hear. It was just plain annoying.

"Sasuke-kun?" He closed his eyes and if he had any less self control, he may have groaned in frustration. He opened his eyes before turning slowly to see who had spoken to him. He raised an eyebrow in enquiry at Sakura, who was blushing a little, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. He saw the girl he had been worried about standing by the door behind Sakura, watching them and clutching her letter to her chest.

"Do you have a moment?" Sakura asked, looking hopeful. The girl by the door turned around and ran out the door. Well, at least that was one problem out of the way for now.

"What do you want?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too menacing. Naruto would probably chew his head off if he heard that Sasuke had been rude and mean to her.

"Good work today!" she smiled. "You are really talented! Always perfect shots! Unlike me." If she was after any kind of compliments, she was out of luck. Sasuke had none to give her.

"Thank you," he said simply, turning as if to walk away. He wanted to go and get changed. Itachi was coming to pick him up soon.

"What are you doing this weekend?" she asked, before he had time to take a step away from her. He looked back at her, frowning a little. "I know that the basketball team has a game on Friday and that you sometimes go and watch them, but I was thinking that since Naruto and Itachi are fighting, maybe you're not going either?"

"I'm friends with Naruto in my own right. Whether they're speaking to each other or not, is not important," he glared a little at her. He didn't like that she was belittling the friendship he and Naruto had. Even though their friendship was strained for obvious reasons, it was still one he found important.

"Right, of course not…" She blushed a little, feeling embarrassed for having thought something different in the first place. She was feeling like she was grasping for straws. And she guessed she actually was in a way. He acted no different than he usually did. If anything, he might be even more short towards her. Maybe she had been fooling herself thinking that he had been looking at her more. Naruto had said she wasn't the one Sasuke had feelings for. Maybe he had been right. Maybe it wasn't her? Maybe it was someone she had been spending time with? But she couldn't think of who that would be.

"If there's something you want to say to me, just come out and say it," Sasuke snapped. He didn't like this girl. He didn't understand at all why Naruto would be in love with her. Sure, she was smart, did well in school and was a talented archer. But according to Sasuke, her personality was just foul.

"I was hoping we could go out. Maybe go to that new café everybody is talking about or something," she said, trying to sound a little confident and not like she was intimidated by someone a year her junior. Even though she actually was. But just a little…

"Café? Are you asking me out?" Sasuke's eyes widened. How dare she? How dare she! She had the most amazing boyfriend in the entire world! Someone Sasuke loved above everything else. Someone Sasuke wanted so badly, he would do anything to have him! And she would go behind his back like that? To ask someone else out while she was together with him? Her personality wasn't just foul. It was horrid! Sasuke almost took a step away from her, not wanting to be near someone like her. How could she do something like that to Naruto?

"Yeah," Sakura began, fingering on the hem of her sleeve nervously. "I know it's soon and all that but-"

"But what about Naruto? Remember him? Your boyfriend?" Sasuke could feel his hands shaking. He fisted them both, holding them as still as he could by his sides. He wanted to hurt her. She deserved a good punch in the face for doing something like this to Naruto. Was this some kind of twisted revenge for her? For what Naruto had done when he had slept with Sasuke. How dare she? She had hurt Naruto way more than he had ever hurt her! She couldn't possibly love Naruto when she was doing this to him! Sasuke wanted to go and tell Naruto at once. That Sakura had asked him out. But he guessed she would lie. The little bitch would say that she had done no such thing. And Naruto would believe her. He would only think it was some kind of scheme from Sasuke to break them up.

"Surely you must have heard?" Sakura blinked in surprise before laughing a little, completely baffled and a bit scared. Sasuke looked at her like he wanted to kill her. This was not going according to plan at all. This had turned into something she had never been able to imagine! "It's all over the school! Everybody is talking about it!"

"Heard what? I don't listen to the gossip floating around in this school," he spat, completely furious.

"Naruto and I broke up!"

It felt like Sasuke's world stopped spinning.

Everything stopped so abruptly and the only thing Sasuke could feel was his heart. It was beating so hard. It felt like it would burst out through his chest. He could do nothing but stare at the girl before him. Naruto's girlfriend. Naruto's ex-girlfriend. They had broken up. They were no longer together. Naruto was single. What did that mean? Why had he done it? Sasuke felt like he didn't get enough air. Naruto had done nothing but defend his relationship with her. And now that relationship was over?

"Y-You broke up with him?" he stuttered. Sakura bit her lower lip, watching Sasuke's face closely.

"To be honest… He was the one to break up with me. Though I didn't put up much of a fight really."

"W-why?" His voice wouldn't stay steady. He felt a bit embarrassed for it and didn't like that Sakura would obviously tell something was wrong. Or very, very right. Sakura looked at him with concerned eyes. She lifted her hand as if she wanted to touch him but let it fall again. She didn't quite dare.

"It's been a long thing coming…" she said, looking down on the floor. "We just never had a concrete reason to before."

"And what is that reason?" He wanted to grab her by the shoulder and shake her. Why wouldn't she just say it already?

"There's someone else. He says there isn't. But I know there is."

How was it possible to feel so heavy and so light at the same time? Sasuke felt as if his whole body was out of his control. He stood rooted to the spot but he wondered if he was shaking. He couldn't really tell on his own.

"Who?" he managed to get out, licking his lips.

"Well, if you hadn't heard about our break up, maybe you haven't heard about the fight we had this Friday either." A sad smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Naruto slept with someone else. I think that person is more important to him than he shows. Even to himself." Sasuke's heart was about to explode, he was sure. The beats really hurt! His mouth was dry and his eyes likewise. He didn't blink. If he did, the mirage of Sakura telling him these things might go away. He wanted it to stay. He wanted it so badly! They were no longer together. There was someone else. There was him. Naruto and Sakura had broken up because of him. It was so close to everything he wanted. So close. He needed to talk to Naruto. He needed to talk to him right away.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go out with me." He couldn't help but to blink this time. And she was still standing before him. She was smiling but it was a sad smile. She was disappointed but didn't want to let it show too much. "It's okay," she continued. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying." Her smile widened and she laughed a little. Sasuke swallowed. His entire body really was shaking. He could feel it now.

"I have to go," he said, not really trusting his limbs to obey him. It felt like they were disconnected from his mind. "I really have to go." With this, his body almost jump-started, making him hurry towards the door and the locker room. He didn't look back. He had never showered and changed so quickly before. He was out and done before any of the other guys in there, even though they had started before him. As soon as he was out of the locker room, he dug into his bag for his phone. He quickly dialed Naruto's number and held the phone to his ear as he walked towards the building that held the basketball court. The practice for the basketball team should already be over by now, but he knew that sometimes Naruto stayed a little longer than the rest of them. He cursed when he reached Naruto's voicemail and hung up without leaving a message. He'd check the gym first. And if Naruto wasn't there, he'd call again and leave one.

He noticed the girl sitting outside of the gym. It was Hyuuga Hinata. He gave her a nod out of courtesy. She bowed deep and blushed even deeper. Sasuke had been in her class since they started the academy but he could never understand just how shy and timid this girl could be. But her sitting there was a good sign he guessed. It had to mean that she was waiting for her cousin, Neji. Which meant that basketball practice must have run late.

He pushed the door open to the gym and looked inside. He frowned a little as he saw that there was only one person left. He was standing by the far end with a big net of basketballs next to him. It had to be Naruto. Even though he had the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head, nobody else ever wore an orange hoodie like that. Especially not with the trademark red swirl of the Uzumaki brand on the back. He picked a ball up from the net and threw it towards the hoop, high up in the air without really stopping to aim. It fell through the net perfectly, and bounced away from him.

Sasuke glanced back at Hinata, but she was looking down at her bag in her lap. Well, it didn't concern him as to why she was sitting there. He guessed Neji could still be in the locker room. Sasuke took a step into the hall and let the door fall closed behind him with a big bang. Naruto looked over in his direction as he picked another ball up from the net. He didn't say anything and turned back towards the hoop and threw the ball. This time the ball didn't go straight through. It hit the inside of the hoop and rolled around the edge before falling outside of it.

Sasuke frowned and started to walk over to him. Naruto hardly ever missed when he was playing by himself.

Naruto turned to look at him again and Sasuke's eyes widened. He dropped his bag to the floor, not stopping until he was standing right in front of Naruto. He lifted his hand and placed it over the tan cheek, his thumb brushing carefully over the dark bruising of his eye. Naruto closed his eye, making a grimace, but didn't move away from him.

"Who did this to you?" Sasuke asked, his other hand shaking slightly in anger.

"Itachi," Naruto answered, putting his own hand over Sasuke's and pulled it away from his face. Sasuke pressed his lips together and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Itachi?"

"He knows. He knows I used you and he's not happy about it." Naruto looked down at the hand he was still holding on to. He rubbed his thumb over the back of it, not really knowing what he was doing. Sasuke felt goosebumps go up his arm and spread over his body. Naruto looked up at him and instantly dropped his hand.

"Sorry," he laughed bitterly before rubbing his hand over his mouth. "I'm supposed to stay away from you. And him. I'm not supposed to go near either of you ever again."

"That's bullshit," Sasuke snorted.

"That's what he said."

"It's still bullshit. He's just upset. Hurt. You can't blame him for that."

"No," Naruto said shaking his head. "I don't blame him. I deserve more than what I got," he continued and motioned towards his swollen eye.

"Have you even put ice on that? It looks really bad."

"Coach got me an icepack." Naruto nodded towards the floor to the side of them. Sasuke looked down and saw the icepack lying next to the net with balls. He walked over and picked it up. It was mostly melted but it was still cold. "It was just annoying and hurt," Naruto said with a pout. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"You big baby," he smirked and grabbed the front of Naruto's hoodie, tugging him down a little. "Hold still," he commanded and put the icepack over his eye. Naruto hissed and jerked a little but Sasuke kept his grip on him.

"Alright, alright," Naruto muttered. "At least let's sit down so I don't have to stay bent over like this." Sasuke's smirk widened a little and he allowed Naruto to sit down on the floor. He kicked Naruto's legs apart and got down to stand on his knees between them, looking down on Naruto's face. His smirk softened when looking into the blue eyes. The intense need to kiss him built up inside of him again. It would be so easy to do it too. He pressed his lips together, thinking about the reason he came here in the first place.

"I talked to Haruno," he said, putting the icepack back on Naruto's eye. He winced again and Sasuke had a feeling it wasn't just because of the chill.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you've got to say?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know what you two talked about!"

"What do you think, idiot?" Sasuke said. Naruto didn't answer. He, of course, understood perfectly well what they had talked about. He just didn't know what to say about it. Sasuke sighed. Obviously he was the one who would have to talk. "She said you broke up with her."

"Yeah… I did." Naruto's visible eye flickered away before focusing back on Sasuke's face. He was nervous.

"She also said that she thinks it was because of me." Naruto's eye widened and his mouth fell open. He grabbed on to Sasuke's wrist but didn't pull his hand away from his face.

"She said _what_?"

"Well, she didn't say it was because of _me_," he said, irritated, "but because of the boy you slept with. Which is me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Naruto released his grip on Sasuke's wrist and let his hand fall into his lap. He looked to the side, clearly not wanting to look at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and brushed Naruto's hair away from his face with his free hand. "You did nothing but defend her. And now you've suddenly dumped her. I'll admit that I'm a bit confused." He moved his fingers further up in Naruto's hair, threading them through the locks. Naruto closed his eyes and shuddered before looking up at Sasuke once more.

"I know what you must think…" he started. Sasuke wondered if he noticed how he leaned into Sasuke's touch.

"Then tell me what you think instead, because I don't know what that is. Why did you do it?" he asked, smirking a little at the dazed face beneath him when he scratched Naruto behind his ear like he was a puppy.

"We weren't good for each other anymore. I guess I just listened to you guys for once."

"Are you saying that I was right?" Sasuke smirked, quite amused by the weak glare he was presented with. It soon faded when he let his fingers wander down to Naruto's neck and Naruto's visible eye fluttered closed. "I'm right about a lot of things, you know," he said softly, playing with the short strands. Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke's wrist again, pulling the icepack away from his eye. It amused him a little that he let the hand in his hair stay.

"I still don't think we should be together, Sasuke." And those words would never stop hurting. Never. It felt like the words took a hold of him and squeezed. Until he couldn't breathe anymore. Until his heart couldn't beat.

"Why not?" he asked, even though he didn't want to hear all the reasons again.

"Your father won't ever accept it. That still hasn't changed," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke frowned, waiting for a continuation. It didn't come.

"That's it?"

"What?"

"That's the only reason you've got left?" He raised an eyebrow in question, not really believing it.

"What does that mean?"

"Out of all the reasons you've listed to me before, that's the only one left? The 'I have a girlfriend'? The 'People won't accept it', 'Itachi won't accept it'? The 'I don't feel that way for you'? Out of all the reasons you've given me as to why we shouldn't be together, my father is the only one left?" It almost hurt with how his heart was beating in his chest. It pounded against his ribs in a way that only happened when it involved Naruto. He wanted to smash his lips against Naruto's and kiss him until they both passed out from lack of oxygen. Could it really be true? Was Naruto's only reason now the approval of his father?

"It will break your family!" Naruto almost stuttered. Like it was something so obvious. And to him it was. To him, the Uchiha's were a complete family. Because they still had all members in it. Somehow, even though he had spent so much time in their house, seeing their family interact, he didn't see how broken it was. Somehow, Sasuke suspected it was because of him and his brother. Because that relationship and that love was still intact. And that was the one Naruto saw. He didn't see their parents' behavior. He didn't know how they all treated each other.

Sasuke dropped the icepack to the floor, letting that hand join the other in Naruto's hair. He tightened his grip on the blond locks, and pulled his head back a little to make Naruto look up into his eyes. The blue eyes looked up at him with a bit of surprise and so much confusion. Sasuke couldn't help but think that he was completely adorable when he had that kind of look on his face.

"Listen to me, Naruto," Sasuke said a bit lower and more slowly than usual to make sure that Naruto was really paying attention. "My family is already broken." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke didn't let him. "It has been for a long time. My mother does nothing but cry and attend tea parties with the other trophy wives! She has not been a mom for me nor Itachi since we were very little. My father spends all his free time, the little that he has, with the flavor of the week! Except one night a week when he comes home to have us go and report to him like we were employees of his, in charge of a fucking project! He has never been my dad. I don't hold the same kind of love and respect for him like you do with your father. He was never that kind of man for me."

Naruto didn't say anything. His eyebrows had knitted together during Sasuke's explanation and Sasuke anticipated some kind of stupid peptalk about how much his parents loved him. It didn't come. Sasuke loosened his grip on his hair and let his hands trail down the side of Naruto's neck to rest on his shoulders. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked, a bit stunned, down on the mop of hair below him.

"Your heart is beating so fast…" Naruto mumbled.

"My…?" Sasuke snorted and shook his head a little. "That's all you've got to say?"

"Right now, that's all I've got to say." Sasuke sighed and moved his hands to Naruto's neck again. He trailed his fingertips over the fine hairs and massaged him carefully.

"It feels awesome when you do that…" Naruto mumbled, almost as if he was falling asleep. He kind of was. His day had been exhausting as it was. People after him and on him everywhere, Itachi punching him in the face and now Sasuke… Sasuke who always got under his skin. Sasuke who had the nicest hands ever. Sasuke with his hands in Naruto's hair, making him feel so good. And that smell… The smell of Sasuke's soap…

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?"

"No," Naruto lied.

His moment of peace was cut short when Sasuke's phone started to ring in his pants pocket. He pulled back slowly and looked up at Sasuke's face. He could feel his cheeks redden a little. Sasuke just looked down on him without saying anything for a few more rings before he broke the eye contact and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He sighed a little at the name on the caller ID. He flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

"I'll be there in a sec," he said simply and shook his head a little when as the person on the other line didn't bother to say anything at all before hanging up. He put his phone back in his pocket and stood up.

"He's angry."

"Itachi?" Naruto looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah. He's waiting for me." Sasuke brushed off his knees with his hands from the dust. Naruto pushed himself to his feet and stood up as well. He walked over to the nearest basketball and picked it up before making his way over to the net, putting it inside. Sasuke threw a quick glance at his watch before picking up the icepack. Itachi could wait another minute. He helped Naruto gather the few balls spread over the floor before going to grab his own bag. Naruto came over with the net of balls slung over his shoulder and the icepack in his other hand. He stopped and looked down at him. He looked like he wanted to say something so Sasuke stood quietly and waited. But he never did. Sasuke sighed a little and forced a small smile on his lips.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, as he turned to leave.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke couldn't help but wince at the sheer volume Naruto had used, calling his name. He turned back, a little annoyance over his face.

"Yeah?" Naruto swallowed, blinking a few times. Sasuke realized that the blond was nervous.

"W-we have a game this Friday. Against Kumo. I don't even know if I get to play. I mean, now that I've been in a fight. In school. In front of the team and my coach and a lot of other people. Even though technically I didn't hit him once. Even though I really wanted to at the time, I never actually did it."

"You're rambling."

"Right." Naruto stopped and pressed his lips together, holding his breath. "I'm not asking you out or anything," he breathed out.

"Okay?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow questionly.

"Come to the game?"

"You want me to come to the game?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah. I mean, like I said, I don't even know if I get to play. But when I do, I always feel better and because of it, play better, when someone is there to watch me."

"There's always tons of people there to watch you." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I mean someone important. To watch _me_. I mean, there's a lot of my friends coming to watch. But they're friends with everyone, you know? And Deidara can't come because he's got some family thing going on that night. And Sakura won't come this time of course. It's too soon. Dad is coming home on Friday he said, but it won't be until really, really late. And Itachi… Yeah well…"

"I'll come. Even if you're only on the bench." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as a huge grin spread over Naruto's face.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Sasuke turned around quickly so that Naruto wouldn't see how the corners of his own mouth were tugging upwards.

"Yeah, sure." He pushed the door open and walked out into the corridor, Naruto following behind him. He stopped as he saw Hinata jump up from her seat, clutching her bag to her chest. He could see how red her face was as she peeked at them through her bangs.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said with surprise from behind Sasuke. Sasuke looked over his shoulder before stepping aside so Naruto could come out and let the heavy door fall closed behind him. "What are you doing here? Neji left a long time ago."

"I- I-" she stuttered, looking between the two of them. Her blush, if possible, deepened even more when Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior. Though he supposed it was quite normal for her. "I just came to-" She stopped herself, pulling out what seemed like an envelope from her bag.

Realization dawned upon Naruto's face and he put the balls down on the floor. He put his now free hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I guess that coach will tell me if I get to play tomorrow. I'll let you know, okay?" he smiled at him and gave him a gentle push. It was a dismissal if Sasuke had ever heard one. He looked back at the timid girl and down at the envelope. He saw the beginning of Naruto's name written on it. He could feel his stomach constrict in a very unpleasant way. His eyes snapped up to her face again but she didn't notice it. She only had eyes for Naruto.

Naruto gave him another little nudge and Sasuke bit his tongue.

"Sure." He looked up at Naruto again, clearly showing that he wasn't pleased. Naruto just kept smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Sasuke threw one last glance at Hinata before walking down the corridor. He didn't hear them start talking, so halfway down the hall he turned his head to look back at them. Naruto was still looking at him go. He couldn't help the little flutter of happiness. He turned the corner and stopped. He waited a few seconds to give Naruto false reassurance that he had left.

He peeked carefully around the corner and pressed his lips together at the scene. Hinata had dropped her bag to the floor and was bowing deeply to Naruto, holding her letter to him outstretched in her hands. Naruto was looking down at her but Sasuke was too far away to be sure of his facial expression. He could hear mumbles of their voices but there was nothing he could make out into words.

A confession. Hyuuga was confessing to his Naruto. He clenched his fists, still peering around the corner. He knew he was doing a bad thing. He knew he shouldn't spy on them like this. But honestly he didn't care. He wanted, he needed, to know what Naruto would do. What would he say?

Hinata straightened a little, but her eyes were still firmly staring down onto the floor. Sasuke assumed that it was a good sign that Naruto hadn't taken the letter from her hands. Sasuke had refused to touch any of the letters given to him throughout his life. He wasn't actually sure what it would mean to a girl, should one do it. He saw Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. She seemed to be shaking a bit. Sasuke got the feeling that she was crying. She must have been because Naruto put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. He wiped her face with his fingers from what Sasuke assumed were tears. Suddenly Hinata dove down and grabbed her bag. She ran in the opposite direction from Sasuke, the letter fluttering to the floor. Naruto looked after her but didn't make any move to follow her nor did he call her name.

Sasuke turned and continued on his way. Hyuuga Hinata had confessed. And Naruto had turned her down. Right after he had asked Sasuke to come to his game. Sasuke couldn't help but to feel a little sympathy for the girl. He knew what it felt like, after all. But he didn't feel the slightest remorse at all that his happiness was overshadowing it.

He made his way to the parking lot. There were only a few cars left and he spotted his brother's fast. He walked up to it, seeing that the window was rolled down. He could see Itachi's arm hanging over the edge and a lit cigarette between his fingers. There were several cigarette butts lying on the ground. Sasuke went to the passenger side of the car and opened the backdoor. He tossed his bag onto the seat before getting in the front seat.

"Where were you?" Itachi asked without any kind of greeting and took another drag of the cigarette.

"Where do you think I was?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother's strange behavior. He wasn't even looking at him.

"I was hoping practice just ran late. But I saw the other's leave a little while ago and when I asked them, they said you left before them."

"I did."

"So where were you?"

"I was talking to Naruto." Itachi glanced at him with something akin to disgust. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was disgust for Naruto or himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"About?" Itachi asked, looking through the windshield at nothing important.

"You, amongst other things," Sasuke answered truthfully, trying to see if that would get any reactions from his brother. "How you punched him in the face."

"And you were, of course, a shoulder to cry on," Itachi spat and flicked the cigarette out the window. He grabbed the packet off the dashboard and pulled out another. He lit it and inhaled deeply.

"You're going to make yourself feel sick, smoking so much," Sasuke said, already thinking Itachi was looking a little green. His brother inhaled, looking straight into his eyes. For a few seconds, he almost thought Itachi was going to be very childish and blow the smoke in his face. Itachi held his breath a second or two longer than he normally would before a small crease appeared between his eyebrows. He turned the other way and blew the smoke out the window.

"He didn't cry," Sasuke said, going back to the topic of Naruto. "He was upset but that's kind of understandable, don't you think?"

"He deserved a lot more than that."

"That's what he said," Sasuke snorted, unamused. "But what's going on between him and I is none of your concern." Itachi snapped his head back to look at him so fast, Sasuke was surprised it hadn't hurt him.

"The hell it is!" he snarled.

"This is about me and him. You're not in the equation." Sasuke turned his upper body towards him and took the cigarette from his brother's fingers. "Things are finally going in the right direction. Don't you fuck this up for me."

"The right direction?" Itachi watched as Sasuke placed the cigarette between his lips as he pushed the button to lower the window on his side of the vehicle. "Why? Because he broke up with Haruno?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke, Deidara told me that Naruto has no intention of getting together with you." Sasuke glanced at him and Itachi saw the second of worry in his eyes before they were filled with determination again.

"Haruno was convinced that Naruto broke up with her because of the person he was with. And that person is me."

"And you actually believe that?" Itachi shook his head a little, looking at himself in the rearview mirror before closing his eyes. He knew what the answer would be.

"Yes."

"Why do you believe what she thinks, over what Deidara said?"

"Because he asked me out." Itachi's eyes snapped open and he turned his head once more to his brother.

"He asked you out."

"Yes. Sort of, anyway." Sasuke put the cigarette to his lips and sucked the smoke into his lungs. He breathed out and threw the cigarette through the window to the ground. Itachi frowned at his words.

"Sort of? How does someone 'sort of' ask another out?"

"He asked me to come to the game. To watch him play." Sasuke pushed the button again and watched the window go up.

"That's not asking you out, Sasuke," he sighed. There was a pause before Sasuke spoke.

"Did you know that our father took him aside when it first got known he likes men as well as women?"

"What?" Itachi blinked.

"Father was worried that he might try something with you. So he told him that he wouldn't be welcome in our house if he did."

"How do you know that?"

"Naruto told me." Sasuke said. A small smile tugged the corner of his lips. He turned to look at Itachi with fiercely, burning eyes. "He likes me. I know he does even if he refuses to admit it. And the only thing standing between us is our family. But not for long. I won't let it."

**God, it burns has a new themesong. Papa-Paparazzi~! It started out with another one that inspired the whole fic. At least how it was supposed to go then. XD The story has changed quite a bit from when I started it, oh so long ago. That song is still very loved by me and I'll tell you what it is later on, when it's very own chapter rolls around. XD**

**Whether you're a fan of Lady GayGay or not you can't do anything but agree that the lyrics in the beginning is perfect for this story. This chapter in particular. Itachi-fangirl, Sasuke-fangirls, Naruto-fangirls AND boys plus poor Hinata. And then of course Sasuke himself. XD And to think, I added them before deciding on the song. Must be destiny!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Love Lockdown

**Hello all! Yes, yes I know it's been a long time. Blah, blah, blah. I make up for it with a chapter that's way longer than my usual ones. I did some changes and revised a lot of the story to make it better. **

**I've been very busy too, moving and going back to school. I'm hoping it will mean good things for my writing. Hopefully fanfiction will go back to be something fun and relaxing to do instead of being only work. I'll never stop hoping for this.  
**

**Jelp betaed this chapter for me! I love you to pieces! Thank you for being awesome! And sweet! And cool! And pappas flicka! **

**Onwards!  
**

_I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to _

_What I had to do, had to run from you  
I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me all the way home_

_So you never know, never never know  
Never know enough, 'til it's over, love  
'Til we lose control, system overload  
Screamin', "No, no, no, n-no!_

_I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
See I wanna move but can't escape from you  
So I keep it low, keep a secret code  
So everybody else don't have to know _

Love Lockdown – Kanye West

**Yo Kanye! I'm really happy for you and I'mma let you finish but Sasuke got the coolest shutter shades OF ALL TIMES! *fistbumps darkalbino*  
**

Sasuke eyed the boots in the mirror. They were platforms, making him almost four inches taller than he normally was. He still would be a little shorter than Naruto when wearing them, but the difference wasn't all that big. They were in leather and silver buckles ran up the sides from the foot all the way up to the top. Temari had tried to make him choose identical in latex instead, but he had flat out refused. He knew some of the boys in Naruto's magazines had worn latex, but he was not wearing anything in that material. It was bad enough that he was going to wear these kinds of boots at all. But Temari had been right. He couldn't very well wear the dress shoes or sneakers like he usually wore with a skirt. She had also tried to get him into high heeled boots. She claimed his glares didn't have much affect on her having lived with Gaara her entire life, but Sasuke had held great pleasure in the way she had paled and never mentioned the idea again when he gave her one of his more gruesome death stares. Just the memory of it made him feel very satisfied.

He looked at the button down shirt spread out over his bed. It was quite simple. It was black, short-sleeved, and tight fitting with two flap pockets over the chest. It fit him perfectly. Both Temari and the woman who had helped them in the store had given it two thumbs up. Literally. Only more proof of their insanity. But he guessed they knew what they were doing. And he had to agree it looked good. He might not know much, if anything, about boots and skirts, but he did know shirts. Speaking of skirts…

He glanced down at a paper bag standing by the foot of the bed. He clenched his jaw a little and walked over to it. He eyed what he could see of the black fabric inside. He sighed a little at himself and bent down to take it out.

They had bought the skirt last. Mainly because Sasuke had been too nervous to try them in the beginning. Not that he had let Temari know it. He had just decided to look for a shirt first because he knew that part of shopping.

He held it up in front of him. It was quite simple and looked a lot like the skirt Temari had made him try on at her house. It was black, pleated, and way too short for Sasuke's comfort. It was cut mid thigh and Temari had insisted that it wasn't actually all that short. She promised on everything she held dear that a lot of girls wore much shorter skirts than that, and it was considered normal. Slutty, perhaps. But normal. Sasuke was going to raid her closet the next time he got there to make sure. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself! Or at least as little as possible…This had better work!

He tried to imagine himself actually wearing it in front of Naruto. What would the blond say when he saw him? What would he do? Where would he even have the chance to do it? He swallowed and put the skirt back down in the bag. He sat down on the bed and pulled down the zippers on the boots. He would wear the outfit for Naruto. He would build up the courage to do so. He wanted Naruto to look at him with that hunger again. He wanted Naruto to want him again. And he was sure Naruto would do it if he wore the skirt. Every defense Naruto had built up would crumble at Sasuke's feet. The problem right now was where was he going to do it? Where?

The knock on the door startled him. He quickly threw the boots under the bed, the bag with the skirt following. The handle was pushed down but since he had locked the door, it wouldn't open.

"Sasuke?" There was another knock following the call from his mother. "Why is the door locked?"

"I'm not decent, mother." He kept his voice normal even though his heart was beating hard in his chest. He didn't know why he had gotten so nervous. He had checked that the door was locked four times before taking out his purchases. He knew there was no way into his room unless he let the person in.

"Your father is home. He wishes to speak with you and your brother." Sasuke stifled a groan of irritation. He didn't feel like he had any energy to keep up the front of respect for his father. He didn't want to see the man at all.

"Now?" he asked and rubbed his fingers over his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. Straight away. He doesn't have much free time before he needs to go back to work." Sasuke looked at the clock on his wall. It was a little before six. Of course he didn't have much time. The flavor of the week must be wined and dined at seven before getting fucked into the headboard.

"I'll be right there, mother." Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and looked over his room for something decent to wear for such a business meeting. He pressed his lips together and took his t-shirt off. He didn't care to change his pants even though he knew his father didn't like the skinny jeans he and his brother often wore. He didn't care. He exchanged his socks to a new pair before slipping his feet into his slippers. He took a shirt out of the closet that he knew the maids had washed and ironed that very day. He buttoned it the way over to the door and threw a quick glance into the mirror to see that his hair was okay. He deemed himself acceptable. It was evening after all and his father had demanded his presence right away. It would be enough.

When he reached his father's office, Itachi was already there. He was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk and their father was sitting behind it. They didn't stop their conversation as Sasuke stepped through the open door and neither gave him any acknowledgement. He closed the door behind him and went to sit down in the empty chair next to his brother.

"So he won't be coming around here anymore?" their father asked Itachi. It was obvious to Sasuke as to whom they were talking about. He bit down on his tongue as to not say anything he might regret.

"No, he won't." Itachi answered simply and brushed some imaginary dust away from his knee. He gave Sasuke a glance but didn't say anything else.

"Good. I never liked that boy. The only reason I let him stick around here is because of who his father is," Fugaku said and shuffled some papers around on the big wooden desk. Sasuke gripped the arm of the chair. Even with everything the blond had done, he still considered Naruto ten times the man his father was. "Fighting is of course not something I approve of, Itachi," Fugaku said and pulled his private cell phone out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pressed some buttons. "But sometimes a man has got to do what a man has got to do." Sasuke's grip on the chair tightened, his knuckles whitening as he wondered just what kind of reason Itachi had given for punching Naruto in school. It was definitely not the truth: that was for sure.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku barked out and placed his phone on the desk, looking at his youngest son.

"Yes?" Sasuke said calmly and lifted his head to meet his father's eyes.

"Yamanaka Ino? Do you know her?"

"I know _of_ her." Of course he did. Another of the annoying girl's following him around and friends with Haruno. Sadly, she was impossible to miss.

"Then it's time to get to know her a little better." Sasuke blinked slowly, before shifting a little in his seat.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"We're entering negotiations with Yamanaka Inoichi, her father. And it's quite well known she's got him wrapped around her finger. I've been informed that she is interested in you. If you get involved with her it might benefit us."

Sasuke didn't like what he was hearing. He knew that Fugaku didn't exactly have any fatherly feelings for them, but to ask him to do this? No, tell him to do this? It had been obvious to Sasuke since he was very little that Fugaku only saw his sons as assets for his own gain. But this? This was the first time his father had ever asked him to be involved in any kind of affairs regarding the company. The only connections Sasuke had himself were quite a number of company stock shares in his name. He didn't like this. He didn't care at all about Yamanaka Ino's feelings, but he couldn't do something like this. He wouldn't pretend to like her only to use that for his own gain. Not even that! For his father's gain!

A ring tone filled the air, and Fugaku reached for his briefcase standing next to him on the floor. He put it on the desk and opened it, pulling the phone out from its pocket. A crease appeared between his eyebrows as he read the screen and he flipped the phone open, holding his finger up to his two sons, indicating it would just be a minute.

"Yes?" he answered and listened to the other person on the phone. The crease deepened and he stood up, walking into his private room to the side of the office, closing the door behind him.

"I'm surprised he didn't ask us to leave them room until the conversation was done," Itachi said, standing up and picking the private phone up from the desk. Sasuke frowned as he started to press the buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping myself informed." Itachi answered in a light tone, a smirk forming over his lips. "Interesting."

"What?"

"He's currently fucking a girl in my class named Tayuya."

"So?"

"So? Her father is of one of our major stockholders and member of the board. I dare say he wouldn't be so pleased to know his little girl is doing such things. Our old man has gotten bolder recently." Itachi chuckled a little to himself.

"What does it matter?" Sasuke asked, running his hands over his face.

"You can't possibly be so naïve." Itachi shook his head a little and met Sasuke's glare with slight boredom. "I've been collecting dirt on our father for years. There will be a day when both you and I will have to have as much leverage against him as possible. Keep that in mind." Itachi placed the phone back on the desk exactly like he took it and sat back down in his chair. Sasuke watched his brother smooth out his shirt and flip his ponytail over his shoulder.

Sasuke pressed his lips together weighing his options. He didn't have many. And if he wanted to act smart he had even less. He knew that this was the breaking point. He could either agree to what his father wanted him to do and get even more tangled up in that web than he already was. Or, he could do what he had promised himself to do: not let his family stand in the way for who he was and what he wanted.

"What if that day is really close?" he finally asked.

"How close?" Itachi countered raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Sasuke watched his brother. He knew Itachi hated the way things had turned out. And he knew he hated that Sasuke was so determined to make Naruto his. He wondered if he could still trust him. It pained him to even think about whether Itachi would turn his back on him because he didn't approve of Sasuke's decisions. He wondered if he could even go through with it if he didn't have his brother by his side. But would it make it any different? No. Sasuke knew what he had to do.

"Today?"

"What are you planning to do?" Itachi asked, putting his elbow on the armrest and leaning his chin in his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere near Yamanaka Ino if I can help it," Sasuke said simply and threw a glance at the door when his father's voice got a little louder. He was clearly not happy about whatever the person on the other end of the line was telling him. He turned his attention back to his brother who was still watching him.

"I see," Itachi said, pursing his lips.

"You disapprove." Sasuke frowned.

"Not of that fact you don't want to do it. But for the fact that it's all for your loyalty towards Naruto who has done nothing to deserve it," Itachi said with a harshness to his voice that Sasuke had heard a lot of times before. It was standard whenever Naruto was brought up in any conversation now. "There are better men out there, Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter. And it's not all for him, Itachi. You know I have to tell him. For my own sake."

Itachi opened his mouth to answer but at the same time the door opened and Fugaku stepped back into the room. He did not look happy but didn't say anything to his sons as he sat down and put his phone back into his briefcase. Sasuke tried to catch his brother's eyes again but Itachi kept his eyes on their father.

The older man grumbled something under his breath and corrected his tie before he looked back up at his sons.

"Where was I?" He was clearly in a far worse mood than when he had left. Sasuke felt nervous. But he didn't let it show. He turned his head to look at his brother, waiting for him to speak. As his older brother, Itachi stood above him in rank. Whenever they were both addressed at the same time, Itachi answered. It had always been so.

"The situation with the Yamanaka family," Itachi answered, still not looking at his little brother. Sasuke's nervousness intensified. Was Itachi turning his back on him because of this? He needed an answer, and he needed it now! He had never seriously thought that Itachi would let him do this on his own.

"Ah, yes," Fugaku said and got comfortable in his huge chair. "What do you say, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was still gripping the arms of his chair and he couldn't let them go. He swallowed, trying to look like he was calm and that this was nothing and that he was completely confident.

"I'm sorry father, but I can't do it," he said, and his voice didn't waver at all.

"Excuse me?"

"In this case I doubt my efforts would be helpful. They'd backfire in the end."

"And why do you say that?" Fugaku leant forward, rested his elbows on the desk and his chin on his folded hands.

"Because I have no interest women: only in men." Sasuke almost laughed at the comical way his father's eyebrows rose. He blamed it on the fluttering in his stomach. "There will only be a matter of time before she realizes this. And should she let her father know that I hurt her and used her, I seriously doubt he'll want anything to do with any of us after that."

Fugaku leaned back in his hair again and looked his son up and down. It was maddening. He didn't say anything and he didn't betray any thoughts in his face. Sasuke could do nothing but wait. He didn't want to look at Itachi again. It would make him look like the little child he used to be, hiding behind his brother from the strange man who came to their house every once in a while telling him to call him father. He hadn't even known what that meant when he was little.

"I see," Fugaku finally said. "Well, we all have our perversions."

"Perversions?" Sasuke blinked, waiting for the continuation. But his father didn't say anything else. What was it with people not doing what he expected these days? "That's all you've got to say?"

"There's nothing else to say." For someone else this might have sounded like a victory. That Fugaku truly didn't care whether his son found men or women sexually attractive. But Sasuke saw it for what it was.

"Because you still expect me to do what you want me to do."

"Of course. You're my son." He could have just as easily have said 'You're my servant'. It sounded the same to Sasuke. He never had any thoughts of something different. It still pissed him off.

"I'm not going to woo her or seduce her or whatever else you had in mind. I won't change my behavior towards her at all. Now, if there was nothing else?" He stood up and straightened out his shirt, lifting an eyebrow towards his father. Fugaku merely waved his hand in the air, dismissing him. Sasuke turned and walked towards the door. He heard Itachi get up from his chair as well but didn't wait for him. He walked through the door and headed down the hall towards the stairs leading to his floor.

"Sasuke!" He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to talk to his brother. He felt the betrayal in his every vein. He didn't want to talk to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he shrugged it off quickly, turning to glare at him. The flick against his forehead caught him completely off guard. He gawked and quickly put his palm over his forehead as if to protect it, much like he had done when he was little.

He saw the smirk on his brother's face as he walked past.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep. He had woken up about an hour before his alarm was supposed to go off, and it was impossible to go back to sleep. Not that he wasn't tired. He might be a morning person but was so after seven. Not at five in the morning. He yawned and his eyes fluttered shut. He forced them open and stared up at the ceiling. Naruto had another of those dreams. About Sasuke. He had been on his knees in front of Naruto. He had opened Naruto's pants with such hunger in his eyes. Naruto had gotten the best blow job he had ever experienced, both in real life and fantasy. Which was even stupider as Sasuke had never done anything like it and didn't even _want_ to do anything like it. He was sure the world was out to get him.

Naruto groaned and sat up. There was no point in going back to sleep. He would only dream about him again, and he didn't want to. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He pushed the cover out of the way and got up. He walked into the bathroom and went to the toilet. Standing in from of the mirror he examined his face. The bruise on his eye wasn't pretty, but it was fading. He knew he deserved it. A few people had dared to ask him about it and what really had happened. But most of them took the rumor for fact. The whole school was buzzing about Naruto cheating on Sakura with Itachi for the whole time they had been together. Of course the talk quieted down when he walked into the room but as soon as he took a step outside of it, it started again. He doubted that the rumor would die until he and Itachi were friends again. If that ever had a chance of happening.

Sakura had been the only one he had actually talked to about the whole thing. She had asked him if it was true that Itachi had been the one. She deserved to know that Itachi wasn't the one. It would have been easy to let her think it was true. It would protect Sasuke from the embarrassment and shame. He knew that Itachi had done nothing to stop the rumor, and he refused to talk to anyone about what was going on. Naruto figured it was for Sasuke's sake. As far as he knew, he wasn't even talking to their friends about it.

The group had almost been split into two camps after the fight. Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu sat with Itachi at most times. Even with his issues with Itachi, Sasori seemed to prefer sitting with him than to be around Deidara and Tobi who were sitting with Naruto. Not that anyone of the group had cut Naruto off completely. They altered between the two of them. And every day Naruto went through his classes and lunch with a constant ache in his stomach. He missed being around Itachi. And Sasuke. He wished things could go back to the way things were before he fucked everything up.

It hadn't been easy to be around Sasuke with the way things were. He couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt to just hold Sasuke close. It was getting harder and harder to remember the reasons why a relationship between the two of them was a bad idea.

He washed his face off quickly and was about to grab his toothbrush when he heard the telephone. Frowning a little, he wondered who would call this early. Worried that something might have happened he hurried out into the hallway and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?" The voice sounded familiar. He realized it was the same person who had called during his and Sasuke's argument that weekend. He knew he had heard that voice before, but he couldn't place it.

"Yes, that's me. Who's this?" he asked, frowning a little as he tried to recall.

"It's your mother." Naruto's breath got caught in his throat. It felt like his whole body froze. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he could say anything at all. His entire body felt like it shut down. "Are you still there?" Her voice seemed to jumpstart Naruto's lungs. He took a deep breath, filling them with oxygen.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you. I know it's early for you. But I wanted to see if I could reach you before you left for school." She laughed a little and Naruto's eyes fell shut. How he had longed for that laughter when he was younger. How he would have given anything to hear it. Now it only pained him.

"What do you want?" he asked, gripping the phone tighter. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I've been calling several times but there's never anyone to pick up. Well, except that one time. Who was it that hung up the phone?"

"Sasuke," Naruto answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He so did not need this right now. Like there weren't enough things going on.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yeah." He let his hand fall down to his side and tilted his head back.

"Well, it wasn't very nice of him."

"What do you want?"

"I told you! I just want to-"

"Yeah well, I don't believe you!" Naruto interrupted. "There must be something you want." There was a pause on the other end. It continued to the point that Naruto was about to hang up. He didn't have all morning to stand around waiting for her. He had waited enough for her in his life.

"Your father asked me to call you," she finally said and Naruto refrained from letting out a loud groan. "He said you wanted me to." This time he did groan and he pressed his free hand over his face. That was so not what he wanted. Not anymore.

"He's wrong. It's a couple of years too late for that." He had wished for it every day for several years. But the last few years he had only wished that she'd disappear completely from their lives. He didn't want her picture on the wall. He didn't want his father to go and visit her. He didn't want his father to love her anymore.

There was another long silence and once more Naruto was on the verge of just hanging up.

"I'm coming to Japan." Naruto almost dropped the phone.

"What? Why?"

"I would like to see you. And meet your friends. And your girlfriend. Minato tells me she's a really nice girl."

"I don't want you to meet her." Naruto said, not caring to correct her and tell her he didn't have a girlfriend anymore. He didn't want to have this conversation at all. "I don't want you to meet my friends, and I don't want us to meet. I don't want you to come here. Ever. Stay wherever the fuck you are." This time he did slam the phone down on the receiver. It didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

The tapping was driving Gaara crazy. If his glare had been any more intense the pen would have caught fire. His eyes traveled up the arm to Sasuke's face. The other didn't notice and kept staring at the book spread out before him. He wasn't even reading it.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said carefully, eyeing the two of them. He was starting to worry that Gaara would attack Sasuke physically in the library. Even though they were sitting in the far corner on the top floor with hardly any people around, he doubted they would get away from the librarians with that. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to glare at him. "What!" he snapped, still tapping his pen against his notebook. Gaara slammed his hand down over his, pinning it to the table and successfully stopping the highly annoying noise.

"Would you please stop that?" Gaara growled deeply. Sasuke jerked his hand away but didn't resume the tapping.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, leaning his chin in his hand and looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Sasuke repeated, still glaring.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing."

"You've been staring at the same page for the past 15 minutes. You haven't written anything down. You're clearly not thinking about schoolwork. We need to hand this in before Friday, and you're not doing your share of the work."

"In other words, you're really pissing me off," Gaara growled, squeezing his own pen in his hand. Sasuke looked at him, clearly not intimidated.

"I have some things on my mind, that's all," he said and returned his attention to his book. "Don't worry about it."

"Sasuke, lately that's all we can do when it comes to you," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke sighed and looked between his two friends. They clearly wanted an explanation to his behavior. He guessed he could agree that his work on their project had been less than satisfactory this afternoon. He couldn't concentrate. Naruto hadn't exactly avoided him since that day in the gym, but he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to talk to him either. He talked to him with indifference. Which hadn't been sitting well with Sasuke. Not after what they had shared together. It felt even worse now that he had told his father about him being gay.

"Fine." He took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to word it. He didn't want to shout out to the entire library what was in fact bugging him. "Last night I told my father about my… interests towards a certain group."

"Interest towards a certain group?" Shikamaru repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded, glaring a little. He knew it sounded a bit stupid. But it was the easiest way to explain without anyone else understand the topic.

"I see." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair. "And what did he say about that?"

"That he doesn't much care as long as I don't do anything about it," Sasuke explained, twirling his pen between his fingers.

"I understand that means you didn't tell him about the specific interest?"

"No."

"God!" All three of them jumped a little when someone suddenly threw themselves down on the chair next to Shikamaru. Temari let out a mock sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I didn't know already what you people were talking about I'd be so curious! Like those girls over there, trying to look like they're not listening in on you." She waved a little towards a small group of girls standing by a nearby shelf. The girls blushed and hurried away when the three boys turned to look as well.

"Go away," Gaara said to his sister, not even bothering to look at her, instead turning his attention back to the schoolwork.

"Have you tried it on?" Temari asked Sasuke, completely ignoring her brother. Sasuke didn't answer and just looked at her indifferently. "So you have," she smirked.

"Go away," Sasuke said, repeating Gaara's words.

"And not tell you about my wonderful plan?" She put her hands on either side of her face, looking at him with fake hurt in her eyes. "I guess it's your loss." She moved to stand up.

"What plan?" Shikamaru asked, shrugging his shoulders indifferently when his two friends glared at him.

"I'm so glad you asked!" she said, and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. She smirked towards Sasuke, and he really didn't like the predatory look in her eyes. "I have a perfect plan for how you're going to show off your talents."

"His talents?" Gaara wrinkled his nose.

"We're not talking about this here." Sasuke glared. "People can hear." The smirk fell from Temari's lips and her eyes hardened.

"Don't insult my intelligence," she said. "Don't you think I did some scouting before I sat down? I've gotten rid of the only people that can hear us. Now do you want my help or not?"

"I've already acquired your help."

"And I did a good job too. Do you have a plan of your own? Or are you just going to show up at his doorstep wearing what we bought and get the door slammed in your face?"

"Now you're insulting my intelligence."

"Yours has been questioned for a while now, Mr. Smartypants. Now listen up! I saw this on Gaara's computer."She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and unfolded it on the table.

"You've been in my room? Again?" Gaara glared. He really needed to get a lock for that damn door.

"Please, I needed some light night reading. And the little books of yours are quite interesting. It's not like I've gone through your secret drawers with the very naughty stuff you definitely don't want dad to find out about."

"This is the concert I want to go to," Sasuke said, ignoring their squabble, and reading the flyer she had printed out. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, what caught my eyes was this." She pointed to the paper to the band. "Their clothes. I did some research and frankly, if you wore what we bought at this concert, you'd actually blend in. I doubt you'd be the only guy there wearing that sort of stuff."

"So why would he want to bring Naruto there? Lots of competition," Shikamaru said, taking the paper from Sasuke's hands and reading it.

"He'll be too occupied with Sasuke to even notice the others." Temari smirked, obviously quite pleased with herself.

"I'm not comfortable talking about this here." Sasuke glared and started to gather his books.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said and stood up. He took a quick walk around the floor, checking between every shelf. He returned in time to push Sasuke back into his chair. "Nobody is up here. We can talk freely."

"See! Nobody is around!" Temari grinned triumphantly taking great pleasure in Sasuke's hardening glare. "Look, Naruto won't come there if you ask him to come, since he's so determined to not go out with you. So we need to have someone else bring him there."

"And just who do you have in mind?" Sasuke drawled. Temari's grin turned slightly more evil and turned her eyes towards her little brother.

"Me?" Gaara blinked.

"Neji," she corrected.

"What? Why?"

"It's quite simple. Neji is someone who can be manipulated into helping our little cause here without being suspicious in the eyes of Naruto. He knows Neji is interested in you but he wouldn't suspect Neji to lead him into a trap."

"Neji wouldn't do that." Gaara shook his head. "He's too loyal to his friends."

"Sure, Naruto and he are teammates and friends." Temari waved her hand in the air. "But they're not exactly best friends. Remember boys, everyone can be bought at the right prize," she winked.

"And just what are you planning to offer him in exchange?" Shikamaru asked leaving his chin in his hand.

"I'm not going to offer him anything. I don't have anything he wants. Gaara on the other hand…" she laughed and winked at her little brother.

"I don't like your tone," Gaara hissed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ask Neji to bring Naruto to the club at the night of the concert. In exchange he'll get one date with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not selling myself!"

"You're not selling yourself! You're merely making a suggestion! I know you're dying to go out with him! And you're helping Sasuke! It's a win, win situation for all of you! It's perfect!"

"It's stupid." Sasuke grabbed his bag which he had shoved all his stuff in when Shikamaru had been on the lookout. He walked away from the group and headed for the stairs, ignoring Temari's calls of his name.

How could she even come up with something like that? She wanted him to wear that thing in public? And she thought he'd be happy? Thank her for it? It was stupid. A stupid idea. He walked down the stairs, making sure he didn't stomp his feet like a little child.

It had been bad enough to buy the thing. To wear it in front of other people than the one it was intended for? He couldn't do that. But he knew she was right at another point. Should he just show up with it at Naruto's place it would serve nothing but humiliation. There needed to be more than that. And with the way things were, he had nothing.

He reached the bottom floor and walked across it to get to the front door. He lifted his hand and was just about to open it when someone else did it from the other side. He stopped and took a step back so he wouldn't crash into whoever it was.

The door was pulled open and Suigetsu stepped trough. He stopped at the sight of Sasuke, his eyes widening a little.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say. Thank you for not using me in my moment of great weakness? Thanks for not telling the entire school about my shame? He said nothing and neither did Suigetsu. Not wanting to stand there trapped in the awkwardness anymore he moved to step past Suigetsu and out the door.

"Wait!" Suigetsu grabbed his arm. Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"Let go of me."

Suigetsu let his eyes fall down to his hand and slowly let go of him.

"I just wanted to ask how you're doing," he said, worrying his lip. "I've… I've seen the way he acts towards you. Even now that he has… And I just thought that maybe…"

_Even now that he has__ broken up with her. And I thought that maybe I have a chance_ was left unsaid but it was hanging in the air just as if he had spoken it all. Sasuke hoisted his bag higher up on his shoulder, trying to think of something to say. Suigetsu had turned out to be a decent guy beneath the rough way he usually acted and his crude flirtations. Sasuke didn't feel like he owed the other boy any kind of explanation, seeing as he had nothing to do with the strange relationship between him and Naruto, but perhaps he owed him some good manners.

"I'm doing okay," he started, meeting Suigetsu's eyes as he looked up. "Things are not exactly how I want them, but I'm working on it."

"So there's no chance that…"

"No, there's not." He couldn't help but to feel a little bad at the look in Suigetsu's eyes. He didn't really know why, because even though he had gained some respect for him he still didn't actually like him. "I'm sorry," he added and left. This time Suigetsu didn't try to stop him.

* * *

Sasuke watched the girl with mild distaste as she rambled on how much she loved him and thrust out the letter in her hands for him to take. He looked down on it and the distaste intensified. It was the same girl who had been waiting at the stands for him that day Sakura had asked him out and he had found out about her and Naruto breaking up. The girl had been following him around for days clutching that damn letter in her hands. From what he could tell it was still the same letter. It had become wrinkled and there were questionable stains on it that he could only assume came from her hand sweat.

He threw a glance at the clock on the wall and noted that his archery practice would start soon. He was already changed and had been on his way there when she had managed to corner him while he was still alone. He simply turned and started to walk away making the girl stop her long unimportant confession and stutter.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"You're making me late for the archery club."

"Oh…! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she stumbled over her words and the color on her cheeks deepened more in embarrassment. "W-will you accept my letter?" she asked holding it out further. Sasuke looked down on it, his lip curling the slightest bit.

"Don't you think that if I had any intention of taking that piece of paper I would have done so already? I don't know why you've bothered at all seeing as far as I know, we have never spoken before. I don't even know your name."

"I-it's Haruka. And we've spoken…"

"Well, clearly you didn't leave a lasting impression. If one at all." Sasuke took sick pleasure to see her eyes fill with tears. He was so sick of all of them. Crying idiots the whole lot. He turned and walked down the corridor towards the dojo. He heard running steps and guessed it was the girl. He didn't care.

"Sasuke!" This time he did turn to look. He knew that voice and he knew it well. He stopped and waited for Naruto to catch up to him. Sasuke frowned a little when he saw the expression on Naruto's face. His brows were furrowed and his lips pressed together. For some reason Naruto was far from happy.

It kind of pissed Sasuke off. It was safe to say that he wasn't all that happy that the first conversation Naruto initiated himself, besides a few hellos in the hallways, was with such an angry face.

"What?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his face neutral.

"Why do you treat them like that?" Naruto stopped right in front of him, getting up in his face. Normally Sasuke would have minded having Naruto so close. But this was clearly another situation than it had been a few days ago when they had shared quite the intimate moment.

"Like what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, not moving away at all. He was not backing down.

"Like they're garbage. Like their feelings are complete garbage?" Naruto hissed. Sasuke let out a snort and crossed his arms over his chest.

"They are," he answered simply and smirked a little at the way Naruto's nostrils flared, taking the same kind of pleasure from that as he had in the tears of that girl. And at least this was something other than his indifference.

"How can you say that? How can you keep treating them like that when you know how much it hurts?" The smirk fell from Sasuke's face and his face hardened.

"That's not the same thing!" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because their feelings aren't real! They don't know me! They have no clue as to who I am, and they say they love me? That's bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit! They may not know you, and they may not know who you really are! But they have a picture of you in their head! Of who they think you are. And they have very real feelings for that image. You know how much it hurts."

"It's not the same." Sasuke persisted.

"It's exactly the same." Naruto took a step back and sighed. "Just…I just wish you'd be nicer to people who love you," he begged, running his hand through his hair, making it even messier than usual. "Even if you don't love them back."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He watched Naruto's face and the emotions flickering through his eyes. He still didn't agree with what the blond was saying. He didn't agree that those feelings were as deep as the ones he had for Naruto. They were nothing but silly school girl crushes on a pretty face. He also wanted to tell Naruto off for saying something like that when he had toyed around with Sasuke's feelings from the start! The constant pushing and pulling was getting on Sasuke's last nerve.

But he still kept quiet. He knew Naruto. He knew his moods. And he knew that this anger wasn't solely because of Sasuke. He was merely a trigger. There was something else bothering Naruto. Something that hadn't been there yesterday when they had their last infuriating conversation.

"What happened, Naruto? What's really the matter?" he asked and watched as Naruto's eyes widened a little and his cheeks tinted slightly.

"It's nothing," Naruto said quickly.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, a little impatient.

"I just had a falling out with someone." If it could be called a falling out to basically tell your mother who hadn't been in your life for several years to fuck off.

"Itachi again?"

"No. Someone else."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting to know just who that person was. Naruto pressed his lips together and glared a little, clearly not wanting to elaborate more than that.

"What are you even doing here?" Sasuke sighed, annoyed. "Shouldn't you be at your own practice instead of making me late for mine?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke brushed his dark bangs out of his face, looking at Naruto for an answer. He didn't know if he had one. At least not one he could actually admit out loud to Sasuke. He had just wanted to see him. His day had been horrible and he just wanted to see him. Naruto had longed for it all day. He had thought about Sasuke all day. And about how he would make it all better. How was he supposed to be able to tell him that? He couldn't when he had nothing else to offer?

"I just wanted to tell you that I get to play. In the game," he said, seeing how Sasuke's face softened just the slightest bit.

"That's great." Sasuke's lips twitched a little and Naruto wondered how many people actually had been on the receiving end of Sasuke's smiles.

"You're still coming, right? To watch me play?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. He needed the reassurance.

"You're so damn frustrating, Naruto," Sasuke said and ran his hand over his face.

"You don't have to come." Naruto couldn't help the way his heart clenched at the thought. He wanted Sasuke to be there. He really did. But he didn't have it in him to ask him again. He didn't have any right to. He didn't feel like he even had the right to be talking to Sasuke right now after everything he had put him through.

"I promised I'd come. So I'm going to," Sasuke said and looked Naruto in the eyes.

The relief he felt at that moment was immense. Naruto wanted to hold him. He wanted to be held. He wanted to bury his face against Sasuke's neck and breathe in his scent and feel safe. He wanted the feeling back from when Sasuke had held him in the gym. It had just felt so right…He watched Sasuke's face. He watched his lips. His own parted slightly and the pull was so damn strong. Would it really be selfish of him to act on this? It was what Sasuke wanted, wasn't it? Even if the younger boy didn't know what was the best for him. Maybe it would be alright? Maybe if Naruto could just-

"I told my father."

Naruto blinked and his eyes snapped up from Sasuke's lips to his eyes. His mind spun as it tried to refocus on what was going on. What was really happening and what was his imagination. And what had Sasuke really said?

"Wha-?" he said, sounding really intelligent, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"I told my father that I have no interest in dating any women. Because I want to date men." Naruto's mouth fell open and he couldn't help the sound that erupted from his throat. "He didn't even get angry."

"He must have said something!"

"He said we all have our perversions. He still expects me to do all the things he wants me to do, of course. Wife and children. At least now I have warned him. Because I'm not going to do any of that."

Naruto's mouth snapped shut and it felt like his thoughts were running a mile a minute and still so damn slow that they were hardly moving at all. He couldn't get his thoughts straight. Nothing was happening like he thought they would. Sasuke had told his father that he was gay, and he wasn't thrown out on the curb?

"Hey, I know you said it wasn't a date when you asked me to come to the game, but I was wondering…" Naruto's heart raced as Sasuke's hand reached up and fixed his dark hair in a nervous gesture. "I was wondering if maybe we could go somewhere afterwards? Unless you have plans with the team or something. To celebrate your victory."

"We might not win."

"You will. And if you for some impossible reason won't win, we'll go out and drench your sorrows." Sasuke smirked and took a small step closer to Naruto. The blond swallowed around the nervous lump in his throat but it didn't go away.

"I have plans." It was sort of a reflex instead of actually thinking it through. He was so used to turning Sasuke down that he did it without thinking. He felt his heart clench at the faint expression of disappointment over Sasuke's face. "I…" Naruto started but he didn't know what to say. "I have plans. But I really want you to come and watch me play. It would really mean so much to me." He felt so evil. Who the heck did he think he was that he could ask something like this from Sasuke and not give anything in return? He deserved so much more than Naruto could ever give him. And he really wanted Sasuke to be happy.

"I said I'd come," Sasuke said, looking down on the floor.

"Thank you." Naruto couldn't help himself. He reached out his hand, putting it on Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Sasuke looked up at him and Naruto smiled a little. He let his hand run down the length of Sasuke's upper arm. "Sorry for keeping you from practice. I should go now."

"Yeah, maybe you should." Naruto could hear the disappointment in Sasuke's voice and he wanted to stay and make it better. But he knew that everything he had to say would only make it worse.

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

Naruto turned and walked back the way he came. It took a while before he heard the start of Sasuke's footsteps. Naruto ran his hand down over his face, cursing his own stupidity. He really had some things to think through.

* * *

Gaara waited until the basketball practice was over. He had stuck around the library reading and mustering up some courage after the other's had left. Shikamaru and Temari had stayed at the table for quite some time talking until Gaara had simply told them to piss off if they weren't there to do any studying. Chattering about like they were was supposed to take place at a café or something.

Temari had found the idea splendid and had dragged Shikamaru off, who looked suspiciously red in the face. Gaara guessed that somehow, without it being his real intention, he had gotten those two off on their first date. He suspected this was a good thing.

Currently he was sitting outside the locker rooms waiting for Neji to come outside. He could technically go in there to talk to him, but seeing a lot of fit guys naked was not going to help him to do this. Especially not should he see Neji naked. He could feel his cheeks heating up and forced himself to get his head out of the gutter and focus on the task at hand.

It shouldn't be too difficult. Gaara didn't know much about this whole relationship ordeal, but he had clearly understood Neji's interest in him. For some unimaginable reason. He was quite confident that this wasn't a joke. He didn't think anybody would dare play such an evil prank on him. No, he was quite sure Neji's intentions were true. It didn't make him less nervous.

Nobody knew that he was here. Temari had continued to try to convince him, but he had pretended to ignore her. But he had been thinking about it and had concluded it was the best idea they had. He couldn't think of any other situation where Sasuke could do this, short of showing up on Naruto's doorstep. And it was clear that wouldn't work. Like Temari had put it, this was a win, win situation for them. If things went according to plan of course.

The door to the locker room opened and a group of boys came out laughing about something one of them had just said. The laughter faltered as they saw Gaara standing there, leaning against the wall, his bag next to him and his hands in his pants pockets. He saw the nervous look Naruto gave him and didn't bother to even give him the slightest nod. Once they had been on fairly good terms, but most of that had been lost after everything that had happened. Gaara didn't know any of the other players except for Rock Lee.

The energetic boy had declared himself Gaara's friend at Neji's party where everything had gone to hell for Naruto and Sasuke. Lee had come up to him in the corridors a lot since then, talking about everything and nothing while Gaara usually listened. He didn't mind it much. Actually he kind of liked it because not soon after Neji would follow.

"Gaara!" Lee exclaimed and bounded up to him. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm waiting for Neji," Gaara explained, trying his best to ignore the leers from the other boys at the comment.

"I'll go get him!" Lee said and before Gaara could say anything else Lee was already through the door to the locker room again. He heard something about the 'passion of love' and sighed. He glared at the boys still lingering in the hallway wanting to see how this played out. They shuffled their feet but most didn't really make any move to leave.

"Come on, guys," Naruto said and motioned down the hall. "Time to go home." The boys grumbled, annoyed to miss the entertainment but did what their captain told them too.

It took another minute before Neji was literally pushed out the door by an over enthusiastic Lee. Gaara swallowed as he took in the still dripping hair making Neji's white undershirt wet. His belt was unbuckled and his shoelaces untied.

"You wouldn't let me get dressed first, you freak?" Neji yelled and pushed some hair out of his face, glaring at Lee who only grinned wider. He pushed Neji to stand in front of Gaara who couldn't help but to lick his lips as he saw a drop of water run down Neji's neck.

"Here he is!" Lee said and pointed to Neji as if Gaara couldn't see him. Gaara's lips twitched into a half smile and Neji glared harder as he buckled his belt. "Alright, alright! I can take a hint!" Lee laughed and bounded down the hallway with a blinding grin and a wave. Neji closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry. He's been…extra Lee today," he sighed tiredly. Gaara didn't say anything. He just gave Neji a smile as the brunet dropped his hand and looked at him. Neji smiled a little in return. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something," Gaara answered and pushed himself off the wall.

"Oh? With what?" Neji tilted his head curiously.

"I have a friend who likes your friend. And I'm wondering if you can help get them together."

"I don't know. Which friends are we talking about?" Neji chuckled a little, the curiosity in his eyes growing.

"Can I trust you?" Gaara asked, taking a step closer to the other.

"You don't have to ask me that," Neji smiled.

"I am asking. Can I trust you?" Gaara repeated, looking straight into Neji's eyes. The smile fell from Neji's face and a slight crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"You can trust me, Gaara."

Gaara nodded slightly.

"Who are they?"

"Sasuke and Naruto."

Neji's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. He searched Gaara's eyes for any hint of joke but couldn't find any. His mouth fell open slightly at Gaara's nod, confirming his words.

"Sasuke is the one those rumors are about."

"Sasuke really is in love with him. And I think Naruto might love him too. He's just determined to protect him from the rest of the world. He's just going on about the wrong way." Gaara explained. Neji nodded, still looking quite baffled. "Do you think you might be able to help?" Gaara took another small step forward and tilted his head up, searching Neji's eyes.

"Is this important to you, Gaara?" Neji reached up his hand and brushed the red locks away from his forehead.

"Very," Gaara said, and licked his lips.

"Then I'll help," Neji smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Gaara's. "For your sake."

**Yes guys, I've heard about that program deleting stories that goes against the TOS. Some of you have been nice and alerted me. I'm still pondering what to do. What I ponder even harder is whether it's all complete bullshit or not. I don't know of a single person that has gotten their stories deleted because of this. Maaan, I don't even know of someone who's got their stories deleted AT ALL here. Besides a few douchebags that had stolen the stories they posted. **

**So, anyone of you that got your stories deleted? Know anyone who did? And not just heard about your friends', friends, aunt's, daughter-in-law or something equally stupid. Someone you know for SURE?**

**Until next time!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Whataya Want From Me?

**Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful time! And if you don't celebrate anything hope you had an awesome weekend anyway! 8D Here's my Christmas present to you all!**

**Yes, this chapter's song is Adam Lambert. Got something to say about it? Do you? Do you?  
**

**Big thanks to Jelp for the beta work! Love you!**

_Yeah, it's plain to see_  
_that baby you're beautiful _  
_And there's nothing wrong with you _  
_It's me, I'm a freak_  
_but thanks for lovin' me _  
_Cause you're doing it perfectly _

_There might have been a time _  
_When I would let you slip away _  
_I wouldn't even try _  
_But I think you could save my life _

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out _  
_Please don't give in, I won't let you down _  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe _  
_Just keep comin' around_

Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert. 

* * *

Naruto couldn't help himself any longer. He knew that the next time Sasuke asked him out on a date, or to just hang out or whatever, he would say yes.

He didn't even feel like it was such a horrible idea any longer. In fact, the idea made his stomach feel…warm. He sighed a little and continued to doodle in his notebook instead of writing down what his teacher was lecturing about. He didn't even stop when he finally realized his doodle was a big S.

He had done a lot of thinking the night before. And he had come to several conclusions. One being that nobody had ever done so much for him like Sasuke had. Not even his father, Itachi, or Deidara. They were the three people he had always considered his closest to him: no matter how far away they could be sometimes.

Sasuke had given him everything he had to give. He had given himself and his heart. He had even gone and told his father about his orientation. Sasuke would be the perfect boyfriend for him. Besides the obvious things like being really hot and sexy, he was also kind when he wanted too. In his own strange way that almost seemed like he was being the complete opposite. He was usually a bit snarky, and he really kept Naruto on his toes. Naruto sighed when he thought of the way it felt to hold Sasuke in his arms. Their bodies just fit together somehow. It had been amazing when he held Sakura but it was nothing like it was when he held Sasuke. And the kisses…

He groaned and shut his notebook, looking around to see if anyone had seen it. Not that anyone of them would understand it. They would probably think that the S stood for Sakura and think that he was insane considering that he was the one who broke up with her. Anyone but Deidara.

The other blond was sitting next to him in class and shot him worried looks every once in a while. It was beginning to really annoy him. He was not a bomb that would explode at any second.

He sighed a little and looked over his classmates. Itachi was sitting across the room as far from him as possible. Naruto found it stupid but of course didn't say anything. He understood why Itachi was ignoring him even though it hurt. But having to sit as far away as possible? It only showed that even Uchiha Itachi could be childish.

He knew that he couldn't use Fugaku as a reason for not getting together with Sasuke anymore. Sasuke had told his father about his sexuality, and, so far, he had done nothing. Naruto was still sure something would happen eventually, but it wasn't something he could go around waiting for. And to be honest, when it did happen, Sasuke would need all the support he could get.

But whereas the father wasn't a problem at the moment, the brother definitely was. After everything, he wondered if Itachi would even let him get together with Sasuke. Not that Sasuke would allow him to get in between. He was clearly too stubborn and determined for that.

For as long as Naruto had known him, Sasuke had always gone after what he wanted. And he couldn't recall any time where he didn't get it. He wondered if Sasuke were to "get" him, would he only find something new to desire?

No, no, definitely not. Sasuke might have done those things when he was younger and when it concerned toys. But Naruto wasn't a toy; he was a person. And Sasuke kept the few people he cared for close. The love Sasuke obviously had for him was real. It made it so much more valuable and tempting. And scary.

But Sasuke wasn't scared. He threw himself into this like Naruto had never seen him do before. Usually everything was carefully thought out and planned. Often down to the smallest move. But not this. Not with him. With him, Sasuke was full of passion in a way that Naruto had never come across before, something he could only relate to the great loves in movies and books. Not that he read more books than what he was forced to in school. If Sasuke felt that way about him it was definitely scary. And damn flattering.

Naruto sighed and ran his hands through his hair, stopping to rub his palm over his forehead. Could someone Sasuke's age even feel something like that? He supposed Romeo and Juliet had. But they were fictional! They weren't real! But Sasuke was real. With his hands. His lips. The way his hair smelled…He had just compared his situation with Sasuke to Romeo and Juliet. How fucking corny. He felt embarrassed for himself.

He only knew that class was dismissed because his classmates started to move. He hadn't heard more than three sentences at the most from the teacher. He didn't care much at the time, even though he knew it would come back to bite him in the ass when it was nearing exams.

He gathered his things and followed Deidara out into the hallway but his friend soon excused himself to go to the artrooms. Naruto shook his head with a small smile when Deidara asked if he wanted to come.

"Fine," Deidara huffed and turned to walk away. "Damn jocks!" he exclaimed but threw a grin over his shoulder at Naruto. Naruto knew that Deidara was just trying to make him feel better. He grinned back and continued on his way.

He felt guilty over not telling Deidara the latest turn of events. There was so much going on besides his issues with Sasuke. For one, Deidara didn't know Naruto's mother was alive and kicking, and he wanted it to remain that way. And he hated her for making him feel this way.

"Naruto!"

He looked up at the call of his name and smiled when he saw Neji make his way easily through the other students.

"Hey, Neji," he greeted. "What's up?"

"I was just going to ask if you're doing anything this weekend?" Neji asked and straightened out his collar. Naruto laughed and threw an arm around Neji's shoulders.

"Asking me out on a date there, Hyuuga? How sweet!" He reached out and tugged a little on a loose strand of hair that had fallen out from Neji's ponytail.

"You wish!" Neji slapped Naruto's hand away and easily ducked under his arm so that he was free from the grip. "I'm just wondering because there's this concert Friday night."

"Friday night? We play Friday." Naruto frowned.

"It's after the game, smartass." Neji rolled his eyes. "I want to go, but it's not fun to go alone so…"

Naruto nodded, thinking it over. He had already said no to go out with Sasuke after the game under the false pretense that he already had plans which could have been an easy fix with going out with the rest of the team. But he didn't want to. With them he had to be bright and cheery and the big bad captain that they all knew and respected. With everything going on, he hadn't been able to be that person for a few days now. And they were noticing. And he just didn't have the energy for them.

"Just the two of us?"

"It's not a date, Naruto. But yes. The two of us," Neji smirked. Naruto couldn't help but to appreciate the beauty in that mouth. If he wasn't so hung up on Sasuke he might have decided to try and make this a date.

"Why me? Why aren't you asking the scary little redhead to go with you?" he asked, suddenly finding it odd that Neji wasn't asking Gaara instead. Wouldn't that be a perfect opportunity for a date?

Neji's smirk stiffened a little and slid off his face. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I wasn't aware we there was a paradise," Neji said shortly. "If you don't want to go, just say so. I've just noticed you've been down lately and thought you'd want something to take your mind of things."

"Geez, Neji!" Naruto said and slung his arm around Neji's shoulders again, grinning when Neji sighed and didn't bother trying to remove it. "I didn't know you cared!" he laughed. "I'd love to go with you!"

It was probably for the best. This way he wasn't lying to Sasuke, he didn't have to go out with the team, and he didn't have to see his father for another night. He was so sick and tired of the constant conflicts going on in his life. One night out with a friend might do him some good. Besides, concerts were always fun!

He didn't notice the little evil looking smirk on Neji's lips.

* * *

The crowd got to its feet and cheered when Naruto scored another point. Sasuke clapped his hands along with them but didn't get up from his seat. He smiled when Naruto looked his way and grinned happily. Some girls sitting in front of him giggled and waved towards Naruto, making Sasuke scowl towards them. Naruto didn't wave back. He just laughed and quickly got back into the game.

It was quite satisfactory. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and kept his eyes on the ball as it was passed back and forth across the court.

"What are we doing here?"

Sasuke threw a quick glance at Gaara sitting in the chair next to his, with his arms across his chest.

"Well, I know what I'm doing here. What are you doing here?" he asked, scowling when the other team stole the ball and got it through the hoop.

"I feel like a damn sports wife or something," Gaara grumbled and scooted down further in his seat and glared at the back of the heads of the girls in front of them.

"You're not even with him yet," Sasuke said in a low voice, leaning towards his friend so that the other people around them wouldn't hear their conversation.

"I know that! But I don't even like basketball!"

"No, but there are other reasons to watch," Sasuke smirked.

"Like what?" Gaara scowled

"Like you haven't already noticed that Neji looks really hot all sweaty and with his hair mussed up." Sasuke's smirk widened at the way Gaara's cheeks tinted slightly.

"Fuck you," Gaara grumbled and pulled up the hood of the sweater he had underneath his uniform jacket.

They continued to watch the game in silence, neither of them participating in the cheers and antics of the crowd. Their team played really well tonight and Sasuke took great pleasure in the way Naruto looked up towards him every time he did something beneficial. He was acting like a kid wanting praise for everything he did well. And he was grinning every time he got the recognition he was after when Sasuke nodded towards him. It was wonderful for Sasuke's ego as well.

It was only a few minutes left of the game, their team in the lead, when Gaara spoke again.

"Neji's bringing him to the concert."

Sasuke's head snapped towards his friend so fast that Gaara was amazed he didn't hurt his neck.

"What?" Sasuke said, through gritted teeth.

"He's bringing him there. Naruto doesn't know we will be there."

"We won't. I'm not going to go through with her stupid plan, you hear me! It's insane!"

"I'm not saying that you have to…participate in that part of her plan. We'll just go. And they will as well."

"Did you tell him?"

It wasn't hard for Gaara to understand who he meant. And he understood that to Sasuke it might feel like betrayal from him when he told Neji about Sasuke's affections. But it wasn't. Gaara hadn't done this for his own sake. He had told Neji because he thought it would help his friend. Yes, he had benefited from it with how Neji had agreed just for Gaara's sake. And of course, the kiss.

"Yes, I told him," he answered.

"Gaara!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I trust him."

"I don't!"

"I do. He won't tell anyone. He promised me."

"How could you do this to me?"

Gaara glared dangerously at Sasuke and turned in his seat towards him.

"I didn't do this to you. I did this _for_ you! Stop thinking that everyone is out to get you and start using your head! I'm not forcing you to wear that thing. You wanted to buy it and you bought it. You're the one _wanting_ to wear it! We're merely giving you an opportunity to do it. The rest is up to you."

* * *

Naruto looked around the people still hanging around the hallway outside of the locker rooms. He smiled and joked with all the people who were patting him on the back and congratulating him on the win.

It had been one of the best games in a long time. Not necessarily because of what happened in the game itself, but simply the feeling of it all. It had been a while since Naruto felt this kind of love for the game. Playing had been so much fun. And he hoped his teammates had felt the same.

He kept scanning the crowd for Sasuke's typical hairstyle, but he couldn't see him anywhere. His heart sank a little when he realized that Sasuke probably wasn't there anymore. Giving them all another once over, he walked outside into the chillier air of the school yard. He pulled his phone out from his bag and quickly moved down in his list of phone numbers before reaching Sasuke's. He lifted the phone to his ear, nodding with a smile towards some other supporters that shouted out their congratulations.

He was almost a little startled when Sasuke's voice filled his ear.

"_Congratulations, captain. NBA next?"_

"I wish." Naruto chuckled a little, letting his bag fall off his shoulder to the ground.

"_Quite some game there. You did good."_

"You think so?" Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks."

"_I told you, you would win."_

"Yeah, you did." Naruto couldn't stop smiling.

Sasuke didn't say anything else. Naruto guessed he didn't want to give him too big of a head. Sasuke wasn't one to shower anybody in praise for their achievements. Naruto thought that what he had just gotten was more than anybody had gotten before.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"_At Gaara's house. Why?"_

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you, is all." Naruto shuffled his feet, feeling a little stupid and embarrassed. Why would Sasuke have stuck around waiting for him to get out? Especially since Naruto had told him he would be busy after the game.

"_You're talking to me now?"_

"Yeah. I just…" he started but trailed off, wondering what he should say. How he should say it.

"_You just what?"_

"I want to thank you for coming to the game. I really appreciate it. It made me really happy that you were there." Naruto's heart was beating in his chest like it would jump right out of his ribcage. And he couldn't even see Sasuke.

"_Anything for you, Naruto. You know that."_

Yeah, Naruto did know that. He smiled at the soft tone Sasuke had used. It was really something hearing words like that from him. How different they felt now that Naruto was starting to realize the depth of his own feelings. He wasn't fighting tooth and nails against this anymore.

He heard his name being called and looked over to the doors. Neji was giving him a wave and Naruto gave a wave back.

"I got to go."

"_Okay."_

"Hey Sasuke… Uhm…"

"_What?"_

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

"_Of course you can. You can call me whenever you want."_

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"_Okay."_

"Thanks."

"_Bye, Naruto."_

* * *

It hadn't been hard for them to get into the club where the concert was held. Gaara had simply asked them to hang back for a second, walked up to the bouncer and talked to him for a minute. Then the bouncer had nodded and Gaara waved them all forward. When Sasuke asked about it, it turned out that a relative of Neji's, one of the many successful people in the Hyuuga family, owned the club. And a lot of others at that. It had been no trouble at all for Neji to put them up on the list even though they were underage. Temari had been pouting for about a half an hour now that she didn't get to use her female charm to get them in. Shikamaru seemed relieved.

They were all hanging back by a high table in a corner where they had a good view of the entrance, waiting for the concert to start. The club was still filling up with people and it would be at least another thirty minutes for the band to start playing.

Naruto and Neji weren't there yet and Sasuke couldn't quite keep still. He ran his hands over his black jeans tucked into the heavy boots. He had left the skirt back at Gaara's place. After the game they had gone to Sasuke's house and quickly packed up a bag with some clothes and other necessities. Then they went to Gaara's house to get ready.

Sasuke had decided he wouldn't wear the skirt. Not tonight. He didn't want to wear it in public. And after the strange call from Naruto he felt a little reassured. Perhaps this would go just fine without the need to wear it. At least not until he and Naruto were alone.

He looked over at his companions. Temari was flirting with Shikamaru and he could see a slight tint on his friend's cheeks even in the dark. Even though he tried to act cool and look bored as usual. Sasuke's eyes continued to travel over to Gaara who met his eyes with a smirk and a small shake of his head to show his amusement over the development between his friend and his sister. Sasuke smirked as well and turned his attention back to the entrance of the club. Still no sign of them. He rubbed his sweaty palms over his jeans once more, leaning back in the chair.

He thought of what he would say. What he would do. Naruto would be surprised to see them there at first. But he would probably figure out that it wasn't a coincidence.

He hoped that Naruto would be happy to see him. He had called him earlier. He had wanted to talk to him. He had asked if he could call him tomorrow. Sasuke swallowed nervously and drank from the glass of water in front of him. They had been let into the club. But the bartender didn't want to serve them any alcohol. It had annoyed Sasuke because he felt like he needed at least one drink to calm his nerves a little. And drop some inhibitions.

He was well aware that he had made a lot of poor choices while being drunk, choices he wouldn't have done had he been sober. But there was a scale to everything. If he had one drink and one drink only, he should be fine. But he couldn't get it.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink like ours?" Temari asked and Sasuke looked over to her. The virgin drinks in front of the three of them were ridiculous. They were blue with some fruit in them and had crazy straws. Temari had ordered them. Sasuke had promptly refused and said he only wanted water. He was not drinking something so ridiculous looking. He was amazed that Gaara had accepted his. When Sasuke had looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Gaara had simply shrugged and said that since somebody else was the one paying for it, he'd take it. Sasuke suspected that it was his old love for crazy straws that had come back and struck him when he wasn't prepared to resist.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sasuke answered.

"They're really good!" she said and took another sip. Sasuke watched as the blue liquid colored the see-trough straw.

"I don't want one." He looked at the door again and sighed as there still was no sight of them. Gaara pushed the glass further away from him on the table and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" his sister asked, reaching out her hand as if to grab him.

"Bathroom," Gaara answered shortly and easily evaded her hand. She shrugged and turned her attention back to Shikamaru. Sasuke watched Gaara go, realizing that he was probably as nervous as Sasuke was. He knew something had happened between him and Neji because his friend had been quite evasive when asked about it. No wonder he had tried so hard to convince Sasuke to go. If Sasuke didn't go, their excuse to come himself was gone.

After looking over to the entrance again, still no sign of either Naruto or Neji, he lifted his glass and drank the last of it. He put it down on the table and wiped his bottom lip quickly with his thumb, when he felt a stray drop.

Someone sat down in the now empty chair next to him and for a second Sasuke was surprised Gaara was back so fast. But as he looked on the man sitting there with a smile on his lips, it definitely wasn't Gaara. He didn't know this man at all and raised an eyebrow at him in question as to what the hell he was doing.

"I'm Zaku," the guy said and reached out a hand for Sasuke to shake.

"I'm not interested," Sasuke answered and turned slightly away from him.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Zaku said and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder instead, trying to turn him back again. "Tell me your name." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the guy and shrugged off his hand.

"Who do you think you are, trying to tell me what to do?"

"Alright, alright!" Zaku pulled back his hand and held both up in the air as a sign that he was giving up. But instead of getting up and leaving like Sasuke was hoping he would do, he stayed put. "Let me buy you a drink to make up for it," he grinned. "What are you having?"

Sasuke thought this over for a second. This was his chance to get a drink easily. The bartender would never give any of them anything, he was sure. But he could easily use this guy to get it.

"Nothing. I'm underage," he answered, deciding against it. This guy would take his acceptance of the drink as an invitation. And Sasuke didn't have time for that when Naruto showed up. He didn't need the distraction. And he didn't need Naruto to think that he had encouraged the guy's interest.

"You look like someone who doesn't like all too complicated drinks," Zaku said, ignoring his words as he looked over the blue drinks with the crazy straws and the simple empty glass in front of Sasuke. "You're getting a rum and coke." He gave Sasuke a wink and hopped off the chair. Sasuke looked after him as he moved towards the bar.

"Well, that means I'm going," Sasuke said and stood up.

"You can't go! The concert is about to start! Naruto is going to be here any second!" Temari said, motioning towards the stage where people were walking around doing the last checks.

"Don't be troublesome," Shikamaru said, giving Sasuke one of his tired glares. "Just tell the guy to back off."

"I'm pretty sure he won't," Sasuke glared back. "And I'm not going to leave! I'm just going away from this table. Hopefully he'll keep that drink for himself and not come looking for me." Sasuke threw a glace towards the bar seeing Zaku talk to the bartender. "Besides, I think you two could do with some alone time." He didn't wait to see their reactions to his words. He moved swiftly through the people and headed for the floor in front of the stage. It was already pretty full with people wanting to make sure they got a good spot. Sasuke didn't push forward but hung back by the wall where he had a good view of the entrance and where he hoped Zaku wouldn't be able to spot him.

He saw Gaara come out from the restrooms and move back towards their table. He fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text telling him where he was standing. He didn't want to go back to get him in case Zaku should see him. And Temari and Shikamaru really needed some alone time. Shikamaru was probably too nervous to try much in front of his friends. Especially Gaara, since it was his sister.

The lights dimmed a little and he saw people starting to move out on the stage and start picking up the instruments. The crowd started cheering. Naruto still wasn't there.

* * *

"Aw, look! They already started! You missed the beginning!" Naruto said as he and Neji walked into the club.

"Hmm. Pity," Neji answered simply, giving the stage only a quick glance and made his way towards the bar.

"Well, we would have been on time, if you hadn't changed your shirt like a million times. What's up with that?" Naruto asked, following behind.

"I just wanted to look good. What's wrong with that?"

"Well…Nothing really. Hey, Neji!" Naruto said, making the other turn around.

"What?" Neji asked, tilting his head slightly.

"This is still not a date, right?" Naruto asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking a little nervous.

"Naruto, you're really not my type." Neji rolled his eyes. "At all."

"Of course I am! I'm everybody's type!" Naruto laughed. Neji didn't bother to answer that and walked the few steps over to the bar, sitting down on a stool that had become vacant. He motioned to the one next to him and Naruto sat down.

"Then what are you so nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous!"

"Neji, I've known you long enough to know that when you get nervous, you get snappy. And you're being snappy. So what's up?"

"Don't worry about it," Neji said and gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder, which Naruto found a little strange. Neji wasn't usually one to instigate physical contact, but he decided not to ask about it. Neji didn't want to tell him, and while it bugged the hell out of him, simply because he was so curious, he let it go. For now.

Neji had a quick conversation with the bartender and soon there were two bottles of beer placed in front of them.

"It's good to be you, huh?" Naruto grinned and grabbed his bottle.

"Sometimes," Neji smirked back, and they both drank.

* * *

The band wasn't all that eccentric compared to other rock bands Sasuke had seen, but it didn't matter to him at all. The music was good and that was all Sasuke cared about. They could have been ugly as hell and Sasuke would still have listened to them because they sure knew what they were doing. The guitars made his heart ache, the bass and drums made his body vibrate, and the singer's voice made shudders go down his spine. That they were hot was just a welcome bonus. As was the fanservice.

Sasuke watched as the singer of the band grabbed the tie around the neck of his guitar player and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sasuke licked his own and couldn't help but to be turned on by the sight. He wondered what it would be like to pull Naruto by a tie.

"That was hot. Almost as hot as you."

Sasuke sighed and turned around to see Zaku, still with one rum and coke in his hand. He held it out for Sasuke to take, but he simply crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him.

"Come on. It's just a drink." He waved the glass carefully in his hand so that he wouldn't spill. Sasuke sighed again and took the glass. He drank it quickly without even stopping for a breath. He coughed and pushed the glass back into Zaku's hand as the other man stared at him with parted lips and wide eyes.

"There. I had your damn drink. Now stop following me and leave me alone!"

"Are you out of your mind!" Suddenly Temari was standing in between the two of them and pushed Sasuke backwards. "You did not just down a drink given to you by a perfect stranger!"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? Hello! Date rape drugs! God! How can you be so stupid?"

"Hey! I don't need drugs to get what I want!" Zaku yelled. Temari spun around and poked her manicured finger into his chest hard, making him wince.

"Get the fuck away from him before I have someone kick you out for giving a minor alcohol! Or before I call the police!"

"Fuck you, bitch!" Zaku slapped her hand away but did as he was told and walked away, glaring all the while. He was probably thinking it wasn't worth it. Temari grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tugged him along towards the restrooms. They went around a corner and down a small hallway, stopping in front of two doors. One said men and one said women.

"You really think it was drugged?" Sasuke asked, a slight worry in his tone that wasn't close to how worried he really was.

"I don't know. It doesn't look like there's something wrong with you," Temari said, looking at him critically. "At least not yet, in case there was." She pulled her big bag from her shoulder and unzipped it. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw what she pulled out and shoved at his chest.

"What the hell did you bring that for!" he yelled and pushed it back against her.

"Naruto's here," she said calmly.

Sasuke's anger drained from his face. "He's here?" he asked, looking over his shoulder as if Naruto would materialize right behind him, the skirt in Temari's hand forgotten. "I didn't see him come in."

"Well he is. He's sitting with Neji at the bar. Now are you going to wear it or not?" She pushed it towards his chest again. Sasuke took a step back, looking at the fabric in her hands. Then he shook his head.

"No. No, I'm not going to need it."

"Sasuke!"

"You didn't hear him! You didn't hear the way he sounded when he called! He's-!" He shook his head again, looking Temari in the eyes. "I don't need it to make him see that I'm the one for him." He turned and walked back towards the club.

Naruto was there. He had shown up. Not that he had known that they would be there but Sasuke felt such a relief. He had shown. After that quick conversation earlier he felt like anything could happen. There had been something in Naruto's voice. There had been something he had wanted to say but hadn't quite been able to. It was alright. He could tell him now. Sasuke would walk out there and Naruto would be happy to see him. Really happy.

Sasuke froze when he saw Naruto sitting by the bar. He wasn't alone with Neji. On the other side of him was a girl with a skirt that was way too short. Sasuke swallowed as Naruto laughed at something she said. The girl took it as an invitation and took a step closer, putting her hand on his arm. Naruto didn't touch her back, but he wasn't pushing her away either. Instead he was looking her up and down, his eyes lingering a little too long on the short pleated skirt. The manicured hand started to stroke back and forth on his arm.

Sasuke turned around, coming face to face with Temari who had come up right behind him. She had also seen and raised an eyebrow in what seemed to be a challenge. Sasuke snarled at her know it all face.

"Give me the fucking skirt."

* * *

Naruto smiled towards the girl blabbing away about something unimportant. He wasn't even sure what it was. He didn't much care. All he could think about was that even though he thought she was pretty he didn't even have any interest in knowing what it would be like to be with her. If only for one night. He didn't want her.

Usually Naruto wasn't all that picky with his one night stands. Because that's what they were: one night only. He would never have the slightest thought of spending more time than one night with a girl like this. Or boy for that matter. But he didn't want her. He wanted someone completely different. He wanted Sasuke. And now that didn't make him feel guilty.

His smile widened and an amused chuckle made its way up his throat. The girl frowned a little and outright scowled at him when he rested his head against the bar and laughed.

Holy shit! He couldn't believe this. How the heck did this happen? This whole thing started only a few weeks ago and his life was completely twisted upside down. And right now, he found that he liked it that way. At least this part of it. He didn't feel any guilt at all. He didn't worry about what everyone would say. He didn't worry about what would happen. He was sure that somehow it would all end up alright. As long as he stopped hiding. As long as he stepped up and became a man about it. He felt like he could become the man Sasuke deserved.

He pulled back and ran his hand through his hair and apologized for his behavior to the girl. She excused herself and quickly made her way through the crowd, trying to get away from the crazy person.

"What is the matter with you?" Neji asked, taking another sip from his drink.

"I don't know. I'm just…really happy right now. I think," Naruto answered and looked at him with a goofy grin.

"You think?" Neji asked, licking his lips clean from a stray drop of beer.

"It's all really surreal to me right now. I don't know what happened. I don't know what changed, but it has. And I…" Naruto started laughing again. "I'm sorry; this doesn't make any sense to you."

"Not really, no." Neji turned around on the barstool, leaning back against the bar. He lifted his bottle to take another sip, but his eyes widened and he choked on the fizzling liquid. He quickly pulled the bottle away from his lips, spilling some onto his pants and onto the floor.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Naruto reached out his hand and rubbed Neji's shoulder. "You shouldn't drink so fast, man!" Neji threw a quick glare at him before motioning towards the dance floor, still coughing.

Naruto followed his gaze and promptly dropped his jaw. Because what he saw couldn't possibly be real. There must have been something slipped into his drink making his brain mix reality and fantasy. He was clearly hallucinating.

Sasuke couldn't be on the dance floor. He couldn't possibly be wearing something like that! Naruto felt himself get hard as he watched Sasuke move. The tight shirt across his chest. The hot as hell come fuck me boots on his feet. The white skin of his thighs disappearing up underneath…

He lifted his eyes and instantly connected with Sasuke's. And Naruto knew that this was the real deal. It was really Sasuke. And he was wearing that skirt for Naruto.

He was moving slowly to the beat. His feet moved across the part of the floor he had taken. His shoulders rolled, his arms flowed through the air, his hands stroking across his body up towards the naked skin of his neck. He was moving his hips making the fabric of the skirt flip up and Naruto saw a hint of tight black underwear.

He looked like he had stepped right out of one of Naruto's dreams. He looked just as good, if not better, than he did in them. Naruto had to take a deep breath as he had completely forgotten about breathing. Fuck.

How did he know? Who could possibly have told him about this? Very few people knew about Naruto's fetish for boys in skirts. He highly doubted Itachi would have told him, even before this whole thing happened. Perhaps it was Deidara. It was possible. Though he doubted Sasuke would have ever believed the blond if he came around with that gossip.

He nearly let out a whine at the way Sasuke was looking at him. It was tearing into his chest and heart. The want, the worry, the lust, and the longing. The love. Naruto was just about to get out of his seat and walk over to him when someone started talking to him.

"That's quite a sight isn't it?"

Naruto tore his eyes away from Sasuke to glance towards Neji. What he saw forced him to look again to make sure. Gaara was standing next to Neji who was still sitting at the stool. Gaara's arm was around Neji's shoulders and he was right then taking a swig from Neji's bottle before giving it back. The hand holding the bottle then went to play with a string of Neji's hair. "You did good," Gaara said with a smirk that made Neji's cheeks tint slightly in the dark. The control in Gaara's action fascinated Naruto and it took a second longer for him to process what had been said. Then he came to life.

"You bastard! You knew they were here!" Naruto yelled and hit Neji on the arm. Neji winced and glared at him. He raised his hand to retaliate but Gaara put his hand on his arm, pushing it down.

"Yes, he knew. I asked him to take you here."

"Why?"

"Why? Because Sasuke loves you for some unfathomable reason. You for sure as hell haven't done anything to deserve it. But he would do anything for you. Obviously." He nodded towards the dance floor and Naruto looked back over to watch Sasuke dance. He really was stunning. Naruto swallowed and shifted in his seat.

"This is your last chance, Uzumaki." Naruto looked at Gaara and swallowed again at the way Gaara's eyes practically shone in the dark of the club. "You have two choices. You either go up there and kiss him and stay together with him. You become his. Or you walk out of here. But then you don't talk to him anymore. You don't push and pull. You leave him the hell alone. Tonight you make a choice and you fucking stick with it! You're pardoned tonight if you want to leave. But he is my best friend. And if you break his heart ever again, I will kill you." Naruto licked his lips nervously and nodded. He had no doubt that Gaara was being serious. He made to get up from his seat, looking back against the dance floor. He stopped for a second, having lost sight of Sasuke in the crowd.

Then he saw him. And what he saw made his blood boil. Some guy was grabbing at Sasuke. And even though it was clear that Sasuke wasn't appreciating the touch the guy wouldn't let go. Naruto slammed the bottle down on the counter and made his way over there.

* * *

Sasuke saw Gaara start talking to Naruto and wondered what the hell his friend was saying to him. Naruto's look had gone from pure desire from looking at Sasuke to something akin to horror. He licked his lips as he watched Naruto's eyes flicker between the two of them, wondering if he should go up there.

He didn't know if he had the courage. He felt like his bravery had been drained into putting the skirt on at all. But it seemed to be working. Naruto was looking at him like he was the only person in the room.

He felt something at the small of his back and looked over his shoulder. Zaku was moving his hand from his back, over his hip, around his waist while taking a step closer.

"You changed your clothes."

"Get the hell away from me!" Sasuke snarled grabbing Zaku's wrist tugging his arm away from him. Getting this guy's interest back up wasn't part of the plan. Sasuke threw a look at the bar but Naruto was still talking to Gaara.

"You're really sexy in that you know," Zaku said with a smirk, looking him up and down and obviously not caring that his attention wasn't wanted.

"Can't you take a hint? Back off!" Sasuke yelled and threw Zaku's arm back at him.

"Stop being like that," Zaku sighed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't put anything in your drink!"

"That's not the point!" Sasuke said, taking a step backwards as Zaku reached out for him again.

"Then what is the point?" Zaku's eyes narrowed and Sasuke could tell he was losing his patience. Sasuke's own was long gone.

"That I don't have any interest in you!" he snarled.

"Hey! I-"

"He said no."

Sasuke recognized the voice immediately and before he had the time to turn around Naruto stepped in front of him, in between him and Zaku.

"Who the fuck are you?" Zaku asked, tilting his head back, trying to stare Naruto down.

"I'm with him." Naruto answered, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't impressed at all. "And he said he doesn't appreciate your attention. So leave him alone."

"The little tease has been begging for it all night!" Zaku yelled, throwing an arm out, gesturing towards Sasuke behind Naruto.

"I have done nothing to make you think I have any interest in you! That's all in your minimalistic head!" Sasuke yelled, balling his fists.

"If he has, he hasn't been begging _you_! So stay the fuck away from him!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to drag him away from the dance floor. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Zaku throw his arms up in the air in supposed defeat. Sasuke hoped that it would stick this time.

He turned his eyes forward to look at Naruto's broad shoulders and felt his mouth go dry as he remembered the way Naruto had looked at him from over at the bar. The words Naruto had just spoken to Zaku repeated over and over in his head the few seconds it took for them to get out of the crowd in front of the stage. Then he stopped walking and tugged his wrist out of Naruto's grip. Naruto turned around and glared at him.

"I could have handled that myself!" Sasuke snarled, rubbing his wrist with his other hand.

"Don't be a baby," Naruto said grabbing his wrist again. Sasuke jerked it away again before Naruto could drag him off again. He did not appreciate the condescending use of the pet name he usually loved hearing from Naruto's lips.

"I shouldn't have to beg you to stop jerking me around!"

In one swift movement, Naruto grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards his body. He wrapped his other arm around his waist and turned them both around, making Sasuke take a few quick steps backwards before he felt the wall press up against his back. His breath caught in his throat as Naruto pressed up against him, and he felt Naruto's arousal against his stomach.

"You beg me all the time," Naruto said. Sasuke looked up onto Naruto's face that was so close to his own. "You beg me all the time…" Naruto's eyes moved down over Sasuke's face, neck and chest. His arm around Sasuke's waist loosened, but instead of removing it he slid his palm over the small of his back, down over his hip and over the fabric of the skirt. He played with the hem for a few seconds. "Why would you be wearing this if you're not begging me?" His eyes moved up to meet Sasuke's again and Sasuke had a hard time telling what went on inside of Naruto's head. There was something in them that he had never seen before. "Why are you wearing it?"

Sasuke considered telling him about how he had seen him with that girl in the bar. That he hadn't been wearing it at first, but after he had seen them he had put it on because he wanted Naruto to know that he would do anything to get what he wanted. He wanted to say he did it because he was scared. He wanted to say that he did it because he was the perfect one. He didn't say any of that.

"Because I love you."

"I think you're the most masochistic person I've ever met," Naruto said, and before Sasuke had a chance to say something, Naruto's lips were on his.

It wasn't gentle. It was full of need and frustration. Sasuke parted his lips and moaned when Naruto pushed his tongue into his mouth. The hand fingering on the skirt hem slid underneath it over the warm skin, gripping Sasuke's thigh. Naruto's other hand came up to cup Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke didn't really know where to put his own hands and grabbed onto the back of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and moved against his body. Sasuke was both horrified and excited that Naruto was rubbing up against him in the middle of a public place. They nipped at each other's lips but a spark of arousal went through Sasuke's body and he bit down. Hard. His eyes shot open and he quickly released the abused lip, thinking he might have hurt him. He only had the time to be worried for about half a second before he heard the growl coming from Naruto's throat and felt the way his hand slid down his thigh to reach his knee. Naruto hoisted his leg up over his hip and thrust hard against Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

"Fuck, you're driving me insane!" Naruto groaned and buried his face against Sasuke's neck. "Completely insane."

Sasuke moaned when hot lips pressed against his skin. Naruto's tongue darted out and licked over his pulse point before latching on and sucking. "Ahh!" It hurt the back of his head when he jerked back against the wall but it was alright. It was a good hurt. An amazing hurt, and fuck did it feel good to have Naruto doing all these things to him.

He slowly opened his eyes, not really knowing when he had closed them. He had been so lost in Naruto. He tensed as he saw some of the people plain staring at them. Some were only stealing glances. The vocalist on stage was definitely staring even as he was singing, a grin over his lips.

"Naruto, stop!" Sasuke half said, half moaned, hating himself a little for caring. The things Naruto was doing to him felt so good, and he didn't want that to stop. Ever. But he wasn't about to get off with him like this. Not like Zaku had probably hoped to get off with him. It would just be a fuck in a club. It would be meaningless. "I said stop!" Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed.

Naruto's lips left Sasuke's neck at once and he let Sasuke put his foot back down on the floor. Naruto was staring at him, wide eyed and panting.

"I'm sorry." He swallowed and he started to move back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"Don't be sorry!" Sasuke said, keeping a firm grip on Naruto's shoulders. "I want this. You know I want this," Sasuke reassured, one hand sliding up into Naruto's hair. "But not in front of all these people."

Naruto blinked a few times, looking a bit surprised. He turned, looking around at all the people looking at them. He swallowed and color began to rise to his cheeks that didn't have anything to do with his excitement. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head when the lead singer winked at him from the stage in between the lines of the lyrics.

"Let's get out of here," Sasuke said, gripping Naruto's hand.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, entwining their fingers.

The next few minutes were kind of a blur for Sasuke. He had told Naruto that they needed to find Temari because she had his stuff. She popped up rather quickly, and it was obvious that she had been standing somewhere looking at them as well. He got his pants, his phone, and his wallet, and he didn't remember if he had said goodbye to her or not, when he was standing with Naruto in the chilly air out on the street. He realized he hadn't told Shikamaru or Gaara that he was leaving but guessed that Temari would let them know. Or they both had seen already. But Gaara was probably busy with Neji.

Sasuke swallowed and looked up at Naruto who was looking a little confused, scratching the back of his head and looking around. Sasuke tightened the grip on his hand which he hadn't let go even when retrieving his things. The blond looked down at him and grinned.

"I'm not sure what we're gonna do now," he said, the hand falling from his head to his side. "My dad's home, so we can't go to my place."

Sasuke swallowed, trying to think through the haze in his head. He had forgotten that Naruto's father was at home. He was so used to Naruto living alone that while in the club the thought hadn't even crossed his mind that the apartment wasn't empty. "We can't go to my house either. Obviously."

He was a little startled when Naruto bent down and kissed him but responded eagerly, feeling the fire in his body flame up. He moaned, wrapping his arm holding the rolled up pants around Naruto's neck.

"Fuck…!" Naruto groaned against his lips before kissing him a bit harsher, making Sasuke bend his head back. With one final press of their lips, Naruto pulled away, resting his forehead against Sasuke's temple. "Come to a love hotel with me."

Sasuke closed his eyes taking a deep breath before nodding his head, a nervous smile playing over his lips.

"Okay…"

* * *

**Things are finally going in the right direction for realz! 8D ...Don't hurt me! DX I'm fragile! I need encouragement! Not threats of harm! D8 I'm working on the next chapter! I really am!  
**

**I've got a question for the people living in my part of the world. I know there are some of you out there reading this. There's gonna be a convention in Gothenburg at the end of January called ConFusion. Anybody going? **

**Until next time!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: My Curse

**HAI! 8D **

**So uhm... This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Yes, there's sexorz ahead! 8DD this chapter also has the song that pretty much inspired this entire story. Yeah, my mind works in mysterious ways.**

** I'm actually quite nervous about what you guys will think about this chapter. Be gentle with me! I'm not gonna babble, seeing as very few of you actually are reading this. XDD**

**Thank you Jelp for being awesome and helpig me so much! I lubbu!  
**

_This is my curse (the longing)_  
_ This is my curse (time)_  
_ This is my curse (the yearning)_  
_ This is my curse_

_ There is love burning to find you_  
_ Will you wait for me?_  
_ Will you be there?_

_ Your silence haunts me_  
_ But I still hunger for you_

_ This is my curse (the wanting)_  
_ This is my curse (time)_  
_ This is my curse (the needing)_  
_ This is my curse_

_ There is love burning to find you_  
_ Will you wait for me?_

My curse - Killswitch Engage

Naruto managed to unlock the door, open it, and grab Sasuke's hand all in one fell swoop. He all but dragged Sasuke inside and slammed the door shut after them. He turned and forced Sasuke to take a step backwards toward the wall. Sasuke gasped as he was pushed up against the hard wood with Naruto pressing up against him. A strong hand slid through his hair and grabbed it, tilting his head back. He opened his mouth more than willingly, when Naruto once again kissed him.

Sasuke dropped the pants he'd worn to the club along with his phone and wallet that he'd been clutching unceremoniously to the floor. He slid his arms around Naruto's middle and grabbed the fabric stretched across his back. He jerked his hips forward and groaned when his fully aroused cock rubbed up against Naruto's. Naruto jerked his head back with a loud hiss and bit his own lip.

"Fuck, Sasuke…" he whispered as he started to walk backwards, pulling Sasuke along towards the bed.

Sasuke was about to smirk and say that that was the general idea. But the words caught in his throat. What was really happening here? He was about to make the same damn mistake again, wasn't he? The same mistake he'd done the last time.

Naruto's lips were on his again. He opened his eyes and watched Naruto's face so close to his. He hadn't been thinking about anything but Naruto that night at Neji's party. He had shut down and forgotten everything else except the thought about Naruto wanting him. How good that had felt. He hadn't been thinking about the consequences of what he had been doing. He hadn't thought further than his nose could reach.

This time things had to be different. They were already in some ways because a lot of things had happened between now and then. Sakura was out of the picture to begin with. But this time he was going to think about himself first and be smart about it.

The kiss broke as the back of Naruto's knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat down and pulled the other boy with him, making Sasuke put one knee next to Naruto's hip so he wouldn't fall. Naruto tilted his head back as if to kiss him again, but this time Sasuke pulled back. Naruto frowned a little and tilted his head curiously to the other side. He tried again but Sasuke pulled back once more and grabbed the wrist attached to Naruto's hand that was still in his hair.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned and let Sasuke pull his hand away. Sasuke put his foot back on the floor and straightened up, but he didn't step back. "Sasuke?"

"Nothing I hope," Sasuke answered and slid his hands up over Naruto's arms and over his shoulders. "But I've been burned badly once." He started to play a little with the blond, soft hairs on the back of Naruto's neck and smirked a little when he saw the goosebumps on Naruto's skin. "I love you," Sasuke started softly, but his voice hardened with his following words; "But I'm not going to have sex with you if this is nothing but another one night stand to you."

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"No!" he said, shaking his head. "This isn't…! I mean, I…!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gain control over himself. When he opened them again there was no confusion or bewilderment. He looked completely sure with himself and what he wanted. "I won't hurt you like that again. I was so stupid to do it in the first place. I should have listened to you." He put a hand over the small of Sasuke's back and pulled him gently forward again. His other hand slid down Sasuke's bare thigh and rested behind his knee, urging him to bend it and put it back in its former position on the bed. Sasuke did as he was asked and let himself be pulled down into Naruto's lap.

He straddled the blonds' lap and breathed a little harder when he felt Naruto's arousal underneath him. Naruto took the hand from Sasuke's back to place over his cheek, gently stroking his thumb back and forth over Sasuke's sharp chinbone.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really am," Naruto said. Sasuke raised his eyes and looked into Naruto's. "I didn't do what I did with the intention to hurt you. I wasn't thinking. And then when I did start thinking I convinced myself of all the wrong things."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you convince yourself of all the wrong things?"

"They made sense at the time." Naruto shrugged, but he looked genuinely upset. "I don't know. I had hurt you so much already. I was trying to do what was the best for you. And instead I made it so much worse. So damn much worse… "

Naruto leaned forward to kiss him again but Sasuke turned his head slightly to the side so the kiss landed on his cheekbone. Naruto paused for a second before continuing to kiss him and made a trail of wet marks down his neck.

Sasuke could feel his resolve crumbling. It just felt so good. He felt the excitement in every nerve of his body and fuck, he wanted Naruto so badly. He tilted his head back to allow Naruto easier access. Naruto showed his appreciation with a moan and by squeezing Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to think clearly. He still wasn't sure. But fuck, everything Naruto did felt so good!

"Naruto…" Sasuke said hesitantly and the kisses stopped. Naruto didn't move his face from Sasuke's neck. Instead he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. His nose still brushed against the soft skin.

"I don't know what to say. What do you want me to say?"

Sasuke didn't have an answer to that question. He didn't think there was anything Naruto could really say that would make him trust him at the moment.

"I don't know…"

Naruto sighed and lifted his head, but when Sasuke tilted his own head back to look at him he was met with a smile. A sad kind of smile, but a smile nonetheless. It was genuine.

"We don't have to do this tonight," he said, the fingers on Sasuke's cheek moved up into his hair.

"Don't you want to?" Sasuke frowned.

"Of course I want to!" Naruto grinned, but it seemed to take a lot of effort. "But if you feel like you can't trust me now, which I totally get if you don't, then we won't do it. I really want you, baby." He gave Sasuke a soft peck on the lips. "But I want you to be able to enjoy it too."

Sasuke was torn between snorting at Naruto's righteous words and kissing him silly. He chose the latter. He still wasn't completely convinced. He wanted to be able to believe him and do this without any hints of doubt. But he knew that wasn't possible. He also knew that he would still go through with this. Because what would it all be for? He got into this himself with dressing up in a skirt in the first place. He did it for him. For Naruto. For this. Because Sasuke loved him and because he wanted him. And he couldn't help but admit, at least to himself, that it was kind of exciting.

He bit Naruto's lower lip and got rewarded by a hiss. The hand in his hair tightened. Sasuke liked that. A lot. He loved the way it felt when Naruto tugged his hair. He felt goosebumps all over his head and couldn't help but to press down and rock against Naruto's body. He slid his tongue between Naruto's lips and into his mouth. He felt Naruto's tongue meet his and he let out a heavy breath. The hand on his thigh was kneading his muscles and fuck, all of this felt so good!

He broke the kiss in need of air and smirked at Naruto's dazed face. Blue eyes blinked a couple of times and Naruto swallowed.

"Okay. If you don't want this you need to get off my lap right now and go hide in the bathroom or something while I jack off. This hard on that you've created is not going away on its own."

Sasuke chuckled and let his hand trail down over Naruto's chest.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it for you."

The growl emitted from Naruto's throat had to be one of the sexiest sounds Sasuke had ever heard. He didn't have time to think anything else before his mouth was plundered and his mind was incapable of another coherent thought. He almost had trouble keeping up in the beginning.

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's thighs again, but this time he didn't leave them there. He slid them upwards, underneath the hem of the skirt. Sasuke gasped as a few fingers slid underneath the legs of his underwear and at how the hands squeezed his cheeks. He couldn't help but arch his back and push his ass back to meet them. Naruto growled again and pushed upwards at the same time as he pressed Sasuke forward. They quickly found a rhythm, moving against each other.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, gripping at his t-shirt that was damp from his sweat. He started to tug at the back of it, slowly pulling it upwards. He broke the kiss, leaving both gasping for air, and tugged on the t-shirt some more. Naruto lifted his hands in the air and let Sasuke pull it off. He tossed it to the side, and Naruto started to work on the buttons of Sasuke's shirt. He reached the final one and Sasuke started to shrug it off.

"No," Naruto said and pulled it back over Sasuke's shoulders but left it wide open to expose his chest and stomach. "Leave it on."

Sasuke nodded, not really caring as long as the touching and the grinding didn't stop.

Naruto slid his hands over Sasuke's sides and leaned forward, placing his mouth over one of Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke gasped much louder than before and grabbed at Naruto's shoulders. Naruto looked up at him, not taking his mouth away from the nipple. He gave it a few flicks with his tongue and Sasuke moaned.

"Liked that, did you?" Naruto smirked against his skin and gave it another lick at the same time as he slid his hand over Sasuke's chest and pinched the other nipple carefully.

"Ah!" Sasuke's cry was a mixture of surprise and lust, and he pulled back his chest a little. When the nipple disappeared from Naruto's mouth he simply tilted his head back and captured Sasuke's lips instead.

"I'm not a girl," Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's lips.

"What?" Naruto laughed.

"I'm wearing a skirt. But I'm not a girl," Sasuke persisted in between kisses. Naruto pulled back, looking up at him with a very confused and amused face.

"I know you're not a girl, Sasuke."

"Then what are you doing to my nipples?" Sasuke asked, blood flooding his face because what he said had sounded really stupid. And because Naruto was laughing at him.

"I kissed them because I like them," Naruto explained. "And I pinched them to hear that sound you made. And apparently you liked it. Because you made that sound. Didn't it feel good?"

"I'm not a girl." Sasuke wanted to wipe that stupid grin off Naruto's face.

"Guys can like having their nipples played with too. There's a reason they're there. They're for sex. Obviously. Damn, Sasuke! Aren't you supposed to be smart?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oh! Dirty talk! I like that! I like that a lot!" Naruto grinned in a way that made it sound like he was kidding but the gleam in his eyes made Sasuke not so sure. It made his breath catch slightly in his throat. He shut him up by kissing him. Naruto didn't seem to have any complaints. They kissed and soon found the rhythm, grinding their bodies against each other's again.

"Get my cock out," Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's mouth before flicking the top lip with his tongue. Sasuke nodded and reached his hands down to unbuckle Naruto's belt. He was pretty sure Naruto wasn't kidding when he said he liked dirty talk. Sasuke doubted he would have used that choice of wording if he didn't. He licked his lips and thought back on all the fantasies he had about Naruto. About what he would say when they did things like this. What he would tell Sasuke to do. His fingers worked quickly even though they were shaking a little. He could get what he wanted. He just had to push a little and let Naruto know he wanted it. He wanted Naruto to talk to him.

Naruto kicked his shoes off as he watched Sasuke push the belt aside and reached for the button. He moaned when Sasuke's fingers kept brushing over his still covered cock. It was almost painful to be still confined to the denims, and he couldn't help himself when Sasuke pulled down the zipper and put his hand in his underwear gripping his cock.

"Oh, fuck yeah…!" Naruto groaned and thrust up into that hand when Sasuke pulled it out.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to make Naruto talk more like that. He had never done this before. It wasn't like he had needed to do it when he fantasized about him. Sasuke licked his lips and decided that the best thing he could do was probably to do it himself. "I want you to fuck me," he said and did a twist with his wrist and watched triumphantly at the face Naruto made because of it.

That twist made Naruto picture all kinds of things he wanted to do to Sasuke when they did said fucking. But instead of throwing Sasuke down on the mattress and doing them, he placed one hand over Sasuke's to slow it down. Sasuke got even more nervous and swallowed. Had he messed up? Was that not the right thing to say?

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Naruto asked and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "We can go slow if you want too," he mumbled against his skin. "Just say the word."

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't want to take it slow. Not now. Not when he had waited for so long. Not with all this frustration. Not with all this need. He was simply too fucking horny. He didn't want slow. He wanted so much more.

"I want you to fuck me," Sasuke repeated. "I want you to show me that you want me. That you need this as much as I do. And I want you to promise me that we'll have sex slowly another time. Tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes were widening with every word coming out of Sasuke's mouth, and he swallowed hard.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Fuck, Sasuke. I promise." Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat at the look Naruto had on his face. But it was more from nervousness than anything else. Naruto looked like a kid in a candy store, and Sasuke worried that he might have said too much. Naruto couldn't possibly take this too far for Sasuke's comfort, could he? No, no of course not. If Naruto started to take things over his limit, Sasuke was the one who had to let him know that. And it would be okay. Naruto had asked him if he wanted to take it slow. He didn't. But if things went too far, Naruto would slow down. He had to trust him. He didn't have anything to be worried about. Not now. His thoughts were interrupted by another kiss. His worries were pushed back to the back of his head. He would just have to take things as they came. And he really did want the passion tonight.

"Stand up," Naruto said and pushed slightly on his shoulders. Sasuke didn't really want to because he was pretty damn comfortable sitting in Naruto's lap like this but did as he was told anyway. He wasn't disappointed when Naruto started to kiss his stomach and make wet patterns with his tongue. He could feel Naruto's breath getting heavier when his hands slipped under Sasuke's skirt again, pushing it up. Naruto looked down when he bunched the skirt up to get his fingers under the waistband of Sasuke's underwear. He licked his lips when he saw the black tight fitting underwear under the skirt and the hardness that was hidden in them.

"You're taken right out of my fantasies, Sasuke," he said and Sasuke shuddered a little at the way he said his name. He loved that Naruto seemed to get that he wanted to be talked to. Maybe it excited Naruto as much as it did him. "You look so good in this…" Naruto continued and started to pull down the underwear slowly, watching them slide down Sasuke's thighs and over his knees but they got stuck on the buckles of Sasuke's boots.

"I can take the boots off," Sasuke suggested as he watched when Naruto had to struggle a little trying to get them over the buckles without getting stuck.

"No," Naruto said and looked up with a smirk. "Unless they're really uncomfortable, you're keeping them on." He got the underwear down to Sasuke's feet. Sasuke lifted a foot, one after the other so Naruto could slide them off. Naruto tossed them to the side and stood up, facing Sasuke. "Are they?"

"No." Sasuke looked up at him when Naruto slid his hand through Sasuke's hair. "I wore this for you, and if you want me to keep it on, then I will."

"You're so fucking sexy in it, baby," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear and put his hands around Sasuke's waist, pulling him close to his own body. He slid his hands down and grabbed Sasuke's ass, pushing them harder together. "And you have such a sexy ass. Do you have any idea how much you were torturing me tonight? Just that short time I saw you up there in the crowd?" He slid his hand up to the small of Sasuke's back putting his finger right above Sasuke's crack and slowly sliding it down between the cheeks. "You make me so fucking hard…" Sasuke gasped when Naruto reached his hole and carefully pushed the tip inside. Naruto smirked as he pressed a little farther and Sasuke wiggled, trying to escape.

"Lube, Naruto!" Sasuke glared a little before hissing as Naruto pulled the finger out a little too fast for his liking.

"Sure," Naruto chuckled and took a step away from him, opening a drawer in the bedside table. There were a lot of different kinds of lubes and condoms in small packages of various colors. He picked a few of them up at random and did a quick scan of them before tossing two condoms on the bed and keeping one pack of lube in his hand. He threw the rest back into the drawer.

He turned around, looking at Sasuke with a grin and held up the foil package. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"I want you in my lap again," Naruto declared, stepping up to him. He brushed his lips over Sasuke's and flicked his tongue out over his top lip. "I want you in my lap, riding my fingers as I stretch you. And then…" Naruto's voice dropped an octave when Sasuke out his hands over Naruto's hips and pushed his jeans down. "Then I want you to ride my cock."

"Ahh, fuck…!" Sasuke shuddered and threw his arms around Naruto's neck, kissing him almost desperately. He felt Naruto grin against his lips and that only made him want to kiss him deeper. He felt Naruto's hand in his hair again and it made his cock throb. Naruto knew how to push every button he had! The hand tightened, and Naruto jerked his head backwards, breaking their kiss. Sasuke panted, looking up into Naruto's flushed face, taking huge enjoyment in how dazed Naruto's eyes looked.

"How the hell can you…?" Naruto started, sounding like he was talking to himself. Then he blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "You dress up in a skirt, you let me handle you roughly, let me pull your hair, you let me talk dirty to you, and you kiss me like that…"

"I'm not letting you do anything to me that I don't want. It's because you're made for me. Idiot," Sasuke panted. Naruto nodded slowly a grin spreading over his face.

"Yeah, must be so."

Sasuke felt as if his heart would explode inside his chest with the way it was pounding so hard.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's jeans halfway down his thighs. Naruto pushed his boxers down as well, sitting down on the bed and pulled them both off. He tossed them to the side and reached out his hands towards Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step forward, not being able to take his eyes off Naruto's hard cock. He swallowed and let Naruto pull him down into his lap again. They both gasped as they felt the hard flesh against the soft skin of the inside of Sasuke's thigh.

Naruto opened the foil package he still held in his hand and Sasuke watched as he pressed out the clear gel onto his fingers. He reached around Sasuke with the messy hand and looked up into Sasuke's eyes. He didn't ask for permission. He just looked to see if Sasuke was ready. He was. He had been waiting for this a very long time and he wouldn't back out now. He didn't want to. He wanted this so much.

Naruto lifted the skirt with his clean hand, holding it up against the small of Sasuke's back. The first finger slid in easily, Sasuke's breath hitching a little. He lifted his hands and grabbed onto Naruto's naked shoulders.

"You okay?" Naruto asked and kissed Sasuke's neck.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled, turning his head to catch Naruto's lips with his own. He moaned into the kiss when another finger joined the first. Naruto kept pressing against the small of his back with the hand that held up the skirt. Sasuke didn't know why, but it felt amazing to have that hand there. Strangely erotic. He arched his back, meeting the fingers thrusting into him. He clenched around them when the third finger entered. It made Naruto let out a low whine. He was probably imagining what it would feel like if Sasuke did that when he had his dick inside of him. A pleasured shudder went through Sasuke's body at the thought of it.

Feeling the fingers inside of him was torture. Feeling Naruto's lips against his skin was torture. Feeling Naruto's arousal rubbing against the inside of his thigh was torture. Sasuke needed more. He wanted more.

"Naruto…!" he moaned, digging his fingers into Naruto's shoulders. Naruto pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" the blond asked, understanding what it was Sasuke was saying with just the use of his name.

Sasuke nodded, reaching down between them to stroke his fingers over Naruto's erection. Naruto closed his eyes, mumbling something he couldn't hear before reaching for the condoms he had tossed on the bed.

"I don't want them," Sasuke said, putting his hand over Naruto's arm as his finger gripped the packages. Naruto looked up at him and grinned.

"Didn't we talk about this the last time?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered, slightly annoyed that the subject of the train wreck that had been their first time had been breached in the middle of their second time. Sasuke hadn't wanted to use condoms then either, not quite understanding why they were necessary since neither of them could get pregnant. Naruto had said that there were other things to worry about. "I don't care if it's messy," Sasuke ensured, remembering the reasons Naruto had listed the last time. "I don't want them. So unless you have an STD, which you really should tell me if you do so I can kick your ass, we're not using them."

Naruto laughed and tossed the unopened condoms on the floor. Then he slid both his hands under the skirt, gripping Sasuke's hips. "You can be so bossy!"

"When I know what I want, I get it. You should know that by now."

"I think I've always known that," Naruto smirked and picked up the opened package of lube. He squeezed out the last of it in his hand and put it around his cock. He moved it up and down a few times, spreading the slippery gel out.

"You ready?" he breathed, and Sasuke nodded. He lifted himself up high enough for Naruto to be able to put his dick against his entrance. Sasuke clenched when he felt the tip pressing against him but forced himself to relax. He lowered himself onto Naruto slowly, moaning when the head pressed inside.

Naruto's hand on his hip was gripping him tightly, and Sasuke suspected there would be blue marks there in the morning. It would probably be the same kind of marks spread over Naruto's shoulders. He continued to lower his body, feeling Naruto getting deeper and deeper. The blond was breathing heavily and pressed his face into Sasuke's neck.

Finally, Sasuke was seated in Naruto's lap again. He stayed still, trying to get his breathing under control. It didn't hurt. It wasn't uncomfortable either really. It was something new. They had done this once before, but that didn't mean the feelings Sasuke had was something he was used too. And it felt so different to be on top of Naruto instead of underneath him.

Naruto lifted his head and sought Sasuke's lips in a hard kiss. The hand that had guided his dick was now gripping Sasuke's hair, holding him in place. It all made Sasuke clench around the cock inside of him, and they both moaned into each others' mouths.

Sasuke tried to move his head back but Naruto wouldn't let him. He moaned again, this time in protest and Naruto eased the grip on him.

"You drive me crazy," Naruto said against his lips.

"Get used to it," Sasuke smirked. He took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out. As he did, he forced his muscles to relax around Naruto. Then slowly, he lifted himself up. He watched as Naruto's eyes fluttered shut and lowered himself again. He took up a slow pace, riding Naruto's cock.

"Fuck…!" Naruto moaned and fell backwards on the bed. Sasuke smirked when Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's thighs and massaged the tense muscles. Sasuke shifted on Naruto's lap, moving a little further up, trying to get more comfortable. He gasped when he felt more of Naruto's cock slide into him. He had thought he was already taking all of it.

Naruto's hands slid up underneath the skirt, squeezed his ass and thrust upwards. Sasuke let out a strangled sound when he felt what it was really like to have all of Naruto inside of him. He didn't remember it being this big! Naruto thrust again and Sasuke groaned, leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of Naruto's head. This was nothing like the things he had done to himself! It was reaching so much deeper inside of him than his fingers ever could, and it felt so different from the dildo he had stashed away in his closet!

"Are you alright?" Naruto panted, looking up at Sasuke with concern.

"Don't stop!" Sasuke moaned and rolled his hips, pressing down against Naruto's thighs.

Naruto grinned wickedly and thrust up a little harder at the same time as he squeezed Sasuke's ass. "Didn't I say I wanted you to ride my cock?"

Sasuke opened his eyes which he had clenched shut with Naruto's rougher treatment. His breath was heavy and he licked his lips. Then he nodded and started to meet Naruto's movements.

Naruto pressed his head and shoulders back into the mattress. That, as extra leverage besides his feet that were on the floor, made his hips get some more power as he fucked Sasuke. Damn, he was so sexy. His eyes were glued to the fucking show that was Sasuke's face. The closed eyes, the open mouth and wet lips. The blush over his cheeks, the hair that was starting to get wet with sweat. And the sounds he made! Oh, fuck! Naruto was going to learn each and every one of them. He was going to learn what made those noises. Which ones meant that Sasuke was feeling good and which ones meant that he was feeling amazing. Naruto wanted it to always be amazing.

He tore his eyes away from his face and let them fall down to his chest. The nipples were hard and red from the gentle abuse Naruto had given them. He licked his lips and took his hands out from under the skirt. Sasuke lost the rhythm for a second when his hands weren't there to guide his hips. He let out a small whine in complaint, and Naruto felt a shiver run through his body.

"You like it when I grab your ass, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pushing the shirt open, placing his hands over Sasuke's waist.

"Yes…" Sasuke breathed, a little reluctant.

"Do you like my hands here?" Naruto slid his hands up his sides.

"Yes…"

"Do you like it when I do this?" He pressed down hard on Sasuke's nipples with the pad of his thumbs. They both groaned as Sasuke jerked and clenched his ass around Naruto's cock.

"Yes!" He said a little too loud for his own liking and bit down on his tongue. He glared at Naruto, trying to convey that he refused to answer any more of those kinds of questions.

Naruto grinned wickedly and continued to pinch and roll the nipples between his fingers. Sasuke didn't seem to know whether he wanted to push his chest forward, or if he wanted to pull back and get those tormenting fingers off of him.

Naruto's eyes ran down the flat, pale stomach and settled on the erection hidden under the skirt. His hands slid down Sasuke's stomach again. Sasuke swallowed nervously but didn't lose his rhythm.

Naruto put his fingers over the clad erection and Sasuke hissed as he gripped the sheet in his hands. Naruto rubbed the rough fabric gently over the sensitive skin.

"Naruto…!" Sasuke moaned and Naruto noticed that his arms were shaking from holding himself up. Naruto smirked and slipped his hand underneath the skirt and gripped the hard cock covered by the fabric. Sasuke cried out, and the way his body jerked made his arms buckle, and he fell down to rest on his elbows.

Naruto felt like he was going to come from the look Sasuke gave him alone. It was so lustful, loving, and completely desperate. Naruto felt a rush go through his body, and he realized that what they were doing was not enough. Not anymore. Something primal was rising in him, and he just wanted to take the boy on top of him! He slipped his hand out from between their bodies making Sasuke hiss in annoyance. It only triggered him further. Sasuke wanted Naruto to fuck him? Well, he was going to get what he wanted.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's waist and with a snarl he rolled them over so that he was on top. Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes, panting for breath. Cleary he had not been ready for the sudden shift in positions. Naruto rested on his right arm so that he wouldn't crush Sasuke and hooked his left hand under Sasuke's knee. He placed it over his hip and gave Sasuke a sharp bite on his shoulder. Sasuke understood the hint and wrapped his legs tight over Naruto's waist and hips and put his arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto grabbed his cock that had slipped out when they rolled over and put it against Sasuke's entrance. With both of his feet on the floor he thrust inside, and Sasuke let out a strangled cry.

Naruto stopped moving and looked at Sasuke's face. His eyes were clenched shut and his teeth gritted together. Worried thoughts managed to get through the primal haze in Naruto's mind and he furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Did I hu-"

"Move!" Sasuke interrupted him and gave Naruto's chin a sharp nip with his teeth at the same time as he clenched his thighs around Naruto's body. "Move, Naruto! Don't stop!"

Naruto did as he was told and started to move again. He thrust slow and carefully first, kind of testing the waters. He was worried he had taken it too far. Sasuke had been really into it when he had been on top and Naruto had almost forgotten that Sasuke hadn't done this before. They had done it once, but it had been different from this. Naruto remembered how overwhelming it had been for him the first time he had a wild fuck and not just ordinary sex. He didn't want this to be something Sasuke would regret. He didn't want him to realize he hadn't been ready for this step, even though he had been the one asking for it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke groaned, burying his face against the sweaty skin of Naruto's neck. "Don't fucking tease me!"

"Heh…" Naruto grinned. Well, he didn't want to disappoint the other with not giving him what he wanted, either.

They shook the entire bed with every thrust. With the leverage of his feet on the floor, Naruto fucked the younger boy hard. And Sasuke seemed to love it. His legs followed Naruto's hips, pushing Naruto forward with every move. His fingers dug into Naruto's shoulders, and the blond couldn't help but to be incredibly turned on by it. Sasuke's head alternated between being pushed back into the mattress and buried against Naruto's neck or shoulder, biting and licking every piece of skin he could reach. Naruto knew he would probably be completely bruised in the morning.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned and sought out Naruto's mouth, biting down on his bottom lip instead. Naruto hissed and stuck his tongue out flicking it over Sasuke's top lip. Sasuke opened his mouth, letting the piece of flesh go and met Naruto's tongue with his.

"Are you cumming?" Naruto asked, teasing the wet muscle. Sasuke let out a moan that Naruto couldn't be sure whether it was an answer or simply a sound of pleasure. "Answer me, baby."

"Yes!" Sasuke breathed into Naruto's mouth. "Fuck, I'm so close!"

"Then cum. Cum on this pretty skirt of yours." Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto kissed him deeply. He felt like he couldn't get any air and his head was buzzing. He didn't want it to stop.

With a cry he wretched his mouth away from Naruto's and arched his body up against his. The orgasm ripped through his entire body, and he felt like he was dying. Nothing had ever felt like this. Nothing.

Naruto felt Sasuke clench around him before his entire body started to shake and convulse. He watched Sasuke's face as he came and couldn't help but to think it might have been one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Maybe even more so than seeing him in a skirt in the first place.

He looked down and saw the cum splashed over the front of the skirt. "Fuck!" He buried his face against Sasuke's sweaty neck, tasting the salt. He pulled out his cock and reached between them with his hand. He grabbed himself and fisted almost frantically. He came on Sasuke's pale thigh, biting into the flesh right behind his ear.

He collapsed on top of the younger boy with an 'oof'. Sasuke didn't say anything even though he was still struggling for his breath.

They laid there together, not really wanting to let the other go and trying to get their breathing back to normal. Sasuke started to run his palms over Naruto's back, liking the feeling of the taunt muscles. Naruto hummed in approval and gave Sasuke's rushing pulse point a kiss.

"Pretty good for a virgin boy," Naruto said and chuckled. Sasuke felt his already heated cheeks get warmer and gave Naruto a halfheartedly punch to the shoulder.

"Shut up."

"I mean it." Naruto rolled off of him with a groan and laid next to him on his back for a few deep breaths. He rolled to the side and propped his head up on his shoulder, looking down on Sasuke's face. He started to grin and reached out a hand, running his fingers over Sasuke's neck, tickling him.

"Don't…" Sasuke muttered, swatting at the hand and Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Only admiring my handywork," the blond said and continued his ministrations.

Sasuke frowned and placed his palm over his neck, not really wanting to know just how bruised it was. He looked at Naruto and smirked a little. Couldn't be worse than what Naruto looked like though.

"Mine's better," Sasuke said, his smirk growing. He reached out his own hand and ran his fingers over the red marks covering Naruto's neck. He looked completely devoured. Had things been different, he might have been embarrassed. But right now he only felt satisfaction. Naruto was covered in his marks. He was his, his, his.

Naruto leant down and gave him a kiss, moving his lips slowly over Sasuke's, massaging them. He nipped carefully before pulling back and sliding off the bed. He got to his knees between Sasuke's legs and lifted one of the boot covered feet.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto pull down the zipper.

"Undressing you," Naruto said, the big grin still intact.

"Now?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't sleep in these," Naruto explained and pulled the boot off, tossing it to the side and then started to work on the other.

"Sleep? Here?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto pulled the second off. "You can do that?"

"Why not?"

"It's a love hotel." Naruto's looked up at him questioningly, apparently not understanding Sasuke's point. "You're… you're supposed to do other stuff at this kind of place."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke felt a little stupid. It wasn't his fault he didn't know about this kind of stuff! He had never been to a love hotel before! He didn't know the rules that applied there. He had just followed Naruto when they walked there. And Naruto had asked him to hang back and let him talk to the man behind the front desk. Or whatever it was called in a place like this. He hadn't overheard their conversation. And then Naruto had just grabbed his hand and took him to their room, key in hand.

Naruto gave the inside of Sasuke's thigh a kiss before crawling over Sasuke's body, standing on all fours above him on the bed.

"Didn't get enough did you?" Naruto asked, grinning wickedly.

"Shut up!" Sasuke glared. "And why do you keep grinning like that? It's creepy."

"They don't care what we do in here as long as we pay," Naruto explained, leaning down, giving Sasuke's cheek a kiss. "And I paid for the entire night." He continued to kiss the other cheek. "We've got this room until noon tomorrow."

"You paid for the entire night? What the hell did you think was going to happen?"

"Bah, I just don't like to leave afterwards!" Naruto continued down Sasuke's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses on the already bruised skin. "I'm the snuggly type of guy!" he mumbled before capturing Sasuke's lips again, this time kissing him deeper.

Sasuke let himself be kissed, but didn't close his eyes and didn't really get into it. Naruto's words were running through his head and filled his mind with images he didn't want to have. He wasn't stupid. Of course he understood that Naruto had been to these kinds of places before. Naruto had known what to do to get the room. He knew where to find lube and condoms. He knew that it was alright to pay for the entire night. He had known where to find the stupid hotel in the first place!

Naruto pulled back, opening his eyes. "What is it?" he asked, bumping their noses together.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered.

"It's something," Naruto said, tilting his head to the other side, peering down at Sasuke. "What is it?" he asked again, leaning all his weight on one hand so that he could run his fingers through Sasuke's hair with the other, petting him.

"You've been to this kind of place before," Sasuke said, trying to sound casual but he knew that he didn't succeed. "With her."

Naruto blinked a few times, the smile sliding off his lips. Then he nodded in confirmation. "Yes." The small glow of jealousy in Sasuke's chest flared up to a flame. Naruto tightened his hand in Sasuke's hair but not enough to hurt when he saw his eyes hardening. "But I'm here with you now, so what does it matter?"

Sasuke didn't answer. The more rational part of him agreed with Naruto. The blond was there with him now, so what did it matter what he had done before? The less rational part of him wanted to hurt the stupid girl who had gotten her hands on him first. All these things that were totally new for him were things the two of them probably had done more times than they could count. And he absolutely hated the thought of him being snuggly and loving with her!

"Don't be jealous," Naruto said, giving Sasuke another kiss.

"I'm not," Sasuke lied against his lips.

"You are too."

"No."

Naruto pushed himself up. He reached for the zipper on the side of Sasuke's skirt and pulled it down. Crawling backwards off of the bed, he reached for the hem of the skirt. "Lift your hips." Sasuke planted the soles of his feet on the bed and pushed his pelvis up, letting Naruto pull the skirt down his thighs. He lowered himself again and Naruto pulled the skirt off all the way. Since it was soiled anyway with Sasuke's cum, he used it to wipe off his own from Sasuke's thigh. He folded it together so that it wouldn't stain something else and tossed it towards the end of the bed. He would take it to a drycleaner or something the next day.

He reached out his hand towards Sasuke and the other boy took it. He pulled him up to a sitting position. He tilted his head to the side and looked down at Sasuke. There was something wrong even if Sasuke didn't want to say it. He was jealous. But he didn't have any reason to be.

He slid his hands over Sasuke's shoulders, pushing the shirt with them. Sasuke helped, sliding his arms out of the sleeves and Naruto tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed. Sasuke stood up and slid his arms around Naruto's neck, tugging him down for a kiss. Naruto gladly did as he was asked; liking that Sasuke had initiated it.

"It's you and me now, okay?" Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's naked waist. "Don't think about her. I don't."

Sasuke nodded, tightening his arms around Naruto neck. "Okay."

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, it was morning. It took time for him to wake up, like always. He blinked slowly, seeing a nightstand he didn't recognize as his own. He looked around at as much of the room he could without moving. The memories from the night before started to fill his mind. His mouth suddenly felt dry, and he rolled onto his back. He turned to look at the other side of the bed. It was empty.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands before taking a proper look at the room. There were clothes scattered across the floor that he recognized as his own. Only his own. The bathroom door was open, and he couldn't hear anyone in there. His heart started to beat a little faster.

He pushed back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He bent down and picked up his underwear, wrinkling his nose at the thought of having to wear them again. He was well aware that they were soiled with precum. At least he hadn't actually come in them. Or Naruto on them.

He blinked as the thoughts of the other boy filled his mind, and he slipped his feet through the underwear. He stood up and pulled them up. Rubbing the back of his head he walked over to the bathroom and peeked inside. It was as he had expected. Empty. He blinked slowly, his hand sliding down the doorframe.

Naruto wasn't there. Naruto was gone.

He turned back to look around the room again. He saw his wallet and phone on the floor by the door, where he had dropped them when they came into the room last night. He saw his pants, his boots and one sock. He guessed the other was around as well. The soiled skirt was hanging down over the edge by the foot of the bed.

He didn't see anything that belonged to Naruto. Not any clothes. Not his phone, not his wallet.

Sasuke grabbed the door handle of the bathroom door and slammed the door shut with all he had, making the entire wall vibrate with the power. He fisted his hands, making his short, blunt nails dig into his palms. He bent his head down, squeezing his eyes together and clenching his jaw shut. He couldn't breathe.

This was not happening. Not happening. Not happening. This was so not happening.

Naruto was gone! He had left him there all alone! After everything that had happened between them, he still left! And Sasuke had fallen for it all over again!

How could he have been so stupid? What signs had he missed? Which ones had he misread? No! No fucking signs! Naruto had told him it was the two of them now! The fucking bastard had lied to him! And now he was probably off somewhere laughing about stupid easy Sasuke and-

The sound of a keycard being pushed into the slot on the outside of the door was almost deafening to him. He looked up to see Naruto open the door, worried eyes locking on him for a second before darting across the room.

"What happened?" the blond asked, closing the door behind him. He slid the keycard into one of the back pockets of his jeans and pushed his phone into one in the front. "I heard a bang. Was that you?" He took a few steps forward reaching up his hand to lay it over Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke slapped the hand away and took a step back, his glare as dark as Naruto had ever seen before. Naruto blinked, seeing the pure rage. "Sasuke?" he asked carefully.

"You weren't here," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, breathing heavily through his nose.

"What?" Naruto asked bewildered. "I was just-"

"I wake up completely alone. You weren't here! All your things were gone!"

"Baby, I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yelled, and pushed Naruto in the chest making him take a step backwards to catch his balance. "You fucking asshole! I thought you had left!"

"I'm right here," Naruto said, rubbing his palm over the spot on his chest. He tried to stay calm and not making everything worse than it already was even though on the inside, he was panicking. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke shook his head and then ran his fingers through his hair, trying to take a deep breath. Naruto was there. He was there, and he hadn't actually been gone. He had just been outside the door. He was there. He finally managed to jumpstart his breathing and inhale air deep into his lungs. Naruto was there. He hadn't left. He wasn't leaving him again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said and tried to reach out for him again, but Sasuke took a step back out of his reach.

"Don't," he said. They stood still for a few seconds. Sasuke was thinking, and Naruto didn't know what to do. His hands were itching to reach out again but he knew that Sasuke wouldn't let him touch him. His heart was beating fast, and he swallowed. He was freaking out as he waited for Sasuke to say something. When he did it wasn't what Naruto had expected;

"What time is it?"

"Uh…" Naruto picked up his phone and pressed a button to make the screen light up. "10.45."

"And we got the room until noon?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm going to take a shower. And you better be here when I get out." Sasuke started to gather his clothes from the floor. He didn't even glance at the skirt hanging off the bed. Or at Naruto who was rooted to the spot where he stood watching Sasuke move around the room. Sasuke opened the door to the bathroom and closed it behind him. He locked the door. After a little while Naruto heard the shower start running.

He walked over to the unmade bed and sat down on the tangled sheets. He rubbed his palms over his jeans before letting out a frustrated huff and let himself fall backwards on the bed.

This had just started and already he was fucking up. They hadn't been together for 12 hours yet, and he had already made Sasuke angry. Things weren't looking good. He rested his arm over his face, covering his eyes. He didn't mean to piss him off. And he felt horrible and guilty over that Sasuke had thought he had left. He just hadn't wanted to wake him up! He had gone up and gotten dressed as soon as he woke up himself. He had been thinking about what he should do about Sasuke. Waking him up or let him sleep a while longer? He knew he'd be bored out of his mind just sitting around waiting for him to wake up, but he felt a little bad. He had been pretty rough last night. At the time he was completely sure that Sasuke had liked it and wanted it like that. But he was new at it and maybe it really had become too much and Naruto just hadn't noticed, and he knew Sasuke had said that he was alright and that he had wanted it but...all he wanted was for Sasuke to get his rest.

The decision had been made for him when his phone had started buzzing. At the time he had been relieved that there hadn't been any sound on. He could simply sneak out into the hallway and talk there without disturbing Sasuke. But now he hated it that he had turned the sound off the night before. If Sasuke had heard the call he wouldn't have thought that Naruto had left when he woke up alone.

Even if he had regretted it he would have stayed just like he did last time. But he didn't regret it! Not at all! Yes, he was worried that he might have taken things a little too far for Sasuke's comfort, but he wasn't sorry about the sex. Or the fact that he had told Sasuke it was the two of them from now on. He didn't regret that at all.

This time he had made a choice before he even had seen Sasuke in that sexy outfit. It had been the hottest thing Naruto had ever seen in real life. But that had had nothing to do with Naruto's choice. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing. Not like last time. Last time there had been hurt feelings and loneliness, and Sasuke had been readily available during one of his weakest moments. Naruto was ashamed to admit it, but the last time had been about himself. It was quite possible that had someone else come out to him in the garden that night he might have slept with them had they wanted to. He had been selfish, and he had far from forgiven himself for it. But this time had been all about Sasuke. Feeling Sasuke. Touching Sasuke. Hearing Sasuke. Wanting him. Wanting him so badly.

He wanted to be with him. He wanted them to be boyfriends. A real relationship. To be done with the drama and the hurt. Nobody made him feel like Sasuke did. And if Naruto made Sasuke feel the way he said he did…Naruto wanted that. He wanted what the two of them could be. A relationship that was built on feelings of affection from the start. It felt so different from when he had started to go out with Sakura. Even then he had known she wasn't really that into him. It had been fine because he knew he could change her mind. His lips twitched a little. He guessed he had been in Sakura's role this time and Sasuke in his. Sasuke had known that he could make Naruto fall for him. And he was. He was falling fast.

He didn't know how long he laid like that, and he was startled when the door to the bathroom unlocked and Sasuke stepped out. He had dressed in his jeans and shirt. His feet were still bare, his hair was only towel dried, and he seemed to have used his fingers to comb it. He looked at Naruto in a way that Naruto couldn't decipher. He was thinking something over, but Naruto couldn't tell about what.

Naruto pushed himself up, but stayed seated at the edge of the bed. He kept his hands on his thighs looking back at Sasuke. He wished he could come up with something smart to say, but his head was almost blank. All he could think was 'say something, say something, say something.' He didn't know if he was referring to himself or Sasuke. Maybe both.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to him. "Stop looking like a kicked puppy," he said and lifted his hand, scratching Naruto behind his ear. "Idiot." He wasn't smiling.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer and burying his face against Sasuke's stomach. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice muffled. "Dad called, and I just didn't want to wake you."

Sasuke didn't say anything but started to play with Naruto's hair. He smiled a little, thinking that this was a lot like it had been in the gym when he had held Naruto like this. But a lot of things had changed between them since then. Well, he guessed that a lot of things changed during that very moment.

"It is you and me now. I really mean that," Naruto said and tilted his head back, looking into Sasuke's eyes. "Okay?"

Sasuke felt his stomach do a flip flop just from hearing those words again. "Okay," he answered, tugging a little on a lock of blond hair.

"Don't be mad at me," Naruto said, his puppy eyes growing bigger. Sasuke snorted and gave him a small smile.

Naruto smiled much wider and stood up. He leaned down giving Sasuke a sweet kiss before giving him a big hug, almost lifting the smaller boy from off the floor. They stood there for a while, simply holding each other.

"We should get going," Naruto said, kissing Sasuke again.

"Where?" Sasuke asked, sliding out of Naruto's arms and started to gather his stuff.

"I don't know. You hungry?" Naruto picked up the skirt from the bed as if it was nothing and started to fold it. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and turned his face away, not wanting Naruto to see. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I guess." Not really knowing what to do with himself he went into the bathroom to look himself in the mirror and started to finger comb his hair again, trying to look presentable.

"How much would you give for a blow dryer?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto standing in the door but didn't answer. Naruto smiled and jerked his head towards their hotel room door. "Let's go to my place. There's food, and you can borrow my blow dryer again."

Sasuke smiled back, liking the idea. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to separate from the other right away. And he didn't really want to go out in public either to get something to eat. He wanted to be alone with his new…boyfriend.

He walked over to Naruto, smile still on his face. He reached up and gave him a kiss. "Yeah, let's go." He grabbed his things and headed for the door. He hadn't forgotten what Naruto had promised the night before. Today they would have sex again. But this time they would take it slow.

**8D;;; Well? I really hope you like it! Like i said! Be kind. XD**

**ALSO! Some of you might remember me asking if anyone of you were going to ConFusion in Gothenburg. I went there and I met some awesome people and I just wanna share their awesomeness with you! They're really nice and their cosplays are freaking awesome!  
**

**Check out Jar of Clouds Cosplay at dA: http:/ jarofcloudscosplay . deviantart . com / **

**That's it for this time! 8D Sasuke got his Naruto but things are not over yet! Don't you worry! There are still some chapters to go before this story reaches the end! 83**


End file.
